Love & War: Legacies
by cw2k
Summary: This is a remaster of my Love & War series, but this time nearly all of the events will be connected into one. It follows my OC, Chris, as he ventures into strange new worlds to avenge his family but finds love along the way. He soon finds himself saving not just his world but Outworld and Edenia as well. All this and more in this remaster.
1. Introduction

Love & War: Legacies

Introduction

What's up, guys? It's your boy, CW2K. It's time for me to start fresh. This is a remastered version of my Love & War series, except this time, nearly everything that happened in the series (except the Black Moon crossover spinoff) will happen again in this story. I'm blending in the MKX comic in this one too since the comics happened before the game itself. But first, like I did in the first Love & War, the entire story will take place in the first MK tournament. If you read all 3 Love & War stories, you'll know what to expect, but I'm gonna try and remake the scenes involving Chris, my OC. I wanted to remake this because, how it turned out really amazed me and it got me thinking: "Why not make everything happen in story and include the MKX Comic followed by the game?" Seems like a great idea. To do so, I will use my Love & War stories on my brand new tablet I got for Christmas. LET MORTAL KOMBAT BEGIN... AGAIN!


	2. Prologue: He Must Win

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue: He Must Win

 _ **Mortal Kombat has always been, and always will be...**_

There had been many powerful warriors throughout history. A war was waged between the Forces of Light and Darkness in the craters of Edenia. They unknowingly became too powerful, which would further tear apart the very fabric of the realms. The critical point was reached. If left unchecked, their insatiable bloodlust could reawaken the One Being and bring about the apocalypse. To prevent this, the Elder Gods demanded a safeguard be put in place in order to absorb the powers of the kombatants. As the war commenced, a pyramid rose, following a glowing light at the top. The kombatants began fighting to get to the top, uncaring of their fates. The light on top was Blaze, a fire elemental created by Delia, a powerful Edenian sorceress who foresaw the coming battle. Whoever defeated Blaze will earn godlike power. Some would use it to eradicate terrorism, some would use it to destroy all. In the end, the Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, emerged victorious after defeating Raiden, the thunder god.

"Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden?"

Shao Kahn grabbed the fallen thunder god.

"Their pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer."

Shao Kahn swipes Raiden in the face back and forth and then tosses him on the other side of the pyramid. As he flew, his amulet came off his chest and dropped on the ground, shattering it to hundreds of pieces.

"They masquerade as dragons, but are merely toothless worms."

Shao Kahn stomps on Raiden's chest. "My venom spreads. It is the end of all things... Armageddon."

"STOP!"

Shao Kahn picks up Raiden. ""It is done. Your time has passed."

He tosses Raiden again, this time he landed where the amulet shattered.

"Ages wasted in foolish resistance. Now is the dawn of my rule."

Raiden collected what he could of the amulet and began a ancient chant as Shao Kahn readies his hammer to finish him off.

"Yes. Pray to the worms, Raiden. As your world ends..."

Shao Kahn smashes the hammer to kill Raiden, but not before he said his last words...

" _ **HE MUST WIN!"**_


	3. Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 1: The Tournament Begins

Raiden clutched his head after having visions of the past too many to name.

"Lord Raiden, what is wrong?" asked a young Shaolin monk, Liu Kang.

"Strange visions," Raiden replied. He looks at his amulet. A light flashed, causing it to crack.

"Your amulet."

"It is nothing, Liu Kang. The tournament begins."

The introduction starts with a series of monks arriving. We have John Carlton, a.k.a Johnny Cage, a movie star from Venice, California. Standing next to him is a blonde woman in a military attire, Sonya Blade from Austin, Texas, lieutenant of the Special Forces. She is also Mortal Kombat's first female in history to compete in a contest dominated by men. We see two men beside a warrior in blue. The one in red is Sektor, debuting in Mortal Kombat 3 from I'm assuming China and the one in yellow is Cyrax from Botswana also from Mortal Kombat 3. He replaced Scorpion in that game until the Ultimate version came out a few short months later. The man in his blue MK1 ninja garb is Bi-Han, better known as Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins and thieves. An old man approaches the seat. Apparently this is an announcer of the tournament, Shang Tsung, joined by two women. The one in blue is Princess Kitana and the one in green is dark-skinned. This is Jade. Both her and Kitana are from the realm of Edenia. Kitana debuted in MK2 and she was tough to beat back in the day. We see Baraka, a Tarkatan from Outworld, a hybrid of mutants living in the wastelands. He also debuted in MK2 as one of Shao Kahn's minions. A shaman named Nightwolf from MK3 watches cautiously. A man in his yellow MK ninja garb stands next to another person with albino skin with red ancients insignias on his skin. And finally, a man in his military short-sleeve shirt with a white tank top and black track pants, complete with a pair of dog tags. And now, here's your host, Shang Tsung!

"Kombatants! I am Shang Tsung. In the coming days, each of you will fight. Some are here on their own volition, others were brought here by chance."

"Hey, beautiful. Johnny Cage."

"Good for you," said Sonya. You could tell she is clearly not in the mood to be hit on and with good reason.

"What? Massive Strike? Citizen Cage? Ninja Mime? None of those ring a bell?"

Sonya was focusing on a man with a tan vest, full facial hair and a silver plate with a red dot.

"Kano."

This caught the man in his military attire's attention. His blue eyes scanned onto him. It was Kano all right.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history. This tournament, the 10th after 9 Outworld victories, will determine the fate of Earthrealm. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will have one final challenge... me!"

"(scoffs) That old geezer?" Johnny said. "They might as well give me the belt right now. They do have belts, right?"

Shang Tsung appeared before him.

"How did you...?"

"Appearances can be deceiving."

Shang Tsung levitates back to his seat as he announces the first match.

"Our first kombatant will be Johnny Cage!"

Cage steps to the arena, a little too overconfident if you ask me.

"That's right. That's right. Who's it gonna be?"

"Reptile!"

There you go. He sees Reptile in his green MK1 ninja garb. He showed himself coming off of his stealth camouflage. He leaps off into the arena.

"Nice stunt. Who's your agent?"

"Begin!

"All right. It's showtime!"

The first battle begins. Johnny Cage has considerable fighting skills. He is a descendant of a Mediterranean cult that bred warriors with powers of the gods. This might explain his plasmic projectiles, his Shadow Kick and other moves that are transcended from a green halo. Reptile is the last Zaterran from a realm of the same name before Shao Kahn conquered it and merged it with Outworld. He then declared his loyalty to him, unknowing of the fact that his race was thought to be extinct, but rumor has it that they were placed into slavery by the emperor. Whether this knowledge is true or not, I cannot say. One other fact is that Reptile was also the secret character in the first game. The only way to fight him was to get a Double Flawless at The Pit stage and by executing a fatality. And in the process, there should be a flying object on the moon. He borrowed Scorpion's and Sub-Zero's moves before he debuted in MK2 with his own moveset, involving corrosive acid and force projectiles. He also possesses amazing speed. In UMK3, he did a fast dash past his opponent and strikes him with a elbow. He also has his slide, just like Sub-Zero. And just before the fight, he can use stealth to attack and escape at anytime. Even so, Johnny defeats him.

"He got "Caged." Oh yeah, I'm so pretty."

The young military man facepalms. Fucking idiot, he thought. Liu Kang, Sonya and Raiden watched him with equal disgust.

"I'm taking you down, I'm taking you down, I'm taking you out, I'm taking you out..." He stops at Sonya. "...to dinner."

All he got from her is a scoff in disdain.

"Your second challenge, Mr. Cage..."

The young man has had enough.

"Shang Tsung, my apologies, before you make this challenge, I have one of my own!"

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Who are you?"

"Never mind who I am. All you need to know is that I want to challenge this douchbag, Mr. Cage."

"What? What did I do?"

"Only I can make challenges, fool."

"Don't backtalk me, you stupid asshole! I am having a very bad day! Either allow me to fight Cage so I can shut him up once and for all, or I'm calling in an airstrike and blow this shithole to nothingness! What's it gonna be?"

"You threaten me?"

"Last chance!"

Seeing no other way...

"You have your challenge, but I will ask you again. Who are you?"

"Just call me Chris, of the Homefront Warriors."

"Very well. Chris VS Johnny Cage!"

"What's your beef, chief?"

"I just want to kick your ass. Why? I just don't like you."

As they fight, Chris' style of combat is a integrated mix of Kickboxing, Tae Kwon Do, Shotokan, Vale Tudo and Judo. His military training as a Homefront Warrior pushed him past his limits. He is able to cancel any attack and counter any mistake, which gave Chris a advantage over the movie star and defeats him.

"Never liked your movies anyway."

"Impressive, Chris," said Shang Thing. "Your next challenge... Baraka!"

Chris sees Baraka leaping from above.

"My blades will find your heart."

They fight. Chris knew he had to be careful. As the fight went on, Chris was able to dodge Baraka's blades and defeats him.

"I ain't done yet."

Chris took Baraka's arm and shoved his blade right up his ass! Everyone was shocked.

"Sorry, y'all. He was so dirty, he looked like the pavement."

"Ahh, my anus..."

"Enough! The tournament will resume at dawn."

Everyone left except Chris, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage and Raiden.

"You fought well, Chris," said Raiden.

"Thanks." Johnny Cage said, taking credit for Chris' efforts. "Nice hat."

"You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden. He is the protector of Earthrealm. The god of thunder..."

"Look, I don't know what kind of role-playing you guys are in, but count me out."

"This tournament is more than just for personal glory. We are fighting for the fate of Earthrealm," said Liu Kang.

"What are you talking about?"

"The last warrior this young man defeated was a Tarkatan. He was born with those blades."

"Yeah, those things are real."

"What would happen if I had lost?" asked Chris.

"If you lost, Shao Kahn would come one step closer to physically absorbing Earthrealm with Outworld. The Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to give Earthrealm a fighting chance. We have lost nine consecutive tournaments. If we lose this one, Shao Kahn will conquer all."

"Oh, that's bad," said Chris.

"Dun dun duuuun," Johnny doesn't seem convinced. "Look, I'm a actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military." He looks at Chris. "No offense, buddy, but you don't count. You're not fooling anyone with that outfit." Chris gave him a deathly look.

"Me? I got a date with the blonde. Ciao!"

Johnny walks away. Chris kept his eyes on him.

"What do you see in him?" asked Liu Kang.

"He is a hero, Liu Kang, though he may not yet know it."

"Hero? That jackass?" Chris asked.

"You may not believe it, Chris, but it is true."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Unknown to them, Kitana and Jade were hiding, listening.

"I am impressed with your fighting abilities, Chris," said Liu Kang.

"What is your purpose is this tournament?" asked Raiden.

"I was sent by my military group the Homefront Warriors, created by many military and police forces across the U.S. There's a terrorist at work here."

"Kano."

"Yes. 6 months ago, we joined the Special Forces in an attempt to stop the Black Dragon from destroying our country. But I was the one he targeted."

"Why?"

"He infiltrated the Special Forces as a informant. He then told me to go to Cuba to investigate a drug trade operation. But I was played. He used it as a diversion to get to my home... and..."

Chris' voice was breaking up as he explains his story.

"...raped and murdered my wife and daughter..."

Kitana and Jade looked at each other in shock.

"That vile criminal killed your family?" Liu Kang asked.

"I am alone, with no other purpose than to bring that son of a bitch to justice."


	4. Chapter 2: Chance Encounter

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 2: Chance Encounter

Chris was given a room until the end of the tournament. As he slept, he teared up. The thought of losing his family to Kano's deception took a toll on him. He laid up and took out a photo of his wife and daughter. Not a day goes by when he doesn't think of them. Suddenly, he heard female voices. He couldn't make out what they're saying. He looked out the window and sees two women. One in blue and one in green.

"Kitana, he fights for Earthrealm."

"I know, but hearing his story of what Kano did to his family, it calls for sympathy."

"He is quite handsome."

Inside, Chris was becoming flattered, but at the same time, he knows they work for Shang Tsung. He goes back to bed and slept.

Meanwhile, Sonya was trying to contact her Special Forces officials of her current location. Johnny found her.

"Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress."

"You again. Listen, I've got serious problems right now. I'm in no mood to be hit on by a movie star."

"C'mon. You shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone."

Sonya walks away but Johnny grabbed her arm.

"Look, baby. I can't let you run loose without a escort."

Sonya punched him in the gut and hooked him in the face.

"I don't need a escort, and I for damn sure ain't your baby."

They fight for a while, but considering where they're at, which is a bridge simply called The Pit, one slip-up and you'll plunge hundreds of feet below, and there are spikes down there too. Afterward, Johnny offered his hand but Sonya swiped it away. "Sorry about that."

"I don't need your help."

"Fine. Have it your way. I'll leave you to your... problems."

"Good idea."

Kano was right behind Johnny and tossed him off the bridge.

"Now that he's softened you up, it's my turn."

"Not man enough to fight fair?

"I don't do fair." That much is obvious. I do remember what he said in the first MK movie when he was eating with Goro, he actually said he believes in a fair fight. Bullshit. As he was assaulting Sonya with his red eye which apparently shoots lasers, Johnny was hanging on for dear life, knowing that it he lost his grip, he would plunge hundreds of feet below. He miraculously leapt back on the bridge.

"Stay away from the lady. Fans think my moves are all wire work and special effects. The truth is... I AM the special effects."

"Da fuck?"

Chris just arrived, not impressed with Cage's demeanor. "Special effects? Bitch, please!"

"Dude, seriously, what is your deal?"

Chris brushed him aside. "Fuck out the way. You."

"Chris. Always a pleasure to see you, mate. You know, it was real funny how you shoved Baraka's blade up his ass, but this is none of your business."

"The murder of my wife and daughter by your hand IS my business!"

Sonya couldn't believe what she heard. Kano is wanted criminal in over 35 countries and the list of crimes is as long as a foot-long sub at Walmart. They fight. Sonya got up and helped him. Again, considering where they're at, they may need to make the battle short. They were about to put Kano away but Johnny kicked Chris from behind, allowing Kano to escape.

"You idiot!"

"What did I do?"

Chris replied, "You let a terrorist escape!"

"No, man. You disrespected me, man!"

"Man, shut the fuck up."

"He won't get far."

"Are you OK?"

"I'm good. Chris, right?"

"Yes."

"Sonya Blade of the Special Forces. Listen, my C.O. is locked up somewhere. His name is Jackson Briggs, or Jax."

"What's your deal with Kano?"

"He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation, big time arms dealers. Turns out they gave us the runaround. A lot of our men got killed because of him. You said he raped and killed your wife and daughter?"

"When I learned that he was going to be in this tournament, it was a chance for me to bring him to justice."

"Hey, pal. I saw her first."

"Johnny, I cannot respect someone who let a terrorist run free."

"I didn't..."

"Enough. We need to get Jax out of here," Chris said. "I'll deal with Kano later."


	5. Chapter 3: Cold Embrace

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 3: Cold Embrace

Chris and Sonya found Jax locked up in a cell in Goro's lair.

"Oh my god."

"Is this him?"

Jax looks like he's in bad shape.

"What did they do you?"

"Run, girl..."

"Miss Blade, you do not disappoint. I was expecting you." Shang Tsung arrived with two guards.

"Let him go! We're not part of this tournament!"

"On the contrary, you are very much a kontestant. You will face Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins."

The guards charged toward Chris. Ice materializes taking form of a man. It is Sub-Zero.

"Now you will feel death's cold embrace."

The battle began. Sub-Zero is a master of ice. As one of the most decorated members of the Lin Kuei, he was exonerated for saving Earthrealm from Shinnok's tyranny, but even so, Sonya managed to melt his ice.

"Done. We're leaving."

Chris defeated both guards. Raiden appears. He has another vision of Liu Kang defeating Shang Tsung with a flying kick.

"You will not be facing Shang Tsung."

"You want some? Fine with me."

"Wait!"

"Shield your eyes."

"What?"

"Shield your eyes."

Raiden created a huge flash, allowing Sonya and Chris to take Jax out of the cell.

"You aided their escape," Shang Tsung accuses Raiden.

"You allowed them to escape.

"They will not get far."


	6. Chapter 4: Evac Denied

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 4: Evac Denied

Sonya and Chris carried Jax outside. They find themselves at Shang Tsung's garden in the morning sun. Sonya calls for a evac. They are leaving the island, but the departure would be delayed when Kitana and Jade approaches them.

"By order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves the island," said Kitana. Chris sees her and Jade. Just last night, he saw them talking about him when they heard of his story. He and Sonya fought them both in a tag team match. Chris fought Jade.

"Let us help you, Chris."

"What?"

Chris didn't do too much damage but managed to defeat her as Sonya defeated Kitana.

"Your obsession with Kano will get you killed.

"I trusted him."

"We all did."

"But I was the one he used. This is Chris, a Homefront Warrior. Kano killed his wife and daughter.

"There's our ride," said Chris.

A chopper approaches, but gets shot down by a fireball.

"NO!

Shang Tsung was the one that shot the chopper down. "You have a challenge, Miss Blade."

Kano shows up.

"We meet again, mate. Now you're gonna die."

"I don't think so."

Chris fought Kano but this time, Kano has the advantage. It seems like Shang Tsung is draining Chris' strength. Kano excels in CQC, and knife fighting and can do his patented cannonball in all variations. He demonstrated these variations and easily defeats Chris.

"What's wrong, mate?"

Chris passed out.

"Chris!"

Pretty boy ain't gonna save you this time."

They fight. Kitana and Jade took Chris away. After a hard battle, Sonya defeated her rival.

"You're coming with me."

Sonya was about to bring him in when Shang Tsung's fireball stopped her in her path.

"Kano is not your prisoner."

"Then at least help..." Sonya noticed Chris is gone. "Where is he?"

Without answering her question, Shang Tsung and Kano walked past her.

"Bastard."

"There she is."

Johnny Cage, Liu Kang and Raiden arrived.

"Looks like you found him. 'Sup, sarge."

Raiden approaches Jax.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, he's cool."

"But..."

"Seriously, he's cool."

Raiden uses electricity on Jax's skin. A few moments later, his wounds were healed.

"That's amazing."

"Told ya. Turns out he's a god."

"Thank you... Raiden."

"Gratitude is unnecessary. I have forseen events, like memories of my future. They lead me to believe that you are all connected to Earthrealm's fate.

"What have you forseen?" Liu Kang asks.

"In my visions, Shao Kahn becomes invincible. He destroys all life in Earthrealm. We will all die. I believe these visions serve as a guide to defeating him, but disrupting the flow of time could have serious consequences."

"I'm not worried. I bet you could win this thing no problem," said Johnny.

"Unless directly challenged, I cannot participate."

"We need to find Chris. I bet those two scantily clad girls took him."

"For now, the tournament must run its course."

"We're with you, Raiden."


	7. Chapter 5: Is This A Dream?

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 5: Is This A Dream?

Chris woke up, but as he did so, he finds himself in a strange new world. The bed he laid on was well-made.

"Greetings, Chris."

He sees Kitana and Jade in their MK9 skins without masks.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I have. Where am I? Who are you?"

"This is Edenia," Jade answered. "I am Jade and this is Kitana."

"How am I here?"

"Shang Tsung drained your strength while you were fighting Kano. We placed you here to help you recover. We heard about what happened to your family."

"So you two were talking about me."

"Yes."

Jade lays next to him. "So handsome."

"What's going on?"

Kitana gets on top of him.

"Let us take care of you."

They both strip naked. Kitana began giving Chris a blowjob. Jade kisses him which quickly turned into a lip lock. He massaged her breasts and around her nipples. Kitana picked up the pace and climbed back on top.

"Close your eyes and relax."

Kitana caresses his member and placed it slowly into her vagina. She moved her hips slowly, taking him deep. She kisses him. He caresses her thighs.

"Are you enjoying it, baby?"

"Yes."

Kitana slowly moved up and down. Jade got behind her and kissed her neck. They lip lock as she picked up the pace.

"This man is so good."

"I want my turn."

"Do not worry, my sweet Jade..."

Kitana moaned loudly as Chris rose to kiss her. Unknown to him is that someone is watching him. It was a young dark-skinned woman with long black hair, no eyes, and wears a black and yellow swimsuit-like outfit with a yellow skirt and boots to match.

"So, the princess and her friend found a new sex toy. He will be mine..."

Kitana continued giving Chris a nice hot ride. He spilled his seed into her.

"Take care of my lovely Jade, baby."

As Kitana laid down, Chris and Jade lip locked.

"I hope you're ready, baby, because I want to see what you can do with me."

He gets on top of Jade and carefully enters her vagina. He started slow and deep. Jade closed her eyes as she wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him deep. As he thrusted into her, Kitana lip locks her and tells Chris to give it to her hard so he pumped hard but not too hard. He licked around her breasts.

"You two are so beautiful."

"You need this, Chris," said Jade. He kept pumping deep into Jade and massaged her thighs. His seed is about to shoot again. Jade kept him deep as he shot his seed into her.

"We will be watching you, baby."

By the time Chris woke up, he finds himself back in his room. Was this all a dream? He thought. Sonya, Johnny Cage and Liu Kang found him.

"Are you OK? What happened?" Sonya asked.

"Yea. I just had an incredible dream."


	8. Chapter 6: Rise of the Spectre

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 6: Rise of the Spectre

The next day at the courtyard, Shang Tsung makes his announcement.

"Kombatants, the next match will begin."

A yellow ninja rises with a burst of hellfire.

"Scorpion! Spectre of the Netherrealm, resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi. Who among you is worthy of this challenge?"

Raiden sees the guards and had a vision. One of them is someone he knows.

"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head."

"I know it is you, Kung Lao. The Shaolin chose Liu Kang to represent your order."

"I am his equal."

"That remains to be seen."

"Watch and see."

Kung Lao removed the guards outfit and shows us his MK2 skin.

"I accept your challenge!"

Liu Kang was surprised by Kung Lao's appearance.

"Forget the Lin Kuei. You face a Shaolin."

"You will regret your impulsiveness."

Kung Lao debuted in MK2 as a former member of the White Lotus society. His Shaolin style incorporates fast strikes including his hat. His hat has a razor sharp blade around the edges, useful for close-range melee and as a projectile. He also has the ability to teleport and make good use of attacking after getting behind his opponents. Scorpion is an expert of Niinjutsu. He utilizes lightning fast techniques, teleportation and pyromancy, along with his kunai connected to a chain that he uses to pull his opponents in for a free hit. After an intense battle, Scorpion wins.

"You are not yet a warrior."

"Kung Lao!" Liu Kang rushes to his friend's aid.

"Listen to when your elders speak. You could not win this fight," said Raiden.

"I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung. I demand Sub-Zero."

This gave Raiden another vision. This one shows Bi-Han's head removed, which resulted in a dark being known as Noob Saibot.

"You will demand nothing. Nightwolf!"

Nightwolf comes to the arena in his MK3 skin.

"Your aggression is misplaced," he said.

"What do you know...?

"You are not the only whose people have been victimized. But I have found new purpose for serving the spirits. I do not cling to the past."

"You no longer seek retribution? You dishonor your kind. I will honor the memory of my fallen."

Despite Nightwolf's shamanic traits, Scorpion defeats him.

"The spirits have forsaken you, Shaman."

"An impressive start."

"You waste my time, sorcerer!" Scorpion raises his fiery fist.

"Restrain, Scorpion."

He did what Quan Chi commanded.

"You will face Sub-Zero soon enough."

The tournament is done for today as everyone leaves.

"Scorpion, I understand your desire for revenge, but Nightwolf is right. There are other ways in which you may find peace."

"Sub-Zero deserves death."

"Defeat him if you must, but do not kill him. I fear his death could give rise to a more treacherous foe."

"I will have my revenge."

"You are not the only one. I met a young soldier named Chris. He too lost his family."

"His loss is not compared to mine."

"Regardless, spare Sub-Zero and I will request the Elder God's to return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals."

After a few moments of contemplation, Scorpion accepted and is left alone with his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 7: Fall of Bi-Han

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 7: Fall of Bi-Han

Inside Shang Tsung's throne room on a rainy afternoon, Scorpion walked in through the door. Many kombatants are conversing, even Chris was talking to Sonya.

"I understand there are benefits to the Grandmaster's plan," said Cyrax. We see Cyrax and Sektor in human forms for the first time. "But his plan goes against Lin Kuei principles."

"We are Lin Kuei, Cyrax," Sektor reminded him. "We will obey the Grandmaster's commands."

"It means giving up our free will, our souls..."

Sektor stops him as Scorpion approaches them.

"Scorpion."

"Your inferior clan is dead. Soon you will join them."

Scorpion disagreed. "My clan may walk the Earth once more."

Cyrax pushes him, forcing Shang Tsung to initiate a challenge.

"Your obsession with Sub-Zero ends here!"

Scorpion kombats Cyrax and Sektor. Cyrax utilizes bombs for traps and fires a net made of plasma. He also has a buzzsaw for close-range attacks. Sektor uses missiles and a flamethrower. They both have teleportation abilities different from each other, as Sektor uses a uppercut coming from the ground for combos. It seems they were both test subjects of the Lin Kuei Cyber Initiate in their early stages, but even so, Scorpion defeats them.

"I will have my revenge, but I will not kill Sub-Zero." He remembered his conversation with Raiden.

"Will not, or cannot?"

Scorpion recognized the voice: Sub-Zero.

"You! The Shirai Ryu are dead. You will suffer as they did."

"To hell with your clan."

"No. TO HELL WITH YOU!"

Scorpion grappled Sub-Zero and they both reappear in a all too familiar place.

"The Netherrealm." This is not Sub-Zero's first time in the Netherrealm. He traveled here to retrieve Shinnok's amulet after making a critical mistake by defeating the Elemental Gods of Wind, Earth, Water and Fire, and he succeeded in redeemed himself, earning him a spot in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Now he's back.

"This is where I was reborn. This is where you will pay!"

The classic battle between two of Mortal Kombat's finest. As expected, they are equal in speed and skill, but Scorpion managed to defeat him after what appeared to be a intense battle. Afterward, Quan Chi appeared. "This is your retribution? Scorpion, kill him."

"I... I will not. He has been beaten."

"Have you forgotten?"

Quan Chi created two visages. The first one shows Scorpion's clan being slaughtered by the Lin Kuei's swordsman and arrow marksman. The one riding the horse as Sub-Zero.

"Your clan. Your family."

The second visage shows Scorpion's wife and infant son. Sub-Zero barged into his home, katana in hand. As the wife made one last cry, Sub-Zero slew both the wife and infant. All you could was blood on the wall and rose pedals worn in her hair.

"NO!"

The visage disappeared. Scorpion's rage was burning a thousand fold.

"That was not me." Scorpion would not hear it. He removed his mask, revealing a flaming skull. You know what this means.

Scorpion returned to the throne room, showing everyone the skull of Bi-Han.

"Ouch."

"My god..." Chris couldn't believe what he saw. Scorpion drops the skull, which turned to dust. With a scream, he disappears. Unknown to Scorpion, Sub-Zero knew the truth. After he successfully returned to the Lin Kuei headquarters after stealing the Sacred map of the Elements, it was revealed that Quan Chi killed Scorpion's clan and family by "Stripping them of their flesh" during a briefing of Bi-Han's next mission. In any case, Cyrax looked at the remains of the skull.

"Despite my efforts, my vision came to pass," said Raiden. "An unfortunate end. He once defended Earthrealm from the armies of Shinnok and Quan Chi.

"Scorpion will pay for this," Cyrax exclaimed.

"Sub-Zero's fate was his own doing."

"His own doing?"

"The Lin Kuei have a history of making ruinous choices..."

Cyrax walks off.

"...like the Cyber Initiate."

"I am among those who spoke against the Grandmaster's plan. Surgically transform the Lin Kuei into glorified robots. It kills our intuition, our instincts."

"Did you also speak out against the Lin Kuei's participation in this tournament?"

"We were invited by Shang Tsung."

"He pays you to kill Earthrealm warriors. Betraying your realm? I expected better, even from a assassin."

"My loyalty is to the Grandmaster."

Cyrax walks off again.

"Victory of Shang Tsung means the end of Earthrealm. And the Lin Kuei."

Cyrax continued walking, with Baraka not far behind.


	10. Chapter 8: Free Will

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 8: Free Will

The rain stopped and the sun was setting. Cyrax walked at The Pit, not knowing he is being followed.

"What are you doing? I am not here to fight you. I'm assigned to kill Johnny Cage."

"Shang Tsung no longer has need of you," says a four-armed female. This is Sheeva from MK3.

"What do you mean?"

"He is terminating your agreement, and you."

Cyrax fights Sheeva. Sheeva is much like Goro in terms of appearance and fighting style. Unlike Goro, Sheeva is of a Draco lineage. However, her main drawback is that most of her attacks are slow, and Cyrax took advantage of this and defeated her.

"This fight is not over!" Baraka yelled.

"You mean to finish me? You had one of your blades shoved up your ass!"

"NOT FUNNY!"

Cyrax took advantage of Baraka's embarrassment and defeats him as well.

"Shang Tsung turned on me. I need to find out why."

Back at the courtyard, Shang Tsung was conversing with Sektor.

"Sektor, we need to talk. Our host tried to have me killed."

"You were speaking with the thunder God. Your indiscretion has jeopardized my plans."

"Cyrax is Lin Kuei," said Sektor. "He will complete his task."

"We shall see. The next match is Cyrax VS Johnny Cage!"

Johnny was just speaking to Chris. Kitana and Jade had their eyes on him the entire day. Johnny steps to the arena, gloating like a idiot, calling Cyrax sunshine and paid the price as Cyrax defeated him. Cyrax was about to finish him, but restrained himself from doing so. This angered Shang Tsung. Chris was curious as to why he spared Cage, but he was already walking away. Sektor was displeased at Cyrax's incompetence.

"You were commanded to kill Johnny Cage. You disobeyed."

"I eliminated him from the tournament. He didn't need killing."

"You have broken your oath."

"I used my judgment."

"The Cyber Initiate will eliminate insubordination."

"We're not machines, Sektor. I chose to serve the Lin Kuei, but I will not surrender my free will."

Cyrax fights Sektor, but Sektor couldn't get the advantage he needed and is defeated.

"Tell the Grandmaster I am finished."

"No one leaves the Lin Kuei..."

Cyrax kicked him in the face and leaves. Sektor would make good of his words...


	11. Chapter 9: Ermac

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 9: Ermac

The guards are escorting a warrior in Shang Tsung's throne room.

Kombatants, I present to you this latest creation of Shao Kahn. He is many warriors, their souls fused into one being. Behold... ERMAC!"

Ermac from UMK3 in his red MK1 garb demonstrates his amazing power of telekinesis. Ermac is a fusion of souls created by Shao Kahn through sorcery to obey him without question. Remember the whole "ERROR MACRO" controversy? Everyone thought he was another secret character in the first game even more so like Reptile, but Ermac debuted in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 as a red ninja since red wasn't used yet.

"Be wary, Liu Kang. Ermac is unlike any warrior you faced," Raiden warned.

"Liu Kang, you are the sole Earthrealm warrior to progress in this final stage of the tournament."

"I am ready."

 **"We are many. You are but one. We will destroy you."**

Even though Ermac is a formidable warrior, Liu Kang proved otherwise and defeats him. The kombatants leave. Shang Tsung was seething with anger, realizing that his warriors are becoming a liability.


	12. Chapter 10: The Bath

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 10: The Bath

Meanwhile, Chris was wandering through Shang Tsung's garden at night when he sees... Kitana and Jade... making out. He had no idea what to think.

"There he is."

He was paying no mind until Jade saw him. She got out of the water and steps closer to him. She was naked.

"Hello, handsome."

"Jade."

"Join us."

He took his outfit off and stepped in.

"Greetings, Chris," said Kitana.

"You two take baths here?"

"Of course."

Without realizing it, the same dark-skinned woman is watching from a distance. It seems that she only arrives when there's some hot action going on. Jade stroked Chris and Kitana was lip locking him. He got behind her and slid it in her ass. He was careful not to hurt her but Kitana seems to enjoy it. He massaged her breasts. Jade was watching the action. Kitana wraps her thighs around him and takes him into her vagina. She moved her hips slowly then starting to bounce. Jade was looking at him with hunger in her eyes. It's only a matter of time before having him inside her. They're not the only ones either. The woman from a distance began developing fantasies of the two of them together. She knows that one day love will get to her. She placed her hand between her thighs and caressed her vagina, keeping her moans low so she won't be heard. Kitana was bouncing on Chris, forcing him to spill his seed into her. Kitana got off, but had a feeling they were being watched. The woman could not contain herself as she shot her load. She looks at Chris,

"Don't worry, handsome. You'll be mine soon."


	13. Chapter 11: A Heavy Burden to Bear

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 11: A Heavy Burden to Bear

Later on at night, everyone gathered for the next match. Chris arrived after his action with Kitana.

"Kombatants, only one Earthrealm warrior remains, the Shaolin, Liu Kang. Is he ready to bear such a heavy burden? Earthrealm's fate lies in your hands. Your opponent will be... Scorpion!"

Scorpion emerges from the ground.

"Fighting with Scorpion... the sorcerer Quan Chi.

Quan Chi arrives via portal.

"You have already lost."

"I do not fear you, demon."

Liu Kang battles both of them in a 1-on-2 handicap. Fighting one opponent is hard enough but two? Luckily for Liu Kang, he was able to best them both.

"As I said, I do not fear you. I pity you."

Raiden was impressed. "You fought well, Liu Kang, but the tournament is not over yet."

"Goro."

"Liu Kang, it has been years since an Earthrealm champion has progressed this far, but a reigning champion is far beyond your abilities. To the lair with you!"

A portal opens under Liu Kang's feet. When he came to, he finds himself in Goro's Lair.

"I did not expect to fight in this tournament. But eventually, even the Shaolin produced a warrior worthy of the Shokan."

This is Goro, the current Mortal Kombat champion, prince of the Shokan of Outworld and sub-boss of the first game.

"I know who you are," said Liu Kang, showing no fear. "I am ready for you."

"I will give you a warrior's death."

True to form, the sub-boss battle begins. Goro was tough to beat back in the day. But it took Liu Kang all that he had and then some to defeat him.

"It seems that the Shaolin trained a warrior greater than the Shokan."

We are now at Shang Tsung's throne room for the last time. Everyone was waiting for the victor and the victor arrived in the form of Liu Kang. Shang Tsung was pissed!

"Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face me... in Mortal Kombat!"

"So be it."

If you defeated Shang Tsung in the first game, it became obvious that the story continued into Mortal Kombat 2, especially if you beat the game with Liu Kang. This is the classic boss battle and the main event for the MK1 part of the remaster. Like the Goro battle, Liu Kang used everything he had to defeat Shang Tsung, ending the match with his Flying Kick. Shang Tsung has the ability to shapeshift into anyone he wants and use their moves too, but Liu Kang saw through his trickery and defeats him.

"SAY IT!"

"I concede..."

That's it! Liu Kang is the NEW champion of Mortal Kombat. Raiden couldn't believe his eyes. "He has saved Earthrealm."

Chris couldn't believe it either as he and the gang praise Liu Kang for his amazing efforts. Shang Tsung and the group were returning to Outworld. Kitana and Jade looked at Chris one last time. Jade still has that hunger in her eyes. Raiden looked at his amulet, hoping the cracks will heal... but they remained...


	14. Prologue 2: Changing the Rules

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 2: Changing the Rules

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME! 500 years I've waited. Now I must wait 500 more." This is Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld. We are now at his throne room with Shang Tsung facing execution for his failure.

"My Lord, all is not lost."

"Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament. I should've taken Earthrealm by force, but I am bound by their rules, rules that cannot be broken."

"My Lord..."

"Kill him."

"What if the rules were changed?"

"Kitana..." Shao Kahn became interested in the changing of the rules.

"Continue..."


	15. Chapter 12: Tarkatan Raid

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 12: Tarkatan Raid

Here we are at the Wu Shi Academy to celebrate Liu Kang's victory. He walks through the congregation of monks. He claps his hands in a prayer and was awarded a medal with a dragon insignia on it, signifying his place as Champion of Mortal Kombat.

At night, Jax was enjoying his cigar when Raiden was trying to figure out why the cracks on his amulet did not heal.

"I don't understand. "He must win." if not Liu Kang, then who?"

"You got me," said Jax. "Not sure if anyone could've done what he did. Made Shang Tsung look like a chump."

Speaking of Shang Tsung...

"Here to congratulate us?"

Jax couldn't believe it. Shang Tsung looks much younger and is in his MK3 skin.

"You look revitalized. I didn't realize Shao Kahn was in a habit of rewarding failure."

"The emperor has a offer, a new tournament," said Tsung.

"I see no reason to participate in any plan of yours."

"The emperor proposes a new tournament, replacing the current system of 10. It will be held in Outworld. If Earthrealm loses, Outworld will absorb it. If Earthrealm wins, Shao Kahn will abandon his claim to it forever."

Raiden wasn't impressed. "Give the emperor my regards."

Not satisfied with his reply, Shang Tsung opened a portal and the Tarkatans raided the academy. Jax took most of them but lost momentum and is soon knocked unconscious. When he came to, the very thing sees was Johnny's face.

"Anybody got that number..." He notices Sonya is not with them.

"Where's Sonya?"

"They took her," Chris replied.

"We must follow them."

"Where exactly?"

Raiden received another vision, one that shows Liu Kang punching a hole through Shao Kahn's chest.

"Another vision?" Jax asked.

"Yes. I saw Liu Kang win the proposed tournament. I believe we must attend. But my vision of your victory over Shang Tsung was not the solution I sought. Therefore, this premonition must show a event I need to change. Perhaps "He must win" refers to another."

"If not Liu Kang, then who?" Chris asked.

"HEAR ME, ELDER GODS! I ACCEPT THE TERMS PROPOSED BY SHAO KHAN!"

A light absorbs Raiden, acknowledging this acceptance.

"We go to Outworld."


	16. Chapter 13: Shao Kahn's Tournament

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 13: Shao Kahn's Tournament

Chris, Johnny, Jax and Raiden arrived in Outworld. They are in Shao Kahn's throne room preparing for the tournament.

"So that wrestler guy with a cow skull on his head? Why aren't the Kung Fu twin here to help us," asked Johnny?

"I sent Liu Kang and Kung Lao to free their Shaolin masters. I expect Sonya to be here with Shang Tsung."

"There better not be a scratch on her." Jax heads towards Shao Kahn's throne.

"Wait! This is a tournament!"

"Ah, the Earthrealm delegation is here," Tsung said. "And we have a volunteer for first kombat."

"What?'

"The tournament will begin!" Shao Kahn announces as the Tarkatans roar with excitement.

"Jackson Briggs, you will face... Baraka!"

Baraka comes in, recovered from having his blade shoved up his ass by Chris as they battle. Jax is a powerhouse. Most of his attacks involving grabbing his opponent and beat the living shit out of them. That's all there is to it, and also he can cause tremors on the ground and can fire energy waves. He's also a grappler type character when you get to know his moves well and defeats Baraka.

"You shouldn't be running with those. Where's Sonya?" He asked Shang Tsung.

"Tell me, Mr. Briggs. Do you and Sonya do anything other than rescue each other?" That's cold, man.

"Your next opponent will be..." Reptile whispers in his ear. "It seems I have pressing matters to attend to. With the emperor's permission, we'll reconvene later."

Shao Kahn agrees and everyone leaves. Jade and Kitana sees Chris and was excited, but kept a low profile for fear of Shao Kahn knowing.

"What was that all about? We should follow them."

Raiden received another vision, showing Sonya in shackles.

"Another vision?" Chris asks.

"Sonya Blade... is to be executed," Raiden replied. "My powers are compromised in Outworld, but I will be able to transport us near enough to her." Raiden and the others disappear from the throne room. Afterward, the same woman in yellow comes out of hiding.

"So he's here in Outworld. We will meet soon enough... my sweet Chris."


	17. Chapter 14: Rescue Mission

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 14: Rescue Mission

They arrived at the MK2 stage the armory.

Maybe you could try nearer next time. Where are we?" Johnny asked.

"I will inform you the instant I know."

Jax tried to fix his comm. Chris tries the same thing to check in with his Warriors and update them of his current situation, but to no avail. "This is just like Time Smashers. We were going around in time..."

"Give it a rest, will ya? You're making my ears hurt," said Jax.

"So what's the deal with Sonya? She's smoking hot..."

"It's not like that. I'm her C.O."

"Honey like that? Under my command..."

"Johnny?" Chris interrupted him.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, dear."

"Someone approaches."

"This armory is restricted. Leave at once." It was Jade in her MK2 skin. She notices Chris. Jax and Johnny look at him.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you didn't hit that?"

"Oh yeah, my boy got laid!"

Raiden shocked Johnny a little bit for being a fucking asshole.

"I'll let you live since this handsome man is with you. Catch you later, handsome." Jade walks away. DAT ASS! ;)

They later went to the first stage of MK2: the Dead Pool. They see Sonya in shackles above the acid pool. A group of grunts shooting craps... what the fuck?

"What is with you Shokan and these cesspools?" asked Sonya.

"If you had not dishonored yourself by attempting to escape, you would not be in this sewer," Sheeva replied.

"SONYA!" Dumbass!

"So much for a sneak attack, you fucking idiot!" Chris snapped at Johnny for ruining a sneak attack. Jax comes in, overpowering the grunts and threw one of them into the acid pool.

"She is the emperor's property."

"She's nobody's property."

They fight, but this ended quickly because of Sheeva's lack of speed in her attacks.

"I guess four arms don't make a difference."

Jax releases Sonya from the shackles.

"You sure have a way with women," said Sonya.

"What can I say? Me and Chris are class acts."

"Is that so?"

"I was quite popular in high school," Chris said.

"I can see why."

Sonya takes a look at her wrist com.

"That's weird. I got two sets of readings. Heavy tech signals."

"Technology...then they cannot be of Outworld. We need to confront the source of the signals. We might discover the one whose victory I must ensure."

"Wait. What about us? What are we? Chopped liver?"

Raiden looks at Cage. "What?"

"Perhaps you are right, Johnny Cage. You will stay close to me, close as a shadow and twice as silent. As for you, Chris, be careful during your time here. I fear they will not take kindly to strangers. Find any ally you can that can help us."

"Where should I start?"

"There is a place called the Living Forest. Tread carefully. Be ready for anything."

"Understood."

Again, the woman in hiding heard that Chris is going to the Living Forest.

"Perfect. I'll meet you there. (Soft giggle)"


	18. Chapter 15: Smoke

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 15: Smoke

In the Wastelands of Outworld, two ninjas stood. One in gray and one in blue. Both are in their MK2 skins.

"We should stay together, Tundra," says Tomas Vrbada a.k.a. Smoke. "Assuming your brother's identity will certainly draw attention, not all of them good."

"You're right, Smoke," said Kuai Liang a.k.a Tundra. "Assuming Bi-Han's identity is the best way to honor him."

"Let us proceed, Sub-Zero." So, this new Sub-Zero, formerly known as Tundra, took the codename to honor his brother, Bi-Han, the original Sub-Zero? Interesting.

"We must separate. Our fellow Lin Kuei will not be far behind once our absence is discovered."

"If only they had been more forthright with the details of your brother's demise. We will find Shang Tsung. He will tell us what he knows."

"If he killed Bi-Han, he will die." He turns to Smoke. "Be stealthful as the night.

"And deadly as the dawn."

Sub-Zero leaves. But Smoke was interrupted...

"The emperor was wise to send me here." It was Kitana. " The Lin Kuei do walk uninvited here."

"Wise as your emperor may be, he was foolish to send his housemaid to interfere with Lin Kuei business."

"I am Kitana, Princess of Outworld! And I deal with sharp-tongued intruders!"

Kitana was unprepared for Smoke's control of his namesake and was quickly done for. He was one of the three secret characters of MK2 along with Noob Saibot and Jade. However, Noob and Smoke shared Scorpion's moves, while Jade shared Kitana's before all three debuted in UMK3.

"Sleep tight, Princess."

Smoke traveled through the Living Forest. He sees Chris there as well. "You!"

Chris sees Smoke. "Who are you?"

"I am called Smoke. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Chris from Earthrealm. I'm here investigating a terrorist activity."

"Terrorist activity?"

"His name is Kano of the Black Dragon. I've been investigating him for months now."

A few moments later, they see Kano and Shang Tsung firing RPG-7 rocket-propelled grenade launchers. Seriously? Why would Shang Tsung want to use military weaponry instead of his own sorcery? What gives?

"Well done. You may tell your Black Dragon I am very interested in your merchandise."

"SHANG TSUNG!"

"I'll take care of him. No charge. One dead Lin Kuei in a tick."

Smoke easily floors Kano because of his lack of discipline. His defeat allowed Chris to bring him in, but he hears monstrous footsteps coming near him.

"Release Kano. Now!"

Chris looked at the man whose rocks were forming from his arms.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Tremor."

Thanks to Tremor's interference, Kano headbutts Chris.

"I love meeting with ya, mate, but now you're gonna die."

Tremor was about to crush Chris with a big rock he formed in his hands until he was hit suddenly in the chest with a unknown object. Kano fired his laser eye everywhere hoping to hit something. Chris lost consciousness. Meanwhile, Smoke was going to talk with Shang Tsung. Reptile in his MK2 skin came to the sorcerer's aid. "Despite Sub-Zero's failure in the tournament, I'll wager he was more powerful than you." Tsung was using Bi-Han's voice after morphing into him in his MK1 skin.

"Assuming Sub-Zero's form will not give you his abilities."

"Let's see if smoke can freeze."

With Reptile, Sub-Zero battles Smoke. This is another classic ninja battle. It was a difficult battle, but Smoke was victorious.

"Now answer me! What do you know of Sub-Zero's death?"

Suddenly Smoke gets attacked from a unknown location.

"What?"

After getting hit several more times, Smoke sees stealth camo deactivating. A red cyborg appears.

"You have disobeyed the directive to remain at the Lin Kuei temple." Sektor! Unit LK-9T9. In his MK3 skin no less.

"Sektor?

"You will return with us for transformation."

"You actually did it. You're... a cyborg."

"We are Lin Kuei. More stealthful than the night. More deadlier than the dawn!"

Smoke battles the new Sektor. Sektor was the first cyborg ever to be designed by the Lin Kuei out of loyalty. Smoke fought hard and managed to defeat him.

"I WILL NEVER SUBMIT!"

Unfortunately, Sektor made good on his words when a series of Lin Kuei cyborgs surround him. Raiden and Johnny Cage arrived at the scene. Raiden had a vision, showing Smoke as a cyborg, Unit LK-7T2, another secret character in MK3. Raiden shot bolts of lightning at the cyborgs, shortening their circuits. Smoke bows to Raiden.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden. I am called Smoke. Why are you here in Outworld?"

"To participate in the tournament to save Earthrealm. Join us, Smoke."

"Forgive me, but if Sektor was looking for me, then he must be looking for Sub-Zero as well."

"Call me crazy with a "K", but didn't we see him die?" asked Johnny.

"The Grandmaster intends to turn all Lin Kuei member into cyborgs. My friend is in danger."

"The tournament. Perhaps your friend will be there."

"Then we must hurry. Sub-Zero's soul depends on it."


	19. Chapter 16: Tanya

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 16: Tanya

Chris woke up in the morning, finding himself in a campsite. His head was still throbbing after Kano's headbutt. His chance of bringing him in was lost again. As he stepped out of the campsite, he sees a dark-skinned woman in a splits position, possibly exercising. She was wearing her MK Deception outfit.

"Excuse me, miss."

"Oh, you're awake."

"I mean no disrespect, but..."

"How is your head?"

"Still throbbing, but I'm getting better. Who are you? And why am I here?"

"I am Tanya. Chris, right?"

"Yes. How did you..."

"As you Earthrealmers say, word gets around. I brought you here because Kano's Black Dragon thugs were going to kill you. The truth is, I heard of your story. Kano murdering your family while you were away."

"You were watching me?"

"Guilty."

Chris couldn't believe it. Tanya was watching him the whole time, even during his time with Kitana and Jade no less.

"I knew there was something special about you, Chris. Your role in the tournament..." She stepped closer. "I've seen how you handle yourself with Kitana and Jade."

Chris was becoming more nervous. Tanya seemed to know everything about him.

"Come. We need to head to the Koliseum. The tournament begins soon."


	20. Chapter 17: The New Sub-Zero

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 17: The New Sub-Zero

At the Soul Chamber, Kuai Liang a.k.a Sub-Zero apparently froze someone.

"A pity you would have cooperated."

A yellow cyborg appears. "You are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation."

"Cyrax!"

"I am Unit LK-4D4. You will come with me."

"I am sorry for what they've done to you, but I will not comply."

Sub-Zero battles the newly upgraded Cyrax in his MK3 skin. Despite his new technological upgrades, Sub-Zero bests him.

"I will deal with the Lin Kuei when my task is done, not before." Cyrax disappeared when Sonya and Jax arrived.

"The reading were stronger, but..."

They see Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero? You're dead."

"I am not the Sub-Zero you know from the tournament. I am Kuai Liang. I took the mantle Sub-Zero to honor my brother."

"Sub-Zero was your brother?" asks Jax.

"Your brother was killed by Scorpion."

"Where can I find him?"

"Try the Koliseum."

Suddenly, the chamber begins to shake.

" **You have disturbed our regeneration process."**

Ermac shows himself in his UMK3 skin. Jax tried to strike him but Ermac stops the attack and uses his telekinesis to stretch Jax's arms. They start to vibrate violently until they explode!

"JAX!

Jax was flailing on the ground screaming in agony as Sonya tried to stop the bleeding using her energy blasts. Ermac faces Sub-Zero.

" **We will break you as well."**

"Not if I break you first."

Sub-Zero battles Ermac. He is unfamiliar with him but having to witness Ermac's brutality against Jax, he defeats him after a while.

"I remain whole... for now."

Sub-Zero was a little relieved that Sonya has stopped the bleeding.

"He needs a medic as soon as possible," she said.

"I must head to the Koliseum."

"But I need your help..."

"There's a portal to the south. It'll take you back to Earthrealm."

"That portal better be close." Sonya carries an now armless Jax.

We are now at Shao Kahn's Koliseum, MK2's last stage. Kitana was battling a Shaolin monk and defeats him.

"I have failed," said the monk. "I deserve death."

Those words clouded Kitana's judgment. "Kill him!" Shao Kahn ordered. But Kitana could not deliver the final blow as memories of Chris and what he would think of her murdering a monk came flowing into her mind. Having done so, he would no doubt deem her a murderer, even though Kitana is a respected assassin. Seeing her refusal, Shao Kahn used his green energy to kill the monk.

"Kitana, you will join me."

Sub-Zero walks up to the emperor.

"Shao Kahn, I challenge Scorpion, the murderer of my brother. You will bring him to me."

Shang Tsung took offense to Sub-Zero's brashness. "No one makes demands to the emperor!. Reptile!"

Without words needed, the classic ninja battle ensues. Speed and skill were shown throughout, but Reptile in the end was no match for the Lin Kuei warrior.

"I would kill you, but that's not my purpose here."

Reptile rolls away.

"Your warriors hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly. I do so only to find his killer."

"And you shall."

Quan Chi summons Scorpion in his MK2 skin.

"What is this? You are not Sub-Zero."

"I am his family and clan. I fight for his honor."

"HE HAD NO HONOR! AND YOU WILL DIE AS HE DID!"

This battle was reminiscent of the first one, except Kuai Liang seems more advanced than his brother. Scorpion tried to keep up but lost.

"FOR MY BROTHER!'"

Chris and Tanya had arrived, witnessing the fight. They also witness Lin Kuei cyborgs surrounding him. Cyrax and Sektor approach the emperor.

"Who now interrupts Shao Kahn's tournament?"

Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Smoke arrived next to Chris and Tanya.

"SUB-ZERO! NO!"

"You cannot save him. Stay here, or they'll take you as well."

"We request that we return Sub-Zero to the Lin Kuei temple for judgment," said Sektor.

"And what do I get for this bold request?"

"The Lin Kuei's loyalty and service," Cyrax repiled.

"Very well. He is yours."

"The flow of time has indeed changed," said Raiden. "I spared Smoke of this fate, only for this new Sub-Zero to fall."

And with that... "No. I will not be turned..." But it was too late. They were gone.

"Sub-Zero." Chris couldn't believe it. Smoke was spared, but Sub-Zero was not. Tanya held him close.

"Kitana! How is it that Earthrealm ninjas brazenly approach before me when my daughter, the Princess of Outworld, was sent to intercept them?"

"I..."

"Begone!" Wow.

As Kitana left, Raiden said, "Kitana's faith is a slender reed, bent before the storm. If it can be uprooted together..."

"Sure. Let's go ruin someone else's life..."

Everyone left, leaving Smoke in sorrow, seeing his friend fall to the Lin Kuei cyborgs.

AUTHOR's NOTE

We are in the middle of the MK2 part of the story. For those reading this, this story plays out almost exactly like the game, but some events, as is the case with my other stories, are changed, especially the Sindel part where she damn near kills everyone until my OC Chris stops her from doing so. I apologize if that's breaking the fourth wall but a lot of people were pissed off at Sindel killing almost everyone, which is why I changed it. I will continue with this story, as it will have additional scenes later on.


	21. Chapter 18: You Will Learn Respect

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 18: You Will Learn Respect

Chris and Tanya went to the Wastelands and found Kitana and Jade talking.

'Jade," Tanya whispered.

"You know her?"

"All three of us are from Edenia. Jade loathes me."

"Why?"

Tanya thought for a moment. She couldn't reveal just yet of her betrayal.

"Is this how you show loyalty, Jade?"

"Kitana, I..."

"You follow me when I clearly wish to be alone. Then you upbraid me? I will not be scolded like some child!"

"You need to be careful. I've never seen your father this angry with you. You're the Princess of Outworld. He expects more than this from you."

"I know what he expects."

"We will talk later, when you're in more of a mind to listen."

Jade walks away. Chris came out of hiding. "Jade."

Jade turned around to see him. "Chris. What are you doing here?"

"I was sent by Raiden to find potential allies."

"Was you at the Koliseum?"

"I arrived late. Is Kitana ok?"

"It's a long story. Have you found a ally yet, other than us?"

"I found this woman..." Tanya comes out of hiding. Jade's blood instantly boiled.

"YOU!"

"Jade, I'm not here to fight you..."

"What is the meaning of this? An Earthrealmer in league with a traitor to our realm?"

Chris looked at Tanya. From what Jade just revealed, questions were brewing in his mind.

"You betrayed your home?"

"You didn't know?" Jade asked.

"I was attacked by Kano in the Living Forest. She took me to her campsite to accelerate my recovery. Had I known of this..."

"You took this man to your campsite and treated his injuries? I would think you'd probably kill him, but you did not. What changed?"

Tanya decided to tell the truth. "Since Shang Tsung's tournament, I've been following him."

"You mean stalking him... that would mean..." Jade stopped and realized that Tanya was watching him, even during his time with her and Kitana.

"You were watching us!"

"You did not expect me to believe some Earthrealmer would give both of you pleasure, considering you two were way out of his league."

"You wanted him for yourself, do you?"

"He's an Earthrealmer, is he not? He could have any woman he wants. Knowing that's the case, he could have me."

"I have no interest in someone who's in league with Shao Kahn," said Chris.

Tanya shook her head. "Do you not realize that her and Kitana are in league with the emperor as well?"

"We wanted to help him. We heard what Kano did to his family."

"I am aware. He figured you two would heal his heart through sex?"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Face it, Jade. You two couldn't get enough."

"I've heard enough," said Chris as he turned and walked away.

"Stay away from him." Jade catches up to Chris. Tanya smiled and disappears.

"Chris, please understand. We are in league with Shao Kahn, but he does not know of our friendship, me and Kitana both. I fear however that Tanya would reveal this to the emperor and have you killed."

"Story of my life. I get involved with you and Kitana and now I could potentially be a target for assassination. My only purpose was to bring Kano to justice. Now I find myself fearing for my life..." Chris started breaking down. "I'm going home. I can't do this."

"Chris, wait!"

But Chris was already looking for a portal back home, but he stopped and sees Kitana being confronted by Raiden, along with Johnny Cage and Smoke.

"Princess Kitana. I request an audience."

"Earthrealmers! You dare approach me!"

"Look, honey, we're not here to fight," said Cage.

"But we will if we must," said Smoke.

"You will learn respect!"

Smoke and Cage learned the hard way when it was the wrong time to mess with the Princess.

"Shao Kahn wants death to follow kombat. I will give it to him."

"No you will not!"

Chris approaches behind her.

"Chris..."

"I'm ashamed of you and Jade."

"Perhaps Chris was wrong about you," Raiden says. "Perhaps he sensed, as I do. that there's conflict within you. Something whispers to you that circumstances should be different, that you should be different. You are much more like Sindel than..."

Raiden suddenly had a vision, one of Sindel screaming.

"But...she is dead."

"Yes."

"Who is Sindel?" Chris said.

"My mother. She is the Queen of Edenia. She's been dead for 10,000 years."

"I'm sorry..."

"You need answers, Kitana. I can help you if you trust me. Go to Shang Tsung's flesh pits. Much will be revealed there."

"I am forbidden to..."

"Yes, you are. Why is that?"

"I... don't know..."

"You must discover your true path alone."

Kitana looks at Chris. He nodded in agreement.

"Chris, remain in Outworld. I sensed you have doubts of your journey here, but Kano is still on the loose. You cannot give up hope now."

Chris was now put in a difficult position, considering Tanya might still be watching him. With that epiphany, he continues his journey.


	22. Chapter 19: Earning Your Trust

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 19: Earning Your Trust

Chris continued traveling through Outworld. He finds himself in the Living Forest again.

"Chris..."

He looked around and sees Tanya approaching him.

"What do you want?"

"I came to talk."

"I'm not interested."

"Please. I know you think of me as a traitor, but you don't know the half of my story. I'm only out here searching for ways of rebuilding Edenia."

"Is that so? Why should I believe you?"

"Shao Kahn conquered my realm thousands of years ago. My father tried to shelter me from the chaos. Until I met someone named Rain. He convinced me that Shao Kahn promised a army for him and that we can rule Edenia together and obtain ultimate power. The idea intrigued me. I pledged my allegiance to the emperor."

"I'm guessing that's why you betrayed Edenia."

"I never wanted to. But then Shinnok, an fallen Elder God, overtook the realm and corrupted me. Jade hated me for betraying Edenia. If only she witnessed my corruption, she would understand. For so long, I wanted to break away from this curse. Then I heard rumors about you. You participated in the tournament to bring Kano to justice. I became intrigued of your story. I see you with Kitana and Jade, and I realized that somehow you earned their respect, even though us three are in league with the emperor. But listen, you must stop the emperor."

"What? How can I do that? I'm military."

"I know. But I saw something in you. The power to overcome the odds. I saw your match with Baraka, and even I cringed when I saw you... never mind. Anyway, the reason why I ask you to stop the emperor is that your realm could be in danger as well. He desires to conquer Earthrealm and merge it with Outworld. He already did so with Edenia and many other realms."

Tanya began tearing as she explains the situation. She held him close.

"Please, Chris. If you fight for Earthrealm, you can surely fight for my realm as well."

Chris couldn't believe it. Not only is he fighting for Earthrealm, but Edenia as well.

"What is Edenia? I keep hearing about it and know nothing of it."

"Edenia is just like Earthrealm, but our kind has a much longer lifespan than yours."

"I see. More like thousands of years old?"

"Yes."

"Damn. We only have a lifespan of 100 years, most of the time much less."

"Too bad."

"Well, what can you do?"

"Listen, come with me to the campsite for the night."

"How do I know if..."

Tanya interrupted him with a kiss. "Do not worry, Chris. Just stay with me for the night."

She took Chris back to her campsite. It was dark and quite dangerous to be out at night. He figured it was a good idea just to be safe. Tanya kisses him again. He knows of Tanya's betrayal, but her story seemed to check out. She gently lays him down and straddles him.

"Relax. I know you're skeptical, but if you spend the night with me, maybe I will be the one you need. I know you can stop Shao Kahn. I just know it."

She kisses him and began stripping her outfit off. He studies her form. For someone who betrayed her home for ultimate power, or so she said, he saw such stunning beauty. They lip lock as Tanya pulled the covers over them. She then took his pants off and was intrigued that he was already steeled, meaning hard.

"Touch me, Chris. I'm yours."

She took him to her entrance and lowered herself so it can enter her. Chris could feel her warmness as his hands were on her hips. Tanya moved down further, taking him deep. She then looks at him and licked her lips. She started moving slow. His hands went to her thighs and she rode him slowly. He closed his eyes as he feels this woman taking him deeper into her vagina. She picked up the pace as her hands roamed his body. Tanya kept her moans low as he massaged her breasts. He rose up to lip lock her. He started pumping into her as he kissed her neck. She started bouncing and moaning loud.

"Chris, you're so good inside me."

He got on top and gave Tanya what she thought was considered something only people do when they're in love. Now she knows why people fall in love. He pumped hard into her. His release was about to shoot soon. He licked around her breasts. Only a few more thrusts and he shot his seed into Tanya.

"You're amazing. So handsome..." Tanya was intoxicated by his charm. They cuddle together. Chris may regret falling in love with this woman, but he could tell she needed affection when no one else could. If this was her way of earning his trust, she did a damn good job.


	23. Chapter 20: I Have A True Daughter

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 20: Mileena

Kitana travels through the Living Forest, being followed by Jade.

"I know you're following me... again."

"I know where you're going. I am ordered to stop you."

"Why is that?"

"I do not question the emperor' commands. Please turn back."

"I cannot. This path might lead me to the truth. I cannot allow you to stop me."

They fight. Jade is a formidable warrior, but Kitana felt that she was holding back. She defeats her.

"I'm sorry, Jade, but this is something I must do."

Kitana went into Shang Tsung's flesh pits. Inside, you can see tubes containing humanoid abominations. The sight of this made Kitana's skin crawl. One in particular caught her eye. This one is naked except for a series of bandages covering strategic areas. It is a female with Tarkatan teeth, short black hair. The rest of her had Kitana's body.

"She... looks like... me..."

The female opened her eyes.

"Sister! So pretty, so fair, so sad and alone. Come, let us be a family."

"You are not my sister. You are a monstrosity!"

Unknown to Kitana, this female possessed some amazing fighting abilities, like teleportation, she can roll on the ground, and is proficient with sais. Kitana managed to defeat her after a heated battle.

"Farewell, sister."

"That is no way to treat your sibling." Shang Tsung appears.

"Despicable swine! Do you think my father will stand for this... these abominations you have created here?"

"I am merely perfecting you, Kitana, difficult as it may be."

"Silence! I will drag you before Shao Kahn by your pointy beard!"

Shang Tsung wasn't prepared to fight the princess.

"Get up. You will stand before my father and confess your deeds."

Kitana took Shang Tsung to Shao Kahn's throne room.

"I would not disturb you if this matter was of utmost importance. I felt you should know what Shang Tsung was doing as of late. This conjurer has created horrid replicas of me, crossbred with Tarkatan blood. One was alive and attacked me."

Shao Kahn looks at Kitana, then at Shang Tsung.

"Well done, sorcerer."

Shang Tsung was elated. Kitana was shocked.

"You... approve? How could you? My own father..."

"I am your emperor! Your father was a weakling Edenian king. I annihilated him while merging his realm with Outworld and took his queen as my wife. If only I had not allowed Sindel to convince me of your worth... But now I have a true daughter!"

"Raiden was right. You have lied to me my entire life."

"Escort her to the tower. I will make a example of her."

The guards restrain Kitana and head off to the tower.

"Return to the flesh pits, Shang Tsung. Bring me my daughter... Mileena."

Jade discovered this betrayal and follows the guards.

"I have failed you, Kitana. Now I must make amends." She also thought about Chris as well. The doubts he had about her and Kitana... when she sees him, hopefully this new revelation will be enough to convince him, but her focus is on Kitana for now.


	24. Chapter 21: Honor Among Friends

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 21: Honor Among Friends

Jade enters the armory and sees Baraka and the Tarkatans making Franchi SPAS-12 shotguns with buttstocks removed? Da fuck?

"That is no toy. It belongs to Shang Tsung. We are done. Return to your posts."

Baraka sees Jade.

"Step aside. I will see Kitana."

"No one enters the tower."

"You are an excellent guard dog, Baraka, but you must learn to heel."

"I do not take orders from you."

Baraka was at an incredible disadvantage with Jade's exceptional reach with her pole and was defeated.

"Good boy."

"Edenians have no loyalty."

"Blind loyalty is not a good thing, as I have learned. You just keep your eyes open, to anticipate the finishing blow."

"What are you talking...?"

Jade stomps on his head before he could finish.

"Maybe Chris had the right idea about you."

Oh, no. Not again. Jade took Baraka's arm and did what Chris did at the tournament, shoving his blade up his ass!

At the Evil Tower, Kitana is bound on a statue with Sheeva as a jailer.

"JADE!"

"My orders are clear. No one is allowed in the Tower."

"As you can see, I am here."

"To help her escape. You would deny her execution, the only means of regaining her honor?"

"We have different concepts of honor, Shokan."

Jade fights Sheeva. She made quick work on the Shokan due to her slowness.

"Jade, I..."

"I am too. What of Chris?"

"I'll see him later."

"STOP HER!"

"Find Raiden. Ask for his help."

Jade left. She went to the wastelands seeking out Raiden, but instead she encounters Mileena in her MK2 skin.

"Others pursue, I find."

"By the gods, you're Mileena."

"You must return with me. There is a celebration for my sister. She's going away..."

Mileena is almost as equal in speed and skill as Jade. But she lacks the experience of a Edenian and was beaten.

"I am more of a sister to Kitana than you."

Raiden arrives with Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage and Smoke.

"Kitana turns away from Shao Kahn and you attack her rather than join her?" Smoke was jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Raiden tried to stop them but the battle already started, but it ended when Chris arrived.

"Enough!"

"Chris!"

"Why are you attacking Jade?"

He then sees Mileena's body on the ground. "Who's this?"

"Chris, I'm glad you're here."

As Jade was telling Chris and Raiden of her situation, Johnny Cage was confused. "I thought she was a bad guy... or girl. Guess he turned another one. What does Raiden got that I don't have?"

"Godlike power?" Liu Kang replied.

"A personality that is not at all like sanding paper?" said Kung Lao.

"And what about Chris?"

"A much better version of you," Liu Kang says.

"Jerks."

Liu Kang heard Jade using the word execution.

"Kitana... executed? Where is she?"

"Held captive at the tower of Shao Kahn's fortress."

"I am not pleased with the outcome either, Liu Kang. But there is no time. We must return to the tournament."

"But you are responsible for her capture. You persuaded her to turn against Shao Kahn."

"Lord Raiden, we can free her as others fight in our stead and join you thereafter," Kung Lao suggested.

"Very well. Chris, you and Jade head to the Koliseum. We will meet you there."

As they traveled, Jade spoke to Chris.

"Chris, I know you still have doubts about me and Kitana, but as I explained to Raiden, Shao Kahn revealed his betrayal to her and I had to make amends. I'm hoping I can do the same with you. I know Tanya is watching us, but..."

"Jade, I know you mean well, but Tanya explained to me about her corruption from... I forget his name but..."

"Tanya was a lost cause. She was also my best friend before I met Kitana. I had no idea how she was this way or why, but... are you saying there is a chance she can be saved?"

"Only time will tell, Jade. But listen, I now understand. I know you and Kitana never planned to kill me. Tanya seem pretty discreet about one thing... she believes that I must stop Shao Kahn... but I'm just a soldier. I possess no superpowers. Facing off with the emperor is like signing my own death warrant."

"Chris, I believe in you. But Tanya might be right. You could defeat the emperor. But be careful. He is ruthless. He won't hesitate to kill you."

"I know, but I'm a soldier. I excel at guerrilla warfare. Luckily, I welcome a good challenge."

And with that, Jade held him close and kissed him. "We need to head to the Koliseum. Let's end this."


	25. Chapter 22: The Tower

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 22: The Tower

Liu Kang and Kung Lao arrived at the Tower to look for Kitana.

"I hope your girlfriend is worth Raiden's anger," said Kung Lao.

"Notice that I'm ignoring you."

"They must have relocated her."

Sheeva opens the door on one side and the other door opened on the other side, revealing a dark figure.

"We have indeed. We knew someone was coming for her." It was Bi-Han, now known as Noob Saibot in his MK2 skin.

"May you join her in death."

Kung Lao fights Noob Saibot while Liu Kang fights Sheeva. Noob Saibot utilizes his shadows called Saibots. There are several variations from which Noob can attack with his clone, including a slide, reminiscent of his slide as Sub-Zero. An anti-air version and a tackle version. He also has a ghost projectile that disables your opponent's defense temporarily as well randomizing your opponent's controls. It was very effective in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Trilogy. You could spam that move until the cows come home and win even on Very Hard difficulty, but in this battle, Kung Lao emerges victorious.

"Be thankful I chose not to spill your tainted blood."

Kung Lao was a little curious about Noob Saibot but notices Liu Kang still fighting Sheeva.

"LIU KANG!" Goro has arrived.

"You had your match with Liu Kang. Now you will face me."

Goro did not expect to fight Kung Lao. He recalled fighting his ancestor of the same name over 500 years ago. Kung Lao finally defeats his ancestor's killer.

"Now if you have any honor left, you will tell us where Kitana is."

"She has been taken to the Koliseum, where she has no doubt been executed."

"YOU LIE!" Liu Kang furiously stomps on Goro's head.

"She may yet live. Let's go."


	26. Chapter 23: The Savior

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 23: The Savior

Back at the Koliseum, Ermac was fighting Johnny Cage. The movie star was at a disadvantage. Ermac dislocated his leg and wins the fights with a palm strike to the face.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao have arrived to find Kitana in shackles. Chris and Tanya showed up as well.

"Kitana..."

"I must free her."

"Not now," said Raiden. "Smoke and Johnny Cage have already been defeated. And I no longer sense Sonya Blade and Jax's presence in Outworld. Despite my doubts as to whether or not you are Earthrealm's savior, you must fight."

"But I am not "He must win."

Liu Kang sets out to rescue Kitana. Chris joined him.

"Raiden! Put forth your champion if you can."

Kung Lao steps up, but not before Raiden notices his anticipation.

"Perhaps you are meant to be the victor."

"You will face Shang Tsung..." Shang Tsung smiled as he steps to the arena. "... and Quan Chi." So much for a single match.

"No Earthrealm boy can stop... this Deadly Alliance," Quan Chi says.

"On that, I agree," said Tsung. I get the feeling they don't trust each other...

Anyway, Kung Lao battles both sorcerers. It was quite a challenge having to take both of them on but he manages to do so.

"It is done."

"No, Kung Lao... not nearly so."

Both sorcerers return to Kahn's side. A gate opens. Kung Lao's heart was beating rapidly as he sees another Shokan, Kintaro, a sub-boss of MK2.

"I will eat your heart."

True to form, this is indeed a sub-boss battle. Kintaro is a Tigrar Shokan. He is also Goro's predecessor, or as he calls him in MKX, a striped commoner, stronger and more agile. However, although it was a intense battle, Kung Lao defeats him. Everyone in the audience was booing him. Chris was amazed at his efforts after he and Liu Kang successfully freed Kitana.

"You see, Raiden? Earthrealm is..."

Kung Lao never got to finish his sentence when Shao Kahn broke his neck from behind.

"KUNG LAO!"

Liu Kang and Chris rushed to him. Chris looked directly at Shao Kahn. "You son of a bitch!"

"Chris, no!"

Too late, Chris charged towards the emperor and tackles him. He punched him a few times. Kahn grabbed him by his neck and threw him down.

"Foolish boy, do you know who I am? I am Shao Kahn, conqueror of worlds. You will taste no victory."

"And do you know who I am, emperor? I know you desire to conquer Earthrealm, but you will not have it, not as long I draw breath."

The main event of Mortal Kombat 2 has begun. Shao Kahn is every bit as powerful as he claims to be. He relies more on brute strength combined with dark magic. Chris knew the risks of impending death simply by challenging him, but seeing Kung Lao die in front of him reminded him of his wife and daughter, although he was in Cuba when Kano deceived him and killed them both. It fueled him to a degree. His main mission was to bring Kano to justice, but now it's more than that. He earned the respect of Kitana and Jade despite his doubts about them, but he remembered what Jade told him and he immediately forgave her. He also learned of Tanya's corruption by Shinnok, but even he had doubts about her, as Jade revealed of her betrayal to their realm, but it's become more than that. He scored with all three of them. ;). The battle was indeed the most difficult and the most intense battle Chris will remember for years to come if he survives. After a while, Shao Kahn quickly learned that having to battle for too long can cause massive fatigue, and he is feeling that fatigue now. He tried to take Chris out, but with a powerful roundhouse kick, combined with indescribable determination and rage, Shao Kahn is defeated. The crowd went absolutely out of control!

"I cannot believe it," Shang Tsung said. "Earthrealm has won."

Raiden, Liu Kang, Kitana and even Jade was shocked to see Chris standing tall, but he wasn't standing tall anymore when he dropped to one knee, drained of his energy. Tanya witnessed the battle as well and disappears.

"The Elder Gods have spoken. Earthrealm is free of Shao Kahn forever."

Chris went to Kung Lao, on his knees and prayed that his soul enters the Heavens.

"But the price of victory was too steep to pay. Kung Lao's death was my fault. I encouraged him. Our triumph was not meant to be achieved this way. I see now. "He must win" refers to you, Chris. But to prevent Armageddon, you needed to defeat Shao Kahn."

Jade came to Chris' side. "Not only have you saved Earthrealm, but our realm and Outworld as well."

"But at what cost?" asked Chris. Tears were falling his eyes. "These hands... how did I...? Kung Lao showed more bravery than I give him credit for."

"You risked greatly to save Earthrealm," said Liu Kang. "Kung Lao was my best friend and brother. His death must have motivated you."

"It reminded me of my wife and daughter. I had no choice. What Tanya told me... it came into fruition."

Jade was curious. "What do you mean?" She looked around for her. She's long gone.

Raiden looked at his amulet. The cracks were healed completely. He now understands that "He Must Win" referred to Chris.

"It is time to return to Earthrealm."

"Jade, looks like it's our last time seeing each other, you and Kitana both."

"We will meet again, Chris. You've already earned our respect and love. Don't forget that."

And with that, Chris and the others took the portal to Earthrealm with Kung Lao's lifeless body.

"Are you ok, Jade?"

"I always knew there was something special about him, Kitana. We'll meet again. I know it."


	27. Prologue 3: Sindel's Return

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 3: Sindel's Rebirth

At Shao Khan's throne room, Mileena, Baraka, Shang Tsung, Goro and Motaro, sub-boss from MK3, are discussing about who should rule Outworld.

"Shao Khan is finished," said Goro.

*Mileena is his heir," said Baraka. "She should rule."

"Mileena?" Shang Tsung scoffed. "She only exists because of my sorcery."

"And you breathe because I restrain mine!"

"Emperor!"

Shao Khan slowly made his way back to his throne after his battle with Chris. He never expected to fight a soldier whose determination to save Earthrealm was more than he could usually handle.

"You live!" Motaro was shocked as well.

"I am not so easily defeated. Quan Chi accelerated my recovery."

"Emperor, I..."

"Not. One. Word. Because of you, Outworld can no longer be merged with Earthrealm!"

"There may yet be a alternative, emperor," said Quan Chi. "Invasion."

"Invasion?" Shang Tsung was concerned.

"Do you mock me? Sindel's ward prevents me from setting foot in Earthrealm."

"Have you considered why your wife and empress chose to betray you in this particular fashion?"

"Of course, but even after millenia, her motives are still a mystery."

"She realized that the safeguards afforded by the Elder Gods through Mortal Kombat are but fiction. She sacrificed herself to give Earthrealm protection the Elder Gods could not. So Earthrealm could not suffer as had Edenia."

"Indeed."

Quan Chi and Noob Saibot are at the desert where Sindel was buried as he continues.

"I have mastered the spells necessary for her resurrection. Her ward would be nullified, and with it, the barrier that prevents your entry into Earthrealm. I will return her to you. You will find her more... cooperative."

"This is a very magnanimous offer."

"I wish only to serve you, emperor."

"I am weary of sorcerers, Quan Chi. Prove your worth. Bring her to me."

Quan Chi used his magic to resurrect Sindel. Her muscle mass, organs, blood and skin were rejuvenated.

"Sindel."

"Quan Chi," Sindel spoke for the first time."

"Shao Khan looks forward for your return."

"The emperor. Yes. What of Kitana?"

"Kitana now allies with Earthrealm."

"Then she is no longer my daughter. Take me to Shao Khan."

"Yes, empress. (To Noob) "The invasion of Earthrealm can now begin."


	28. Chapter 24: The Invasion

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 24: The Invasion

The invasion has begun. New York City was being overwhelmed by giant monstrosities and the Tarkatans with shotguns. Really? You can see bullets and missiles flying everywhere, people evacuating. On top of a building, two men are watching the chaos.

"15, 16, 17, 18. Kabal, call it in."

"Base, Eagle Two. We count 18. One-eight bogies. Southbound on Olympic."

"Roger that."

"Eagle Two out."

"This cannot be happening."

"Not what I was thinking when I swore to protect and serve."

"What is that?"

They see Reptile in his UMK3 skin Spider-Maning his way to the top.

"I'd say shoot first and ask questions later."

*Fine with me."

They opened fire but Reptile dodges the shots and leaps over them. They continue shooting but Reptile created a acid shield, melting the bullets. As they reload, Reptile disarms them both.

"Enough of this. It's you and me, freak show."

Kurtis Stryker kombats Reptile. Stryker is an member of a riot control brigade for New York's SWAT team. He has no superpowers, but he relies on military weaponry in much the same way as Chris does. He uses his Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol, his baton, stun gun and grenades. And each one saw him through this fight.

"Spitting? Sticking out your tongue? Get your Mama's real proud."

He picks up Kabal. "C'mon, we're going to street level. We've been compromised."

"It ain't safe down there."

"Better there than here."

As they went to the street, U.S. army troops were falling back, being chased by giant monsters. He notices someone on the bridge across them.

"Check her out. What do you think? Friend or foe?"

"Foe."

"Dressed like that?"

"Definitely foe. Cover me."

Stryker walks out to the bridge, armed with a Heckler & Koch MP5K which he never uses for some reason.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?"

It was Mileena in her UMK3 skin.

"Looking for a playmate."

Without understanding what she met, and unfamiliar with otherworldly threats, Stryker tried to assess the situation by using non-lethal force, which worked, as he may need her for questioning. He then heard a loud roar coming from the left side of the bridge. He saw a dragon-like creature flying overhead. Mileena tried to use his distraction to attack but gets electrocuted by Raiden.

"Who are you?"

Raiden had a vision, but it was unclear of what it was.

"You alright?"

Raiden flies to the left side of the bridge and assisted Johnny Cage who is fighting Motaro.

*Johnny Cage fighting a giant monster? What is this, Time Smashers?"

Cage was defeated but Raiden finished off Motaro through the bridge.

"This guy shoots lightning? How does he do that?" Asked Kabal.

"No idea."

A loud growl from in front of them. It was Kintaro.

Stryker and Kabal readied their guns but before they opened fire, Kintaro spat out flames that caught Kabal, burning him to a crisp.

"Human. Less ugly when they burn."

Stryker did the unthinkable when he defeated Kintaro.

"Never knew I had it in me."

He tends to Kabal.

"Base, this Eagle Two!"

"Go, Eagle Two."

"Need medevac. Current situation. Kabal is down. Third degree burns."

"Copy that, Eagle Two. Medevac routing to you. ETA 10 minutes."

Stryker fails to realize that someone is behind him. He was lifted telekinetically by Ermac, tossing him down the steps into the subway station.

 **"The emperor will have your soul."**

"Oh yeah? Well come and get it!"

Stryker fights Ermac. He was unfamiliar with his powers but nevertheless defeated him.

"I think I'll keep my soul."

"I have been searching for you, Kurtis Stryker." It was Nightwolf.

"Well you found me. Who are you?"

"I am Nightwolf. Lord Raiden is gathering Earthrealm defenders. You are among them."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Raiden leads Earth's defense against these Outworld invaders. He is our best hope for survival."

"Yeah, well, "Earthrealm defender" is about ten steps above my pay grade."

"I see you doubt yourself even after your victories. Come."

Stryker follows Nightwolf outside. He found Kabal's burn outlines on the bridge.

"Where is he? Medevac hasn't arrived yet."

"Perhaps he has gone to find help."

"No. He's too banged up. Someone took him."


	29. Chapter 25: Speed Demon

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 25: Speed Demon

Meanwhile in Shang Tsung's flesh pits, Kabal wakes up, but notices that he's wearing some kind of mask.

"Easy there, mate. You've had a rough one. It vwas Kano in his MK3 skin.

"Kano."

*In the flesh."

"I was... on fire."

*Burnt to a crisp, you were. Good thing I found ya."

"I'm hideous."

"Shang Tsung's magic healed the rest of ya, but ya lungs? Ehh."

"This mask... take it off."

"Can't. It's permanent."

"What?"

"No mask, no breathing."

That makes sense, considering his condition.

"I'm... a freak."

Kano picked up a pair of hookswords and offers them to Kabal.

"Give em a whirl."

"I don't use those anymore."

"Yeah, you're all proper police now. The Black Dragon ain't the same without ya, mate. You should come back. We're in the money on this war!"

"You sold those monsters their firepower!"

"Guilty as charged."

"This was your fault!"

"What you're on about, huh?" Kano dropped the hookswords. "You're here, ain't ya?"

"I should be dead. Now you're gonna be."

Kabal fights Kano, but because of Shang Tsung's magic, it gave him super speed that will give The Flash a run for his money. Kano couldn't keep up and gets floored.

"Now how do I get outta here?"

"Not so keen on bring dead now, are ya?"

Kabal points the hooksword and repeats the question.

"Good luck. No one gets outs Outworld without Shao Khan's say so."

"Outworld? Shao Khan?"

"He's the big boss around here and soon Earth's new master."

"Where is he?"

"Don't bother. You can't get near him."

"No, but I'm guessing you can."

At the throne room, the Tarkatan troops were carrying Motaro's body.

"What's this?" Shao Khan is frustrated that his invasion is failing. Kabal enters with Kano held at knifepoint.

"That him?"

"You're a right genius, you are."

"It's no great matter. I will go to Earthrealm and finish Motaro's work," said Sindel.

"Yes. Shang Tsung!"

"Yes, emperor?"

"The empress requires something of you."

Shao Khan sapped Shang Tsung of the souls he consumed over the years and blasts them into Sindel.

"See there? I think he might be a bit too much..."

Kabal knocked Kano unconscious with his knife's grip.

"I can take him."

He steps into the room. Mileena and Noob Saibot saw this and fights Kabal. However, he figured why not give his newfound power a true test.

"And I thought I was a freak."

He was quickly surrounded by Lin Kuei cyborgs and Tarkatans.

"Time to go."

He zips through the portal before Quan Chi was able to close it. He finds himself on the same bridge when he was burned by Kintaro.

*This speed is incredible. It must have been a side effect of Outworld magic."

"You are not authorized for portal use!'

Kabal turned around and sees a cyborg, only this one is blue, pulsing with ice.

"Yes? Says who?"

"Sub-Zero, Unit LK-520."

*You say that like it means something."

"As you will soon discover."

Sub-Zero in his cybernetic form is powerful than ever, boasting a array of ice attacks his human form could not muster, but with Kabal's speed and a few clever moves, he is defeated.

"Not as cool as you thought."

"Why do you turn on your brother, Lin Kuei?" Sheeva showed up, unaware that Sub-Zero and Kabal are nothing alike.

"That is not my brother. He's a cyborg, I'm human."

"You do not appear human."

"Don't let the mask fool you."

Kabal had the time of his life taking advantage of Sheeva"s slowness.

"Starting to feel like the old days, only faster."

Smoke in his UMK3 skin shows up.

"SUB-ZERO!"

"You have great power, Kabal."

"Wait. You're that lightning guy. You helped Stryker Where is he!"

"He is safe. He has joined us in the fight against Shao Khan. We would welcome your aid as well."

They see Smoke, saddened by what the Lin Kuei has done to Sub-Zero. Kabal agreed to help, knowing his super speed would prove to be an advantage.


	30. Chapter 26: Blue Blood

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 26: Blue Blood

At a unknown location, Jax is working on Sub-Zero.

"You are certain this will work?" asked Smoke.

"Hell no. I've never done this before. It's not like there's a manual."

Sub-Zero's database was rebooting, trying to connect to a wireless uplink. However, the connection failed because his command and control module is missing. This would mean his slaving protocols were disengaged and his autonomous command module is engaged, restoring his high brain function.

"Sub-Zero?"

"Yes, Smoke."

"How do you feel? What is it?"

"I remember... the things I've have done for Shao Kahn. He cannot be allowed to merge Earthrealm."

"Haokah, how can Sub-Zero be of any help to us?" Asked Nightwolf.

"I do not know. My attempts to alter the future have had negative consequences. Sub-Zero should never have undergone this transformation. Enlisting him only further divert the flow of time."

"We need intel," said Stryker. "Let's send him back to Outworld undercover."

"They will be unaware of my defection. I could deceive them."

Back at the throne room...

"Earthrealm is finished," says Noob. "It will not be missed."

"Very well," said Sektor. "You will return."

Noob and Cyrax left via portal with several Tarkatans.

"You report late. Where is the intruder?"

"I killed him in Earthrealm."

"He should have been saved for questioning."

"He was formidable. I had no choice."

"Follow me. We must lead a new mission."

Sektor and Sub-Zero head to Earthrealm and into the subway.

"What mission brings us here?"

"I have scanned your neural net, 520. Your neuralmodulators have been recalibrated."

"Impossible."

"The experience has been deleted. Remove your access panel."

Sektor moved in, but Sub-Zero grabbed his wrist and palms him in the chest.

"Your programming is corrupted."

"My soul was corrupted. Now it's been cleansed."

They fight. It was a one-sided fight that didn't fall in Sektor's favor. He gained access to Sektor's mainframe. Upon hacking into the system, he discovered Sektor's true orders. They are to escort of group of military prisoners from Vogel University to St. Dominic's cemetary for processing, with uncooperative prisoners being expendable. He also found a path from the station to the cemetary.

"Thank you, Sektor."

At the Clock Tower, we see military soldiers held captive by Kano and the Shokans, Goro and Kintaro. Kano blasts them with his laser. Sub-Zero arrives.

"Oy! Finally, c'mon. We gotta get em to the graveyard at St. Dominic's. On yer feet, all of ya."

"For what purpose?"

"Don't care really, so long as I get paid."

Two ice blasts were given to the Shokan and Kano as well, allowing him to free the soldiers.

"Go. Now."

The soldiers made it just in time before the Shokans thawed.

"Your treachery will be punished," said Kintaro.

Sub-Zero faces both Shokans. Fighting one is hard enough, but two? Not a chance. But Sub-Zero defeated them both.

"All those teeth and claws, yet still overmatched."

The soldiers were suddenly thrown back telepathically. Sub-Zero assumed there was one warrior capable, Ermac. They battle, but as before, no match. The soldiers thanked Sub-Zero.

"I must go. I must investigate the graveyard."

"We'd go too, but we need to report to base."

"That is for the best."


	31. Chapter 27: We Are Not Brothers

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 27: We Are Not Brothers

At the cemetary, Noob Saibot was creating a magical ring around another group of soldiers. Quan Chi was nearby, chanting in Netherrealm tongue. Sub-Zero arrived undetected.

"This is Sub-Zero," he contacts the heroes at the church they are using as a base of operations. "I found Quan Chi. He is chanting some kind of spell."

Raiden had a vision, this time it shows a Soulnado, a tornado made of souls reminiscent of the one in Shang Tsung's palace in Deadly Alliance.

"Another vision?" Chris asked.

"What do you see, Raiden?"

"One of Shao Kahn's Soulnados."

"Soulnados?"

Chris had a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"On a scale I thought unimaginable. All of Earthrealm's soul's imprisoned, absorbed by Shao Kahn, increasing his power."

This made Chris even more sick. It's bad enough that Earthrealm has suffered losses throughout the day.

"No matter my efforts, the future is in peril. How could I have failed Earthrealm?"

"Do not lose faith in the spirits, Raiden," said Nightwolf. "They will guide you, protect you. Sub-Zero, we will disrupt the Soulnado. I will be there momentarily."

"Hurry. The spell is almost complete."

Sub-Zero goes into the clearing.

"Who's that?" Quan Chi asked.

"It's the one Kano warned me about," Noob replied. "He's mine. You. You are not worthy of the name Sub-Zero."

"Who are you to judge?"

"I wore those colors before you."

"Bi-Han?"

"Yes, Kuai Liang. It is I. Quan Chi restored me."

"Restored? You and I both. We are flawed copies of our former selves."

"I have no flaws. Quan Chi perfected me."

"For what end? To serve the Netherrealm and Outworld."

"It suits my purpose."

"But, brother..."

"We share blood. We are not brothers."

"Then I will not regret your defeat."

Sub-Zero battles Noob. Noob may have been given power of the Netherrealm, but Sub-Zero's cybernetics helped see him through and defeats his brother.

"You are right. We are not brothers..."


	32. Chapter 28: From Dusk 'til Dawn

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 28: From Dusk 'Til Dawn

Quan Chi completes the Soulnado spell, absorbing the soldiers when Nightwolf shows up.

"Go! Your soul is not safe here!"

Sub-Zero departs.

"Earthrealm's fate is sealed, Nightwolf," said Quan Chi.

"Not yet! We fight until the end!"

Nightwolf battles the sorceror. Nightwolf's powers as a shaman give him equal footing as he defeats Quan Chi.

"Your time is over."

Noob Saibot ambushes Nightwolf and the battle begins. An exchange of offense and defense between them two is shown throughout until Nightwolf kicked Noob into the Soulnado. It became infected by his dark power, causing it to explode, destroying everything. Nightwolf shields himself. He then drops to one knee.

"Pilamaya," he said in Lakotan for "thank you."

Back at the Base of Operations, the heroes are still trying to figure out what to do about the invasion.

"But how do we know?" asked Sonya. "Raiden could be having visions of possible futures, not the future."

"Sonya's right," Jax agreed. "Was my arms supposed to be replaced with these, or was it because of the interference with the timeline?"

"My head hurts just thinking about it," said Cage.

"This isn't helpful," Kitana interjected, in her UMK3 gear along with Jade. "We can't second-guess our decisions. Raiden, what are you thoughts?"

No response.

"Raiden?"

"Yes. That is best."

"What's our next move?" asked Sub-Zero.

Nightwolf returned. "It is done. Earthrealm's souls are safe."

Raiden believes it's not enough. "I must speak with the Elder Gods. Shao Kahn's violation must be punished!"

"But the battle is joined here in Earthrealm," said Liu Kang.

"We cannot win without the Elder Gods."

"But..."

"Liu Kang, close as a shadow..."

"Nightwolf, lead the charge until I return."

"As you wish, Haokah."

As Raiden disappeared, Stryker asks, ""Well, now what?"

Stryker's question was quickly answered when the Lin Kuei cyborgs made their presence known.

"ATTACK!"

The heroes on the assault against the cyborgs, led by Cyrax and Sektor.

"My speed and skill are beyond you."

Nightwolf and Cyrax face off. The shaman made quick work.

"Mere speed and skill will not win this war, Cyrax."

Sektor defeated Smoke. "You are weak, Smoke. Now do you understand the power of the Grandmaster's vision?"

Nightwolf shoots a arrow at Sektor.

"You are no match for the spirits."

He fights Sektor, who's weapons were useless against him.

"Even you can be saved."

Nightwolf walks up to Kitana when a very loud scream can be heard. Sindel is in the house!

"Come forward if you dare. I will finish what the Lin Kuei could not!"

"I don't think so!"

It was Chris holding his Desert Eagle. "This is not happening. So you must be Queen Sindel, the one Tanya told me about."

"You. Shao Khan told me about you."

"If you think you can barge in here kill my allies, think again."

"The emperor will want your head."

"He'll get nothing. You, on the other hand..."

They fight. Sindel is just as deadly under Shao Kahn's influence as she is as a normal kombatant. Chris was having a hard time finding an opening, until Sindel tried to punch him, allowing him to counter and get an opening he needed. As soon as he took advantage, he defeats her.

"Now, 'Your Highness.'"

"Impossible!"

"i mean you no harm, Your Highness, but you deserve better than this. It is a honor to meet you. I'm Chris."

Sindel suddenly felt a change and the influence of the emperor suddenly faded away.

"I... what happened?"

"Mother?" Kitana approaches her.

"Kitana?"

They hugged each other for the first time.

"Wow, Chris. How did you manage to pull that off?" Asked Sonya.

"Soldierly tactics?" asked Jade.

"Well, there's also my looks and my charm," Chris replied. "Listen, Your Highness. We know Shao Kahn hasn't arrived yet, but as far as I know, your ward protected us, but Shao Kahn resurrected you, which nullifies the barrier. Therefore, he will be allowed to step into Earthrealm. You sacrificed yourself to protect us so we would not suffer as Edenia did when you would not rule Outworld at his side. You must understand form my point of view. If he arrives, we'll be ready for him."

"What will you do?"

"You don't plan on fighting him again?" asked Jade.

"i might not have a choice, Jade. I have a feeling I may be a target."

"You are a target, but they had no luck finding you."

"Strange, but anyway, we must hurry. The emperor will be here soon."

They hurry to the rooftop while Raiden was trying to persuade the Elder Gods to take action, knowing that Shao Kahn has not yet invaded Earthrealm. Chris actually had a better plan, meeting the emperor and making Raiden's visions seem like afterthoughts. Chris ascertained that if Shao Kahn were to step forward without victory in Mortal Kombat, he would be punished severely by the Elder Gods. Raiden appeared.

"What is going on?"

"We know Shao Kahn has not yet arrived," Chris replied. "If he stepped into Earthrealm, the Elder Gods will punish him."

Raiden suddenly thought of what Chris said. it was something that did not brew into his mind at all. A portal opened...

"There he is. Fall back," Chris ordered.

Shao Kahn arrived.

"Ah, Raiden. You've finally come to your senses."

"Earthrealm citizens suffer. Further resistance serve no purpose."

"All these ages you have fought me, you denied me my rightful claim. Not this time."

Kahn uppercuts Raiden. Throughout this ordeal, visions of the first chapter which is Armageddon, is shown periodically.

"The Elder Gods fear me now! Their precious Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer."

Shao Kahn swiped Raiden in the face several times before tossing him towards the edge of the rooftop.

"They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms. I know you can feel it. It is the end of all things." Shao Kahn is glowing with green energy.

"Elder Gods, where are you?" Raiden begged for them to take action. "Why have you forsaken me?"

"Your time has passed." He throws Raiden across the rooftop again.

"Ages wasted in foolish resistance. I have won."

"Yes... you have won."

"Now Raiden, your world ends."

"SHAO KHAN!" Chris came out of hiding.

"YOU! I knew you come of the rat's hole, infidel."

"You stepped foot into our world without victory in Mortal Kombat? I expected far better, even from you."

"Do you mock me, boy?"

"Hurts, doesn't it? I knew you'd come here to take Earthrealm for yourself. Too bad though, because I have a nice welcome gift." Chris called out Sindel.

"What have you done with her?"

"I told her the truth, that her sacrifice to protect us from you was not in vain, that she was not interested in ruling Outworld with you."

"How are you certain with this?"

"Oh, come now. Sindel would not consort with a Tarzan wannabe. Besides, no one here wants to see some fucking asshole getting fucked in the asshole by a bunch of fucking assholes. That's what your minions have been doing. I kind feel bad for you."

"ENOUGH!"

"What's the matter, Kahn. Did you shit in your underwear again?"

"You insult me, flea? I am Shao Kahn. i will be your death!"

"Bitch, please! I beat your ass before and I'll do it again."

"You will die, mortal."

The main event is here. All ass rape jokes aside, this is another tough battle for Chris. However, Shao Kahn seemed infuriated by his jokes, which caught him off guard. He tried to charge Chris, but he jumped and landed a jump kick to the back of his head. Kahn was ever more angrier as he starts swinging his hammer around like a tornado, but Chris was able to jump over and did reverse drop kick, knocking him down. Before Kahn could recover, Chris superman'ed Kahn in the head. As he recovered one last time, the Elder Gods have arrived and bathed Chris with a glowing light. They know of his victory against Kahn recently. Chris used this to blast Kahn with a powerful burst of energy. Kahn then finds himself covered with dragon spirits and after a few moments, he explodes with a flash of light, ascending into the Heavens. Dark skies were breaking up. It is now morning.

"He... saved Earthrealm... again," Raiden spoke. Everyone got into the clearing to see the morning sky.

"Dude, you did it again," said Cage.

"Yeah," Chris replied, shocked that he had saved Earthrealm again.

"It is over, but at the gravest of costs."

"Casualties in war are... inevitable," said Sonya. Chris assessed the damage done by the invaders. The sight of it made him sick.

"Come. Our work to restore Earthrealm has begun."


	33. Prologue 4: The Coming War

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 4: The Coming War

After everyone left, all that's left was Shao Kahn's helmet. Quan Chi picked it up.

"Your plan worked to perfection, Lord Shinnok." Shinnok came in a holographic form.

"Shao Kahn was blinded by rage. He thought he could take Earthrealm by force."

"Lord Raiden still lives."

"No matter. Now no one can stand against Netherrealm might. It is time. Soon Earthrealm and Outworld will be ours..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	34. Chapter 29: The Netherrealm War

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 29: The Netherrealm War

Two years later in Japan, Earthrealm is once again at war, this time against the Netherrealm. Soldiers from different countries around the world were deployed to deal with the crisis. However, it feels like a losing battle. One demon rips off one soldier's head and gets shot down by helicopters. One being flown by Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and a blind swordsman, Kenshi.

"Destination dead ahead," said the pilot.

"Set 'er down, nice and easy," said Cage.

"Don't I always?"

"By always you mean not once?"

Cage looks to Sonya.

"Major?"

"Alright, you have your rendezvouz coordinates, far edge of the forest. Form there, we access the portal to Raiden's Sky Temple."

One soldier did not seem worried. "Gods, portals, flying demons..."

"Blind guys with magic swords."

"The world has changed," said Kenshi. "For the worst if we do not expel Shinnok from the Sky Temple. He plans to poison Earthrealm's life force, the Jinsei."

"And we're not gonna let that happen," said Sonya.

"Kenshi and I appreciate the Major for allowing us to join you. We're gonna kick Shinnok's bony ass back to the Netherrealm."

Explosions were heard straight ahead. One chopper crash landed. Theirs got hit and Sonya co-piloted right away. "We gotta land this thing."

Suddenly, a chained kunai went through the windshield, impaling the pilot and gets dragged through it. Sonya took the pilot's seat. A figure was standing was the soldiers are. It was Scorpion in his MK9 skin. He attacks the soldiers and beheads a couple, all under 10 seconds. Impressive.

Cage and Kenshi teamed up, but Scorpion sent a fireball, connecting to Kenshi and knocked him to Sonya's seat, knocking her unconscious. Scorpion tossed his kunai, but Johnny caught it. "Damn, I'm good." He pulls Scorpion toward him and slammed him on both sides. Scorpion tried a right hand but was blocked and parries two more strikes and a side kick, smashing Scorpion's head with a superman. Scorpion takes out his kunai and charges at Cage. He tried to stab him with it, but Cage kicked him off. Kenshi tackles Scorpion off the chopper. He manages to latch on while Kenshi hangs on his leg for dear life. Cage slowly recovered, seeing another figure. He has black hair, no eyes with two black marks vertically across. He wears his maroon MK4 attire. Without asking who he is, they fight. Two soldiers woke up and attacks the warrior in question, but he took both of them and smashed their head together. As the fight continued, Kenshi was still holding on,despite Scorpion kicking him off. Kenshi used his sword to stop his ascension from the chopper. Cage blocked more attacks from the warrior and manages to land a strong right hand. As he staggered, Scorpion was behind him. Cage attacks and lands a huge punch to the warrior's sack. Ouch! Kenshi telepathically throws the warrior outside of the chopper from the back. Johnny manages to knock Scorpion out of the chopper and tackles him as he hung on. They were both about to hit ground but Scorpion disappeared, leaving Johnny to hit the ground hard. As he recovered, he sees Scorpion approaching him.

"The end is near."

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, are ya?"

They continue fighting but this time in the streets. What Scorpion was doing here in the middle of the war is anyone's guess, but regardless, Johnny defeats him. He then rushes to the downed chopper but a death star was lodged into his back. It disappeared. He turned around slowly and sees the same warrior he fought in the chopper.

"Who are you?"

No response.

"Fine, I'll just beat it outta you."

This warrior has superior abilities rarely seen on the battlefield. He has a flip kick who looked impossible to perform, like a clock kick. After a while, Johnny defeats him as well. Johnny finally got to the chopper, where Kenshi brought Sonya out. "You ok?"

"We fared better then the men," Kenshi replied.

"Add 'em to the list of things Shinnok has to answer for."

Meanwhile, in Vietnam, the Netherrealm demons ransacked the entire jungle. Casualties were starting to go up quickly. A band of soldiers, known as the Homefront Warriors, spent what seemed like hours battling these demons. Leading the charge was Chris, wearing his navy blue attire with a white bandana, armed with a Colt M4A1 with a M203 grenade launcher. You might as well call this "Vietnam War 2."

"Sir! There are too many of these things. We are low on ammo."

Chris felt he was running low too.

"We're gonna have to pull back, regroup, restock, and redeploy, but this time, we come with heavy artillery. How are we on MANPADS?"

"We haven't used them yet."

"I think it's time but be careful and don't get too close to them. Collateral damage is unacceptable."

"Yes, sir!"

"How many men we lost?"

"Not too many. Only several are dead already."

Chris and the Warriors loaded up on Stingers, LAW's, Javelin's and more. One of them even brought a chaingun. They unleashed everything they had and managed to down as many as they could. A few hours later, they were ready to extract. Chris was told by the colonel that a airstrike was to take place in a hour. Before they left, Chris was ambushed by the same warrior Johnny fought in Japan.

"Who are you?'

"I am Reiko, General of Shao Kahn's army."

"Shao Kahn?"

"You defeated him twice, in Outworld and here in Earthrealm."

"Look, I don't have time for this. I have to get out of here because a airstrike is commencing soon. I strong recommend you leave as well."

"Not without killing you first."

"Looks like one of us will die. Might as well be you."

Chris fights Reiko, but he has to make it quick due to the airstrike. Because of this, he gained no advantage at all. Reiko launches him with a clock kick. Reeling from the pain, Chris slowly recovered, but Reiko disappeared. Chris then shook it off and headed back to the chopper. Reiko reappeared from the ground and grabbed Chris from behind, plunging both into the ground by portal, then coming back from the sky in a suplex that broke Chris' collarbone, knocking him unconscious. A few soldiers found Reiko but he disappeared, leaving Chris nearly lifeless.

"Let's get him out of here!"

As planned, they left Vietnam. The airstrike commenced, wiping out the remaining demons.


	35. Chapter 30: Green Halo

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 30: Green Halo

At the courtyard of the Sky Temple, the Netherrealm demons were already slaughtering the monks living there. The only two kombatants are the last gods of Earthrealm, the thunder god, Raiden and the wind god, Fujin.

"Raiden, we must refortify the portal entrance below," said Fujin.

"No, Fujin. It is too late."

They continue fighting the demons. One of them stepped up, and got a hole through its chest from behind, courtesy of Quan Chi.

"The might Gods of Earthrealm."

"You befoul these hollow grounds, Quan Chi. Begone."

Quan Chi unleashed his demons against the gods.

Meanwhile in a campfire near the forest, the demons were stockpiling monk corpses. Johnny, Sonya and Kenshi along with some squadron sneak up to the site. Johnny follows Kenshi to a cave where Kenshi follows his sword.

"That the elevator?"

"Yes, the elevator," Kenshi replied with a deadpan tone. "Sento contains the souls of my ancestors. They guide me."

"Could they hurry the hell up?"

Kenshi eventually found a sweet spot and began chanting in Japanese. The wall lights up with kanji lettering in response. Johnny Came back in the cave.

"Goin' up."

"Fall back. Now!"

"Go on."

He says to the soldiers. "Stay here. Close the door."

Raiden and Fujin are still at war with the Netherrealm demons. They were successful in eradicating them, but two cloudy shadows began to glide toward them. Raiden recognizes what they are and jumps back as the shadows form into hands. They unfold, revealing the fallen Elder God, Shinnok.

"You see it now, Raiden. Your legacy. You poison their hearts with hope."

"And what do you offer? The same as you did a millennia ago, when you betrayed your fellow Elder Gods and attacked Earthrealm! We stopped you then, we will do it again."

"Remove the shadow from the light, the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death, Raiden."

The demons with Quan Chi charge toward the gods. The battle was intense, but they were able to crush the demons. Shinnok used his amulet to blast Raiden and Fujin, crashing through the wall. They are inside the Jinsei chamber.

"You will not touch the Jinsei!"

"Oh, I will, and all of Earthrealm will know the truth of death."

Shinnok used his amulet to create a suction, pulling both gods towards the amulet. It was not until he got kicked from behind by Johnny.

"Sorry, ma'am. Didn't see ya."

"Miserable wretch, insignificant speck of feculant scum! How dare you!"

Shinnok blasted energy at Kenshi, knocking him unconscious.

"That is mine!"

Shinnok blasted Raiden and Fujin, keeping them from grabbing the amulet. Sonya fired her assault rifle at Shinnok, but he shielded himself.

"Ready?" Asked Sonya.

"As always," Johnny said.

They attack the fallen Elder God, but he blocks their attacks and kicks them both with one leg. He then performs a split kick, knocking Sonya out. Johnny tried some more, but Shinnok blocks with one arm without focus. He then strikes Johnny with a roundhouse. He then telepathically tossed Johnny to the other side of the chamber. Shinnok then blasts Sonya with a red lightning bolt.

"She will be the first to join me."

Johnny recovered, glowing with the green halo, absorbing Shinnok's blast.

"I don't know what just happened to me, but I know this, you don't even think of hurting her."

Like Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies more on magic than brute strength, but Johnny defeats him. Perhaps he took inspiration from Chris when he defeated Shao Kahn two years ago.

"You really are a fallen Elder God."

Shinnok would not surrender.

"Johnny Cage! The amulet!"

It was at his feet. Johnny kicked it toward Raiden. He used it to pull Shinnok toward it. With one final scream, Shinnok is sucked into the amulet.

"Enjoy your new dig, Gramps."

He rushes to Sonya.

"Johnny... did we...?"

"Yeah, we got him."

"Remain here," said Raiden. "The chamber's properties will heal Sonya in short order."

Kenshi and Fujin showed up.

"Quan Chi and the others are gone," said Kenshi. "A surge of power within the chamber overwhelmed my senses."

"We've better a bigger prize this day."

"Shinnok's amulet... and with it..."

"Ol' fishface himself."

"Let us take the amulet to the Elder Gods," Fujin suggested.

"They cannot destroy it. No one can."

"They might offer counsel. Shinnok can never escape."

They left the chamber.

"The war is not over," said Kenshi. "Quan Chi has escaped. Why are you smiling?"

"She called me "Johnny."


	36. Chapter 31: 20 Years Later

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 31: 20 Years Later

Chris woke up in the military hospital. The officials informed him that he had been in a cryosleep for 20 years. He learned that the Netherrealm war had been over and he was removed from service because of his comatose state. 20 years. It seemed like he had forgotten everything that happened. His adventures in Outworld seemed like only a memory, but the officials were able to restore his memory. A few weeks later, he returned to his home in California. He had no idea that he had lost 20 years of his life. He sat down and teared up. He felt that he was forgotten by everyone he knew. The next day, he ventured on a bridge overlooking L.A. He, his wife and daughter had moved to L.A. after adopting her in order to start a new life. As he looked into the city, he recalled the events of interest, including the Mortal Kombat tournament, his triumph over Shao Kahn twice over, and even more interesting, Jade and Kitana. The biggest problem is that he has no recollection of his encounters with neither one. His train of thought was interrupted by Raiden.

"Chris. It has been 20 years since the Netherrealm war. You look as if you have no purpose anymore."

"I had just recovered from a cryosleep in the past 20 years. As you can see, I am not in the service anymore."

"You have lost your sense of purpose it seems. But the Special Forces have not forgotten you. They knew of your comatose state. They can most certainly use your help."

"I am used up, Raiden. My family... my life... it all went away... leaving me as a broken shell. How must I go on like this?"

"You have thoughts of suicide? You cannot allow yourself to take your own life, not knowing that there are people that need your help. I can help you, Chris. I will send you to the Special Forces. Sonya can help you."

Raiden sent Chris to the Special Forces HQ to meet with Sonya. He finds her office.

"Can I help you?"

"Sonya..."

"Chris! How long has it been?

"20 years."

"How are you holding up?"

Chris teared up, unable to answer.

"Listen, you know the Netherrealm war had been over years ago, but there was some suspicious activities in Outworld. Kano and his Black Dragon had ransacked a small town of Sun Do. Chris, you've waited a long time to bring him to justice. This may be an opportunity to do so."

His revenge for the death of his family starting boiling inside him again.

"I'm sending you there alone. Please be careful. I have a feeling the next ambush you fall victim to will be your last."


	37. Chapter 32: Captured

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 32: Captured

Chris was sent to Outworld via portal. As he traveled, he was stopped by a female voice.

"Chris."

He turns around and sees Tanya.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me. Tanya." She was wearing her alternate Deception skin without the skirt.

Chris had no memory of Tanya either.

"I'm sorry, but..."

"You don't remember me?" She walks closer to him.

"I... Tanya?"

"Yes. It's been years since we last met."

"I'm sorry... it's the effects of my 20-year cryosleep

"20 years? No wonder you couldn't remember me. Are you ok?"

"I'm recovering. I was fighting against the Netherrealm demons, and the last thing I remember, some asshole dropped me on my head so hard, it separated my collarbone. I thought I was dead."

Tanya wrapped her arms around him. She then kisses him. They went into her campsite and lip locked.

"I remember you now, though your outfit is different."

"Maybe you'll remember this as well."

She strips naked.

"Come, sweetheart."

He lays down as Tanya kisses him. He massaged her breasts as she takes him into her vagina. He held her hips as she moved back and forth. He caressed her body.

"You're so beautiful..."

She bounced but kept it steady for him to enjoy her. "You're so amazing inside me."

He pumped into her. Tanya kept her moans low as he went deep. "Don't stop, Chris. Harder!"

He picked up the pace. Her moans were getting loud as he caressed her thighs. A few minutes later, he places her on the wall and kept going. She moaned loud. "Oh Chris. I've waited so many years for this. Please, don't stop, baby."

Chris did not stop. He went deeper. They lip lock as he blasted his seed deep into her. They then cuddled for the night. By morning, Chris woke up, alone. Tanya was gone. He traveled to Sun Do and began his investigation. What he saw inside the house made him sick. Dead bodies everywhere. The stench made it difficult for him to breathe. Suddenly, he was ambushed. An hour later, he woke up, tied to a chair, his arms behind him tied up.

"It's been a long time, mate."

Chris recognized the voice. It was Kano.

"Kano..."

"In the flesh."

"What just happened?"

"You were knocked out, for one."

"Yea, that happened.

"Tough break."

"Yea. So what happened here? I'm seeing a lot of dead bodies, smelled like somebody farted, too."

Kano laughed. "There's that sense a' humor. If you're wondering, the people here are the townspeople we killed."

"We?"

"The Black Dragon."

Chris suddenly remembered what Kano did to him years ago.

"You son of a bitch."

"What? I thought we were making conversation."

"After all this time, I thought I failed my family..."

"We never would've known you arrived if it wasn't for this smokin' hot gal."

"What?"

Chris looked ahead and saw Tanya in her regular Deception outfit.

"Greetings, handsome."

'Tanya? What the hell is going on here?"

"Clueless, I see."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"This is no joke, honey."

Tanya sits on his lap like he was Santa Clause.

"What are you doin' with Kano and his thugs?"

"So many question, huh? I've been with the Black Dragon for a few years now. Since you defeated Shao Kahn twice many years ago, I joined them so one day I would my hands on you again. But I'm here to tell you now, since your comatose state weakened you, it was the perfect time for us to bring you here. Now, Chris. the love we made, did you really think I'd fall for someone who's weak-minded and dumbfounded as you? Sure, you were good, but love is a weak emotion, and you were foolish enough to come here."

"Hate to burst your bubble, Tanya, but I was never interested in you. If you recall, I know your history. I ended up laying with you twice over thinking, "How can an innocent-looking woman like her betray her home? Like that's crazy." Now I see the bigger picture."

"I don't think you do, Chris. I don't believe in such foolish emotions."

"Ok, so what is your true purpose?"

"You know Jade? My nemesis?"

"I don't recall..."

"LIAR!" Tanya backhands him in the face, causing him and the chair to fall.

"Pick him up!"

The Black Dragon did as they were told, not wanting to piss her off any further. Chris shook it off.

"Jade has been a thorn on my side for far too long! And it seems like you are as well."

"Really? How did I get on your bad side? I did not know you had one."

Tanya was fuming over Chris' humor.

"You plan on killing a woman I have no memory of knowing?"

"ENOUGH GAMES, FOOL! After I kill you, I will kill Jade, then I will slay that old harlot Queen Sindel and take Edenia for myself! Since you are too weak to stop me, it makes my job much easier."

"So it is true. You betrayed your home, now you wish to take it for yourself? How do you sleep at night, Tanya? Wait, I think I answered my own question."

"Kano, kill him."

"With pleasure, darlin'."

Before he got the chance, the door busted down and in comes a young woman in her purple bikini and breastplate with a matching bandana.

"Let him go, you whore!"

"Li Mei, you were just about the death of a Earthrealmer..."

"I don't think so, Tanya." Chris somehow broke free and roundhouses her in the face. Kano tried to stab him but Chris threw him towards Tanya, causing him to stab her accidentally.

"You insolent fool..."

Chris smashed a blunt object on his head, knocking him out cold. Tanya tried to attack him but he punched her so hard in the stomach and blasted her with a strong uppercut sending her through the wall.

"Huh. That felt real good."

"Sir, are you ok?" asked Li Mei.

"Yea."

"How is this possible?" Tanya was shocked that Chris imbued enough strength to break free and still manage to fight. "You should not be this strong..."

"Unlike you, Tanya? Did you really think _you_ can defeat me so easily, after all that fake ass enticing you've been doing? If you were smart, your dumb ass should've known better than to fuck with me in the first place!"

"You will pay for this!"

"How much exactly, because I'm fresh out. I don't pay for pussy."

OH! BURN!

Tanya tried to strike him but he grabbed her arm and put her in a armlock.

"I hope that I don't ever... EVER... see your ass again. Next time will be your last! I promise you that! Now get the fuck outta my sight, you disgusting piece of shit!"

He threw Tanya down. As he turned to leave, Tanya made one last attempt, but Chris, with a smirk on his face, ducked the attack and superkicked her in the face.

"Tanya, when will your stupid ass learn? You can't fade me, bitch."

They fight. Tanya was at a incredible disadvantage. She threw everything she had, but Chris had a answer for each missed opportunity. Tanya was ultimately done for.

"You should've killed me..."

"I would love to, Tanya, but I chose not to, you know why? Because I'm sure Kano would want some ho to lay with. And by ho, I mean, to quote Nicki Minaj, a stupid ho! He's damn lucky, too."

Tanya could not incite a comeback, knowing that Chris has her against the ropes. He walked towards her. "I never liked your ass anyway, Tanya. Yea, you were a sweet lay, but I've had better."

Just like that after a major burn, Tanya disappears.

"Thought she'd never leave. Who are you?"

"I am Li Mei. Kano's Black Dragon ran down my town. My people... killed."

"I'm terribly sorry."

"Listen, follow me. There's someone I want you to meet."


	38. Chapter 33: To Heal A Broken Heart

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 33: To Heal A Broken Heart

Li Mei and Chris visited a martial arts dojo where a obese man was waiting for her.

"Master, this is Chris, the one who saved Earthrealm years ago."

"It is good to meet you, Chris. I am Master Bo' Rai Cho."

"It is a honor, master."

"Come right in."

Chris trained with Bo' Rai Cho and Li Mei. Under his teachings, he became more aware than ever before. He stayed the night with them as well. In the morning, he had breakfast and walked to the Living Forest. A portal opened from the other side. Jade in her MK9 skin, joined by Sindel, were apparently venturing together. They see Chris alone. Jade looked at him and could tell something was wrong.

"Is something wrong, Jade?"

"Do you remember Chris? He saved Earthrealm and Edenia long ago."

"I remember. You and Kitana allied with him and the others."

"He seems sad. I feel that something happened to him."

"You wish to speak with him?"

"I do. I fear, however, that he may not remember me."

Jade walked up to him, unsure if he remembers her.

"Chris?"

He got up ready to fight. "Who are you?"

"It's me. Jade."

Chris suddenly remembers Jade. He met her and Kitana at the tournament.

"Jade? You're not here to kill me, are you?"

"No. We found you here." He notices Queen Sindel as well.

"Your Highness!" He bows to her.

"At ease, my dear. It has been years since you saved Earthrealm and our realm. We did not realize we would find you here."

"You were looking for me?"

"We were visiting Master Bo' Rai Cho. He invited us to dinner and discuss the future of the realms."

"I see. I was just there yesterday and came from there this morning."

"I noticed you were sad. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was captured by Kano's Black Dragon. I managed to break free, thanks to Li Mei. What really shocked me is that Tanya was their member."

"What?"

"I was a fool to fall for her. I should've listened to you long ago when you warned me of her backstabbing. I recently had gotten out of a 20-year cryosleep."

Jade was shocked of what Chris revealed.

"20 years? How did it happen?"

"I fought in the Netherrealm war, and this warrior I fought, he injured me and broke my neck, nearly killed me."

Chris was about to cry. Jade hugged him. "Chris, I'm real sorry. I mean, you're s sweet guy. I'm just ashamed that Tanya could hurt you like this."

"That's not all. She plans to kill you as well."

"I knew it. Tanya has always been a lost cause."

"What made her that way?"

"Shinnok corrupted her long ago. We were friends at one time."

"If I may interject here," said Sindel. "Tanya was never good enough. I remember her being with Rain, the son of Argus. Anyway, we should meet with Bo' Rai Cho for dinner."

"Sounds good, Your Highness."

"And Jade, you seem to have a interest in Chris. Considering his story, according to Kitana, I think the two of you might be well suited together."

"I'd be happy to, my queen."

Jade holds Chris' hand and gives him a kiss. "I will not let Tanya hurt you ever again. If you accept me, you won't be alone anymore."

"I'd be honored, Jade. I don't sense deceit from you at all. I see a beautiful woman who possesses a pure, gentle soul. I can see what Kitana sees in you."

"What's that?"

"Love and affection, things that heal a broken heart."


	39. Chapter 34: ASSassinated With Love

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 34: ASSassinated With Love

Chris went with Jade and Sindel visited Bo' Rai Cho's place for dinner. They discussed about the future of the realms. At night, Chris and Jade went for a walk and watched the moonlight. They kissed. They went into the bedroom of the house and made out.

"Be mine, Chris. I want to love you."

She strips naked. She wrapped her thighs around. As they lip lock, he enters her vagina slowly.

"Go on, baby."

He slides in. They continue lip locking as he moved deep into her. He messaged her breasts as he thrusts into her. Jade can feel him as she did years ago, but this time, she can see he wants to give her the same love he gave to Tanya, only Jade shows real love to him. She moves her hips as he runs his hands all around her thighs. He studied her figure. It's confirmed... she's smokin' hot! A type of beauty you want to wake up next to in the morning, and Chris would be happy for that to happen. They kissed deep as he released himself into her. In the morning, his hunch on waking up next to a stunning beauty like Jade came true.

"Morning, Chris."

He realized that Jade is not like Tanya. And he was very relieved in a literal sense.


	40. Chapter 35: Tanya's Evil Twin

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 35: Tanya's Evil Twin

Somewhere else in Outworld at night, Tanya was sleeping, or at least having trouble sleeping. She was still seething after Chris insulted her in a major way. Even worse, she lost the fight, and failed to take advantage of his arrogance. She tried to play him, only to come to grips with the fact that Chris was the player of the game and knew every move coming his way. Suddenly, she felt massive pain in her stomach. Kano accidentally stabbed her when Chris threw him towards her. Her body was covered with blue aura. She screamed as the aura left her body. She opened her eyes and sees... herself...

"You're... me?"

"In a way, yes."

"How is it possible?"

"I am the corrupted version of you. Notice your eyes."

Tanya looked in the mirror. Her eyes are back to normal. She had just been cleansed. She could feel it. Her voice even changed as well.

"I know you must feel relieved, but know this, we will meet again one day. Until then, it was a pleasure to finally meet you. (Evil laughter)


	41. Prologue 5: The New Tanya

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 5: The New Tanya

Tanya looked at herself in the mirror. She was herself again, an innocent young woman before she was corrupted. She recalled all the things she's done for the Forces of Darkness. She also recalled what she had done with Chris. With her twin on the loose, she may need to change her appearance. She rid herself of the yellow leotard and replaced it with a Egyptian top, black pants with gold trims, pearl necklace and a graduated bob haircut. She kept her skirt. This is her new MKX skin.

"Hope I can find Chris before something happens to him."


	42. Chapter 36: Sindel's Request

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 36: Sindel's Request

Chris and Jade were in Edenia. Sindel was pleased that they were together. Chris never felt happier. They then returned to Earthrealm. The following night...

"Your Highness..."

Sindel sees a young dark-skinned woman, wearing an Egyptian-type bustier, black leather pants with gold trims, and a graduated bob haircut.

"Who are you?"

"Do you not recognize me?"

Sindel recognized her voice. "Tanya? You look... different... in some way."

"Something happened last night in Outworld. The Tanya you knew is on the loose."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying... you have a evil twin?"

"I discovered her last night in Outworld. She looks just like me, except that I changed my appearance to tell the difference. I reflected on what I've done on the side of evil. In fact, the last time you saw me, I was escorting refugees from other realms. That's when I met Shinnok. He corrupted me, forced me to worship under threat of death."

"I knew that Elder God was up to something. We've lost you, Tanya. According to Chris, Shinnok had been subdued by Johnny Cage, but that was many years ago."

"Chris..."

"The Earthrealmer who saved his realm and this one long ago. He was recovering from a 20-year cryosleep according to Jade. He fought against the Netherrealm... and lost. Luckily, Sonya Blade of the Special Forces were able to handle it. You see, Tanya. Chris has allies that can protect Earthrealm, something I was able to do when I sacrificed myself."

"Where can I find him?"

"I just received a report from Sonya Blade that she sent Chris back to Outworld. She believes there may be some suspicious activity taking place there. I do have a request. If you encounter either Chris or Jade or both, I want you to tell him or them what happened to you. It's been years, Tanya. We missed you."

"I am cleansed, my queen. I'm not sure if Chris would see me the same way."

"Help him understand, Tanya. Jade, however, might not."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"I know it will take some convincing, but Chris might gain another ally in case of a new threat. Go now, and may the Elder Gods watch over you."


	43. Chapter 37: Burning Desire

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 37: Burning Desire

Back in Earthrealm, Chris received a report from the Special Forces that Jade was recently abducted by the Black Dragon. Chris knew Kano wold pull off something like this. He journeyed to Outworld to find her. As he ventured, he saw Kano attacking a dark-skinned woman. It was Tanya, but Chris couldn't ascertain for sure. Kano threw her into her tent, intent on raping her. Chris sprang into action...

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU CREEP!"

"Not until I'm done with ya.'"

"Kano!"

Kano turns around sees Chris pointing his Glock 19 at him. "Step away from the woman, now!"

Tanya was crying. Kano blasted his laser at Chris, dropping his gun. Tanya managed to knee Kano directly into his ballsack!

"Where's Jade?"

"Good luck..." He replied in a very high tone.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's... dead..."

Tanya tightened her grip on Kano's neck. "You're lying. If you dare hurt her, you will answer to me. Now where is she?"

"Quan Chi has her... in the Netherrealm..."

"Is that all?"

"Not just her... but some Earthrealm heroes as well."

"What do you mean?"

"He sent his Tarkatan forces. They killed them. Quan Chi took their souls and remade them to serve him as revenants..."

Tanya was taken aback. Jade, along with some of Earth's heroes are revenants. Tanya was feeling a strong mix of anger and sadness. She also thought that her twin might be in cahoots with him. The thought of it made her sick.

"Get out of my sight!" Kano ran off. Tanya found Chris out cold again. Later at night, he woke up, seeing the same woman who managed to get the answers she needed.

"Who are you?"

He studied her form. She was beautiful. Her outfit was unfamiliar to him.

'You must be Chris. I'm Tanya."

When he heard that name, his eyes widened.

"You! Wait, you look different. You have eyes."

"Yes. I am not the same Tanya you knew years ago."

"Your accent. It sounds Canadian."

"I don't know what that is. This may sound crazy to you, but the Tanya you knew... is my evil twin."

"You have a twin?"

"It's hard to explain, but I am actually the only one you knew. Shinnok corrupted me long ago."

"Shinnok?"

"I can see you have a lot of questions. Shinnok is a Elder God who fell from grace. Greed overtook him when he desired to conquer Earthrealm. As punishment, Raiden and the Elder Gods banished him to the Netherrealm."

"Where's Jade?"

"I'm sorry, Chris, but Quan Chi has her. Kano told me that he sent the Tarkatan brutes to kill not only her, but some of your allies as well."

Chris was starting to tear up. His new love, gone... Tanya held him close. "This is my fault..."

"Why?"

"I couldn't protect her..."

"Listen, we will find a way to free them. All I ask is if you trust me. I know that you and Jade fell in love, but if you put your trust in me, we can bring them back. And make Quan Chi pay for their suffering."

"I understand, Tanya."

"You've already lost everything, Chris. Your family, your military career... and now Jade. Let me help you."

Tanya kissed him. Chris was starting to see that this is not the same Tanya he laid with. At least this one has eyes.

"Wait... how can I know for sure...?"

"I told you. I have a evil twin who looks just like me. I changed my appearance so you can see the difference. The other night, I was sleeping, and this pain in my stomach woke me up. All of a sudden, this aura left my body... and there she was... my twin. This experience has cleansed me of what I used to be. I am not corrupted anymore..." Tanya was sobbing as she told him. Chris can actually see that this was the woman who suffered greatly due to her corruption.

"I see now. I did not realize a beautiful, innocent woman..."

"I know. I believe this is yours..."

She hands him his Glock. "Thank you."

"No need." She lays with him. "I love your hair."

"I have a thing for fashion."

"Clearly."

They kiss. He held her close. She climbed onto him. Chis could see hunger in her eyes. She slowly removed her outfit until she was naked. They continued kissing until she went down on him using her lips until she reaches his member. She removed his pants.

"I know my twin had this in her, but unfortunately, I can tell that she showed no appreciation for it, but Chris, I can tell that Jade loved it when it was inside her, even Kitana, and now, I hope you can enjoy me because... I want it inside me."

Tanya took his member and slowly lowered down, allowing it to enter her. She moved her hips, allowing further entry. Chris could feel her slick vagina taking him in. As she took him deep, she leans in to kiss him. It quickly turned into a lip lock as she starts moving her hips. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed having him inside her. He massaged her breasts. He rose up to kiss her neck. She has a amazing body, Chris thought as he touches her. Tanya bounced up and down as he was licking around her breasts. He got on top and pumped into her. She felt so much better than her twin, he was gentle with her. They kept lip locking as he went hard but not too hard. He wanted to give Tanya the same pleasure he gave to Jade. Tanya moaned under her breath as he picked up the pace. His seed is about to shoot soon.

"Do it, Chris. Give it to me. Come inside me."

He blasted his seed into her. They then cuddled together.

"Chris, I can see what Jade sees in you. Like I said, we will find a way to free her and your allies. I want you to come to Edenia with me to see the queen and figure out how to free them."

"I wonder how Jade would feel seeing me with you."

"I will have a talk with her. Hopefully she'll understand."

"Are you saying that you want to be with us?"

"I have nobody in my life. Now that I've met you, all I wanted was to be loved. You rescued me from Kano. For that, I am grateful. In fact, I always admired Jade's stunning beauty, her breasts, her amazing thighs..."

Chris looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry. I dreamed of her last night. Us together in a bath, making out..."

Chris was speechless. He had no idea that this one has the hots for Jade too.

"I know you two were friends at one time."

"Yes, but we also had a thing for each other."

"I always thought you hated her or something."

"I always admired Jade. I hope we can rekindle that love we had."

"I didn't realize you two were lesbians."

"It seems that way, maybe because she had no interest in men, until she met you. Perhaps you could become a part of us. I know it sounds strange, but if you accept me in your life like Jade, you won't be alone anymore. Think about it."

As they kissed, Chris thought of what Tanya said. He had nobody and he had nothing left. He immediately decided to accept her, but first, business. Jade and his allies are under Quan Chi's command and he will not rest until he finds a way to free them. Tanya in his eyes would be an excellent ally for this new mission. His trust in her was starting to grow stronger, but he also had doubts on whether Jade would feel the same way, but he'll let Tanya do the talking.


	44. Chapter 38: Bad News

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 38: Bad News

Chris and Tanya went to Edenia to see the queen, but Sindel and Kitana in her MKX skin was already waiting for them.

"Your Highness..."

"Chris, Tanya, I have terrible news."

"What is it?" Tanya asked.

Kitana explained, "My "sister" Mileena was dethroned."

"I don't understand." said Chris

"Outworld will soon be in civil war. A new ruler has taken the throne. His name is Kotal Kahn."

"Another Kahn?"

"He is not like Shao Kahn at all. He is different. He is of the Osh-Tekk race. Mileena commenced a civil war to reclaim her throne."

"In other words, Chris, she has a bone to pick with you," said Sindel.

"What did I do?"

"You defeated Shao Kahn years ago twice over, and you, Tanya, I discovered you have a evil twin. I noticed this change and realized that you were cleansed of your corruption. Does Chris trust you?"

"I do, Kitana. She wants to help free Jade and the others. What will you do, Kitana?"

"I plan on finding Jade as well. I heard about your recent love session with her. I am shocked beyond belief that my best friend fell in love with a Earthreamer."

"If I recall, Kitana, so did you."

"I remember now, but I was talking about after Tanya betrayed you. Now Jade is one of the revenants and it's up to us to free her. May I join you on this mission?"

"Of course, princess."

"Then it is official. Go to Earthream and meet with Sonya. Go now, and may the Elder Gods watch over you."


	45. Chapter 39: Rekindled Love

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 39: Rekindled Love

Chris, Kitana and Tanya travel to Earthrealm to meet with Sonya. They went to the Special Forces HQ.

"Chris, Kitana... who are you?"

"I'm Tanya."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sonya, relax. This is not the same one."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If I may, Sonya, a few nights ago I discovered my evil twin with the same name. You may think it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"I don't know you very well to trust you."

"Fair enough. Shinnok corrupted me long ago. I was just an innocent girl until he came around. One night I was sleeping and I felt this pain in my stomach. Suddenly, some aura left my body and took on the form of my former self. I fear, however, that she may be working for Quan Chi. Also, we arrived from Edenia because some of your allies... I'm sorry to say... are dead and are now revenants, including Jade."

Sonya was shocked at Tanya's reply. "No! When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago. That"s why we're here."

"Sonya, are you familiar with the name Kotal Kahn?" Kitana asked.

"No."

"Mileena was recently dethroned as Kahnum of Outworld."

"In other words, a civil war."

"Yes."

"What is your plan?"

"We need to find Jade. Sindel possesses the power to remove this undead curse."

"Will it work with the others?"

"It should."

"Where is she?"

"In the Netherrealm."

"Chris, you've never been to the Netherrealm. You won't survive."

"We will protect him," said Kitana.

"Please be careful."

Chris and the girls took the portal to the Netherrealm.

"Alright, Chris. Stay close to us," said Tanya. "The Netherrealm is a dangerous place. I wouldn't want to spend too much time here either."

As they journeyed, they found Shinnok's Spire.

"That has to be where Jade is at."

They carefully entered the spire. Kitana took out her fans, Tanya has her Kobu Jutsus and Chris arms his Mossberg shotgun. They soon get surrounded by Netherrealm demons.

"Looks like we're in for a fight," Chris said, pumping his shotgun.

"Greetings!"

They turned to the source. It was Tanya's twin.

"Well, Tanya. It is good to meet you again. I did not realize you'd fall for this Earthrealmer."

Evil Tanya stepped closer to Chris, but he aimed his shotgun at her. "Keep your distance!"

"You wouldn't want to kill me, would you sweetheart?"

He pumped his gun again.

"You stay away from him. This is about us."

"Of course, but I knew you bring the whorish princess along the way. Now, sister, our encounter will take place again, but not here. I figured you are here for that wretched stripper slut."

"Where is she?"

"Don't pretend like you care, Tanya. You know she's already dead, as you will be. Kitana, sorry for your friend, but that's what she gets for stealing what is rightfully mine!" She looks at Chris. "Soon, handsome, you will be mine again, but until then..." She gets close to kiss but Tanya pushed her away. "I told you this is about us! If you want to kill me so bad, then kombat me yourself!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You see, these demons... I want to see how you really work it. Because once I see everything from you, then our next encounter will take place, but until then, have fun! (Evil laughter)"

Tanya's twin disappears. The demons attack. The trio blocks and counters each of them. Chris was careful of his shots when he blew one's head off. Kitana sliced several while Tanya off-balances a few more and burned one of them completely. Chris put his shotgun away and superman'ed one of them, sweeping two more down and and ripped the spine off another.

"Chris, duck!"

Kitana threw her fan directly at Chris, decapitating a demon behind him. "Thanks."

Once all of them have been disposed of, Jade in her revenant form shows up.

"Jade!"

"Impressive. So you must be what Tanya was talking about. The one who stole the man I love!"

"I did not steal him, Jade. He rescued me from Kano. He found out that you and the others were killed!"

"Enough! All three of you will die!"

"You will have to kill me first!"

Jade and Tanya kombat each other. Tanya tried to convince Jade that Chris still loves her, but it seems that Jade would not hear any of it. Tanya gained an advantage but Jade grabbed her by the throat.

"How can Chris love someone like you?"

"Jade... please..."

Jade squeezed Tanya's neck real tight until Chris bashed Jade from behind with his shotgun's wooden buttstock. Tanya struggled to breathe.

"Are you ok?"

"Another second, and I'd be dead."

"We need to take her to Edenia. Mother will know what to do."

Chris carried Jade as they went through a portal to Edenia. At Kitana's chambers, he laid Jade down while Kitana and Tanya informed the queen that they have succeeded in bringing her in. Sindel began working her magic to remove Jade's revenance. A few minutes later, Jade slowly woke up. She looked around herself. She is no longer a revenant.

"Jade?" Chris sat next to her. Jade was tearing up. She held him close, crying.

"It's ok, Jade. You're safe now." Tanya sat next to her. "Jade?"

"Tanya?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I nearly killed you."

"You almost did."

"My queen..."

"I cannot allow my top general to be lost to that vile sorcerer."

"I'm sorry for what I did to stop you from killing Tanya," said Chris.

"Chris, it was Tanya's evil twin that killed me."

"What?" Tanya was shocked. "I thought..."

"Kano deceived you, Tanya. It was your vile twin that killed me, in order to win Chris back." Jade got off the bed and got close to her. "She learned of my love for Chris, and I found out that he rescued you from Kano. From what I can gather, he tried to rape you."

"I did not intend to steal him from you, Jade. I allied with him to win you back. The truth is, yes, I laid with him. I know he would not be the kind of guy to cheat on a woman, but I felt lost without you as well. It seems that we both have the same interest."

"Tanya, I know your twin fell in love with him and then betrayed him, but it seemed like you, in my mind, were a much better version of her. I can see that you are no longer corrupted. You were my friend before I met Kitana. We shared a loving bond with each other. Those were good times."

"Do you share the same bond with Kitana?"

"I do. We even made out." Jade held Tanya close. "Look how beautiful you are, Tanya. I mean, I missed how your skin felt, the way we kissed. No man would come between us. That was until that handsome gentleman on the bed came around."

"I always knew there was something special about him. You and Kitana discovered that firsthand."

"That's true," Kitana replied, laying beside him. "When we heard of his story, we knew right then that he needed comfort. Me and Jade had our way with him."

"So it is true," said Sindel. "The three of you were in cahoots with Chris."

"Mother..."

"Chris, these girls, it seems, they care about you greatly. And showing how much you cared for these girls leads me to believe that they have earned a place in your heart. I will say this, not only have you earned their respect, but mine as well. Should another threat occur, I know in my heart that you can protect them, but be aware that they skilled in their own right."

"I understand, your highness."

"If you wish to come see me anytime, you are most welcome, my dear."

"I know what you're thinking," Tanya says. "You're probably the only guy in a room full of women. And I know you think that we are out of your league, but because you accepted me, I now feel that the girls accepted me as well."

Kitana and Jade held her close. "It's good to have you back, Tanya. We've lost you."

"Never again, princess."

Sindel looked at the girls in unison. Then she looked at Chris.

"I do not know you managed to bring the girls together, but seeing them together, it felt like we are a family again."

Sindel held Chris close. "I can never thank you enough."

"Gratitude is unnecessary."

"I insist. Knowing you have no family to turn to, you have us." Chris was becoming aroused. Sindel looked down. "I'm sorry, your highness..."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, my dear. "Just relax and enjoy yourself."


	46. Prologue 6: Sharing The Love

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 6: Sharing The Love

Chris held Sindel close. They kiss.

"Mother..." Kitana sees her mother kissing him. She takes his pants off. "Well, I see what Jade was talking about. You and Kitana both." She gently massages his hard member.

"Lay down."

Chris laid down. The girls were watching curiously. Sindel strips her outfit off and climbs on top of him. "You are about to learn why I'm the Queen of Edenia."

She takes him slowly into her vagina. Chris could feel it going in deep.

"Touch me."

Sindel moved her hips slowly as he moved his hands on her thighs. The girls were watching as the queen shows a more sultry side. She lip locks him as she moves back and forth.

"Close your eyes, my dear."

She started bouncing on him.

"You enjoy my daughter?"

"Yes I do."

"What about Jade and Tanya?"

"Them too."

"And me?"

You feel so good."

"Would you like to get on top of me?"

"Yes."

He gets on top of Sindel. He thrusts into her.

"You can go hard, my dear."

He went hard but kept it steady. He licked around her breasts. He kissed around her neck as he picked up the pace. He was about to release soon. He slowed down as he released himself into her. She kissed him.

"You were wonderful, my dear."

"He's earned your respect as well, your highness," said Tanya.

"Indeed he has. We cater to champions of our realms, and Chris happens to be one of them. I must warn you, however, Kotal Kahn has taken Outworld's seat, dethroning Mileena. Tanya, I want you to find Mileena. Ally with her if you must. Edenia is under Kotal's merger. Mileena will need a trusty ally if she wishes to regain her throne, thought I am not entirely sure how she rules Outworld."

"i will not fail, your highness. But what of my twin?"

"If you come across her during this mission, eliminate her. She cannot be allowed to live. And Chris, you, Jade and Kitana, I want you three to go to Earthrealm."

"Chris," Tanya held him close. "I know Mileena holds a grudge against you, but I will try to convince that her you only wish to preserve peace, as I do. I will not rest until Edenia is freed. You already saved our realm years ago. Now it's my turn. Do you have faith in me?"

"I do, Tanya. Just be careful. You'll be walking on dangerous grounds in Outworld, but knowing you, I believe you can handle yourself. When this is all over..."

Tanya stopped him. "Kitana and Jade will protect you. I know you'll worry about me, but I'm a survivor, just like you."

She kisses him. "Before we go, your love will make me strong. Take me."

Tanya removed her outfit. Sindel lays next to them as he slides his still-hard member into Tanya. "It'll be a while before we do this again. I just want to feel you inside me again before I set off to Outworld.

Chris pumped into Tanya. Their lips never left each other as he went easy on her. She moaned loud as she wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him deep into her. He licked around her breasts and picked up the pace. He slowed down.

"My turn to ride, baby."

He obliged and laid down, sitting up as Tanya took control.

"When this war is over, I'm gonna be all over you. Like I said, Kitana and Jade will protect you, but that doesn't mean they won't give it to you."

"Our protection to him is our purpose, Tanya," Kitana says. She stands to her right and Jade to her left. They massage her breasts. "You love our champion, do you, Tanya?" asked Jade.

"I do, Jade. He's so good inside me. I know you two..."

Kitana looks at him. His explosion is almost there.

"He's nearing an end, Tanya. Finish him off."

Tanya went faster. Chris assisted her. His hands on her thighs. Tanya continued moaning loud.

"Come, Chris! I know you're almost there!"

Tanya bounced on him hard. They kissed as he finally shot his load into Tanya. She screamed his name as his seed shot into her.

"My god, baby. You're so lucky to have us."

He is indeed, Tanya," said Sindel. Chris laid down, drained. "Allow him to rest, girls. Our mission to preserve the realms begins in the morning."

He touched Sindel's thigh as Tanya got dressed. "Thank you, your highness."

"No need, my dear." She sits up and dresses herself. "Rest up, our sweet champion." She kisses him as he went to sleep.

Later at night, Jade and Kitana were making out in their spa. Tanya joined them and they instantly made her feel more welcome. They gave her a amazing orgasm. After a couple of hours, they went into Kitana's chambers. They see Chris sleeping. They cuddle with him. Tomorrow is a big day, and Chris will need all the help he can get.


	47. Chapter 40: The Interrogation

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 40: The Interrogation

Chris, Jade and Kitana visited Sonya at the Special Forces HQ.

"Colonel Blade, please, he's the emperor of Outworld."

"Disputed emperor," said Sonya.

"General's orders are clear: Do not start an inter-realm war."

"You forget I have a mother's touch."

"Yes... about that, Cassie snuck out the base again this morning. We can send a team at Johnny's place."

"No, if she wants to be with her father, let him deal with her. Chris, I forgot to mention that Cassie is my daughter."

"Your daughter? Damn my cryosleep."

"Kotal, you picked a bad time to visit." Kotal Kahn, joined by a cowboy look-alike and some kind of bug creature.

"As you people say in Earthrealm, "desperate times call for desperate measures." I have been at war with Mileena, for 10 years. That fight for the throne... has ravaged Outworld. We are diminished. Aid us, or Earthrealm will suffer the same date."

"Sounds like a threat, emperor. Earth fights our own battles. Go fight yours in Outworld."

" Do not turn your back on Emperor Kotal Kahn!" Yelled the bug woman, D'Vorah.

"As my people say, we're done here."

"This One says we're not."

Kotal, along with the cowboy broke free of their chains. "WE ARE NOT HERE FOR KOMBAT!"

"I clocked you for a backstabber at the door, lady. And you wonder why I don't trust your boss."

"Please, Colonel. We must form a alliance, for our realms depend on it. If Mileena reclaimed her throne, not only Outworld will be in turmoil, but Earthrealm as well."

"In other words, a civil war?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Chris. I have heard much about you. You saved Earthrealm many years ago from Shao Kahn. I believe you can do the same for me."

"Chris is our soldier. You will not use him as a bargaining chip. Take one more step and D'Vorah gets it."

"This One happily dies for the emperor."

"No more threats!"

Raiden shows up, electrocuting everyone.

"Earthrealm, our pain will be yours."

"You promised me you wouldn't use the portal stone anymore," said Raiden.

"And after the Netherrealm war, you promised me that our worlds would cooperate!"

Kotal and the others left by portal.

*I had it covered, Raiden!"

"That's not why I'm here, Sonya. Where is your daughter?"


	48. Chapter 41: Cassie & Jacqui

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 41: Cassie & Jacqui

At the Sky Temple...

'That thing is tearing across the realm and my vision is too clouded to see it," said Raiden.

"But the price is too high," said Fujin, the Wind god.

"What price? Among the humans, it considered noble to give blood." Raiden cuts himself with a dagger. "The Kamidogu of Order has enhanced my sight before, Fujin. With a few drops of blood, I will find this demon."

Raiden began having multiple visions of multiple events...

"IT IS TOO LATE! IT HAS ALREADY BEGUN!"

A few moments later, Raiden seemed to have calmed down.

"Fujin..."

"You never listen."

"Hold still. We don't have much time."

"Was it worth it? Your arm..."

"It won't heal for some time. The price I pay for invoking the Elder God's with Blood Magik. Earthrealm and Outworld are falling into chaos and the bloodshed could begin... with Cassie Cage."

Meanwhile in Venice, California inside Johnny Cage's condo, there are two girls inside. One is a Boone with short hair, and a African-American female with a cornrows ponytail hair.

"Fine, Jacqui. Let's see if your Olympic kickboxing can stand against someone who knows more than one style."

"Junior Olympics, Cassie. You're just like your father. You never know when to shut up."

They fight, but they got a little carried away.

"Holy shit. That just happened."

"We broke his Best Actor Blueberry Award for Ninja Mime".

"Worst actor, actually. Dad kept it to remind himself; haters gonna hate."

"Won't he be pissed?"

"At his warrior princess? Please. If it was mom, she'd be like, "CLEAN UP THIS MESS! NOW DO 10 SETS OF BURPIES! SPRINT TWO MILES! WORK, YOU LAZY SCUMBAGS! WORK!"

"Why'd you split?"

"Like she'll notice."


	49. Chapter 42: Cold Embrace 2

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 42: Cold Embrace 2

Cassie and Jacqui went to a club at night...

It's a 21 and over club?! What if we get busted and I get kicked out of boot camp? You know how my dad is with bad news."

"We won't get caught. Trust in Cage."

The club bouncer asked if her name was on the list.

"Should be. The name's Cage, Cassie Cage."

The bouncer allowed them in.

"Well, that was cool."

The club they entered was actually a UFC-inspired arena for female competitors.

"Here, you can observe more than one style. I bet we can take these chicks. I'm gonna sign up."

"Very funny. Real talk, this is awesome!"

Cassie went to the restroom. Jacqui was shocked to see a Blonde competitor get her neck broken in a headlock.

"Cassie!"

Jacqui finds her preparing for her first match.

"I told you to wait..."

"Tell me you didn't really sign up. This isn't MMA, it's a death match"

"Relax. Who said anything about a death match?"

"Announcing our surprise guest for our Celebrity Deathmatch in her bloodcage debut daughter of shlockbuster legend, Johnny Cage, Cassie Cage!"

"F.M.L."

Cassie and Jacqui were escorted back to the arena. Cassie was put in the cage arena.

"Let's hope she fights better than her dad acts, eh?" The announcer mocked Cassie as the audience laughed at her expense.

"Haters gonna hate," Cassie said to herself. "They want a show, give 'em one. BRING IT ON, STARFUCKERS! I'M THE BEST FIGHTER HERE!" This is gonna cost her.

Facing Cassie tonight with 21 wins, no losses, 13 Flawless Victories and 21 Fatalities, here's Frost!"

Frost enters the ring in her black top and black shorts.

"Some Beverly Hills brat? This kill will be easy."

During the fight, Frost gave Cassie quite a beating.

"Spoiled princess. Only here cuz daddy fake fights. I'm a orphan. I earned my spot through blood, sweat and tears. I'd much rather be me right now."

"You think I don't know about sweat? Sorry, Elsa, but my rich daddy always says "You can't fake a comeback!"

Cassie defeated Frost.

"FINISH HER!"

Cassie wasn't prepared for what the fans want.

"Not tonight. You have your paparazzi shots. I need a drink."

"Don't worry, bloodmatch maniacs. She has no choice. And neither does her friend."

Lasers from sniper rifles were pointing at Cassie. Seeing no other way, she puts her foot in Frost's throat. "I'm sorry..."

To her luck, there was a explosion.

"Mom, for once I'm glad to see you..."

Actually, there were two people, one is Jarek from MK4 in his MK4 skin and the one next to him is Tasia from MK Special Forces. Both are members of Kano's Black Dragon criminal organization. Jacqui grabbed some spare keys after kicking her captor in the face.

"Next time, have a little more respect for the ladies."

"Help me with Frost."

In the alleyway...

"Ahh. She's heavier than she looks. And cold. Are you sure she's not dead?"

"She's still breathing."

"Why save her?"

"I guess I wanted to cross off "Almost killed her" on the karmic shit list. I'm sorry we came tonight. That was totally fucked up."

"Your night is just getting started, Cassie." It was Jarek with Tasia. "The Black Dragon requests your presence," said Tasia.

"Run!"

The girls ran "Got my phone?" Asked Cassie.

Jacqui gives her the phone and takes a quick selfie. Cassie loves selfies.

"Really, Cassie?"

"We can't outrun them. I'm leaving a trail..."


	50. Prologue 7: Mark My Words

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 7: Mark My Words

Sonya, Chris, Jade and Kitana have found Cassie's phone. It had a image of the cowboy from earlier.

"Son of a..."

"Cameras in the club put a positive ID on Black Dragon members, Jarek and Tasia," said Jade.

"Did you say "Black Dragon?" Asked Chris.

"Apparently there was more than one," Sonya says.

"Wonderful."

"We'll worry about them later. We'll get Johnny and head to Outworld. Mark my words, Chris, if anything happens to my daughter, Kotal Kahn is a dead man!"


	51. Chapter 43: The Rise of Kotal Kahn

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 43: The Rise of Kotal Kahn

"Ages ago, the golden realm of Osh-Tekk was ruled by powerful warriors, helmed by my father, Kotal K'etz. We conquered all enemies, until the day we met Shao Kahn, emperor of Outworld, and his champion, Goro, Prince of Shokan."

"In recognition to your obedience and service to me, you may keep your treasure."

"You sacrificed our people's dignity... for a gem?" Kotal asked.

"It is not a gem," says Kotal K'etz. "It is a portal stone. It is time for you to fulfill your rite of Realmwalk. Survive the harsh Earthrealm atmosphere and you inherit my helm."

"What good is your helm? You relinquised it to the emperor."

"If you will hear no advice, hear this. The people of Earthrealm are in eternal war. You are not ready to join their fight."

"Surviving in Earthrealm was daunting. When my legs could go no further, I reflected on my father's words: You are not ready. I journeyed until I reached a land that reminded me of home, the Amazon. This tribe stood no chance against the Osh-Tekk. I knew at a glance, as did they. By fate, I was not the only warrior they encountered that day. I was on their side. I reflected on my mission, what if I wasn't her to conquer but to save the tribe as my father could not save ours? My father spoke true: War was constant for the tribe against their own neighbors and against the men from the sea. Forged by battle, I became more than a warrior. I was a god. I taught the tribe how to conquer their enemies in the ways of Osh-Tekk. In exchange, they gave me a new name, Buluc, the War God. But as their enemies dwindled, I grew restless. I elected to return to Outworld, expecting my father's pride."

"You have grown stronger, yet you disappoint."

"Disappoint who, father? I protected the weak."

"And you have doomed them all! You are blind of your actions. Return the portal stone to me..."

"Forgive my anger. Keep your helm. Now that I have my own, I will never surrender it."

"I returned to my Amazon tribe, but they had fallen in my absence. We defeated the men from the sea, but I'd never considered... the enemies in their blood."

Present in Outworld

"That was long before Shao Khan died and the Mad Empress Mileena drove Outworld to a brink of disaster. Before I deposed that illegitimate clone to restore the realm. Over the past decade, we have driven Mileena's forced deep underground. Her threat to our empire is so reduced, we barely sense it. We may even forget she's there. This was my father's lesson: Even the mightiest warriors are defeated by the smallest threats. We will hunt down Mileena and her co-conspirators. We will crush every rock they hide under, until we eradicate all opposition to this empire, no matter how great it small!"

At the Golden Desert...

"Splendid, General Reiko,. You are dismissed. We have everything we need, everything but you. What do you say, my prince? Will you join me?"

"Very well, Mileena," said Goro. " You will help restore honor to the Shokan, and in return, I will finish Kotal Kahn."

"There is another one, Goro. That Earthrealmer ... Chris. He slayed my father, Shao Kahn long ago. He was at Shang Tsung's tournament. He will pay dearly..."

"Perhaps I can help..."

Mileena sees Tanya's evil twin.

"Tanya!"

"Who else but me? You speak of a certain Earthrealmer I know personally."

"Chris?"

"Yes. My twin with the same name is associated with him. With my aid, we can rid the realms of them both."

"And my throne?"

"You will regain your throne once we destroy that foolish Osh-Tekk. Once the throne is reclaimed, I will have my handsome Earthrealmer in my arms and my twin, dead."

"You make a magnanimous offer. Welcome, dearest Tanya."

In the distance, Tanya witnesses her twin forging an alliance with Mileena.

"This is not good. I have to warn Chris."


	52. Chapter 44: Betrayal in Outworld

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 44: Betrayal in Outworld

"Prince Goro has disappeared while pursuing Mileena in the Golden Desert. My father, Kotal K'etz, shall personally oversee a search for Goro and continue the hunt for Mileena. For this mission, I grant him the Wrath Hammer of Shao Kahn."

Kotal Kahn and his comrades walk into the hallway lit with torches.

"You always knew how to win a crowd," said K'etz.

"Speeches are not enough. Reiko has destroyed our Northern trade route, days before harvest. When people starve, I will lose the crowd."

"Your family is with you on this. When I return with Mileena in chains, you can eat her heart before your adoring public."

"Mileena is not the threat. Reiko and I served Shao Kahn for decades. He's a genius without scruples. My spies report that he seduced Mileena to become her closest advisor. They've also discovered his location. Bring no one back in chains. Kill Reiko. Kill Mileena. History is written in blood, not speeches."

In the Golden Desert...

"Kotal is formidable," said Reiko. "Proud and hopelessly devoted to his family. A good Osh-Tekk boy. Years ago, he revealed a peculiar quality of Osh-Tekk warriors to me.

"Up the stair path... TO THE FIRE'S EDGE!"

"They wield incredible power in sunlight. But the converse is also true: The Osh-Tekk are substantially weaker in darkness."

"You know, Reiko, I've killed a Osh-Tekk before," said Goro.

"That was when Shao Kahn and his imperial army were at our side, Prince Goro. Now they rely on patience and strategy. First, our enemies must believe they can win. I leaked our location to Kotal. He will send his most trusted warriors. When they arrive, Mileena's most trusted servant, Rain, will remove their solar advantage. For a moment, they will feel doubt. But pride will push them forward, in your arms."

At night, Tanya was searching for Chris and warn him of Mileena's plot to kill him. She found him, camping out near a waterfall.

"Chris."

"Tanya! Are you OK?"

"So far. What are you doing out here?"

"Kitana and Jade are looking for allies."

"Without you? They're supposed to protect you."

"They are. They're also getting some food supplies."

"Seems prudent."

"What's going on?"

"I found my twin. She is siding with Mileena."

"I thought you were going to strike a deal with Mileena."

"Until I saw my twin, that plan went up in smoke. Goro is about to attack tomorrow. It seems that him and Kotal Kahn have a feud with each other."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Our mission continues in the morning. For tonight, it's you and me."

"You're sleeping here tonight? Kitana and Jade will return in the morning."

"You need company, Chris. You're not safe alone, especially with Mileena looking to kill you while you sleep. Until they return, I will stay with you. I will not allow her to harm you."

"Thank you, Tanya."

Tanya steps into the tent and kisses him

"I told you it be a while before we do this again, but I need you now."

They cuddle and continue kissing. Tanya took her outfit off, lips remaining locked. He climbed on top of her and kissed down her body until he reached her vagina. He licked around her clitoris, causing her to moan softly. A few minutes later, he slid into her slowly. As he moved slowly into her, she wrapped her legs around him, making him move deep.

"I'm so glad you accepted me."

"Why, baby?"

"I knew there was something special about you. The love we made... once my twin is disposed of and this war over, maybe you can add me under the covers. I want to show you what I like to do with Jade. Imagine having many wonderful nights, loving you like you love us."

She moved her hips slowly on top of him.

"How do you feel about me?" Chris asked.

"A sweet Earthrealmer like yourself... it's not everyday when we see someone like you. Even though we are Edenians, like Queen Sindel said, we cater to champions, and you're one of them. You're our champion, Chris. Imagine me and Jade with you, you can expect some steamy hot sex. Now, come, baby. I want to feel every drop inside me."

She picked up the pace. He touched her everywhere. She turned around and moved her hips hard. He massaged her breasts.

"Chris, please come. I can't take it anymore. I want to feel it now!"

He pumps fast into her. Her vagina felt so amazing. He kept the pace going in hopes that his explosion can happen. She wrapped her legs around him. He was so deep inside her. He fucked her good, causing her to scream his name. His explosion is nearing.

"Tanya..."

Tanya moaned loudly as he finally shot his seed into her. She felt it. She kisses him.

"That... was... amazing."

They cuddle.

"Now I see why you Earthrealmers are so good with women. With the sex so good, it's no wonder why Jade enjoys it."

They kiss.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Tanya."

Unknown to them, Tanya's twin was watching them from a distance.

The following day, K'etz and his warriors have reached the Golden Desert. Goro was waiting for them.

"You are a fool to come here, Kotal K'etz!"

"Goro, I did not take you for a traitor to the Kahnum, an oversight I shall correct in his name!"

K'etz swung the hammer at Goro's face, causing him to lose some teeth.

"Is that your best?"

Goro blasts K'etz with a Shokan Bolt.

"Your son sent the Prince of Shokan in the desert hunting rats."

Goro smashed K'etz's head on a stalagmite. "I am no one's rat catcher!"

Goro takes the hammer...

"This does not belong to you..."

...And decapitated K'etz.

"...And neither is Outworld!"

"The Red Dragon recently acquired cloaking technology used by the Cyber Lin Kuei. Mavado and his mercenaries are professionals. They'll leave you free to deal with Kotal K'etz."

"My father... it cannot be..."

"Kotal's bloods runs hot. This will boil him. He will make mistakes. He will destroy himself."

Reptile bows before Kotal. "It is true. Goro is a traitor. Reiko has sided with the Red Dragon."

Having no choice, Kotal takes out his blade and cuts himself.

"BY MY FATHER'S SOUL, I, KOTAL KAHN, INVOKE THE GODS BEFORE GODS! BIND MY SOUL BY THE BLOOD CODE! MAKE OF ME A BLOOD GOD! GRANT ME THE POWER TO DISARM GORO PERMANENTLY!"

"Today is going to be a red day," said Goro. "The Red Dragon reports from the capital that Kotal Kahn is riding here to meet us and he is alone. When he arrives, he will die by my hand as his father did."

"With Kotal's passing, the Kahnum of Outworld will be mine," said Mileena. She and Reiko were conspiring secretly against Goro.

"There's only one problem, Mileena: Goro. He plots to use your claim to the throne as grounds to overthrow Kotal. Then he would kill you to take the Kahnum for himself."

"Treason...But..."

"I never trusted Goro. He betrayed Kotal, as Kotal betrayed you, my lady."

"You're the only one I trust, Reiko."

"I humbly serve you, the true heir. Come. Let Goro handle Kotal. If either survives, I'll kill them myself."

"Kotal must be mad to be facing us alone," said Rain in his MK9 skin.

"Driving him to madness was part of the plan and it worked. A temperamental tool."

Kotal approaches.

"Kill the sun!"

Rain uses his power to block the sun, making sure Kotal would be unable to use it to draw strength.

"Up the stair path, to the fire's edge, I pray the sky to scorch the land!"

Goro sent the first wave of Red Dragon members against Kotal, but the Osh-Tekk warrior easily cut them down.

"Goro, face me in Mortal Kombat!"

"Shao Kahn would never allow a Osh-Tekk to rule Outworld. He knew better than to treat an Shokan Prince like a servant."

"Yet you serve the deranged temptress like Mileena."

"After all these years, you still don't understand. Shokan tradition forbids subservience. We live to conquer!"

"You killed my people... my father."

"I would have killed your people years ago, but Shao Kahn stayed my hand, believing you would be proven useful. How wrong he was. Struggle, like your father..."

Kotal used his blade to cut off Goro's top arms. He then takes his war club and disarms him completely.

"Reptile, now!"

On cue with D'vorah and Ferra/Torr, Reptile surprised the Red Dragon members.

"Finish me..."

"You beg for mercy? I should, but that would be a act of kindness. Shokan tradition forbids sentimental things."

Kotal walks away. From a distance, Chris and the girls witnessed the battle and Goro's disarmament.

"I can't believe what I've seen," said Chris.

"Goro with no arms," said Tanya. "How will he able to fight now?"

"Without his arms, he is at the mercy of his enemies. With that being said, death's door will certainly open."

"It is a shame," Kitana says. "We need to keep moving."

Later...

"Goro will be returned to Kuatan," Reptile said. "Unfortunately, Mileena and Reiko have escaped."

"They cannot hide for long," said Kotal. "Let us return to Z'uhkahrah."

"This One does not enjoy watching the emperor take unnecessary risks," said D'vorah.

"I know, D'vorah. It was a extreme measure. The dagger's magik extracted a heavy toll on me. I must rest and regain my..."

Kotal never finished his sentence as he was shot by an unknown assailant.

"Hunters!"

"Not quite.'" It was Sonya Blade. "Just a concerned parent wondering where the hell is my daughter! Tell me where she is or the next bullet goes between the eyes."

"Sonya Blade! First you insult us, now you ambush us with false accusations?"

Reptile was livid as he lashed his tongue at Sonya, only to be caught by Johnny Cage.

"You're right, Reptile. This situation has escalated way too quickly. Sonya obviously forgot to bring her charm offensive, me. Johnny Cage at your service."

"Stay back, filthy human," D'vorah ordered.

"I come in peace. We have medical supplies."

D'vorah already beat him to it when she used her insects to retract the bullet.

"At least that's all natural."

"Thank you, D'vorah. Raiden's champion, I will only speak with you."

",I don't blame you. Our daughter and her friend disappeared last night. We have proof that Black Dragons attack them."

"And you believe I am connected because Black Dragons sell their technology to my army. But as a proud son, who suffered the loss of his family, would never hire Kano to steal children."

"You're not the only one. We have a ally who suffered the loss of his family long ago to Kano's deception. His name is Chris. He saved Earthrealm from Shao Kahn twice over. He is somewhere here in Outworld with three women, Kitana, Jade and Tanya."

"Tanya?"

"I take it you know her?" Johnny asked.

"She is a Edenian..."

"Just like Kitana and Jade. We recently discovered that she has a evil twin with the same name on the loose as we speak."

"I had heard rumors about her. A worshipper of Shinnok..."

"The Tanya we know now was recently cleansed of her corruption. Now she fights to free her realm."

"This One also heard of Chris' heroism against Shao Kahn. Why is he here in Outworld?"

"For many years since his cryosleep, he had been on a mission to bring Kano to justice. I also asked him to find my daughter."

"Cryosleep?"

"20 years ago. It happened during the Netherrealm war."

"What about homeboy here?" Johnny showed Kotal a photo Cassie took of a cowboy. "Your guy was the last person she photographed before she was taken."

"I have never spoken directly to Kano or the Black Dragon. Erron Black acts as my intermediary."

"We were all frustrated at our reception in Earthrealm." D'vorah looked directly at Sonya.

"I knew your crew was involved."

"Erron Black is a former mercenary. He did not ask permission."

From a distance, a man in a black trench coat watches through binoculars. This is Mavado from Deadly Alliance.

"Stand down, boys. We have a new objective."

"Erron Black is securing our Northern trade route. Reptile and D'vorah will take you there.'

"As for this mercenary, Outworld's problems belong in Outworld, agreed?" asked Sonya.

"Agreed," Johnny replied. "Now let's go find our princess."


	53. Chapter 45: Kano's New Upgrades

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 45: Kano's New Upgrades

Somewhere in the forest, Cassie and Jacqui were being escorted by Black Dragon members. Alongside them is another woman, a African-American female.

"Are you ready?" asked Cassie.

"Are you crazy?" asked the female.

"This is a bad idea," said Jacqui.

"You got a better one?"

Cassie fake tripped. "I think I tripped on something."

"Keep it moving, girly."

Cassie sprang a headbutt and kick him in the groin. But she got blasted by Kano's laser.

Kids, didn't your parents teach you to pick your battles? If you start a fight, you better make damn sure you finish it. Next one to try again will lose a leg."

"Don't cut off their legs, Kano," said Erron Black.

"I won't if they won't make me."

"They're worth more to us intact. And no more eye lasers. That piece of junk could put a hole through someone."

"This is a new eye, replaced a old one a few years ago..."

A few years ago at the Red Dragon temple

Sub-Zero entered the temple where he was ambushed by Kano.

"The dagger! It's cursed!"

"This dagger possesses whoever it cuts. You just have to kill the possessed!"

Kano's laser began malfunctioning, allowing Sub-Zero to escape. "This isn't over!"

And now...

"Never saw him again after that...

"Movement at the treeline."

Some Black Dragon members were carrying the girls. Suddenly, their heads went rolling.

"The hell are you doing here."

It was Mavado and his Red Dragon crew.

"We'll start by taking these hostages, send a message to Kotal Kahn, written in blood."

"I could use the workout."


	54. Chapter 46: Birth of a Spectre

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 46: Birth of a Spectre

In Earthrealm, a man and a young boy were bonfiring near the Sky Temple.

"I'm not even tired," said the boy. "We should be pushing for the temple."

"See that storm?" asked the man. "You don't want to get struck by lightning, do you? The clouds are getting close enough as it it is..."

Lightning struck the ground Raiden appears with a dagger in his hand.

"You should not have come

He grabbed the man by the throat.

"This isn't you, Raiden. It's those damn daggers!"

"The Kamidogu has opened my eyes to the Blood Code, Hanzo. Its secrets and its power! The demon roaming in Earthrealm is not here to destroy us, but to save us all!" It seems that Raiden is corrupted by the dagger.

"No, Takeda!"

But Takeda impaled Raiden from behind.

"Heed your master, or suffer the consequences." Raiden wasn't fazed by the impalement as he electricutes Takeda.

Few weeks ago in the Himalayas

"I don't want to die like that," said Takeda. "But I guess you know what that's like, possessed by some evil entity, unable to control your body. You pulled off some moves on Fox. All that hellfire, I wonder what I could do with that kind of power. Can you teach me?"

"It's not a style, it's my curse. A burden I've carried since the day everything changed. The last seconds of my life felt like hours. The massacre of my clan was an outrage, but it wasn't compared to what my eyes in those final moments... my family... frozen... as the village blazed around us, I pray that ice would thaw. I pray not to the Gods, but to the fire itself... for my loving wife, Kana, and my son, Jubei... I died, but my soul kept praying for fire until someone answered. The sorcerer Quan Chi. He never controlled me. I was never his revenant. I volunteered. My loss had become a fire within. The dark sorcerer stoked the flames with a promise of justice and vengeance. Hellfire consumed my heart, my name and my conscience to Quan Chi's was born. I found vengeance, but there was little justice to it. The fire remained no matter how many battles I fought. I kept fighting, even after my life was restored. I didn't deserve a second chance. After all the murders I've committed willfully, suicide sounded just, until a wise man saw my hellfire for what it was."

"Rage?"

And now...

"Chaos is coming to Earthrealm," says Raiden as he pulls the sword from his body. Hanzo took the sword.

"That's a lot of teleporting, Hanzo. How much fire do you have left?"

"ENOUGH FOR A LIFETIME!"


	55. Chapter 47: Kamidogu

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 47: Kamidogu

The battle between Scorpion and Raiden continued near the Sky Temple until Scorpion caught him with his kunai.

"You gave me the dagger. You destroyed the second Shirai Ryu. You killed Takeda!"

"Master Hanzo..."

Raiden placed Takeda's body in the Jinsei chamber.

"Why isn't he waking up?"

"He absorbed the lightning bolt. He should be dead, but the Netherrealm is fighting for his soul. He is fighting back. You taught him well."

Takeda woke up.

"You OK?"

"I feel invincible."

"The effects of the Jinsei. I feel I owe a explanation. It's not safe to keep the Kamidogu in one location, so I entrusted the dagger to my deadliest champion, like you."

"But you never told me they were possessed, that they take control of people, turn them into psychotic murderers!"

"It was in your best interest to think that the daggers were sacred relics, nothing more. You can't betray ignorance but... I did not foresee a demon corrupting the Blood Magik."

"Quan Chi?"

"Doubtful. Fujin is investigating the Netherrealm border just in case."

"Who else has the daggers?"

"I sent Sub-Zero to retrieve it but he never returned. Whoever corrupted the Kamidogu seeks to obtain Shinnok's amulet. That cannot happen. If this demon is controlling Sub-Zero, we must save him to save ourselves. Will you help me, Hanzo?"

"The Shirai Ryu don't run, they fight, right Master Hanzo?"

"Right. Let's find Sub-Zero, dead or alive."

Unknown to them, Tanya's evil twin was hiding, waiting for the right moment to take the dagger. She took it and said, "With one of these daggers, that fool Earthrealmer will fall at my feet. And you, my sweet Tanya, not only will I take my body back, but your soul as well. And I will have Earthrealm, Outworld, and Edenia bowing before me!"


	56. Prologue 8: Minor Setback

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 8: Minor Setback

In Outworld...

"Goro's failure was a minor setback," said a mysterious figure. "It revealed to us the true source of Kotal Kahn's power, Blood Magik."

"I've done everything I could, cleric," said Reiko. ""By obtaining these daggers... that could take years to find."

"I already know where they are."

"Then how much longer must I share a bed with Mileena? When will the throne be mine?"

"When the daggers are united. I sent Tanya..."

"Which one?"

"The eyeless one with long hair. It is only a matter of time before she finds one. Then, Reiko, you will not need Mileena. Hell, you might not need me. You will be more than emperor of Outworld, you will be... the Blood God!"


	57. Chapter 48: Rumble in the Jungle

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 48: Rumble in the Jungle

In the jungles of Outworld...

"That's disgusting," said Sonya, trying not to throw up. D'Vorah was eating a lizard.

"What? This One is hungry. I can regurgitate if you wish to share."

"No, please stop."

"Ten bucks says my baby momma snaps before D'Vorah," said Johnny.

"Don't tempt me..."

Meanwhile...

"Mavado, we don't bargain with the Red Dragon," Kano said.

"We don't bargain, period," said Erron Black. "These girls are the property of Kotal Kahn."

"Even this young lady, the daughter of a Homefront Warrior? The way I see it, they're property of Reiko."

"These idiots will kill each other," said the woman.

"If they start fighting, we run," Jacqui replied.

"Blind?" asked Cassie.

"At least they'll be distracted."

"My crew outnumbers yours, Kano," said Mavado. Kano killed one of them with his laser. This causes the fight to break out, thus allowing the woman to free Cassie and Jacqui.

"Girls, I can get us out of here.," said Erron. "If you wanna live, you need to fight, understand?"

"Perfectly." Jacqui punched Erron in the face.

"Heard your boy Hsu Hao got done by a blind guy and a dead man.," Kano taunted. His eye laser was suddenly struck from the side.

"Tried to tell you, Kano. I've got numbers."

Jacqui was punching the shit out of Erron when she gets punched in the face by Kano.

"Gotta fall back, mate. Where's the stone?"

"My left pocket."

Kano grabbed what looks like a portal stone belonging to Kotal Kahn.

"This is why you could never be Black Dragon. You tried to save people, instead of exploiting them."

"You son of a bitch!"

"What did you expect, Erron, when you deal with the devils?" asked Mavado. He then slashes Erron open with his hookswords. "I'll have those girls now."

"Yo, Captain Hooks. It's flattering to be wanted," said the woman with a M4A1 carbine in hand. "But we'd rather be free."

Mavado made a run for it but was shot in the back with only a few shots. Jacqui put him in a Full Nelson and Cassie sliced him open. Later, Sonya and the others see Mavado opened up like it was a autopsy at the crime scene.

"My little princess did this?" Johnny asked.

"That's my girl. She's still alive."

Erron spoke.

"Red Dragons... there were too many... took the girls and left me to pass the message: You've been invited... to Shang Tsung's island."


	58. Chapter 49: It's a Wonderful Feeling

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 49: It's a Wonderful Feeling

At day's end, Jade and Chris was bathing in the river, lip locking. Tanya and Kitana were talking, watching them.

"Tanya, tell me, how is it that you cleansed yourself," Kitana asked.

"I was sleeping one night, and all of a sudden, I felt this excruciating pain in my stomach, possibly from where Kano stabbed me."

Tanya showed Kitana her stab wound on the left side of her mid-section. "Somehow, this aura escaped from me. I had no idea where it came from or how I got it, but it left me, and it transformed into my former self. I felt as if I was cleansed."

"You betrayed us long ago, but you have indeed changed, Tanya. We've lost you to Shinnok. Now that we're talking about it, we treated you like a lost cause, like an outcast. Please accept our apologies."

Tanya was tearing up. Hearing those words from Kitana. "I'm sorry, Kitana."

Kitana held her close. Jade and Chris were watching. Jade was smiling. Suddenly, Kitana kisses Tanya. She strips Tanya naked and kissed down her body.

"You're beautiful, Tanya."

"Chris said the same thing."

"He's not wrong. We should join them, give them company.

Chris was already inside Jade when they stepped in. Jade was moving her hips, taking him deep.

"Hey, you two." Kitana went behind Jade. "Give it to him, Jade.

"I love him, Kitana."

Kitana massaged Jade's breasts as she rode hard. Tanya kissed him.

"Think you can handle all three of us?"

"Yes."

"Let's set up camp for the night. I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind."

They set up camp near the river. After a hour, Jade climbs on top of him and lip locks some more. Kitana and Tanya were stripping naked slowly. Jade took Chris into her vagina and moved her hips . Kitana was giving Tanya some nice tongue action on her vagina. Jade bounced slowly, lips never leaving Chris'. He massaged her breasts, making her bounce faster. Kitana got on top of Tanya and moved her pelvis onto hers, locking their lips together.

"I love your dark skin, Tanya."

"So does Chris."

"How was he when you two made love?"

"He was so amazing."

Kitana picked up the pace. Tanya moaned as she wrapped her legs around her. "Kitana..." Tanya was about to burst as was Kitana. They both moaned as Kitana blasted her load into Tanya. Tanya released herself as well. Chris was pumping hard into Jade and eventually shot his load into her. He kissed her.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Jade."

Later that night, Kitana was in the river bathing alone. She was also touching herself as well. The sight of Tanya's dark skin when naked made her feel more hornier than before. She started fingering herself, causing her to moan, though not too loud. She even whispered her name. Chris woke up, thinking someone was out there causing trouble. He sees Kitana.

"Kitana," he said quietly.

"Chris. Sorry I woke you up." Chris took his boxers off and stepped in. He takes her close and they kiss. Kitana found his hard member.

"Tanya told me of how wonderful you felt inside her. And seeing you making sweet love to Jade, I often wonder if I can get it too." He caresses her thighs as she takes him into her vagina. She moved he hips, taking him deep. He pumped into her. He licked around her breasts. He uses her hips to pump hard. She moaned but tried to remain quiet. He picked up the pace. Their lips continue attacking each other. He licked around her breasts. He was about to release and he did inside her. They kissed some more. They then went back inside. Kitana laid with Tanya as Chris laid with Jade. Kitana was happy that Tanya was no longer corrupted though she and Jade treated her like a outcast in the past, but they now know that Tanya had earned their love, even Chris'. And it's a wonderful feeling.


	59. Prologue 9: The Last Meal

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 9: The Last Meal

On Shang Tsung's island...

"Shang Tsung is dead. Who's on this island?"

"Reiko is hosted there by his spiritual advisor, an ancient cleric named Havik."

Inside the dining hall...

"Please enjoy your meals we've prepared. It may be your last!" said Havik.

Cassie, Jacqui and the young woman were brought here, but for what purpose?


	60. Chapter 50: Erron's Punishment

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 50: Erron's Punishment

"I only meant to serve you," said Erron. "I beg for mercy."

"Crushing your skull would be mercy, Erron," said Kotal. "Considering your misguided service nearly provoked another war we cannot afford! How are we to repair this offense against Earthrealm?"

"You can start by offering us a safe passage to Shang Tsung's island. And then we pray we find the girls alive and well. If not..."

"Pull yourself together, Sonya," Johnny said.

"Fuck off!"

"Enough! D'Vorah, Reptile, take Erron to the dungeon. Before the Earthrealmers arrived, Reiko and Goro had butchered my people to spite me. My brother... my family... I am all that is left of the once proud Osh-Tekk."

"What's the catch?" asked Sonya

"My swiftest ship will take you to Shang Tsung's island with a battalion of warriors. We will save your family. We must survive the coming dawn. You see... after Goro slaughtered my people, I defeated him, but I refused to honor him a noble death. The Shokan are a proud race. I expected King Gorbak, Goro's father, to reject him. Blinded by my vengeance, I overlooked a simple truth, that all fathers love their sons."

In a subterranean kingdom known as Kuatan, an armless Goro kneels before his father, King Gorbak.

"Rise, Goro."

"Kill me. I am not worthy to be your heir."

"Silence. You are my son. What Kotal Khan took from you, he took from me as well. The Shokan have suffered the indignity of imperial rule long enough. Let us act quickly. While the Osh-Tekk emperor's strength is compromised. Tonight, the Shokan march for Z'unkahrah!"


	61. Chapter 51: Preparations

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 51: Preparations

At the crack of dawn, Chris and the girls woke up. Chris's wrist com activates.

"Chris, it's Sonya."

"Morning. What's going on?"

"Kotal Khan is taking us to Shang Tsung's island. We're going to get our girls back."

"Where are you?"

"Meet us at Z'unkahrah, E.T.A 2 hours."

"Copy that, Sonya. We're on our way."

"What's going on?" asked Tanya.

"We head to... Z'unkahrah?"

"That's where the marketplace is located," said Jade.

"We are to meet with Sonya. According to her, they'll be leaving for Shang Tsung's island very soon."

"I can't leave," said Tanya.

"Why not?"

"My twin is still out and about."

"What if she is on the island right now?" Chris asked.

"I'll know if she makes any plans to go there. I must stay back and keep watch."

"If she does go to the island, no doubt you'll be there too."

"Good luck to you, Tanya." Jade kisses her.

"Just like you guys, I excel at stealth."

"I admire your abilities, Tanya."

Chris kisses her. "Be careful, Chris. May the Elder Gods watch over you."


	62. Chapter 52: City of Ice

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 52: City of Ice

Kahishari, Japan...

"Wait, the last time you fought this Sub-Zero guy, you lost?" asked Takeda.

"It was a technical loss," Hanzo replied. " We were interrupted."

Hanzo and Takeda were taking cover. They see Link Kuei cyborgs standing by, waiting for Sub-Zero. They took out most of them, but they were unaware that they were frozen.

"The whole city is frozen. Even under Quan Chi's control, Kuai Liang wasn't powerful enough to do this."

"The Kamidogu. Maybe he's possessed."

They followed a ice trail...

"Is that you, Hanzo? I barely recognize you without the fire in your eyes!" Sub-Zero...

"Killing you won't bring back the people you murdered, but it will stop you from hurting more."

"And who's gonna stop you, Hanzo? You've use an awful lot of hellfire to fight the Blood Code. It doesn't matter who controls whom. Tonight, Scorpion and Sub-Zero finally get a rematch we've all been waiting for. Soon, the Kamidogu will be mine as will Hanzo's soul!"

"Am I speaking with Kuai Liang, or the demon in the dagger?"

"Didn't Raiden explain? The dagger is the key, not a vessel. The real power, IS IN THE BLOOD! I was there when you cut your best friend's head in half."

Scorpion tossed two of his chained kunais at Sub-Zero. The Cryomancer froze both of them, breaking free. He shot a ice ball, but Scorpion was behind him. He inpales Hanzo with ice spikes and knocked him down with a slide. He was unaware that the dagger was taken from him.

"Still a runner, Takeda? You may have the key, but there's still enough Magik in Sub-Zero's blood to freeze a moment in time."

Sub-Zero unleased a polar blast that froze both Hanzo and Takeda. He then checked himself. He was normal again. " What happened? Hanzo?"

Scorpion unthawed and the fight continued...


	63. Chapter 53: Backup Plan?

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 53: Backup Plan?

Sonya, Johnny and Kotal were discussing their plans.

"If a fire breaks out here and here, we flood the aqueduct, so the fire won't spread to our food stores. If we keep the food safe and secure the walls, we can starve the enemy siege."

"A sound strategy," said Sonya. "But what if we can't defend the walls? How many Shokan are we defending against?"

"I don't know. The Shokan have been deep underground. Their numbers may have dwindled or multiplied. If there were 100,000 Shokan that shows up at my gates, I'll challenge their greatest champion and settle the matter."

D'Vorah arrived.

"Shokan spotted over the mountains."

"They're early. Come."

Kotal looks over and sees the Shokan army, led by Kintaro.

It's... impossible. We need to devise a plan."

"How many?"

"Fewer than expected, but not alone. They have the Oni Warlords."

"DEATH TO KOTAL KAHN! YOUR KING DEMANDS IT!"

"Emperor, These Ones are prepared to parlay with the Shokan."

Kotal gives D'Vorah a scroll.

"Here are the terms. Be unwavering when you deliver them, D'Vorah."

"No matter the outcome, our warriors are ready," Reptile said.

"And the Earthrealmers?"

"Proven useful..."

"Hail, Lord Kintaro, This One is called D'Vorah."

"I've never parlayed with a woman before, especially not one as repellent as you," said Kintaro.

"Your mighty emperor, Kotal Khan, offers these terms, general reparations..."

Kintaro was not interested as he swipes the scroll away.

"The Shokan do not seek your charity. Kotal Khan will surrender to King Gorbak or we will raze Z'unkahrah. You have one hour."

"This One speaks on behalf of Kotal Khan. He will never surrender."

"Then Z'unkahrah will fall an hour early."

"So much for the civilized approach," said Sonya. "Cage, status on the wall."

"There's movement in the horde. It's a Oni Warlord. He's aiming for the wall..."

"Cage, come in..."

There was static... she tried to contact Chris.

"Sonya, what's going on?"

"Kintaro and the Shokan are about to break through the wall of Kotal Khan's palace. Where are you?"

Chris, Jade and Kitana have finished engaging with the Shokan themselves.

"We were busy with the Shokan ourselves. We'll be there soon."


	64. Chapter 54: Losing Ourselves

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 54: Losing Ourselves

Back in Japan, Scorpion and Sub-Zero continue fighting, despite his normalcy.

"Do you blame the Kamidogu? A relic you should've returned to Raiden years ago, but instead, you took it for a joyride!"

"The dagger possessed me. I'll return it to Raiden with you, explain what happened."

"Just like your brother explained the Lin Kuei's crimes against the Shirai Ryu?"

"Move on, Hanzo. There is no Lin Kuei. The cyber bastards destroyed us. I'm all that's left."

"If we are the last of our clans, then let's finish this!"

Scorpion impales Sub-Zero with both swords.

"Kuai Liang, in the name of the fallen, I commend your soul to the Netherrealm!"

"I'm... I'm not a monster... Hanzo. We... did terrible things while I was possessed, working under Quan Chi's service... but don't you remember... the agony... of being controlled by a evil spirit...?"

"No. I remember the last time I held my son, the last time my wife called my name. The agony of losing them..."

Scorpion breathed hellfire on Sub-Zero.

"Hanzo..." It was Takeda. "You don't know what it's like to be controlled. Because vengeance misguided you. We have the Kamidogu we came for, so now you have another choice: Give into vengeance, burn everything you worked for just like the Blood Demon wants, or help me save the world so we can rebuild the Shirai Ryu, remember? That was the plan."

Scorpion says to Sub-Zero after removing his swords.

" You'll live, but long enough to reflect on your misdeeds."

"I'd say you won the rematch."

"What good is winning, when we're losing ourselves? Next time. I could..."

"Next time? He ain't coming back from that."

"Maybe not, but stranger things have happened."


	65. Chapter 55: Sub-Zero's Humanity

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 55: Sub-Zero's Humanity

Sub-Zero was on the ground, bleeding to death. He dreamed of his time as a cyborg. 25 years ago, he was captured by the Lin Kuei and was automated. During the Outworld invasion, he would've been one of the victims of Sindel's assault were it not for Chris' interference. He saved their lives and somehow convinced her to turn against Shao Kahn. After the emperor's defeat at Chris' hands, I'm not sure what Sub-Zero was doing at the time, but I'm assuming that if Chris did not interfere, he would surely be killed. I'm not sure if he was killed or not after the 20-year period, but he found himself in the Netherrealm. Quan Chi was impressed, but felt the need to strip him of his cybernetics.

"Remarkable. This cyborg still has a soul. I can work with that."

"Smoke, why are you doing this," asked Kuai. Jax and Smoke, (now Enenra) was holding him.

"Your friend belongs in the Netherrealm. And now, so do you," said the sorcerer. "My army needs resilient soldiers for the coming war."

"I will not your slave!"

"Of course not. You're my puppet. Let us test the limits of your resilience. Your hardware is clumsy. You cannot trust technology. I put my faith in tradition. Blood. Sorcery."

After using his sorcery to strip Sub-Zero of his cybernetics, the result was his returned humanity. At least he was human again.

"Now, whom do you serve?"

He woke up on his bed...

"I'm not a slave... another hell? Please... let me die..."

"Calm yourself. We are far from hell. You are safe at the Sky Temple."

"Raiden? How is it possible that I'm alive?"

"You were a cyborg, but Quan Chi restored your humanity in exchange for your alliance with him. In addition, your life was restored by a surge of my power combined with his. Welcome back."

"I committed terrible crimes under Quan Chi's command. How can I live with myself?"

"Make amends. Earthrealm needs your help."

Earlier...

"On death's door again, Kuai Liang? As your life passes before your eyes, you must ask yourself, what does it all mean?"

It was master Bo' Rai Cho of Outworld.

"Master... I was a fool. I recovered the Kamidogu..."

"And it's power possessed you."

"I'll never be free, Bo' Rai Cho. I'm doomed to kneel before sorceress and demigods."

"You still haven't figured out what these events mean, why I'm here?"

"I must commit... Hara-kiri..."

"Ha! Of course not. We've got wine for melancholy! Considering what the Kamidogu did and what you've been through, Raiden owes you a favor."

"What favor?"

Inside a armory..

"We don't do favors, Raiden. We're saving lives from your latest mistake," said Hanzo.

"Just like Chris did so long ago?"

"Who's Chris?"

"He was an soldier who participated in the Mortal Kombat tournament. He was the one who defeated Shao Kahn twice over, once in Outworld, and here in Earthrealm."

Takeda became interested in Chris.

"Anyway, I commend you for sparing Kuai Liang. You have both suffered enough vengeance."

"Who's next?"

"The Kamidogu of Chaosrealm awaits at Liu Kang's temple. They're monks so be civil. I will meet with Jackson Briggs."


	66. Prologue 10: You Have Something I Want

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 10: You Have Something I Want

At Jax's farm...

"Looks like you're back at full strength."

"The hell are you doing here?"

Reiko...

"You have something I want, Jax."

"Whatever it is, you ain't getting shit!"

"At least hear my offer: Raiden's knife for your daughter's life."

Oh, boy...

"NOBODY THREATENS MY JACQUI!"


	67. Chapter 56: The Massacre

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 56: The Massacre

Since the negotiation failed, war broke out. The Shokan and the Oni Warlords have downed many S-F members. Chris returned from Earthrealm armed with a Barrett M107A1 anti-material rifle, his trusty Mossberg pump and a Heckler & Koch HK45C with a laser targeter and suppressor. He brought some of his men along, armed with HK416s, sniper weapon systems from Remington and Javelins.

"Snipers, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage are down there near the palace," said Chris over the radio. "Provide cover fire. I will try to get there to assist Sonya. Riflemen, you guys are with me. Be careful. The Shokan are quite powerful so fire at will when I give the word. Don't get too close to them. Are the Javelins ready?"

"Yes sir. We will open fire on your cue."

"Be mindful of your shots. Kitana and Jade are also at the palace. Assist them however possible."

"Copy that. We're ready."

"Moving out. Snipers, on my cue..."

Chris and the riflemen moved out of the shadows and opened fire. Chris called the snipers and they began firing to cover their advances and take down as many Shokan as possible. The Shokan began their attacks but Chris took out his Mossberg and and took down some that tried to slay the riflemen. Sonya and Johnny were already at war with them as well. They could hear bullets from a mile away. Sonya sees Chris and his men approaching them.

"GET DOWN!"

Chris sprayed all kind of 12-gauge action. While this was going on, Kotal Khan, along with Jade and Kitana, was watching the skirmish.

"Father, what would you do? As Earthrealmers say, the barbarians are at the gates. Perhaps I should have killed Goro, but vengeance made way for pride. Now his father hunts me. How do you stop an unstoppable army?"

Jade sees Chris approaching the palace. He and his men have brought down many Shokan. Lord Kintaro sees him and approaches him.

"Stay where you are, beast!"

Jade's eyes widen as Kintaro stepped closer to Chris.

"So you are the Earthrealmer, Chris? Shao Kahn spoke highly of you."

"My reputation perceives me, it seems."

"Indeed it has. I have waited many years to kombat you."

"Is that right?" Chris puts his weapons away. "I can use the warm-up."

"None shall mourn your passing!"

Chris battles Kintaro. Even after 20 years of cryosleep, it did not slow him down one bit. Chris suddenly developed some kind of superhuman strength that Kintaro wasn't prepared for and was quickly defeated. His fight with Tanya's evil twin helped him see what strength he possessed, even though she didn't put up much of a fight to begin with.

"Yield, Kintaro!"

"Sir, more Shokan are heading your way!"

"Javelins, now! GIVE THEM HELL!"

On cue, the Javelins were fired, taking out the remaining Shokan. Kotal Khan sees the explosions.

"What madness is this?"

"Chris..." said Jade. "He didn't come alone..."

Kotal was quite curious of Chris. "Who is he?"

"He's the one who defeated Shao Kahn twice over many years ago," Kitana explains. "He was to bring Kano to justice for killing his family, but it's become more than that."

Meanwhile, D'Vorah and Ferra/Torr were walking down a stairway.

"But we wanna cut Shokan..."

"Silence, Ferra. We're entering the presence of the mighty emperor..."

D'Vorah found his Blood Magik dagger. "His dagger is here, so he must not have given himself to its power, but then..."

"Where he be?"

Back on the battlefield, Chris continued opening up cans of 12-gauge whupasses on the Shokan. He was making his way to Sonya. He sees her about to be killed by a Oni Warlord when it got sliced in half by Kotal Khan.

"Colonel Blade, for once I am happy to see you. It seems we both received a sanguine baptism today."

"Everyone I came with... even Johnny..."

"I will honor my promise to find your daughter, Sonya Blade, and together we will..."

"Sonya!" Chris and Johnny were being chased by more Shokan and Oni Warlords"

"RUN, YOU ASSHOLES! Guys, fall back. We got more heading to your area! SHOOT TO KILL!"

The riflemen opened fire at the remaining Shokan and Oni Warlords. Chris laid some defensive fire with his pistol. Kitana and Jade went to Edenia to report to Sindel of the Z'ukahrah massacre.


	68. Chapter 57: Sindel's Briefing

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 57: Sindel's Briefing

Jade and Kitana returned to Edenia to report to Sindel of the war in Outworld.

"It gets worse by the minute," said Sindel.

"We need a plan, Your Highness. I'm not sure how long Chris can last against the Shokan. He already defeated Kintaro," said Jade.

"Strange..." The queen witnessed the battle, but she never knew Chris had such amazing power, overthrowing Kintaro like that.

"Jade, remain with Chris. Not only are you his lady, but his bodyguard as well."

"Yes, my queen."

"Kitana, I need you to search for Tanya. I have a feeling something's amiss."

"What do you mean?"

"Her twin has allied with Mileena, no doubt to slay her. If you find her, make sure that she is still alive. Her twin could be anywhere..."


	69. Chapter 58: It's A Setup

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 58: It's A Setup

Somewhere else in Outworld, Tanya was traveling past the wastelands.

"Greetings, sister..."

Tanya turned around. It was her twin.

"You."

"I knew you were looking for me. I think it's time we settle this..."

"Somehow I knew you want to kombat me. I've waited too long for this."

"I'm sure you have."

The fight began. Tanya gained the advantage early on, however she could hear laughter in the shadows. Evil Tanya used it as a distraction to spread some kind of white dust. Tanya covered her eyes and when she opened them, it was too late. Someone was moving closer to her. A few moments later, Tanya lost consciousness. The person standing over her was Mileena.

"Foolish girl," said Mileena. "Come. Soon, ours plans with her will come into fruition. Chris will want to find her, and then dearest Tanya, he will be yours again..."

Kitana was looking for Tanya, but she found some white substance and investigated. Kitana soon developed a sense that something did happen to her. She took the substance and returned to Edenia.


	70. Chapter 59: Thicker Than Water

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 59: Thicker Than Water

There were dead bodies everywhere... not a pretty sight to see. Kotal and King Gorbak were fighting outside.

"After the spectacle you put on my son, I expected to fight a Blood God incarnate. Instead, I discovered an inexperienced ruler with a empire slipping through his fingers!"

"Goro was a pawn for Reiko. We've always been allies, Gorbak..."

"As lord and vessel, not king and king. My people's cry for justice everlasting the era of Kahns ends today and the reign of Shokan begins!"

D'Vorah arrived with Reptile and joined Chris.

"What are two doing here?"

"We have come to aid the emperor," Reptile relied.

"Test your might, Kotal Khan! You cannot stop us!"

"How do you stop an unstoppable army?"

"You will die before solving that riddle."

"IT'S THE SAME WAY YOU STOP THE UNDEAD, BY DESTROYING THE HEAD!"

Kotal clapped Gorbak's head.

"SHOKAN WARRIORS, HAIL TO YOUR KING!"

"King Gorbak is dead."

"Retreat. Back through the wall!"

"You nearly sacrificed yourself to win another battle, emperor," says the concerned D'Vorah.

"And they will doubtlessly return tomorrow. If we are to win this war, I must sacrifice far more."

"The Blood Magik could kill you. After today..."

"Today we scored victory by default. Tomorrow's victory will be earned by force. Take Reptile to the infirmary. We must tend the wounded while the Shokan are disorganized."

"With that out of the way, we can finally focus on getting our girls back and head home," said Sonya. Jade arrived via portal.

"Jade!"

They kissed. "I have done terrible news."

"What now?"

"Tanya's been kidnapped."

"What?" Sonya was getting pissed. Jade explains the situation.

"Kitana found some white substance in the wastelands. We examined it and it looks like an abduction took place. The question is who kidnapped Tanya?"

Chris developed a sick feeling in his stomach. Immediately he knew who kidnapped Tanya... her twin!"

"Any idea where she is?"

"I'm afraid I do not."

"I will hear no more challenges. Tomorrow I protect our capital at all costs."

"This One will guard you."

"No. You will disable the true threat. Set sail for Shang Tsung's island tomorrow. Take the Earthrealmers."

"Chris, we need to find Tanya. Time is running out."

"Sonya, you and Johnny go to the island. Once we get Tanya back, I will be there. Emperor, this ordeal went out of control quickly. You know the old saying: Blood is thicker than water."

"All too well, Chris. It holds true here as well, but the Shokan has yet to learn that lesson. Go and find Tanya. Ensure her safety. And then meet us on the island."


	71. Chapter 60: The Missing Dagger

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 60: The Missing Dagger

The following night...

"The Draco and Tigrar families have come to a decision," said Kintaro.

"Spare me the formalities," Goro replied.

"Your injuries disqualify your claim to the throne."

Back to the capital...

"WHERE IS IT? DID YOU STEAL IT?" Kotal yelled at D'Vorah, accusing her of taking his dagger.

"No. This One swears!"

"Confess your treachery!"

"This One speaks the truth!"

"This One had better..."

"Please. Let This One remain in Z'ukahrah to defend your reign. We will search for the dagger..."

"It is too far gone. I feel my connection to it fading. Z'ukahrah is doomed."

Unknown to everyone else, at a disclosed location...

"I have in possession the heir to a ancient warrior power. But in order to draw it from her, our little warriors must fight."

We see Cassie in a prison cell...


	72. Chapter 61: The Search For Tanya

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 61: The Search For Tanya

Chris and Jade began their rescue mission to find Tanya. They searched for hours.

"Looking for someone?"

They turn around. It was Evil Tanya.

"I knew you two would be looking for her."

"Where is she?" Chris asked.

"Why? Soon she will be me again, and you..." She steps closer to him. Jade is studying every move.

"You will be mine again...

"I don't think so!" Jade pushes her. "Tell us where Tanya is!"

"I'd rather kill you first."

Jade and Chris joined to battle Evil Tanya. Even after her defeat, it didn't seem to produce different results. Jade's assassination style combined with Chris' military tactics were too much for her. Chris pulled out his HK45C and pointed it at her.

"I will ask you one more time, where is Tanya?"

"Chris, don't you love me?"

"LAST CHANCE!"

"She is located in Charred Mountain."

Chris and Jade traveled to Charred Mountain, hoping Tanya would be there. Little did they know, they get surrounded by Red Dragon thugs.

"Great. More distractions," said Jade.

They battle the Red Dragon members. They are not that many, so they were able to defeat them. They proceeded inside the Red Dragon stronghold to search for Tanya. They found some computers. Chris accessed one. Some of the Red Dragon members have put in data of Tanya's abduction, so Chris was able to collect the data and got Tanya's location. When he was finished, he took out a data disc with all the data of the Red Dragon's activities.

"Sonya could use this data, but for now, I got Tanya's location."

"Where?"

"Shang Tsung's island..."

"Sonya will no doubt be there."

"The emperor is preparing his ship to the island tomorrow. For now, we return to Z'ukahrah."

Jade created a portal back to the city.


	73. Chapter 62: Past Memories

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 62: Past Memories

Kotal Khan's Coronation Day...

"There are those among you who think I'm a single-minded warrior. It's true that I fight but with purpose. The throne of Outworld is not a seat or title, it is this city, Z'unkahrah. Mileena's first mistake was to neglect this place and the people who call it home. I vow to defend these walls with my life!"

Inside...

"I stood before the empire and made that promise."

"A promise you cannot keep if your are dead," said Reptile.

"If I cannot protect the capital, then I am unfit to rule. If dying is my duty, I will die."

Reptile began recalling his role as one of Shao Kahn's minions.

"I remember when your duty was to kill me. Shao Kahn sent me to the tournament on Shang Tsung's island, after he informed me of some hidden agenda. I never meant to compete, but everyone dreams of winning. But I failed and I continued failing. I've always wondered why you spared me. You saw value where he did not."

"I still do. Shao Kahn would rather conquer another realm than rule the empire he had. So I did it for him. Good spies are fine tools, but you do not sent them to a deathmatch."

"You have value, too, Kotal. Even without your family..."

"I enjoyed reminiscing with you, Reptile. Good night."

"This One does not want to remember seeing him so dour," said D'Vorah.

"Member our story?" asked Ferra. "Wanna hear it?"

"What story?"

"Torr's fav'rite. First, them stabby men tore us apart. Torr no good alone. Ferra no good alone. Then Kotal come. Him frees Torr. Them frees me! Then Kotal make a hot din-din."

"What about the stabby men?" asked D'Vorah. "Bet the Tarkatans put on a price on your head."

"I appreciate the testaments of loyalty, but if you are truly loyal, you will leave me to my fate."

"But we..."

"We did not kill Shao Kahn! Even as he was marching towards certain death, I demand the same respect!"

"This One never respected Shao Kahn. We Kytinn respect no leader under no circumstances. On the eve of invasion, we Kytinn were too busy arguing to form a defense. This One refused to participate, knowing that we had already 0 argued for too long. All they would do is scatter. I deceptively became a humble servant. A necessary lie. Shao Kahn spared the Kytinn, only to be their slaves. This One sought out shelter. In the tyrant's shadow, waiting, as the two sorcerers, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, manipulate his blind lust for conquest. Until that lust destroyed him, thanks to that Earthrealmer. In that moment, This One could've gone free, but where? The tyrant's shadow is home now, until Mileena showed, and This One became her servant as well. Even when Kotal defied Mileena, This One hesitated to stand with him. But then Reptile defended him with conviction beyond that of any servant or slave, and I knew tyrants rule with fear, but Kotal Kahn leads with respect. This One truly respects you."

"My sacrifice tomorrow will save thousands of lives. That is leading with respect. You have all fought like Osh-Tekk. My father would be proud..."

Their moment of solidarity was interrupted by sudden rumbles.

"It stopped."

"Earthquake?"

"Perhaps."

"Quite the opposite, mate!"

Kano! And he's not alone. He is joined by Jarek, Tasia and Tremor...


	74. Chapter 63: Chris' Daughter

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 63: Chris' Daughter

 _ **The long awaited mystery to Chris' daughter is revealed.**_

Meanwhile in Earthrealm, Raiden visits Jax's farm.

"Briggs, are you here?"

He found Jax unconscious.

"What happened?"

"He's not waking up for a while, Raiden. Too many meds for the pain."

It was Jax's wife, Vera.

"I would've come sooner..."

"Jax wasn't himself when you brought him back from the dead. Being way out here in the boonies seemed like it was helping him."

Yesterday...

"Hi, Jacqui. It's mom. We haven't heard from you in three days and you know your dad worries."

Jax was put through a wall by Reiko.

"You're making this worse for yourself, Jax. All I want is the dagger Raiden gave you. Give it to me and I promise to spare your daughter."

"How can we be sure we get Jacqui back?"

"You can't."

Reiko shoulder charges Jax, then grabs Vera by the throat.

"I won't stop at your daughter. I have the power to make everyone in your life suffer. Choose, Jax. The dagger or your family. My patience expires with your wife's breath."

Now...

"We gave that man what he wanted."

"So Reiko has more than one Kamidogu. This is terrible news."

"What about Jacqui? My husband didn't crawl back from hell just to lose everything again. You gave him that dagger. Bring our daughter home."

On Shang Tsung's island, Jacqui is fighting a losing battle against Shao Kahn's last resort against Earthrealm, Skarlet. The woman was fighting Evil Tanya, but the woman appeared far more stronger than the average person. She's wearing a dark blue sports bra, similar to Cassie's, black track pants, a dark blue bandana on her left arm and dog tags. She has a long black ponytail hair, similar to Jade's but a little shorter, hourglass figure, firm round breasts and legs that can put stockings out of business.

"Even Tanya fights better than you," she said.

Evil Tanya was livid. She just keeps on losing battles, one from Chris, one from Jade with Chris and now this woman. She helps Jacqui by tackling Skarlet and punching her. Evil Tanya tried to take advantage, but the woman thought better of it and kicked her down.

"How can you be this strong?"

"Thank my father, the one you betrayed a while back."

"Chris?"

"He and his soldiers trained me well."

"So, Melody," said Havik, revealing her name. "You obtained your father's gift. I am impressed."

"Avuncular charm will get you nowhere, Havik."

"No, but she will...

He backhands Cassie.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Melody tried to attack Havik but the cleric grabbed her by the throat and threw her down.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cassie.

"Because your father is Johnny Cage."

"So what? You want a autograph?"

"I want power. Johnny Cage defeated Shinnok. A mortal besting a Elder God. That's impossible unless his bloodline are warriors that were bred to fight the gods themselves. Warriors whose power is truly unleashed when their loved ones are facing death. And you, Melody, your father defeated Shao Kahn twice over many years ago. How he managed to do so is also what piqued my interest. I long to meet him and learn his secrets."

"You leave him alone," warned Melody.

"Please, I'm not my dad... I don't have power like him."

"Perhaps it skips a generation, or maybe you just haven't suffered enough."

"Lord Havik." Reiko returned. ""I present to you the Earthrealm Kamidogu."

"Excellent. One more and we shall make you the Blood God."

"One more? But we've only collected two. You said the ritual requires six Kamidogu."

"That's the fun part. Raiden has already collected the three daggers for us. He doesn't know it, but every step he takes to protect Earthrealm brings us closer to conquering it."


	75. Chapter 64: Uneasy Allies

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 64: Uneasy Allies

In Z'unkahrah...

"MY EMPIRE WILL NOT BE CONQUERED!"

"Kotal Kahn is a coward," Kintaro shouts. "Just as Reiko and Mileena call upon the Red Dragon, he begs aid from the Black Dragon to keep his throne. Let us remind him that true Outworlders need no help from Earthrealm. Let us grind their bones to dust!"

"Kintaro, let us settle this the honorable way... in Mortal Kombat!"

"Is that why you brought so many of your friends to cheer while I pummel you? I decline your offer!"

"So be it. Kano!"

"That's your cue, Tremor."

"They sent one man? Somebody spear this fool!"

Tremor creates a powerful shockwave that caused them to lose their footing

"Impressive, Kano, but why did he stop?"

"Don't want him to bring the whole city down, do you? You want devastation and precision in one package. I got just the thing."

Kano brings out some kind of weapon. I can't really describe it. A few moments later, a huge explosion destroyed nearly all Shokan.

"What manner of sorcery is this?"

"Science. Why bother with magic when we have the atom at the touch of the button. Kintaro just lost more than half his army. But we all know the Shokan never surrenders. What's the next order, emperor?"

"If the Shokan will not surrender, finish them."


	76. Chapter 65: Reiko's Betrayal

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 65: Reiko's Betrayal

"The Shokan and their Oni allies have torn Z'unkahrah apart. Under proud Kintaro's command, they will never surrender. By tonight, Kotal Kahn will be dead... and our Outworld empress can be restored. Then, Rain, all the sacrifices we've made in this war will be..."

" _Empress..."_

"Who dares interrupt us?"

" _We have urgent news from Z'unkahrah."_

 _"_ Ermac... is Kotal Khan's head in a spike yet?"

 _"No. Not only does Kotal Khan live, he will be victorious. He has enlisted the Black Dragon, whose Earthrealm weapons decimate the Shokan horde."_

"We should mount an attack while Khan's armies are exhausted from battle. Where is Reiko and the Red Dragon?"

" _Still not returned from Shang Tsung's island. They have prisoners there. One of them is the daughter of a certain Earthrealmer you hold a grudge against."_

"Chris. He has a daughter?"

" _One who was thought to have been killed by Kano many years ago, but is alive and well... for now. Strangely, he has no knowledge of her existence."_

"Interesting."

" _There is more. Tanya. She was recently captured and is being held prisoner on the island as we speak."_

 _"_ I know of her twin. Me and her captured her at the wastelands. Summon her, Reiko and the Red Dragon then. It is time for Reiko to make good on the many promises he made to me."

"Where am I?" Rain had woken up. It looked as if his skin no longer existed.

"After Kotal scorched you, the Red Dragon salvaged your body and brought you here to my keep in the Setian Valley."

"Empress... Reiko means to betray you."

"What do you know?"

"When the Red Dragon brought me here, I overheard them talking. Reiko is loyal to another... Havik. They said that they hold prisoners, one of them is the daughter of Chris, former Homefront Warrior of Earthrealm."

"Ermac already explained to me of her, but how is it that Chris doesn't know she exists?"

 _"One of the side effects of his 20-year cryo-sleep."_

"Cryo-sleep?"

 _"Many years ago during the Netherrealm war, he fought Reiko, but was defeated with a collarbone separation that took 20 years of his life. After he awoke, he remembered nothing, not even the events that occurred therein. During his sleep, he was removed from military service. He and Kitana's close friend, Jade, will be preparing for their journey to the island soon."_

"Are there any other side effects besides memory loss?"

 _"If there are, he has yet to experience them. We believe it will happen soon."_

"And what of Havik, the "spiritual advisor." Reiko told me this cleric's sorcery was strengthening our cause. I am not so spiritual. But I trusted Reiko's judgment."

 _"He deceived us all, empress."_

"Can none of the thousands of souls that dwell within you reveal Havik's true nature?"

 _"The mere thought of his name stirs confusion within us. Chaos. He is a enigma."_

"First, Kotal, now Reiko. This is why they call me paranoid. Ermac, gather the Tarkatans. We're paying a visit to Shang Tsung's island."


	77. Chapter 66: Kotal's Diplomacy

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 66: Kotal's Diplomacy

Back on the battlefield...

"General Kintaro, your uprising ends now. Do you surrender?"

"The Shokan... never surrender."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Grant me the dignity you denied Goro.

Kotal refused.

"Why do you insist on denigrating...?"

"The Shokan were not my enemy until Goro contracted Reiko and Mileena. I always admired the strength of your people."

Kotal makes an announcement: "Hear me, Shokan warriors! Mileena and Reiko are the enemies we share. Why kill each other for the good of our common foe. We should join forces and kill them together. I will never ask your commander to surrender. I only ask that you fight!"

And with that, Kintaro was convinced and both him and Kotal shook hands.


	78. Chapter 67: With Friends Like These

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 67: With Friends Like These

"That was quite an diplomacy out there," said Kano."We'll see how long that'll last. But hey, they rise up again, you'll be prepared, right? Thanks to ya pals, the Black Dragon. I assume you'll pay the usual gold, right?"

"What price do you ask?"

"How much you got?"

"For you, none. You owe me a debt, Kano, for endangering my strategic alliance with Earthrealm."

"Ya mean kidnapping Sonya's brat? Erron Black's scheme, not mine. I fired some big fucking guns for you. Nukes don't come cheap."

"Neither do second chances. I owe you nothing."

"Guess not, especially if you don't want your portal stone back. She's a beauty, isn't she?"

"The portal stone is not yours to ransom!" Kotal punches Kano in the face and gets him in a armlock. Tremor was about to rock the house... literally until Sonya shot him. Chris, Kitana and Jade are alongside her.

"Jeez, Kotal. With friends like these..."

"The Black Dragon are not my friends. They owed me a debt, and it's been paid. D'Vorah, please show Kano and his clan to second quarters, in the dungeon."

"Are you going to execute them?" asked Sonya.

"No. Kano must answer for his crimes beyond my empire. I plan to bring him to a proper authority... you and Chris."

"Thank you, emperor, but first, we need to find the girls."

At the docks...

"I have prepared the ship for Shang Tsung's island. We sail tonight."

"Sounds good," said Chris.

"We? asked Johnny. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Reiko and the Red Dragon are deadly allies. Defeating them requires an alliance of our own. Agreed?"

"For once, we do."


	79. Chapter 68: Shujinko

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 68: Shujinko

At the Honan Province of China...

"Liu Kang was a legend," said Takeda.

"Yes, in his first tournament here he defeated Shang Tsung," Hanzo replied.

"You fought him?"

"It was not a traditional match."

"Liu Kang must have been a real badass."

"Master Hasashi, is that you?"

"Master Shujinko."

"Welcome to the Kang temple. I understand you came here under Raiden's request. Unfortunately, we cannot give you the Kamidogu of Chaos you seek."

"Why? The Kamidogu are corrupted, Shujinko. A mere student possessed by one massacred our clan and almost killed me. Imagine that power falling into the wrong hands."

"Exactly why I cannot give you the dagger. The Kamidogu have already fallen into the wrong hands, Raiden's. You cannot trust him. I did not know of this until I was offered proof... by this humble cleric. Please meet Havik."

"Ah, Grandmaster Hasashi, and Takeda, son of Kenshi. Long have I waited to meet you... in the flesh!"

"Stand down, Hasashi. Havik is a man of God and a guest to the Shaolin. He poses no threat."

"You've been deceived, Shujinko. This "Havik" is a agent of the Blood Demon."

"If you were familiar with my teachings, you'd know that I am nobody's agent but my own."

"This is a serious accusation, Hanzo. Do you have proof? Well, do you?"

"No."

"There you have it... just a misunderstanding. Master Shujinko, would you permit neon private with Master Hasashi?"

"I think a peaceful discussion is more constructive than a unnecessary brawl. Come with me, Takeda."

Shujinko and Takeda went to a separate room.

"Just the two of us. I get why you're fired up, Hanzo. You came all the way here on Raiden's behalf to find out that you're working for the enemy."

"Raiden may be a lot of things, but a traitor is not one of them."

"If I must spell it out for you, you claim a "demon" seeks to unleash the true power of the Kamidogu power that can be only accessed by uniting them. Ergo, the daggers must be collected first, and what's been Raiden doing? Collecting them."

"At ease, boy," said Shujinko. "The Kang temple is one of the safest places on Earth."

"So was the Shirai Ryu temple."

"Your father thought you would be safe here."

"What do you know about him?"

FLASHBACK TO THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE MKX COMIC

Hanzo was teaching Takeda and his friend Fox. The two boys fought but Takeda was defeated.

"If it makes you feel better, everyone gets their asses kicked on their first day, including me," said Fox. He was going to fix Takeda's nose when round 2 began. Fox wins again.

"Finally, you got me for the nose."

"Such a big target. I can't believe it took me this long."

After the fight...

"Are you proud of losing, Takeda?

"No, Grandmaster. I did my best."

"Your best? Feinting instead of countering?"

"Did you see how fast I was?"

"You're faster than him, that's true, but instead of using that to your advantage to strike at your first opportunity, you played around. If you won't train like a warrior, we'll carry you into the wild, let Mother Nature test your skills. Out there, playing around will get you killed."

"Respectfully, Grandmaster, in a survival situation, Takeda would rise to the occasion," said Fox.

"Then you won't mind being assigned to protect him."

Fox was hearing strange voices in his head. " **Can** **you hear me? You can hear me! Just thoughts in your head..."**

"Protect me from what?"

Hanzo is in a armory when he is visited by Raiden.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Hanzo. You safeguarded the dagger. Good."

"You come here to audit me?"

"No, I came to warn you. The Netherrealm invasion has damaged cosmic barriers that protect Earth from realms beyond. This being seeks to disarm Earth's champions. I must warn them. Beware the one who walks in silence."

"He's a liar and a fool. Once Raiden pays you a visit, people are going to die. If this "demon" shows up, don't dance around it. Kilit before it kills you."

The following night, Fox continued hearing voices in his head, telling him to fulfill the Blood Code. He went to the armory and collected the dagger, cutting his forehead open. Soon he woke up Takeda and took him in a room full of dead Shirai Ryu members, possibly killed by Fox. He has Hanzo hanging upside down as a way of stoking the fires of a lifetime of suffering he went through as Scorpion. Fox wanted to see if Takeda could take a life, starting with Hanzo. He refused and instead attacked Fox. The battle ended with Takeda slicing Fox's head vertically, but not before Hanzo teleported and scorched him with hellfire. The Shirai Ryu that Hanzo rebuilt after his cleansing thanks to Sonya Blade in the Netherrealm, is gone once again. They travelled together. Takeda often wondered where his father was when all this happened. Kenshi was apparently on the run from the Red Dragon. He had no choice but to leave Takeda under Hanzo's care.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kenshi came here after he left you with Hanzo. He questioned his choice, but his war with Daegon of the Red Dragon took priority."

"Who's Daegon?"

"Your father's mortal enemy, founder of the Red Dragon. He claims to be the son of Argus of Edenia."

"So that's why he was running from the Red Dragon when we met."

"Kenshi chose war with the Red Dragon over your family. That's why you're here."

"I asked for evidence and you give me slander. We're done here," said Hanzo. "The Kamidogu is coming with me."

He touched the Kamidogu, which turned to dust a moment later.

"A decoy?"

"You don't think the legendary Shujinko would keep a powerful weapon on display, do you?"

"Where is it?"

"I don't have it, I swear, but I'll tell you the truth about Raiden... everything."

"Spill it!"

"He's... utterly... corrupted... I know because... _**I WAS THE ONE THST CORRUPTED HIM, ALL OF THEM! WHO'S NEXT? YOU! TAKEDA WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME!"**_

"Why hasn't Hanzo told me about this?"

"He probably tried to keep you from running after your father."

"Hanzo knows vengeance better than anyone."

"Yes, but there's more than vengeance that turned Hanzo into Scorpion... _**FIRST, HE HAD TO DIE!"**_


	80. Chapter 69: Fujin's Report

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 69: Fujin's Report

At the Sky Temple, Fujin returned from the Netherrealm borders

"Raiden?"

"You have returned, Fujin. What news from the Netherrealm borders?"

"The retaining seals remain intact. There is no trace of Quan Chi but there is a new cause for concern. We have repaired and reinforced the boundaries to protect Earthrealm, but in doing so, we have left a strategic weak point unguarded, the place between the realms."

"Shang Tsung's island."

"Exactly. What if that is the incursion point?"

"We shall investigate at once."

"I attempted to go there but was repelled by a powerful spell. A shield remarkably similar to your retaining seal. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, only... it can't be..."

"What is it?"

Raiden tried to enter the Jinsei, but it rejected him.

"I warned you about using the Kamidogu. The Jinsei can sense its influence."

"I never listen..."

"How many Kamidogu do you have?"

"Three, but they are safe. "Outworld is just as exposed to Shang Tsung's island as Earthrealm."

"Johnny, Sonya, Chris and our Edenian allies are there. We must warn them and determine if Kotal Khan remains our ally."


	81. Chapter 70: Preparations 2

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 70: Preparations 2

In the morning by the docks...

"Kotal's servants had been loading up for hours," said Sonya.

"What's all this crap anyway?" Cage asked.

"Provisions, food, weapons," said Kitana. "I guess Kotal's army are preparing for whatever happens on the way to the island."

"Most of it will go to waste," said Sonya. "Just like our time."

"We haven't been on that island for years. Who knows what's going on there. If this mission didn't involve our daughters, you'd take the time to load up too."

"Maybe, I don't know. We've been in Outworld for far too long."

Sonya looks at Chris. "Is something wrong, Chris?"

"If you remember, Sonya the island is where I began my mission..."

FLASHBACK OF CHRIS' MISSION ON THE ISLAND

"The Homefront Warriors sent me to that island to bring Kano to justice for the death of my family. Little did I know, my mission took me to many strange worlds. I met Kitana and Jade. Somehow they learned of my story and secretly allied with me, under Shao Kahn's nose."

"Then you came to Outworld where you defeated Shao Kahn," said Jade "Kitana and I were there to witness it."

"It's also where I met Tanya before her metamorphosis. I was a fool for not seeing the signs."

"And that's how you and Jade hooked up?" asked Cage rather rudely.

"We did fall in love one night. Many years later, I was killed along with the others. I saw him with Tanya, but there was something different about her. After Queen Sindel freed me from my revenance, I knew that Tanya was somehow cleansed of the evil that Shinnok plagued in her years ago. It was good to have her with us."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Now Tanya is somewhere on that island, held prisoner like your daughters."

"That's why I'm boarding this ship with Jade and Chris, to rescue her," said Kitana.

"I thought you loathed Tanya for betraying Edenia."

"Since her "twin" has been born, the Tanya we know now has redeemed herself. She fights for our realm, while her twin hopes to destroy her and take her body back. I fear however that Tanya could fall..." Kitana's voice began to break. "... victim to those damn daggers, making her far worse than before."

"We can't let that happen, Sonya. While you and Johnny find your girls, Chris, Kitana and me will find Tanya."

"I had no idea Tanya holds a special place in your heart."

"In all ours hearts."

"Is there a problem, Sonya?" asked Kotal

"No, not at all," Chris replied. "We were reminiscing about my mission on the island."

"I know much of your mission, Chris. You sought to bring Kano to justice for the death of your family. I am amazed this mission has taken over 20 years of your life."

"Don't remind me."

"Come aboard. I will show you to your quarters."


	82. Chapter 71: We Were Wrong From The Start

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 71: We Were Wrong From The Start

Sonya and Johnny were in their quarters.

"Come on, Sonya. There's plenty of room on the bed."

"I'm fine. Go to sleep."

"I know what you're thinking. This isn't my idea. And you can't blame Kotal for thinking we'd share the same bed. Sometimes I wonder where we went wrong."

"We were wrong from the start."

Years ago at the Jinsei chamber...

"J... Johnny...?"

"Easy, Sonya. This place will heal you."

"Shinnok is gone?"

"Hell yeah, and Raiden's got a plan to make sure he doesn't break out again."

"In the battle, I've never seen you act like that."

"Like what?"

"Selfless.."

"Aw, that was nothing. You took a direct hit from Shinnok's amulet. You would've been a goner. While you're feeling the Jinsei high, there's something I want to ask you. Now that the war is over and before we go our separate ways, can I take you out to dinner?"

"As long as it's not one of your movies..."

Four months later, Sonya rings the doorbell at Johnny's condo.

"No solicitors, unless you're from the studio."

"It's Lieutenant Colonel Blade."

"Sonya? I'll be right down."

Johnny opens the door in a blue towel.

"Is that how you greet visitors?"

"Only the pretty ones." Aw jeez.

"We need to talk."

"The very phrase every boy is just dying to hear."

They sat on his sofa.

"Johnny, I'm pregnant."

A few years later...

"Sonya? It's 3 a.m. What are you doing?"

"Kenshi is in trouble. I sent him undercover with the Red Dragon before Cassie was born. Now he needs a exit strategy. And I'm leading the extraction team with Chris."

"Can't someone else handle it?" You'll miss Cassie's birthday."

"I'm the one who put Kenshi in harm's way. I'm responsible for him."

"And you're responsible for our child."

"I don't want to miss her birthday."

"Then don't. She won't forget it."

"When duty calls, we make sacrifices."

10 hours later in Pakistan...

"This supposed to be a stealth operation. I thought you ditched these guys at the Himalayas!"

"I did," said Kenshi. "Turns out the Red Dragon paid off every terrorist from here to India."

"We need to get out of this meat grinder. Shaun, where the fuck is our helo?"

"We're taking shots... Checkpoint beat..."

"Our ride is to the south," Sonya says to Kenshi.

"Copy that."

At the extraction point...

"Sonya, RPG at 6 o'clock," said Chris."

"Got her in my sights."

She hesitated."

And now...

"She kept watching me, even after I pulled the trigger."

"You didn't..."

"No. Just the mother. Part of me wanted to set the little girl free. Free from a from a mother who cared more about field artillery than field trips."

"I'm sorry, Sonya. I didn't know..."

"You didn't ask."

There was a knock on the door.

"The island on the horizon."

"It'll be a while. We can talk more."

"What more is there to say? I gave up my daughter's childhood to make her world safe. It was the right thing to do until a few weeks ago when she ran away. Now we're at the end of the world, under the kindness of a barbarian, our most trusted and beloved soldier (Chris) and our Edenian allies. Who knows what she's seen on that island that we've seen. What kind of torture would they inflict on her. And now Tanya. I could see what horrors she finds herself in. Her twin looking to destroy her and take her body back, corrupting her worse than before. All I know is if we fail, if we don't rescue our girls, then all these years of sacrifice would be for nothing. I never knew my daughter, and she never knew how much a mother cares."

Outside, D'Vorah was waiting for them Kotal Khan sees the island from a distance.

"We land at dawn. The forest s off the beach is too dangerous to traverse at night."


	83. Chapter 72: Ambushed

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 72: Ambushed

In the cell, Cassie heard clinging noises. It opened...

"Cassie?"

"Melody..."

Melody and Jacqui has freed Cassie.

"We must remain quiet," said Melody. "We're gonna try to get out of here and call for help. Stay close."

Melody and the girls trekked the halls, but before they were able to make their way out, they were ambushed by... Tanya?"

"Aunt Tanya..."

Tanya's eyes were blood red, her skin and outfit completely black... and she looks pissed!

"Where do you three think you're going?" Her voice changed from a young woman to a more demonic tone.

Melody was shocked. "Tanya... what happened to you?"

Tanya appeared corrupted. Her twin successfully took over her body.

"Aunt Tanya, please..."

Tanya went on the attack on Melody, but Melody used her amazing strength to toss her away. The fight went on as Cassie and Jacqui joined Melody. It didn't last long until Melody knocked Tanya out cold.

"AUNT TANYA!"

Melody rushed to her. Tanya looked worse for wear.

"I'm so sorry."

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Cassie.

"Her twin. She took over... (Tearing up) I'm sorry..."

"Let's get her out of here."

The girls took Tanya's body and made their way on the beach. Cassie sees a ship heading their way.


	84. Chapter 73: Blood & Fire

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 73: Blood & Fire

Back at the Kang temple...

"You killed my clan... to provoke me? You signed your own death warrant, Havik!"

Scorpion broke Havik's neck, but little did he know is that Havik can contort his body in many way a human body is not supposed to.

"We're not finished yet, Hanzo! You hold back all that fire but you're afraid to get burned."

Hanzo got kicked through the wall.

"Why not let the fire take you? Why be a mortal when you could be an agent of Chaos? Raiden is my puppet. Outworld is eating itself alive. Your clan is dust in the wind. Your apprentice is one slip away from becoming my slave."

"I'm sorry, Hanzo..."

It seemed Shujinko defeated Takeda.

"It's not your fault. You made your point, Havik. Stop playing games! What do you really want?"

"Friendship. Together, blood and fire will liberate the realms from order. No more gods in command, only us. I only ever wanted Takeda as leverage. Surrender to your nature and the boy is yours. Keep him. Kill him. I don't care. This isn't a choice, Hanzo!"

Havik punched Hanzo in the face. "Scorpion's fire protects him. Even if you want to die, he won't let you. You couldn't make it this far without burning hotter and hotter."

Havik continues his assault on Hanzo.

"How far must I push? How close to death before Scorpion takes over?"

"All the way..."

"I knew you'd say that."

Havik has him in a headlock.

"Takeda, you always have a choice," said Hanzo. Havik punched him so hard it felt his lungs were collapsing.

"HANZO!"

"Come, Takeda. Witness firsthand the rebirth of Scorpion!"

"Hanzo, please come back. Tell me what to do."

"He can't say much, Takeda. There's fire in you too. Maybe you can join our cause."

"I'd rather die than serve you!"

"That can be arranged. Here comes the fireworks!" Hanzo is dead. "Or maybe not. Where is Scorpion?"

"There was no Scorpion. Hanzo made his own decisions. Even when he served Quan Chi, he chose death. You'll never control him."

"Then he was a agent of chaos. Leave, Takeda, unless you wish to join your master."

Wracked to other guilt, Takeda leaves the temple.


	85. Chapter 74: Shang Tsung's Island

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 74: Shang Tsung's Island

On the island...

"Scout, fan out the forest," said Kotal. "Form a perimeter along the cliff and the treeline."

Melody and the girls were in hiding, but they forgot Tanya's body.

"Jade! I found... Tanya!"

"Oh, no. Her twin took over."

"We need to get her back to Edenia."

Kitana and Jade took Tanya back to Edenia.

"Never thought we'd be here again," Johnny said.

"I was starting to worry you might not make it." Reiko, accompanied by Skarlet. "If I had a daughter, if she were kidnapped, I would have been here days ago. Perhaps you're not fit to be parents."

"Get fucked, Reiko!" Johnny yelled.

"Your war is with me, Reiko," said Kotal. "What do you gain from inciting conflict with Earthrealm?"

"I do not seek conflict. I seek to conquer. To merge our realms as Shao Kahn envisioned, under one rule: My rule."

"Reiko!" Chris approaches. "Remember me, you white-eyed son of a bitch?"

"You must be Chris. How long has been it been?"

Skarlet approaches Chris. "Quite a handsome Earthrealmer . I know about you, Chris..."

FLASHBACK TO "THE SAVIOR"

"I watched you defeated my master Shao Kahn at his koliseum. Since then, I secretly plotted my revenge. I bided my time..."

Back to reality...

"Now that you're here..."

Suddenly, Skarlet attacks Reiko. Chris was shocked. Shao Kahn's last resort assaulting Reiko.

"You could never fill Shao Kahn's boots as ruler of Outworld!"

"You will die for your insolence!"

"I don't think so, Reiko. I believe I am owed a rematch from 25 years ago. Last time, you almost killed me, which resulted in me in Cryo-sleep for 20 years."

"You believe you can defeat me?"

"I learned from my mistakes, a mistake of leaving you alive in Vietnam, a mistake I will correct now!"

Chris fights Reiko. 25 years ago, he lost to him and has spent 20 years in a cryo chamber. He realized that his chance at redemption was right in front of him. Reiko tried to teleport, hoping to put Chris away like he did in Vietnam, but this time, Chris was ready for it and counterattacked. Reiko tried to gain the advantage, but Chris became more stronger than before and Reiko was defeated. All the while, Kotal and D'Vorah had downed the Red Dragon members easily. During the battle, Melody sees the action from the shadows. She sees Chris.

"Dad..." she said quietly.

"Your dad's here?" asked Cassie.

Despite his defeat, Reiko battles Kotal. Chris and Skarlet joins Sonya and Johnny as they battle the Red Dragon members.

"You've always envied Shao Kahn's power."

"I envied your Blood Magik, but you barely scratched the surface of its power. Had you had my ambition, godliness could've been yours." Reiko defeats Kotal.

"Your champions are loyal, Kotal..."

D'Vorah dove in on Reiko...

"...So quick to defend you..."

He grabs D'Vorah...

"...So ready to die!"

He rips her apart...

"D'Vorah..."

"You have nothing left, Kotal. Surrender and I will spare you to be my slave!"

"You may have stolen my family, my Blood Magik, my comrades but without Mileena's Edenian lackey, you cannot take my sun!"

As the battle continued, Mileena and the Tarkatans have arrived.

"Kotal, Reiko, you do not have permission to kill each other. That privilege belongs to the true empress!"


	86. Chapter 75: Free Again

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 75: Free Again

Meanwhile in Edenia, Kitana, Jade and Queen Sindel had placed Tanya's body on her bed. Tears were falling from Jade's eyes at the sight of the wickedness that plagued her former nemesis.

"Her vile twin took over. How was she cleansed the first time?"

"She showed me her stab wound on her left side. The only way she freed herself was because of that stab wound." Jade explained.

"For this ritual to work, I will need to... cut a wound," said the Queen.

Kitana readied her fan. Tears were falling from her eyes as well. "Tanya... forgive me..."

Kitana placed her fan on Tanya's torso, and one quick swipe, she cut open a wound. The blood was flowing freely. Suddenly, Tanya moved her head slowly. A blue aura covered her entire body. Sindel began chanting in Edenian tongue. Tanya screamed as the aura left her body. Soon, it took on a form of her twin again.

"YOU!

Jade gave her a deathly look. "So we meet again."

Evil Tanya tried to escape but Sindel blocked her path.

"So you are the one that took Tanya away from us!" Sindel moved closer to her twin. "You will pay dearly for your crimes!"

Kitana and Jade covered their ears as Sindel performs her Migraine fatality, splitting Evil Tanya's head off. She falls dead and her body disintegrated and Jade were still watching for Tanya to wake up. Tanya slowly opened her eyes.

"My... Queen?..."

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"What... happened?

Jade laid next to her and replied.

"You were corrupted... by your twin."

Tears were falling from her eyes when Jade mentioned this.

"She... killed me..."

Jade held her close.

"I... wasn't strong enough. Last I remember, I ambushed Melody and the girls. They were escaping.

"How did they escape?"

Tanya slowly rose up, noticing her wound on her left side.

"Who cut me?"

"I'm sorry Tanya, but it was the only way. We saw that same aura that escaped from you. Your twin took form."

Tanya remembered the same thing happened to her after Kano stabbed her accidentally.

"Tanya?"

"Jade, it is time. I know it's only a matter of time before Chris meets his daughter for the first time in 25 years."

"He has a daughter?" Sindel asked. "I thought Chris's family was killed long ago."

TANYA'S FLASHBACK

"That used to be the case. During Chris's cryo-sleep, Jade and I visited the Homefront Warriors HQ. The soldiers escorted us to a bunker where we found Melody. She was training."

"Excuse me, sir. Do you happen to know where we can find Chris?"

"The commander? I'm sorry, ma'am, but he is unavailable at this time."

"Excuse me, are you ladies looking for my father?"

"You're his daughter?"

"Yes. I am Melody. How do you know my father?"

"We are his allies. I'm Tanya and this is Jade. We are from Edenia."

"Your father was a war hero," said Jade. "He saved Earthrealm twice over."

"I always knew there was something special about him."

"I do not want to bring this up, but how did you survive the rape?"

"What rape?... Kano... the bastard raped both me and my mom, but she was the one that was killed. Rather than being put in a foster home, I was sent here."

"I am terribly sorry for your loss. I know your father. He blamed himself for not protecting you. Kano sent him on a wild goose chase. What troubles us is he has no knowledge that you're still alive."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Melody was a teen when we found her, so Jade and I adopted her. We remained in Earthrealm to see through her growing up."

"So Jade became her mother?"

"She told me she was adopted because Chris can't procreate. She told us everything, how popular he was in high school. One day, he broke up a fight and got shot several times, including his groin. He had surgery the following weekend. I'm her aunt."

"You two became his new family, only he has no knowledge of this."

"Which is why I think it's time he knows the truth. There is however a war going on on Shang Tsung's island."

"Return to him, girls. But remain undetected until it's over."

"Yes, my queen."


	87. Chapter 76: Watch the Throne

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 76: Watch The Throne

Kotal and Reiko continued fighting. Mileena discovered Shao Kahn's wrath hammer.

" _You practiced with it?" asked_ Ermac.

"Shao Kahn's heir can kill a man with just one swing." She swung the hammer across Reiko's face.

 _"His soul still burns. The Blood Code sustains him. He will rise again._ "

"That's a problem. And here's another: You call me insane, Kotal? Unfit to rule? Be thankful I let you live for the next few hours. We must deal with Reiko. And after he's dead, we'll deal with each other. But first..."

Mileena sees Chris taking down the last Red Dragon member. She walks to him.

"Darling..."

"Who are you?"

"I am Empress Mileena, the daughter of Shao Kahn, the man you killed long ago! Long have I waited to meet you, the man who saved Earthrealm twice over. I did not realize someone like you could accomplish such a feat."

"So I heard you have a grudge against me? Swell. Seems like everybody wanted me dead, especially those in league with the late emperor. I couldn't allow him to take Earthrealm for himself. It had to be done. You're his true daughter? I thought Kitana was his daughter until he betrayed her, and you served as her replacement. I'm not sure how your rule of Outworld came to be, because of my cryo-sleep. Now I meet you for the first time, ask yourself: do you still hold that grudge?"

Mileena thought for a moment when Chris continued.

"For a long time, I've been sent on a mission to bring Kano to justice for the death of my family..."

"Your daughter is still alive..." This caught Chris's attention.

"What do you know of my daughter? She's dead!"

"Wrong. Ermac told me about her. Your story added up."

"Where is she?"

Suddenly, Chris's body began to shake.

"Chris?"

He shook his head violently. He becomes dizzy and collapses...


	88. Chapter 77: I'm Your Daughter

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 77: I'm Your Daughter

Hours later, Chris woke up, alone.

"Oh, come on! Seriously?" He finds himself in Edenia in Tanya's chambers on her bed. He's getting sick of waking up after getting knocked unconscious, but this time it's different. Kitana, Jade and Tanya entered the chambers.

"Are you OK?" asked Tanya.

"Why do I keep waking up in strange places? I'm getting sick of this shit!"

"Listen, we brought you here because you suffered from one of the side effects of your cryo-sleep."

"I was shaking..."

"And you lost consciousness. But that's not all. Someone wants to see you."

"Who is it?"

Kitana invited Melody to the chambers. "Hi, dad."

Chris looked at Melody. She was so beautiful. She's a African American woman, wearing her navy blue muscle top with blood on it. She also has long hair but not as long Jade's. She has a hourglass figure, and she even looks like Jade, minus the green eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Melody. I'm your daughter."

Chris carefully studied Melody. He tries to remember her but the cryo-sleep erased his memories. He eventually got them back except her.

"It can't be... How did you..."

MELODY'S FLASHBACK

"When Kano raped me, he slit my throat, but it wasn't deep enough to cut my vocal chords. Some of my friends from school saw me outside and called 911. I was sent to the hospital. They did a rape analysis. I was told there was no semen inside me. I learned my mom was not so lucky. She died hours later. I was sent into a foster home. One night, I saw the news of the so-called "Invasion of Outworld". I learned that that man who defeated Shao Kahn was no doubt my father. My friends saw this and knew how lucky I was to have a father I can be proud of. I met Tanya and Jade at the Homefront Warriors bunkers where I was training. My foster parents thought that I can be just as strong as my dad so they sent me there. This experience changed my life forever. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you. You inspired me to become a Homefront Warrior..."

END OF FLASHBACK

"After 25 long years, I finally meet you..."

Melody was tearing up as was Chris.

"Look how grown you came to be. All these years, I thought you were dead... Had I known you was still alive, I would've visited you. But my cryo-sleep took 20 years of my life away. I missed too much..." He began crying. Melody climbed onto him and held him close.

"Dad, it wasn't your fault. These wars you fought... especially the Netherrealm war... you were taken out of commission. You missed my high school and college graduation. Because of the Homefront Warriors, they gave me a tuition so i can get a college degree and become a military analyst. Look at me now, Dad. Even without you, I managed to succeed, because of you, and what you've done for Earthrealm. But you're not the only one..."

"Who?"

"Aunt Tanya, and my adoptive mother... Jade."

Chris's heart jumped. "Jade is your mother?"

"She adopted me. Aunt Tanya trained me her ways of self-defense, including the splits that she does."

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Too many things were happening at once," Tanya replied. "We couldn't tell you until the time was right. I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe this... all this time..."

Chris was crying. Jade held him close.

"Baby, I'm sorry we kept this a secret, knowing your reaction. We know that bringing you two together for the first time in years would bring you happiness again. You are in a room with us."

"And Dad, I have grown to respect the Edenian heritage. When I first learned of them, they are not as different then us, but they have a longer life expectancy. I know of your adventures with them, and that you love them. For some strange reason, they seemed to have taken an interest in you. I take it these adventures were crazy, huh?"

"Indeed, they were," Kitana replied.

"How do you feel, my dear?" asked Sindel.

"Honestly... I look at you, Melody, and how beautiful you are, you looked almost like Jade. I didn't realize that you ladies have given me this wonderful gift here. You reunited me with her."

"Just like you reunited us," said Tanya.

"This is true. Yet something still bothers me."

"What is it?"

"Shang Tsung's island."

"I can explain that."

Sonya, Johnny, Cassie and Jacqui arrived.

"Sonya..."

"So this is your daughter?"

"Sonya Blade! I never thought I'd meet you. I'm Melody."

"Goddamn, Chris! You got a room full of hot babes? What's your secret?"

Jade poled him in the nuts for being a fucking moron. Tanya laughed.

"If you must know, Johnny," Jade replied. "Chris became our savior when he beat Shao Kahn twice."

"But I beat up Shinnok."

"And then we got married."

"Good point."

"So this was the one that was thought to have died by Kano's hand? I am impressed, young lady. I found out that you rescued Cassie and Jacqui. Where did you learn these skills?"

"My father..."

Everyone looked at Chris. "Um... me love you long time?"

Everyone laughed, even Johnny, who apparently met his match when it comes to snappy comebacks.


	89. Chapter 78: Like Father, Like Daughter

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 78: Like Father, Like Daughter

"I am pleased to see a family reunited once more," Kotal said after arriving along with Reptile, Erron Black and D'Vorah, who somehow returned. Raiden appears as well, back to normal.

"This must be your daughter, Chris."

"This is Melody, everyone, our future defender of Earthrealm."

Melody was shocked that her father had given her that title, something he earned years ago.

"What happened on Shang Tsung's Island?"

"Reiko and Havik didn't do this alone," Raiden replied. "Apparently, Reiko lost his sanity when the girls escaped, and I think you, Melody, were the key to their safety."

"She was pretty badass," said Cassie.

""Chris, this is Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. They know Melody for years in college."

"Is that so?"

"Melody spoke highly of you. How Shao Kahn got his ass whupped," said Jacqui.

"Reiko and Havik had help, manpower..."

"From Daegon and the Red Dragon," said Chris.

"I've asked Kotal to consider an accord, to discuss interrealm conflicts before attacking each other."

"Raiden..." Tanya got up. "I was recently cleansed again. Melody brought me here. This cut right here on my left side. Kitana did this and my entire body was aching badly. This aura that escaped from me just like the first time shown itself, taking on the form of my twin. I was unconscious when Sindel killed her. I woke up and I was free again. Chris, your daughter saved my life, just like you did."

"Like father, like daughter, huh?"

Melody smiled as she holds her father close. "How did you manage to free Cassie and Jacqui?"

"Thanks to my training and Tanya's teachings, I easily broke my bonds and theirs. We managed to sneak behind the walls until Tanya ambushed us. Her eyes were blood red. I had no idea what happened to her..."

"Believe it or not, my twin killed me. I would've killed all three of you if it weren't for Melody. If I did, Edenia would never forgive me and even worse, Chris won't forgive me either for killing his daughter. Sonya would no doubt have my head."

"You best believe the strength of this young lady," Chris said. "Even I had no idea how she strong she became. But anyway, what about now?"

"An alliance with Outworld?" asked Sonya

"An non-aggression pact, leaving any collaboration at our mutual discretion. And as a gesture of good faith, what do you call them? Weapons of mass destruction that were reclaimed from Kano."

"I know you found them in Z'unkahrah. Thank you for trusting me to do the right thing, and Melody, thank you for saving my daughter. Jax would be so happy to hear this news."

"Jax?"

"My father, Jackson Briggs."

"How is he, by the way?"

"He's a farmer now. I'm thinking of paying him a visit anyway."

"So we are in agreement?"

"We are."

"Excellent," said Raiden. "One other thing, the amulet of Shinnok, a weapon so terrible I dare not possess it for long. Hiding it with secrets and lies made sense, once... but those secrets have claimed too many victims. It will be placed under the protection of the qualified champions, one of you."

"Why was it created if it possesses terrible powers?" asked Chris.

"Shinnok created this amulet millennia ago as a means to control the realms, a central focus of his divine power. It cannot be destroyed."

"Mileena has fled. Outworld is still under civil war. I cannot guarantee its protection."

"We can," said Sonya.

"That same amulet Shinnok used to corrupt me," Tanya added.

"Tanya, you were taken from us. Edenia wasn't the same without you," said Kitana.

"What about the daggers?"

"They are safeguarded at the Sky Temple. Fujin and myself are its protectors."

"I have one more question: What happened to Havik?"

In the Netherrealm, Scorpion stepped through the gates, carrying the head of Havik. Apparently, he defeated the cleric of chaos with the help of Takeda. Two Oni, known as Moloch and Drahmin were surprised of his return. He gives the Oni the head and turns to leave, further answering Tanya's question, but not before fighting them both.

"In other words, he's gone."

"Very much so."

"Guys, I really appreciate this reunion and the fact that the war is over. My only request is if I spend my time with my daughter, time that was taken from me so long ago."

"We are about to visit Jax for another reunion tomorrow. And Melody, you definitely earned my respect. Not only that, but a place in our hearts. I think you need to spend some time with him. He's lost too much."

"I agree. I love him with all my heart."

"We must take our leave," said Sindel. Everyone left the room, leaving Chris and Melody alone. She climbs on top of him, holds him close and lays on his chest.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, my sweet Melody."


	90. Chapter 79: Reminiscence

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 79: Reminiscence

Chris and Melody laid with each other. He held her close. He wanted to embrace the comfort of his long lost daughter. She got up and climbs on top of him.

"Dad, what was it like when you fell in love with Jade?"

"I didn't think I was worthy of her heart, but..."

"I know you loved her. I never thought I'd be adopted by a Edenian. She is so beautiful."

Chris rose up and holds her close.

"What about Tanya?"

"I fell in love with her twin, not realizing the foolishness on my part. Then I met this one, a much better one..."

Unknown to them, Jade and Tanya were listening in from the hallway.

"Do you consider them to be a family?"

"Edenia had been an excellent ally to us. For me, though, I believe so."

"I'm surprised you and Jade aren't married."

Chris thought about what she said. Even Jade was surprised.

"What did you think of Jade?"

"From what she told me, being a high-esteemed General, and a sexy one at that, I felt I'm just like her. Now she is my adoptive mother. I wonder what she could provide what mom could. Because of her dedication to both Earthrealm and here in Edenia, I'm already growing to love her, just like you. Honestly, you picked a winner."

"And Tanya?"

"I learned a lot from her, including what happened to her when Shinnok plagued her. She told me everything, including the one night in Outworld when you rescued her from Kano when he was about to rape her. You fell in love with her as well. I did not realize how beautiful she is as well. And, I love them both, dad. Just like I love you. What if I meet someone who could love me just like you love the girls?"

"I thought the opposite sex meant nothing to you since you were raped."

"I know, but I know that no guy would be good enough."

"I wouldn't say that. But I would hope he wouldn't try anything funny."

"Don't worry, dad." She placed his hands on her hips. "I will find love one day, but for now, I just want to be with you, and love you. Oh, and... I can feel you."

"What?"

She looks down. His member has gotten hard from her embrace. "Are you thinking about Jade and Tanya?"

"Everyday since I met them."

Little did they know Jade and Tanya stepped in.

"That embrace you're feeling is the same feeling we felt from him," said Tanya. She looked down and laid next to him.

"Your daughter is a beautiful woman. Surely she wants the love as well."

"I'm not sure if Chris can do that. That's his daughter," Jade said.

"I know..."

"Ladies," Melody interrupted. "I love my dad, but I don't want him to get the wrong idea, though it felt kind of strange when..." Melody started moving her hips back and forth slowly.

"What are you doing?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. Being around these two luscious ladies..."

Jade put her pole down and began stripping naked. "You may want to leave, Melody. Tanya and I gonna have some fun with him and I don't want you to get the wrong idea of our love to him."

Melody looks at him. "You're gonna give them the D?"

"They don't need proper ID to get the D." Get it?


	91. Chapter 80: Our Gift To You

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 80: Our Gift To You

Tanya and Jade began making out with Chris. Jade was giving him a blowjob. He was kissing Tanya's neck as she was stripping naked too.

"Ready, baby?" asked Jade.

She climbs on top of him. Tanya gets behind her and massages her breasts as she takes him into her vagina. He held her hips as she slowly moved her hips back and forth. His hands roamed her thighs. Tanya kisses her neck, making her bounce.

"Give it to him, baby."

She bounced hard. Chris massages her breasts. Tanya kept whispering in her ear telling her to make him blast his release into her. He rose up to kiss Jade and held her close.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, baby. So, seeing your reaction on seeing your daughter for the first time, how do you feel?"

"I still can't believe it. All these years I thought she was dead. You two, you and Tanya, was this a surprise you kept for me throughout this ordeal?"

"We did not mean to hurt you, sweetheart," said Tanya.

"Tanya, I knew that, baby. I figured you'd save the best for last."

"Yes. We wanted you to be happy for what you've done for us. Now, give Jade your sweet love inside her."

He got on top and moved slowly into her. They lip lock. She wrapped her thighs around him to keep him deep. His release is nearing. He shot his load into her. Afterwards, he went to the restroom to wash his face. Tanya was behind him. They kissed. He placed her in the wall and slid into her slowly. As he moved slowly into her, she looked in his eyes. She could see happiness. Having witnessed him with his daughter for the first time brought tears to her eyes too.

"Are you OK, baby?"

"Yeah, I want to thank you and Jade for bringing my daughter back."

"It wasn't difficult. We found her training, not knowing it was her. She's physically built, Chris. Consider it as a gift to you from us."

"A gift well received."

He picked up the pace, messaging her thighs. They lip lock as their passion intensified. Tanya moaned loudly as he kissed her neck. He was always careful with Tanya. He licked around her breasts. She moaned his name as his end was nearing again. He went a little faster. He then shot his load into her.

"Oh, Chris. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tanya."

""You think we are a family to you?"

"I believe so. Melody thinks so too."

Tanya smiled. "You know you're a part of our family, Chris. I know you're just an Earthrealmer living a normal life, but since you entered the Mortal Kombat tournament years ago, it started becoming a little too real, huh?"

"Yeah, but now that I think about it, I never thought I embarked on a adventure I'll never forget."

"And now with us, your new adventure begins."

She's right. Everything he has been through in the last 25 years of his life, from his participation in the Mortal Kombat tournament, his new love with Jade and Tanya, his cryo-sleep and his discovery of his daughter. It had been one crazy adventure for him, but at least he enjoyed it.


	92. Chapter 81: Briggs Reunion

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 81: Briggs Reunion

The next day, Chris, the girls as well as the Cage family were celebrating the reemergence of Melody as well as Jacqui's return. Jax was preparing a barbeque.

"So how does it feel to meet your daughter for the first time," Jax asked while flipping the steaks and burgers.

"It's the greatest feeling in the world. I know one day she'll rise to be the next Earthrealm defender."

"You're retiring?"

Chris thought of that for a moment. "I'm not ready to hang up my jacket just yet. But I feel my time will come soon."

"Well," Jax was smoking his cigar. "You're still young, and knowing what we've both been through, you gotta look back and think about all that happened. I retired from Special Forces after I died and became a revenant."

"I heard that Sonya was the one that cleansed you of your revenance when she broke the link, or stomped on Quan Chi's nuts. Too bad Liu Kang and Kung Lao wasn't there at the time."

Chris sees Melody taking Cassie's and Jacqui's picture. She got rid of her top that had blood on it and replaced with with a open abstract shirt with a red sleeveless muscle tank and training shorts. She even took a selfie with them.

"Girls, you ready to eat?"

The trio grabbed their plates and the food. There were burgers, steaks, loaded baked potatoes with bacon, sharp cheddar cheese and butter as well as salads prepared by Vera. Sonya prepared the drink mixes while Jade and Tanya set up Welcome Back decorations in the kitchen. Tanya is wearing her long strapless dark yellow dress and Jade is wearing her emerald green dress. Her hair is made with two Chun-Li-style pigtails.

"Alright, ladies. The girls are eating right now. You ready to eat?" asked Vera

"We haven't eaten in a while," Jade said to Tanya.

"Now is as good a time as any," Tanya replied.

"I know you two have a bitter history, but I can't believe Chris would reunite you two the way he did. I'd never let my family starve and I'll be damned if I let the guests starve too."

Tanya looks at Melody.

"I can't believe Chris has a daughter. I heard rumors that his family was killed long ago, but I never thought..."

"She's a survivor," Jade said.

"Come on, girls."

The girls got the salad and drinks and headed outside. As they are eating, they reminisced about the events that made a huge impact on them over the years. After a couple of hours, Jax and Jacqui were talking.

"I know, I know, I'm not allowed to leave the house again."

"That was my first inclination. Lucky for you, your mother convinced me otherwise. Instead, you're gonna learn how to use one of these."

Jax gave her a pistol, a Heckler & Koch HK45C, the same pistol Chris used during the war in Z'unkahrah.

"Thought you said the only way I could use one of these is if I joined the Special Forces."

"I did say that, but that was when I thought I could protect my little girl. This is Chris's pistol that he used during the war in Z'unkahrah. He wants you to have it. He gave Melody a different pistol."

"What kind?"

"Ask her."

Jacqui shows her the H&K pistol.

"That's my dad's pistol."

"I wanted Jacqui to have it. And just so you understand, the gun has already been cleaned and well-maintained, which is what you should do to keep your gun functional."

Melody shows Jacqui her pistol, a SIG-Sauer P226R. Cassie was given one as well, a Springfield Armory XDm, a Croatian version of the Glock.

"Maybe you three can join me at a shooting range one day," said Chris. "Picture time!"

Chris set the trio together holding their pistol up. Chris took the picture. Picture perfect.


	93. Chapter 82: Hanzo's Return

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 82: Hanzo's Return

At the Shirai Ryu temple in the Himalayas, Takeda was paying his respects to his friend Fox.

"I won't forget all the times you kicked my ass and the times I kicked yours. Last one's for you, Grandmaster Hanzo."

Suddenly, a portal opened on the ground behind him. Hanzo has emerged!

"Hanzo! But how..."

"People like to say they've been through hell and back. I just happen to know the way by heart." :)

He sees the memorial for the clan.

"Takeda, you truly are the pride of the Shirai Ryu."

"Thank you, Master Hasashi."


	94. Chapter 83: Unreliable Failures

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 83: Unreliable Failures

In the Netherrealm...

"Netherrealm is doomed to chaos, as are all realms, known and unknown. Ever now you perpetrate the creative destruction..."

Havik never finished his sentence as his head (with no body) gets crushed by Quan Chi.

"Havik refused to deliver the amulet of Shinnok as promised. Even after we bestowed him with Nitara's Blood Magik, he proved to be unreliable. I should thank you both for delivering his head. I should... but you two have also proven to be..."

He sliced Moloch's head off...

"... unreliable."

"MOLOCH!" Drahmin looked in horror. "You still need me, Quan Chi. I'm the master tormentor. In that role, I have never failed you."

"I would rather trade a thousand of you for one Hanzo Hasashi."

"Quan Chi sapped Drahmin's life force and crushed his skull.

"Until Shinnok is freed, we can not afford such failures. Fortunately, I have more players in the game, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Enenra."

"What are we to make of Havik's failure?" asked Liu Kang.

"It is not a total loss. The amulet is locked away by Raiden and the Kamidogu. Now it is exposed."

"The realms are on high alert," said Kung Lao. "We will need to rely on subterfuge for the time being. I suggest we engage Shinnok's newest acolyte... D'Vorah!"

"Kotal Khan's imperial might is pathetic compared to the amulet. This One is eager to serve Lord Shinnok."


	95. Chapter 84: A Thief's Delivery

Love War: Legacies

Chapter 84: A Thief's Delivery

Pura Bratan, Bali...

"You returned so quickly, boy."

"It's all here," said the thief.

"And your theft was not detected?"

"That's what you pay me for." He gives Master Bo' Rai Cho a envelope.

"I knew your uncle. Trained him once upon a time. I could recommend you to the Shaolin Temple."

"Let's just say I'd be a square peg at the Shaolin Temple."

"You have a warrior's heart, Kung Jin. Why do you deny it?"

"With all due respect, Master Bo' Rai Cho, you may know my uncle, but you don't know me or my heart."

"Kuai Liang, out thief has done his job!"

"That was fast."

"A talented but troubled thief. I'll ask Raiden to keep an eye on him."

Bo' Rai Cho gives Sub-Zero a red computer drive with a skull and crossed bones on it

"Finally, it is time to shut down the Cyber Lin Kuei!"


	96. Chapter 85: Man VS Machine

Love War: Legacies

Chapter 85: Man VS Machine

Somewhere in China...

"It's a old fallout shelter, independent power, completely off-grid, connected to an old system of iron and tantalum mines. Perfect hideaway for an army of cyborg ninjas. This door is the only way in or out. Any machine that tried to escape..."

"Receive a stern lesson in Jojutsu. Think they're waiting for you?" Sub-Zero is freezing the door.

"Counting on it."

Sub-Zero punches the door. "AIRLOCK BREACHED. TARGET ACQUIRED." Missiles were fired, but Sub-Zero dodges the missiles with his slide and destroys the first cyborg. He then proceeds to freeze the door and break through, leading him into a computer mainframe room. He inserts the computer virus into the mainframe. Another cyborg shows up, only to be assimilated. He makes his way to the blast furnace, where more cyborgs were being cloned. He jumps down and 4 cyborgs brought him down. But Sub-Zero broke free. He continues to fight his way but gets caught again, this time he feinted surrender in order to get to Sektor.

"Sektor."

"This situation is escalating too quickly, Cyrax. Status update?"

"The virus originated from a developer in Chicago. We do not know how Sub-Zero obtained it."

"Damage so far?"

"None. 94% of the Lin Kuei network is infected, with no discernible effect on functionality."

"Master Sektor..."

"Welcome back, traitor."

"I am not back, Sektor. And this isn't the Lin Kuei, it's a failed experiment."

Sektor punches Sub-Zero in the face. "You still reject us? Answer this question and we will mercifully terminate you. What is your virus doing in our system?"

"Fixing it..."

"Cyrax, initiate emergency memory dump!" The virus is now 98% complete.

"Something's wrong..."

Sub-Zero broke free and froze one of the cyborgs. "One thing I learned: You can temporarily override someone's conscience..."

Sektor fired a rocket, destroying the frozen cyborg. Sub-Zero jumped back before the explosion.

"...But you cannot delete their humanity."

"INFECTION COMPLETE. SLAVING PROTOCOLS DISENGAGED."

"That was your plan? Slaving protocols?. Our cloning program makes them obsolete. It was a mistake to think anyone lives with your morality, Kuai Liang. The Lin Kuei has transcended humanity. Cyrax, immobilize him."

"You don't have to do this, Cyrax."

"Yes I do, Kuai Liang. FOR THE LIN KUEI, AND FOR HUMANITY!" Cyrax shot his plasma net at Sektor, but he attacked with his teleport uppercut.

"Another traitor..."

"I forgot what pain felt like. Thanks."

"Welcome back to the human race."

"Behind you!"

Sektor shoots his flamethrower at Sub-Zero. "The Lin Kuei will not tolerate your dissent!"

"Sektor can't keep this heat up for long..."

"Long enough for an endless supply of clone to overtake us."

"Can you shut them down?"

"Sektor can. The clone can't function independently. They require a central master to operate."

"Yield, Sub-Zero! Every clone you've fought has quantified your strengths for me. You can't counter oxyhydro fuel burning at 3000 degrees!"

Sub-Zero formed two ice swords and sliced off Sektor's arms.

"Guess you never considered..." And then he took his head off his spine. "... I've been holding back the whole time." The cyborgs are now leaderless. They quickly concluded that Cyrax is the new master.

"But, why?" Cyrax asked.

"You are the original cyber. What is your directive?"

"Give me a moment alone with Kuai Liang."

The cyborgs left.

"So there's hope for the Lin Kuei after all. I came back from the cyber. Maybe you, maybe all of them can be restored."

"If anyone can restore the clan's honor, you can. Fighting alongside a real Lin Kuei one last time was as good as it gets. Thank you."

"One last time?"

"Yes. But first, the Lin Kuei need a clean slate."

Cyrax activates his self-destruct sequence.

"You're the master now, Sub-Zero. Make it count. Farewell, Kuai Liang."

Sub-Zero formed an ice shield as he made a run out of the hideout. Bo' Rai Cho was relaxing at the door drinking Outworld wine when the door was busted down by Cyrax's self-destruction. The result froze him. Sub-Zero punches the ice, freeing him. Bo' Rai Cho threw up.

"Sorry to put you on ice. You were getting overcooked."

"But me a stiff drink and we'll call it even."

"One round, and after that, I'll need some time alone."

A few weeks later, at the Lin Kuei palace in Arctika, Sub-Zero was mediating.

"Excuse me..."

Sub-Zero took the intruder down.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Name's Frost. Raiden invited me to the tournament."

"Raiden? What tournament?"

"The tournament to join the Lin Kuei. We all came to audition, show off our talents."

"Not for me, you didn't. And what do you mean... we?"

Sub-Zero sees a number of people. "Damn it. I don't know what Raiden told you all, but I should leave you out here in the tundra, but you made it this far. Maybe one or even two of you really are worthy of the Lin Kuei. But if you want to stay, as a rule... Don't. Attack. Your master. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come with me. We've got a lot to figure out... and I need to have a talk with Raiden."


	97. Prologue 11: Daegon

Love War: Legacies

Prologue 11: Daegon

The Red Dragon stronghold, Krimson Forest...

"One does not simply request to see Daegon."

"I am not simple," said Goro, still armless from Kotal's assault. "I am a prince. And I will see Daegon, with or without spilling your blood."

"My blood? That's a good one coming from Goro, prince of cripples."

That joke cost some Red Dragon members as Goro took them out.

"You can stop smashing my men, Goro."

"Daegon."

"You have my attention."

"I've studied your lore. Your "Dragon King" Onaga is of great interest to me."

"Yes, it was said if your cut off Onaga's hand, another grows in its place. You believe I can help you, but why would I?"

"Because, Daegon, I'm already helping you."

Goro places the body of Kenshi in front of Daegon.

"Kenshi Takahashi, the spy who betrayed me. You are a prince indeed, Goro.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_


	98. Chapter 86: First Mission

Love War: Legacies

Chapter 86: First Mission

Six weeks later...

"Raiden told me that I descended from some Mediterranean war cult, bred as warriors of the gods," said Johnny, explaining his power he alone discovered 25 years ago. "I've never been able to resummon that green halo. Raiden thinks that it was triggered when I saw a loved one about to die."

We see Cassie Cage, daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, Jacqui Briggs, daughter of Jax, Kung Jin, former thief and new Shaolin monk, Takeda Takahashi, son of Kenshi and Hanzo's protege, and finally Melody, the new member of the Special Forces and Chris's daughter.

"How about you, Cassie?" asked Jin. " Can you summon anything like that, or did it skip a generation?"

"Take it easy, Jin," said Takeda.

"We didn't need a halo in Darfur, or Iran, or Kurdistan, did we, Jacqui?" asked Cassie

"Nope," Jacqui replied. "Shaolin monks ever send you there, Jin?"

"I've seen plenty of action, Takeda and I both, stuff that will..."

"Enough!" Melody rises and speaks. "I became a new member of the Special Forces under my father's request. With the aid of the Homefront Warriors under his renewed command, we now work together to preserve Earthrealm's safety. Mr. Cage was kind enough to allow me to join you guys. With my experience as a Homefront Warrior, no threat, big or small, can destroy us."

"You're all here because you deserve to be," Johnny added. "As I'm sure you're all aware, judging from the lack of gift cards, today is our team's 6-week anniversary. Secretary Blake says he's pleased with our progress."

"You can spit in his hair and he'd be pleased with our progress," said Jin.

"Melody is our new member thanks to her father, Chris. He explained to me a while ago that Melody already has the experience due to her training. Even Sonya herself was impressed."

"That's our girl," Cassie said.

"Blake was smart to have Mr. Cage put this team together," Jacqui added.

"I'm glad Shirai Ryu chose me to join. New places..." Takeda looks at Jacqui. "...New faces."

"As the secretary pointed out, us older folks are gonna retire someday, so it's time for your generation to step up. Shaolin, Shirai Ryu, Special Forces, Homefront Warriors, together. For your team's first mission, you're going to the Lin Kuei temple. We haven't heard from the Grandmaster in a while, so we need to make sure he's still on our side if things flare up in Outworld. You need to bring him in, but don't be surprised if Sub-Zero is not willing to cooperate."

"Why be worried about Outworld? I thought Kotal Khan respects the Reiko accords."

"He does, but he's currently in civil war. If the rebels win, those accords will be history."


	99. Chapter 87: The Civil War

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 87: The Civil War

It has been over a month since the assault on Z'unkahrah by the Shokan and Oni Warlords. Osh-Tekk soldiers are marching the streets. Along with them is Ermac and Erron Black. We see Kotal's carriage. Inside is Kano and D'Vorah.

"20 million," said Kotal.

"Kotal, what's the expression, *Ain't worth the dirt on my shoe?"

"Kotal Khan has always bargained with you fairly, Kano," says D'Vorah.

"Sure, sure. I'm just saying. Upgraded weapons, my Intel, and poof, the long Outworld civil war, done. Might be nice to kick back a bit, eh?"

"You know of Mileena's location?"

"And her whole rebel army. Gotta be worth at least, 50?"

"I must attack her. Immediately. End this conflict..." Kano looks up and sees Mileena and Rain in his new MKX skin. "...As you say, it drains us."

"Right. So do we have a deal?"

The carriage stops.

"What is it, D'Vorah?"

"The emperor should not be concerned. Accident ahead. This One will clear it."

Up ahead, a massive of food items for the marketplace were blocking the way.

"Make way for Kotal Khan! Move!"

On the rooftops, Mileena and Rain were watching the accident. Another person is with them. A female wearing... the same Egyptian-style bustier, black pants with gold trims, the same outfit Tanya wears.

"The Tarkatans are in position. We await your order."

"It is given, dearest Tanya." I don't believe it. Evil Tanya has returned, apparently trying to mock Tanya with the outfit she's wearing, and she has eyes too, but unlike Chris's Tanya, she looks like she got a bad case of Bad Hair Day. This was Tanya in MKX's story mode before she was released via DLC. Personally, I like the DLC version better. Much more sexier. ;) Tanya and the Tarkatans left.

"Stopping the carriage is nothing," said Rain. Killing an emperor..."

"False emperor," Mileena interrupted.

"...Requires power. Power you have, Mileena, and won't use."

Mileena knew what he was talking about. She pulls out Shinnok's amulet. How the hell did get the amulet?

"It pains me to use it, Rain. I need more time. The usurper's excursion came too soon."

"The rain falls when it may."

"No matter, as as Kano does what I paid him to do."

As the Osh-Tekk soldiers arrived to clear the accident, Kotal was growing impatient. Out his carriage, Tarkatans were storming the street. Osh-Tekk soldiers engage them. Ermac and Erron Black joined the fray. Kano soon attacks Kotal by trying to stab him, but gets countered. They fight inside the carriage. Kotal punches him several times before finishing his assault with a headbutt. He then slammed him against the window and eventually both men crashed through the carriage.

"You wound me, Kano. Your offer of aid was but wind and air?"

"Keep your 60 million. Mileena is giving me twice to take you out!"

Kotal continues battling Kano. Kotal's variations in Mortal Kombat X are as follows: Blood God. Kotal has three different totems he uses in battle. The blood totem functions as a health restoration system. If Kotal connects his attacks, the blood from his enemies will descend into the totem. As long as Kotal is not attacked, the amount of health he gets depending on the successful connection of his attacks varies, but if he attacked, the totem disappears. It also takes away some of his opponent's super meter with each connected attack as well. Crystal totem is a damage buff. Kotal's attack damage increases and chip damage when his opponents block increase as well. Obsidian totem is a defensive totem. Kotal takes less damage and if he blocks attacks, he received almost no chip damage. Kotal also relies on sunlight during battles. If his opponents step into it, they'll take damage over time. If Kotal steps into it, he regains health over time. This works in all of his variations. War God sees Kotal use his war club. Some of his moves with the war club are similar to Shao Kahn's attacks with his hammer. And Sun God grants him a powerful command grab combo. He starts by grabbing his opponents by the throat, putting them on their knees. He then slams them on the opposite side. He then follows up by putting his opponent over his head, scorching him with the sun and tosses him away. He can also bathe himself with sunlight. Finally, Kotal's dagger. Blood Offering is also a damage buff, increases damage at the expense of his health. Kano's Cutthroat variation gives him some knife fighting combos. Cybernetic utilizes his eye laser and grenade attacks and Commando is a command grab variation including his choke. He also uses a high and low parry. If parried high, he'll clothesline his opponent. If parried low, he'll stab his opponent. Kano is one of Mortal Kombat's originals, famous for his crazy cannonballs, or Kano balls. After it is all said and done, Kotal defeats Kano.

"You're not worth the dirt on my shoe."

Kotal stabbed Kano in the back with his dagger. He then prepared to slit his throat when a fireball struck him. He found the source of the fireball, Tanya.

"Tanya... you're different in some way."

"I'm pleased you remember me, Kotal, but I'm the twin of that bitch with the same name, the one who I was born from!" Evil Tanya shot fire at Kotal, but he catches it with his palm, absorbing energy.

"I will never forget those who freed Mileena." He shot the projectile back at her. She pulls out her kobu jutsus.

"She vowed to created a free Edenia, something you refuse to do."

She strikes him with her weapons but is blocked by Kotal's dagger.

"A united Outworld stands strong against its enemies."

"It will never be united under your rule."

"Your rebellion is all that prevents it."

Kotal fights Evil Tanya. Just like Chris's Tanya, this one has all of her moves as well. Tanya's variations include her kobu jutsu, tonfa-like weapons. Dragon Naginata doesn't provide much but it does have that silly stance she does similar to Yoshimitsu from Tekken, only he has more options than she does. And finally, Pyromancer. You can utilize her fireballs, but she tosses it just like Johnny Cage, but unlike Cage, she can do it in midair too. She also uses purple dust I call Devil's Dust. It's useless alone, but when you launch a fireball at your opponent covered in this substance, the damage from the fireball is increased. Pyromancer is my personal favorite, since Tanya can play keep away all day long with her fireballs and she retains her split kick and cannondrill moves too. What's new with Tanya is her new ability to teleport on ground and midair. If done in midair, you can use your air attacks to punish him/her. Out of all the characters in MKX, Tanya is probably the only character with many diving tricks, depending on her variation, making her more flexible than before. I bet you'll see her in the dance club with those sexy splits. She'd be killing it. But, even with her new tricks, Kotal defeated her. Like I said before, I prefer the DLC version. She's much more hotter! ;)

"You are a fool to trust Mileena."

Some Tarkatans have tried to attack Kotal, but he countered with ease. He then sees Mileena. "She tasks me, for the last time."

He teleported to the rooftop.

"Mileena."

"Kano was to kill you, miserable snake!" She sends the Tarkatans, but once again they were no match for the Osh-Tekk warrior. Mileena fights him but gets sent 10 feet down the street.

"Another Edenian. The supposed half-god."

Rain traps him in a water bubble. "I am son of Argus. I was not declared a god by befuddled commoners, Buluc."

Kotal breaks free.

"Surely, Mileena suspects your true intentions, son of Argus."

Kotal tried to strike Rain, but he disappeared and reappeared behind him, dropkicking him off the rooftop to the street.

""My *intentions" are to teach you the difference between pretension and godhood."

Kotall fights Rain. Unfortunately, Rain has no variations to speak of, as he has all of his moves from MK9. Kotal could see his arrogance and used it to his advantage. After the fight, Erron Black approaches.

"You won't touch him again."

Erron kicked Rain in the face and draws his revolver. A sai impaled his hand, dropping his gun.

"But I will. As the heir to Shao Kahn, I, Mileena, order your execution!"

Mileena's variations include her sai combos in Piercing. Ethereal gives Mileena a teleport ability but not much else and Ravenous has her veil removed. She has a few new combos, including her bite, which recovers health and she also has some pounce moves, high and low with different attacks. Kotal defeats her.

"There will be a execution this day."

The Osh-Tekk soldiers surround Mileena.

"You will atone for your dissent, Mileena. Your blood will make right." Kotal absorbs sunlight. "Up the stairs path... to the fire's edge!"

He fired the projectile, but Mileena countered with Shinnok's amulet. The amulet power was more than enough to force Kotal to stop his attack. Some of his soldiers were evaporated when the trapping magic is shot everywhere. Mileena writhed in pain. Rain teleported both him and her away.

"What did my emperor see?" asked D'Vorah as Kotal got to his feet.

"A mere cub... grown into a jaguar."


	100. Chapter 88: This Was A Test

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 88: This Was A Test

Cassie and her team have reached the Lin Kuei temple.

"Once we hit the drop point, we split up. Jacqui, Melody and I will come in from the South. You two from the West."

"Melody, our rendezvous is here, at the North."

"Then what? A simple pick up and go?" asked Jin.

"Resistance may be more possible than you think," said Takeda.

"Don't sweat it. If it comes to that, Sub-Zero won't know what hit him."

Two members approach Sub-Zero sitting on his throne.

"The forward defenses stand down as you command, Grandmaster."

"It is confirmed. Five Intruders."

"It's time to entertain the guests," said Sub-Zero.

Outside, Cassie and her team reached the rendezvous point.

"I've got point. You and Jin, that side."

Before they made their move, Sub-Zero and his Lin Kuei members stepped out and meditate. Kung Jin already made his move.

"You are not welcome here. State your intentions."

"Grandmaster, we need you to come with us. I'm Sergeant..."

""You demand my cooperation, yet you are cut off. Surrounded. What will you do?"

"My father spoke highly of you, Sub-Zero. He wants to talk," said Cassie.

"Talking. Always his first choice."

"Okay, let's try pummeling. Now!"

"Wait! There ain't gonna be no pummeling. Sub-Zero, my name is Melody of the Homefront Warriors."

"Ah yes, the long lost daughter of Chris. You join the rookies of the Special Forces?"

"They are still learning. We came here to bring you in, seeing as how we were discovered." She looked at Jin.

"My bad."

"I know of your father, Melody. The hero who conquered evil long ago. In fact..."

Sub-Zero points to the entrance where Johnny and Chris were.

"Dad!"

Chris steps out and announces: "You see, Cassie, you guys could learn much from Melody."

*Wait, you were testing us?"

"You know the risks of mistakes that are made in battle, but in this case, stealth is always of the essence. When your cover is blown, you can hide but they know you're there and will be ready for you. Jin, you chose to ignore Cassie's order, so you failed the test. Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda, I don't know how you plan to execute this mission, but second chances are quite rare in these situations."

"You and your team show much promise, Cassandra Cage, but until you function as one, you will fall short."

After returning to the plane heading home, the team hung up their uniforms.

"Jin, next time you take part in a stealth operation, do me a favor and DON'T reveal your location. I've been to few stealth operations myself under General Blade's watch, so I know what it's like, so I hope you learn this lesson. When a superior officer gives the order, you follow it. Understood?"

"Sure, Mel, I'll keep that in mind, in case I ever meet one." Jin walks away.

"Look at it this way," said Johnny. "You're all winners in my book."

"Johnny's phone vibrates. "New orders from General Blade." He entered something on the computer.

"Priority One: Outworlders, here in Earthrealm."

"Refugees?" asked Melody.

"According to the info on the computer, likely so."

Melody looked at the info. "They seem to be fleeing due to the civil war."

"You're not afraid, are you, Mr. Cage?" asked Jin.

"Outworlders, I can handle."


	101. Chapter 89: Li Mei

Love War: Legacies

Chapter 89: Li Mei

Cassie's team lands at the Refugee Kamp. Kenshi awaits them.

"So when did they show up?" asked Johnny.

"The portal opened by the docks a few hours ago. Nearly 5000 in all. Refugees from the the Outworld civil war."

"Must be bad if they risked coming to Earthrealm."

Cassie's team walk into the command tent. Raiden, Sonya, Jade, Chris and Tanya were waiting for them. Kenshi speaks to Takeda

" _Do not dwell on your encounter with the Lin Kuei, son."_

 _"Kinda hard not to."_

"Dad!"

Melody joins Chris.

"Thanks, Kenshi," said Sonya. "Could you and Mr. Cage join us? Sergeant Cage, you and your team as you were."

Cassie was annoyed, but Johnny silently requested her to do as she was told.

"This is Li Mei," Raiden introduces to the group. "She seeks asylum for her people here in Earthrealm."

"Our village, Sun Do, was the epicenter of a fierce battle. We barely escaped with our lives. The rebel, Mileena, has a weapon unlike anything... entire battalions, erased. It was not honorable. Not kombat."

"Tell us more of this weapon," said Tanya.

"A talisman, gold with a center jewel..." Tanya was getting the idea of what Li Mei was referring to "...She wields it without precision. It is enough that she possesses it. The tide is turned in her favor. The emperor grows desperate, and those caught in the middle, pay the price."

"If this talisman is what I suspect it to be, we may all pay the price."

"Shinnok's amulet," said Tanya.

"How is that possible?" Melody asked.

"Can't be," Sonya said. "The base. The vault. Your wardings. S-F, Shaolin, no way anyone can get past that."

"I must be certain."

Raiden leaves. Li Mei looks at Johnny.

"You remind me of another Earthrealmer. He also found humor in everything."

"Handsome guy, right?"

"One of his eyes, glows red."

Chris knew who she was talking about.

"Kano."

Melody's heart dropped.

"You OK?"

Melody suddenly fell. Her body suddenly shut down on her.

"Melody!"

"Kenshi, continue with Li Mei. I'm going to the Refugee Kamp. Gotta get to him before he finds a way out.'

Chris carried Melody.

"Take her home, Chris. If Kano is around, we will get him."

Chris agreed and went home. Jade and Tanya followed.

"Tanya."

She turns around.

"Additional Intel has revealed that your twin has returned and has sided with Mileena."

"I've seen it myself, yet I wonder how she returned."

"Somehow she was resurrected. My guess is that damn amulet. And she's wearing the same outfit as you, but her hair like all over the place."

Tanya couldn't believe it. Her twin has returned.

"I have to stop her."

"Return to Outworld, but remain unseen. Cassie and the team will be there momentarily."

"Understood."

"I'm coming with..."

"Get a update on camp security from Colonel Flagg."

"Why?"

"So that you won't be here."

"Are we with you?" asked Cassie.

"No. I need to confirm with Kotal Khan that Li Mei's story is true. You and your team are going to Outworld."

"What about Melody?"

Chris and Jade are looking into her to find out what happened to her. Tanya will be in Outworld as well to once again keep an eye on her reborn twin without detection."


	102. Chapter 90: You Are Under My Control

Love War: Legacies

Chapter 90: You are Under My Control

Chris and Jade took Melody back to his condo and placed her on her bed. Chris stripped her uniform off in order for her to breathe.

"Melody?"

"Daddy?" Melody slowly woke up. "What happened?"

"You fainted in front of everyone."

"Where's my uniform?"

"I placed them on the cabinet next to you. What happened to you? The moment Chris mentioned Kano, your body just gave up."

"I had a flashback..." Chris covered her up with a blanket. "I'm sorry, mom, dad..." Melody began crying. Chris held her close.

"It's not your fault, baby girl. Was this flashback about when you were raped?"

"Yes. I know that bastard is still around."

"Sonya will make sure he doesn't leave the camp. I realized who Li Mei was referring to and i somehow had an epiphany that he may know you still live and will be looking for you. But don't worry, baby. We're here."

Jade laid next to her. "Your father is right. I know you can handle yourself, but Kano will stop at nothing to finish you off. We can't let that happen.

"We won't let that happen."

"How do you know for sure he knows I'm alive?"

"I don't know. But somehow he does. I should've killed him long ago, did Earthrealm, Outworld and Edenia a favor, but even then, I'd be no better than the scumbag terrorists I fought over the years. I'd be no better than Shao Kahn."

"Can you stay with me?"

"Of course." He lays next to her and holds her close. "Cassie and her team are in Outworld right now and so is Tanya."

"Why is she there?"

"According to Sonya, her twin has returned somehow."

"Terrific."

"Chris, I must report to Sindel. I won't be long."

She kisses Chris and left for Edenia. Melody lays her head on his chest. Later that night, a female appeared but in a spiritual form. She wears Kitana's MK9 skin but is orange and black with a black veil. No one can see her. Melody wakes up, wide-eyed. The woman comes to her. She creates an illusion of herself around Chris.

"Go on, Melody. Touch him."

The illusion slowly pulled Chris's pants off, allowing his member to be in full view. Melody looks at it. She reached for it and started stroking it gently. It got instantly hard from her touch. The woman is controlling her and she doesn't know it. Melody took off her bra and panties and opened her legs. The woman placed her tongue on her clitoris. "Who are you? What are you doing to me?"

"Call me Veltra, my sweet Melody." Veltra licked Melody's clitoris, causing her to moan. Veltra's illusion was giving Chris a blowjob. "Stop, please."

"You are under my control. Greetings, handsome." Chris woke up, under her control as well.

"Melody, you know you want him. Do you want him?"

"Yes. I want my daddy."

Melody climbs on top of Chris. "Daddy, I want you to enjoy my sweet black pussy," she said in his ear. She takes his hard cock, placing it slowly in her vagina. She lowers down, taking him deep. She started moving her hips back and forth. Chris was caressing her breasts. "Touch me, daddy!" She bounced on him. She moaned.

"You feel so good, daddy." He rose up and kisses her. She moved her hips back and forth.

"Does my pussy feel good, daddy?"

"Yes it does..."

He caresses her thighs as she rode. Melody moved her head back and moaned in complete Bliss. It's true that she was raped, but this was nothing like the rape. Chris studied her form. Her body looked incredible. All that training she did with the Homefront Warriors definitely paid off.

"Your pussy is so amazing."

A few moments later, he pumped into her. "Fuck me, daddy. Ah ah ah oh daddy. Don't stop, daddy. Ah ah oh yes..."

Veltra was watching the action. She successfully made the father and daughter having sex. Chris knew it was wrong as he just wants to protect her like any good father would. Instead, the woman controlled both of them. She was quite satisfied with the results. Chris couldn't stop thrusting into Melody. His release is nearing. "Oh, daddy. Come inside me, daddy." He did, shooting his load into her. The woman disappears, and the control she had with them is gone as well. Chris looked down. He sees Melody and he's inside her. He got up, breathing hard

"What the hell...?".

"Daddy! What... what just happened?"

"Melody, I..."

"Oh daddy... I don't know what happened, but I'm so sorry."

She held him close. He suddenly figured it out.

"We were controlled. We were forced to do it. Whoever did this to us..."

"Dad, I...

"Melody, I'm really sorry..."

"No, dad. Whoever controlled us wanted us to have sex. You know how I know?"

"How?"

*When I first met you in Edenia, I was on top of you. I wanted to be close to you."

"I remember."

"On the other hand, though I couldn't control myself, I thought it felt good."

"I shouldn't have..."

"I know, dad. I love you no matter what. We just need to be careful, for we might end up being controlled again somehow. I couldn't help it."

"I love you, Melody, and I don't want this to happen again. You're my daughter."

"I didn't want it to happen either. I took advantage of you..."

"Listen, Cassie and the team could use your help. Are you ok?"

"Much better, despite the sex."

"Be prepared to return to Outworld to join Cassie. They may be looking for the amulet."

"I won't let you down, dad."

"That's why my Warriors train you, Melody. To produce the most effective soldiers. Cassie can definitely count on you."


	103. Chapter 91: Person of Interest

Love War: Legacies

Chapter 91: Person Of Interest

Chris woke up in the morning and took a shower. He couldn't believe he and Melody had sex. What would Jade and Tanya think? He thought. He felt completely guilty. Suddenly, he heard a door open.

"Dad?"

"Melody?"

Melody opens the shower curtain. She is still naked. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She could see why Jade and Tanya love him.

"Melody, I'm showering."

She steps in.

"What are you doing?"

Melody strokes his hard cock and gives him a blowjob. After ten minutes, Melody rises. "Dad, please, I want you to fuck me."

Chris puts Melody on the wall. She wraps her thighs around him as he slides himself into her vagina.

"Fuck me, daddy."

He starts deep, caressing her thighs. He licked around her tits

"Fuck me, daddy. Harder. Ah ah ah ah oh god! Oh daddy,..."

He went faster. She moaned loudly. He went deeper into her. Last night they were controlled by Veltra. This time, Melody wanted to feel more of him legitimately. She shouldn't love her father this way, but how close they were, he should have seen the signs. But he seems to enjoy her as she is enjoying him. A few minutes later, he got behind her and pumped into her vagina the same way he would with Jade. This went on for a few more minutes. Melody lays Chris down and moves her hips with his hands on her thighs. "Oh daddy, your cock feels so good inside me. I love it so much!" Melody bounced on him fast. She moaned loudly, touching her breasts and her body. His explosion is almost there, but she kept going. "Melody, I'm coming, baby!"

"Come inside me. I wanna feel it."

He shot his load into her. She kisses him. He then finishes showering.

Melody puts on her uniform. "I'm off to Outworld, dad."

"Be careful, honey."

Melody takes the portal to Outworld. He sat down, thinking about how Jade and Tanya would feel if they learned of Melody giving Chris the business. 15 minutes later, Tanya returned. She sees him dressing up.

"Hey, baby."

"Tanya!" He kisses her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I just saw Melody leave."

"She's on her way to Outworld to join Cassie's team."

Tanya walked closer to him and kisses him. "What's wrong?" Jade returned as well.

"How is Melody?"

"She's good. Ladies, you remember when I met Melody in Edenia, she was on top of me?"

"Yeah."

Tanya was starting to get the picture. "Chris, did you and Melody..."

"I had no idea she felt that type of way about me. I felt terrible."

"I can't believe this. I know who did this."

"Who, Tanya?"

"Veltra."

"Who's that?"

"She's a princess from a small kingdom on the opposite side of Edenia. It was run by her mother, but her mother was killed when Outworld won one of the Mortal Kombat tournaments, making her kingdom the main target of Shao Kahn. She tried to ask Queen Sindel for aid but was denied, which resulted in her resentment towards the Queen. Something tells me your daughter was being controlled and made her have sex with you. I know you would never do that to her."

"Are you saying Melody is her person of interest?"

"It seems so, baby," said Jade.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Veltra made you do this. I know you love your daughter, but I think Veltra is more interested in her. I've known Veltra for a long time. But we never have been friends."

"Why?"

"I was corrupted, remember? She tried to kill me many times. Maybe if she sees me differently, it might change her way of thinking."

"Listen, Chris. If you happen to see Melody with her, you should determine whether or not she poses a threat to her. I've got no problem killing her if she does. And baby, I know you still love us, but we will make sure you and your daughter never fall for this sickening trick ever again. Normally, a father gets accused of things like this. Remember this, your penis belongs to us."

Jade took his pants off and gave him a blowjob. He always admired how awesome Jade is when it comes to blowjobs

"Chris, I know you feel guilty for what transpired, but I'm sure she has her reasons for wanting what Jade is doing now. I will have a talk with her about that, but for now, lay down and enjoy feeling the lips of Jade."

Chris laid down and Tanya took her pants off. Jade was going faster, causing him to come. He blasted his seed in her mouth. Jade lays beside him.

"You OK?"

"I will be."

He climbs on top of Jade. "Take me, sweety." He slides in slowly. He moves slowly. They lip lock as he went deep. Tanya sat up, touching herself. He pumped into Jade, causing her to moan loud. "Chris, I know Melody wanted a piece of you, but honestly, I cannot blame her. I know you didn't mean to do what you would never do, but at least she now knows what type of love you give, especially with us. No more guilt, baby."

"Like I said, sweety. I will have a talk with her, so don't worry. You are now inside this woman, the woman who loves you."

"Yes. You've always been the one to give me the type of sex that I could not, or rather refuse to get enough of. Please, baby. Fuck me!"

He pumped faster. "I love you so much, Jade."

"And we love our man. Keep going, baby. This pussy needs it!"

Jade moaned loudly as he continued pumping hard. He slowed down. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, baby!"

Chris spilled his seed deep in her vagina. He kisses her.

"Stay inside me, sweetheart."

He lays down as Jade climbed on top, keeping him inside her. She lays on him. Tanya held them close. He felt guilty earlier, but the guilt was washed away by two ebony beauties. They decided to sleep in for today. He knows Melody has joined Cassie and her team in Outworld, but he hopes to hear from her soon.


	104. Chapter 92: Outworld Is Not Our Ally

Love War: Legacies

Chapter 92: Outworld Is Not Our Ally

Melody joined Cassie's team in Outworld. She reflected on she had done with her father, something he never wanted to do. She also knew that Cassie should never know of this.

"I dunno. I was expecting purple skies or something," said Jacqui.

"Don't believe everything you see online," said Jin.

"What makes you the expert," Cassie asked.

"The Shaolin archives. I learned a lot about Outworld."

"No substitute for experience."

"Aw snap," said Melody.

From a distance, Veltra watches the group, more specifically, Melody.

"My sweet, precious Melody..."

"So, Melody, how are you feeling? You fainted last night."

"I'm sorry. I had this flashback..."

"The one where Kano raped you?

"My father couldn't protect us. Kano made sure of that."

Melody decides to change the subject.

"So Li Mei must be telling the truth."

"An invasion would violate the Reiko accords," said Jacqui.

"Cuz you can always trust an Outworlder."

"But if Outworld is our ally, why didn't they help us during the Netherrealm war, against Quan Chi and his army of..."

"Revenants? Like your dad?"

"Asshole..."

"It's not a alliance. Non-aggression pact. Outworld is not our ally."

"A point you might make with subtlety given your surroundings."

The team sees Erron Black with several Osh-Tekk soldiers.

"State your business, including the reason why we shouldn't kill you."

"You're not from Outworld," Takeda said reading Erron's mind.

"I'm from Earthrealm like you, but my employer, Kotal Khan is from Outworld, so now I'm from Outworld. Now state your business."

"We are emissaries. We need to talk to Kotal Khan."

Cassie pulls out something out of her pocket.

"This is Raiden's official seal."

"I can buy one of those at that stall over there."

'Look, you are arrest us, or even kill us, but if we're telling the truth, you'll probably get a pay cut, or even worse. You take us to the Kahn, I'll tell him you took us down, maybe get a bonus. You can't lose."

One good thing about Kung Jin other than his fighting style is his skills of negotiation.

"Follow me."

Meanwhile in Edenia, Kitana and Tanya were sparring.

"So Melody had a flashback of her rape?" Kitana asked.

"Somehow she knew he was there at the camp."

"What's our next move?"

""I need to return to Outworld. I was contacted by Sonya that Cassie and her team are there now to speak with Kotal Khan."

"I trust no Kahn."

"Well, he's not Shao Kahn."

"We're fighting for Edenia, remember?"

"Let's hope Cassie's team know what they're doing."


	105. Chapter 93: Honor Among Thieves

Love War: Legacies

Chapter 93: Honor Among Thieves

The team followed Erron Black and the Osh-Tekk soldiers to the plaza, where a execution of a thief is taking place.

"In these times of war, we are required to view every resource as a weapon for our emperor to use at his discretion. To take without his leave is to steal from the hand of Kotal Kahn himself. Therefore, having been found guilty of theft, you shall be put to death."

"I was hungry..."

"Your sentence will be carried out immediately."

"Death, for petty theft?" asked Jin?

"Remember where you are," Erron replied.

Jin pushes through the crowd. Erron was about to shoot him but Cassie stopped him. Takeda and Jacqui began fighting the soldiers. Melody joins in. Before the soldier with the Macuahuitl, an Aztec war club can decapitate the thief, Jin shot a arrow through his shoulder and sets the thief free. He fended off against three soldiers, exchanging blocks. He defeated all three of them. Cassie fought Erron. He tried to shoot her. He countered her with a pistol whip and runs off. The soldiers were getting tackled by the citizens like the NFL and the WWE combined.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," said Erron.

"A lesson in trust, from a mercenary," said Jin.

"Here's another learning opportunity."

They fight. Kung Jin's variations quite unique. Ancestral gives him three arrow types: The orange arrows are his incendiary arrows, similar to Green Arrow. The purple arrows are his vampiric arrows. I think they only drain your opponent's super meter, and the light blue arrows are also similar to Green Arrow as well, which stuns the enemy. Green Arrow uses ice arrows to punish his enemies the same way Sub-Zero does when he freezes his enemies for a free hit. Jin's second variation is Bojutsu, where he utilizes attacks from his bow, which has the ability to spit fire. His last variation is Shaolin, completely different than Kung Lao's. Jin has a blue razor sharp blade called a Chakram, which can be used close ranges attacks and can be used as a projectile as well. Erron Black's variation, Gunslinger, has a stance called Standoff, in which he enters a stance as if he's ready to quick draw his revolvers. Outlaw only has a Tarkatan blade taken from one of Tarkatans. Marksman gives Erron a lever action rifle I believe was made from several Winchester designs. As deadly and pragmatic as Erron Black, Jin defeats him.

"I'm a quick learner."

Melody continued fighting the soldiers. It seems that they easily taken down. Cassie and Jacqui went to help, but she has already finished cleaning house. She looks down. "I am really disappointed." She puts her long hair in a ponytail. From a distance, Veltra continues watching her.

"Now that's how you clean house," said Cassie.

A loud roar was heard from the distance. Ferra/Torr has arrived.

"Oh my god."

"Let's play, Torr!"

Cassie and the team tried their hand, but Ferra/Torr has proven to be too much. Kung Jin fired his arrows at him. Melody took the initiative and steps up. "Aren't you a big boy?"

"He's all mine!"

"Looks like I'll have to tame this beast."

Here we go. Melody's first battle. I thought real hard on what her variations would be, but her first variation is Homefront. In this variation, Melody, just like her father, can cancel attacks in favor of punishing attacks or cancel attacks completely. She also has a ton of kick combos in which she can mix up similar to Tae Kwon Do, but due to Tanya's extensive training, she was able to incorporate some sexy legwork too. She also has her pistol, given to her by Chris himself. Her second variation is Submission. Melody possesses her father's ability to perform many Vale Tudo and Judo grabs and submission techniques. Her powers of paralysis may be a good reason why you shouldn't challenge her without knowing what your opponent is capable of, as Ferra/Torr learned the way as she defeats them. Her final variation is called Full Contact. In this variation, Melody channels her power into her attacks. She has Muay Thai style clinching grabs. Her legs are so powerful, her opponents will have a difficult time trying to recover. She also incorporates a good balance of power and speed, as she is able to quickly stop her opponent's attacks which leads to some brutal kicking combos from these defensive parries. Yes, indeed, the Warriors taught her well. Ferra/Torr made one attempt to attack Melody, but Veltra came out of nowhere and knocked them unconscious.

"Who are you?"

"I am Veltra. It is a honor to meet you, Melody."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I've been watching you."

Melody suddenly remembered last night. Her and Chris were being controlled.

"YOU!"

"Who are you?" Cassie asked while pointing her pistol. Jin aims his arrow.

"You're the one who manipulated me and my father!"

"Melody, please..."

"You will pay, bitch!"

Melody fights Veltra. Veltra wasn't prepared, but she tried to convince Melody of her newfound love for her, but Melody defeated her.

"You disgust me!"

Veltra cried.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Hold on, Melody. Let's hear what she had to say," said Cassie. "Why were you spying on Melody?"

"I'm very interested in her."

"What? You're interested in me?"

"Yes. You're so beautiful..."

Takeda and Kung Jin looked in shock.

"Listen, Melody. When I first saw you, my heart melted. I'm from the opposite side of Edenia, a princess of a small kingdom. Please, Melody, I want to show you my kingdom."

Melody was floored by this. Lesbianism was something she never considered. Ever since she was raped, she ended up developing hatred to men, except her father.

"Veltra, I may have misjudged you, but right now, I'm on a mission with Cassie and the team."

"I will ally with Earthrealm, but only with you."

"Melody, we will take care of this. See what you can learn from her, and Veltra, you even think of hurting her, there will be consequences."

"I will return, Cassie."

Before she left, D'Vorah arrived.

"The Earthrealmers, yes? This One must learn more of your diplomatic techniques."

"We are here to see Kotal Kahn. General Blade's...

"You interfere with Outworld matters. The penalty is death."

"I'm sensing a theme."

"But as we honor the Reiko accords, we will consult the emperor. You will wait here."

Melody proceeds with Veltra to Edenia. Cassie turns to Jin.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck shit you were thinking?"

"I gotta wonder why you'd risk interrealm war with a bread thief."

"Because not all thieves are irredeemable."

5 YEARS AGO

Kung Jin arrived at Raiden's Sky Temple in his Shadow skin. He entered the chambers and sees painting of the Shaolin monks, Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Jin had always idolized Kung Lao when he was a child. Since he died in Outworld many years ago, his family's fortune took a turn for the worst. In order to make do, he moved to the United States and became a thief. He found a jade statue. He left the chambers, statue in hand.

"It has more sentimental then monetary value. Nevertheless, I'd prefer if you did not steal."

"It was Raiden in his MK1 skin.

"It's a family heirloom, one that shouldn't have been given to you."

The object disappears and goes into Raiden's hand.

"Your family honored me with memento of your cousin, Kung Lao. After his death."

"A death you caused! You made him fight Shao Kahn and then just stood there while that bastard broke his neck!"

"You go too far, Jin!"

"No! Not far enough."

Jin fights Raiden, even though it was more in vain than a regular fight.

"Just let me go."

Jin walks away but Raiden appeared in front of him.

"Blood of Kung Lao, descendant of the great Kung Lao, a common thief. Did you think you can come to my temple unimpeded and walk out without my complicity?"

"You wanted me to attack you. Why?"

"To release your anger. Make you amenable to reason."

"And make me feel like shit."

"Self-loathing has always been a unfortunate part of your makeup. There is a brighter path, one that is truly worthy of you, if you wish to honor your ancestor. Go to the Wu Shi Academy and become a Shaolin monk like Kung Lao before you."

"I can't " Jin said, downcast. "They won't accept..."

"They care only of what is in your heart, not whom your heart desires."

"It's too late for me."

Raiden gave him the heirloom. "It is never too late, Jin."


	106. Chapter 94: Stakeout

Love War: Legacies

Chapter 94: Stakeout

Melody traveled to the other side of Edenia with Veltra. She was amazed at its astounding beauty. "Welcome to my kingdom."

Little did they know, our sexy Edenian trio, Kitana, Jade, and Tanya, are on their personal stakeout.

"Something's not right with Veltra," said Tanya.

"She better not try anything to hurt her," Jade added.

"Anything to report, ladies?" Asked Sindel through Tanya's holographic comm given to her by Chris.

"Not yet. Veltra took Melody into the palace."

The girls proceeded to the side of the palace. They see guards there so they must remain undetected. They see Veltra escorting Melody into her chambers.

"What is she doing?" asked Kitana.

Veltra kisses her. Tanya wide-eyed.

"They're kissing."

Sindel couldn't believe what Jade just said. "Shall we proceed?"

"Not yet, Jade. There seems to be a love connection."

Veltra strips Melody naked.

"You are so beautiful, my sweet."

Melody laid down as Veltra climbs on top. Tanya studies Melody's form. She is just as beautiful and incredibly sexy, the way Chris saw her when they met.

"She is beautiful."

Veltra kisses down Melody's well-built body until she reaches her vagina. She plunged her tongue into her. Melody writhed in passion as Veltra hit her spot.

"Did you enjoy your daddy, my sweet?"

"Yes. I love him."

Jade could tell she is being controlled again. "We need to move now. She is being controlled."

"We can teleport to the chambers. Get close to me. Your highness, we are moving now. Melody is being controlled."

"Stop Veltra at once!"

"Let's go."

They entered Veltra's chambers. "STOP IT!" Melody tries to break free from Veltra's control.

"You will be mine, Melody. After I slay your father, you will be my slave."

"I don't think so!"

Veltra looks at the trio. *Kitana, Jade, Tanya. What a surprise!"

Jade got Melody's outfit. She was crying. "It's OK, Melody."

"She wants to kill my father and enslave me. I can't believe I was under her control again."

Jade looks at Veltra with a look of pure death. "You dare attempt to murder Chris and enslave his daughter?" Melody got fully dressed.

"GUARDS!"

Outside, Sindel already made quick work on the guards. She was not impressed. "Pathetic and weak."

Back inside, Veltra grew impatient.

"I'm afraid your guards reject your aid, Veltra."

"Then I'll have to take of all four of you. And you, Melody..." She palmed Melody's vagina. "...Will be mine..."

"Unhand her at once, you slut!" Kitana yelled. Melody was appalled when Veltra touched her there. "You disgusting bitch!"

A fight broke out in her chamber. "Your father wanted you and you know it felt good."

Veltra got kicked out of the window by Jade, taking the fight outside. The assassins jump down with Melody jumping with them. Veltra created several illusions of herself.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are," said Melody. "You will pay for what you did to me and my dad!"

Melody fought the real Veltra while the assassins fought the illusions. When they defeated the illusions, they shattered like glass. Melody used the strength of her legs to defeat Veltra. Sindel arrived on the scene.

"Queen Sindel, I never thought I'd meet you again. Why did you deny my aid?"

"You were created by Quan Chi as a means of replacing my daughter and taking over Edenia. Now I find out that you have manipulated this young lady and her father, by forcing them to have sex. And you plan on slaying him and enslaving this woman? Is this one of Quan Chi's sickening plans?"

"Melody, your father will soon suffer..."

"If anything happens to my father, I swear on my life, this Quan Chi will know of fist of Melody."

Tanya stepped closer to Veltra. "You don't deserve to live."

Veltra tried to attack Tanya, but Tanya performed her Edenian Drill fatality. She carries her heart, but tossed it away. "Great, now I gotta take a bath."


	107. Chapter 95: The Bath 2

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 95: The Bath 2

The girls returned to the other side of Edenia. Tanya removed her outfit covered in Veltra's blood and stepped into the nearby spa. Jade and Kitana stepped in with her. "You OK, girl?"

"I don't like having blood on me. I just bathed not too long ago. Melody, you want to join us?"

"I gotta get back to Earthrealm. I'm already creeped out."

Jade got out. "Melody, I'm really sorry you were manipulated and how you and Chris were violated."

Melody was tearing up. She studied Jade's form. She's just like Chris said, absolutely beautiful. "Join us. Let us cleanse you." Jade stripped her naked and carried her in.

"I don't know, mother."

"I'm not your mother just yet. I heard what you and Chris were talking about. How you believe we are his family. You and him are a part of us. There's one thing that caught my attention: Marriage. I promise you this, Melody. I will marry your father, you will become my daughter officially, and we will be a family. I love him. We've been through a lot together. Would you accept me as your mother?"

Melody was still tearing up. "Yes, I do."

"Melody," Tanya held her close. "I know that you and Chris had sex. And I did not realize that you and him were manipulated until he told me. I know it's something you and him never wanted. I'm curious. How did he feel?"

"You can tell us, Melody," said Kitana, making out with Jade.

"He felt... so good. I took advantage of him. I wanted to feel him. I know it was wrong, but..."

"Veltra forced you to want him, or did you want him legitimately?"

"Legit..."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"Melody, notice that you are in our spa, fully naked. Me and my girls hang out here most of the time."

Melody couldn't take her eyes off Jade.

"Would you like to touch me?"

"Yes."

"Do not be afraid, sweetheart."

Melody touches Jade's breasts. She held Melody close. "Did he feel good inside you?"

"Yes. His penis... I'd do anything to have him inside me again."

"What else?"

"He admired my body and my thighs. We were in the shower when he went inside me. I can see why you enjoy him."

"Oh, I absolutely do, honey. I love having sex with him. And so does our sexy Pyromancer too."

"It's true. The first time I laid with him, I knew he would give me great sex. Let's not forget Kitana either. Our princess got him too."

"So it is true. You three gave my dad something my mother could never give him."

"Why?"

"Truth be told, he had a rather loveless marriage. She refused to have sex with him because she thinks it's what all men want. In other words, a man's penis, she despised how it felt when she first had sex. It is true, but not all men. They have sex depending on the mood. Even after they adopted me, looking back on it now, I can understand why sex is important in a relationship, depending on the mood. She was never in the mood."

"Poor guy. Did she hate him?"

"No. They've been married for 5 years, until Kano raped both her and me. I was the one that survived. Because of that, I ended up hating men, knowing they can't keep it in their pants, but then I realized I started becoming just like my mother. I hated what I became. Then I met my father. He is still the only man I love dearly. And seeing you, Jade, Tanya, giving him love that was lacking in his first marriage, I now understand why I did what I did with him. Like I said, I'd do anything to have him inside me again. I know it's wrong, but considering how amazing he felt, I'm sure you ladies were satisfied."

"Well, he's what we consider our "love machine" as you Earthrealmers say."

"I can tell just by that alone."

"Well, you're in a spa, naked with all three of us with no one to disturb us. I look at you, and I've never seen a well-toned body like yours. Jade, I am certainly turned on by this woman. I can't stop touching her."

"Melody, it's time for the cleansing. We are about to show you how much we love you. Lay down."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Veltra had you under her control. Not this time. We want to love you the right way."

Tanya facesits Melody. "Go ahead, honey."

Melody slid her tongue into Tanya's vagina. She moaned when Melody found her spot. Jade began her licking of Melody's vagina too. Tanya's orgasm was rapidly approaching. She loaded all over. Tanya felt like the orgasm kicked her ass. "Wow, Melody. Where did you learn how to please a woman like that?"

"Some of my friends taught me."

"You OK?"

"That orgasm was so massive..."

Jade continued her tongue work on Melody. She was moaning loud. Tanya laid next to her and kissed her. "I'm gonna cum!" Melody shot her load.

"Good girl. Let me show you how me and Kitana get it on. Melody watches as Jade and Kitana make out, playing with their breasts. Jade licked between Kitana's thighs. Tanya and Melody were making out too. Tanya massaged her thighs. "Think you're ready for me?"

"Oh, yes."

Melody opened her legs and gave Tanya access to her vagina. She licked around the same spot where Jade was. Tanya continued assaulting that spot, causing Melody to reach her peak. She shot her load again. Tanya climbed on top of her, licking around her tits. Then they lip-lock. Kitana exploded, thanks to Jade's tongue.

"You enjoying yourself, Melody?"

"Tanya... please, fuck me!"

Tanya kissed her and thrusted her pelvis on hers and started moving her hips. "Oh, Melody, I always knew there was something special about you, just like your father. I have something to show you." She rose up and shows Melody her Pyromancer insignia, orange African type marks that correspond with her black magic. Melody touched her skin.

"You're amazing."

"I'm a Pyromancer, Melody. This was a gift from Shinnok. Now I use it only when I need to. Now, I will use it to cleanse you. Afterward, you will be free from Veltra's control completely."

"Tanya, please. I need you..."

"I've trained your body, Melody. Now I will train your mind."

Tanya kisses her, wrapped her thighs around her waist and used her pelvis against hers. Tanya was careful keeping her movements slow. Their lips never leaving each other. Melody could feel Tanya's energy seeping into her she kissed her neck. She went fast, taking Melody into pure unprecedented bliss. Tanya caressed Melody's thigh, the flame around her hand created an irresistible sensation of a impending orgasm. Tanya was approaching hers as well.

"Tanya, I'm coming!"

"Me too!"

Tanya moaned loudly as she poured her orgasmic essence into Melody's vagina, causing both to scream, especially Melody when she screamed Tanya's name, exploding as well. Tanya's essence went deep into her, causing her to moan some more. A few minutes later, she orgasmed again. She then regained her composure and rose up. Tanya used the water in her hands and washed Melody's hair. After a few minutes, Melody felt like herself again.

"What just happened?"

Tanya held her close.

"The cleansing is now complete. You were locked in a fiery bliss with me. Now, Melody, it's time for you to return to your team. I have given you a portion of my power. I know you will succeed your father, Melody. Make him proud."

"Thank you, aunt Tanya. But why did you give me your power?"

"Because I know in my heart that you will succeed me as well. When the time is right, use it."

"I will not fail. I thank you ladies for this wonderful experience."

"Thank your father, Melody," said Jade. "He knew this Veltra would try something funny, and she did. We prepared this cleansing and relieved you of her control. Return to your team in Outworld. The girls and will keep watch, but if we are needed, we will let you know. Go now, Melody, and may the Elder Gods watch over you."

Melody dressed up and left the spa, taking the portal to Outworld.

"Tanya, do you really think she will succeed?" asked Jade.

"I developed a prophecy. Melody will succeed her father, becoming the new defender of Earthrealm. I've seen it in her eyes."

"Melody would no doubt succeed Edenia as well," said Kitana

"Just like her father, she has the power to preserve Earthrealm's safety. If there's one thing I know, she has become much more stronger than previously anticipated. Destiny calls, and Melody answered."


	108. Chapter 96: The Fire That Burns The Sun

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 96: The Fire That Burns The Sun

"Your news of the refugees is troubling," said Kotal. "Their exodus to Earthrealm was not known to be. I do know this: I invited no Earthrealmer, certainly none who would interfere with the execution of justice. How do I know you are not allied with Mileena? Perhaps her newfound power earned her new friends."

"Friends? No," Cassie answered. "We're not sure if Mileena has Shinnok's amulet..."

"She employs the amulet against me, the very item Earthrealm swore it would be safe in its care, when Outworld was offered no participation?"

"We were under attack..."

"Kotal Kahn, the fire that burns the sun. We are here because we share your concerns about the missing item. We intend no ill against your rule."

"At least one Earthrealmer can forge words like silver, but I recall an Earthrealm expression: There is more honor among thieves than diplomats."

"I had a questionable fortune of being both, but I am telling you the truth."

"You are allied with Mileena. You may carry out your sentence."

"No they will not!"

"Melody!"

"Emperor. I cannot allow you to execute my crew. Your main focus should be on Mileena and that amulet. If you kill them, you would have dishonored Outworld greatly. Do you wish to take that risk?"

"You speak of honor, daughter of Chris?"

"More like absolving them of the accusations. Denying such a request brings dishonor to the accuser. Emperor, do the right thing. Cassie and the team mean no disrespect to you."

"Emperor, they cannot be..."

"D'Vorah, can you not perceive? I am indebted to them."

"You honor us, Kotal Khan. Your gratitude is wide like the ocean."

"I'll let General Blade know of our new arrangement," said Cassie.


	109. Chapter 97: Melody's Wrath

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 97: Melody's Wrath

Back to the Refugee Kamp...

"Thanks for the heads up, Sergeant. Stay with Kotal Khan. We'll figure out our next move once we get Kano locked down," said Sonya.

"Yes, ma'am."

"How is the mission so far?" asked Chris.

""We got into a scuffle with the Osh-Tekk soldiers," Melody answered. "We recently formed an alliance with with emperor."

"Have you heard from Jade and Tanya?"

"I just got back from Edenia."

"What were you doing there?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later."

"Check in with me every couple of hours, OK? I want to know if you're safe."

"I will, daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

"Melody is starting to come into her own, isn't she?"

"She sure is."

They see two medics carrying a bodybag.

"Report."

"A female refugee. Found near the North perimeter."

Sonya opens the bag and sees a woman with her throat slit, but Chris easily recognized the slit. Her tongue was sticking out through the slit.

"That's one of Kano's "neckties." Chris said.

"How do you know that?"

"He did the same thing to my wife."

Sonya's comm activated.

"Raiden, what'd you find?"

"Shinnok's amulet was stolen, replaced by a exquisite duplicate."

"Damn it."

Sonya soon lost contact with Raiden.

Lieutenant, I need you to your team to Fort Charles. Check in with Raiden and report back."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What's going on?" asked Johnny.

"What's your update from Colonel Flagg?"

*He said, "Why are you bothering me?" And I said, "Because my ex-wife is a pain in a..."

Sonya walks away.

"Where are you going? You can't walk away. I'm in this too!"

"Not my decision. Thank your buddy, Secretary Blake."

"This is what split us up in the first place! You disappear in your work. Never any time for me and Cassie!"

"I had responsibilities. Sorry you're not the center of attention."

"There was a time where you cared more of your family than your job... General!"

Johnny walks away. Chris didn't bother asking. "Chris, I know it was none of your business, but 20 years ago, Johnny and I went to the Netherrealm."

"What were you two doing there?"

SONYA'S FLASHBACK 20 YEARS AGO

"Johnny and I found Quan Chi's fortress. It was disgusting. Quan Chi and his revenants, including Jax, we fought each of them. Johnny was stabbed from behind and a revenant version of him was emerging. Raiden came by to prevent the revenant from forming completely. I fought the sorcerer and somehow I broke the link that freed not just Jax, but Scorpion as well. Johnny survived."

"Where was I at when all this happened?"

"In La-La Land, apparently."

END OF FLASHBACK

"You seem to know this "Kano" intimately," said Li Mei.

"Not the word I use, but yeah. Chris and I had chased him for years."

"I remember you. You were captured by his Black Dragon. Tanya joined their ranks."

"Her twin joined their ranks."

"She has a twin?"

"All that matters is he's..." Sonya stopped, seeing the same woman from the bodybag. "...Caught. Gotcha."

"I'm impressed," said Chris.

Kenshi walked to the side of the woman while Chris was behind her.

"Are you lost?"

Kano reveals himself.

"Ello love. Been a while."

"Not long enough. This is General Blade. I need MP's to my location immediately."

"Aww, let's keep this between friends. A trade! Info for freedom."

"I don't negotiate with scumbags."

"Well, then, if mother won't play nice, then perhaps daughter will."

"If you ever..."

Chris's comm activated.

"Dad."

"Melody, great job checking in."

"Have you and Sonya found Kano yet?"

"He's right in front of me..."

Kano pulls out his blade and tried to attack Chris, but he was able to dodge the attack. Sonya struck him and a fight began.

"Dad?"

"Change of plans. Get here immediately."

Sonya moved in and fought Kano. During the fight, Melody emerged from the portal. Sonya was easily taken down. Melody rushed and tackled Kano. "Remember me, Kano?"

Kano was shocked to see Melody still alive.

"Wha...? I slit your throat! How did you...?

"Maybe this will refresh your memory."

Melody battles Kano. Chris, Sonya and the others are witnessing Kano getting his ass whupped. He tried to find a opening, but Melody granted him no mercy. She easily defeats Kano. She wasn't done yet. She viciously stomped on Kano's throat.

"In case you forgot, my name is Melody Alexandria Jones! I am the daughter of Chris, the man who you've tortured mentally for years! Years ago, you raped me and my mother. You sent my father on a wild goose chase, and you used it to get to us and kill us! My mother is dead, but I survived."

Kitana, Jade and Tanya emerged through the portal, witnessing Kano getting choked out.

"I should kill you right now, but we need information regarding Shinnok's amulet."

Melody released her foot off of Kano's throat. "Now talk!"

Kano spits on her face. "Fuck you!"

Melody grabbed Kano with murderous intent. "Look into my eyes, you son of a bitch. You will tell us where the amulet is, or I will kill you right here and now and anyone else who dares tries to stop me!"

"Chris, buddy... get her off me..."

"Nobody here has the right to stop me, especially my father! You tortured him for years, and now, it's my turn..."

*Ok, Melody, I will tell you where the amulet is..."

"SPILL IT!"

Damm, girl!


	110. Prologue 12: The Kuatan Jungle

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 12: The Kuatan Jungle

The sun was rising in Z'unkahrah. Melody joined Cassie's team as they approach Kotal Khan.

"The Kuatan Jungle?" asked Cassie.

"With at least two of Tarkatans," said Sonya. "They are on the move, to avoid detection."

"That's not far, about 300 kilometers," said Jacqui.

"You know what to do."

"You have new information from Earthrealm?" Asked Kotal.

"Thanks to our girl, Melody, Kano talked. Gave us the details on Mileena's location. She had the amulet, but she also has a lot of protection."

"We will strike immediately."

"Perhaps a two-pronged approach. The army will engage Mileena. This One will retrieve the amulet."

"Not alone. This One is coming with."

"Stealth is of the essence."

"Did you not hear me?"

"D'Vorah, we will grant their request, and I will finally be rid of Mileena."


	111. Chapter 98: Hidden Agendas

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 98: Hidden Agendas

5 years ago at D'Vorah's apartment...

"This One understands your logic, but does not reach the same conclusion. Like others, This One is not pleased with Mileena as Kahnum, but it is not clear your coup will succeed."

"That is why I invited our Zaterran friend," said Kotal in his Osh-Tekk warrior skin.

"Listen and join us," said Reptile in his Tournament skin. "I know things about Mileena. Her troubled rule will fall in the telling, and pave the way for K'oatal..."

Their meeting was interrupted by the Tarkatans, led by Mileena, Ermac and Baraka.

"Ahh, there they are. Three of your fellow counselors whispering like handmaidens. About what, I wonder."

"If only you would hear our counsel. As war with Netherrealm looms, I have urged detente with Earthrealm."

"And I told you, I would rather die than treat with my father's murderers!"

"You refuse practical solutions to credible threats. You endanger the realm."

"And sedition does not? Speak your last before I have your tongue."

"You are not Shao Kahn's heir," Reptile exclaimed with his accusing finger pointed at Mileena. "She is a construct, formed in Shang Tsung's flesh pits. I saw this. Your best claim to the throne is moot."

"How dare you! I succeed Shao Kahn by his decree!"

"Succeed him you have, but Outworld demands new leadership."

"From you? Osh-Tekk fool! Kill him!"

Baraka tried to strike but D'vorah stopped him.

"This One serves Mileena no longer."

"You will defend your empress!"

 _"Our creator, Shao Kahn, is dead. We will serve whom we choose."_

D'vorah charges towards Baraka, knocking him off the balcony of her apartment. She flies down.

"Still you serve Mileena?"

"Shao Kahn has conquered my realm. I owe him my loyalty. I honor his will."

D'vorah's variations involve the use of her ovipositor attacks. Both her Brood Mother and her Venomous variations are the same except Venomous spews some type of poison liquid from her, which poisons opponents. Swarm Queen changes Brood Mother's attacks with wasp grenades and a vortex of flying insects she calls children. These tactics gave D'vorah the upper hand against Baraka and defeats him. Afterward, Kotal Kahn gave her a thumb down, permitting her to perform her second fatality called Heart Broken. She takes two ovipositors, and thrusts both of them through Baraka's head and chest, pulling out both his brain and heart. She takes both in her hands and claps them together. She then returns to her apartment where Mileena was defeated.

"Baraka is dead. Your last ally has left you."

"Take her away."

Reptile took Mileena away as Ermac bows to Kotal. Now, Cassie and D'vorah made their way to the Kuatan Jungle. Tarkatans patrolling the tents. They see Rain speaking to one of them. They sneak out into the clearing, Cassie holding her pistol, aiming it at Rain. Meanwhile, Melody hides from the other side, overseeing the situation.

"Here to surrender, traitor?" asked Rain.

"You would speak of treason? This One knows your desire for the throne. Why serve Mileena?"

"I advise her. Stealing the amulet was my genius. It kills her a bit each time she uses it."

"As both sides diminish, you fill the void."

"Exactly my plan."

While Cassie watches on, Tanya's evil twin ambushed her and the battle between D'vorah and Rain began.

"A shame you will not see it's fruition." And Rain did not see victory either. D'vorah went to aid Cassie but Evil Tanya shot her fireball at her.

"Leaving without your friend, D'vorah? Your people believe we avoided your island out of respect for your solitary nature. We just didn't like you."

"The Kytinn do prefer solitude," D'vorah agreed. "Which I will achieve momentarily."

Before the fight began, a sniper fire came out of nowhere, penetrating the back of Evil Tanya's leg. As she screamed in pain, Rain woke up, quickly tending to her.

"What happened?"

"Sniper!"

Rain was unaware that another sniper bullet instantly went through his head.

"Rain... SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Yo!"

It was Melody, coming out of hiding, pointing her Desert Eagle.

"YOU!"

"That's right, honey. You're not fooling anyone by wearing that. My aunt rocks it better than you, you know, your twin..."

Evil Tanya seethed with anger. She charged toward Melody. It was the last mistake she'll ever make by Melody's 50 cal. AE bullet between the eyes. She fell next to Rain.

"Aww, they're so cute together." Melody laughed, then gave both fallen Edenians a disgusted look.

"You OK, guys?"

"Head's fine." Cassie looked the Edenian traitors. "Absolutely pathetic."

"I know, right?" Melody went back into hiding as Cassie and D'vorah entered the tent. Inside there was a locked chest. D'vorah unlocked it using her ant-like creatures.

"That's... really disturbing."

"D'VORAH!

Mileena approaches from behind.

"This One knew you would not stray far from the amulet."

"You took my throne, and now you wish to steal my means of reclaiming it?"

"Neither were meant for you!"

"Who are you to say? I'll take something from you... YOUR LIFE!"

Mileena is indeed a vicious fighter, but her desperation became her downfall, leading to her defeat. "This One will enjoy your death."

Back to Z'unkahrah, Cassie and the team have Mileena on her knees.

"Enough of your prattle. Finish me, so that I may join my father."

"You do not deserve death by my hand. Instead, I give that honor to my worth First Minister."

"I don't think so."

Everyone sees Melody, with Evil Tanya's head!

"TANYA!

"You mean the fake one?" It was the real Tanya, joined by Chris and Jade.

"There will be no execution today," said Melody.

*You... killed my friend!"

"She was never your friend, Mileena. Her only main purpose is to take that amulet, which SHOULD'VE never left Earthrealm in the first place. She plans to destroy the realms with it. Oh, um, that guy in purple? He's dead too.

Mileena couldn't believe it. Suddenly, she soon recognized her. "You are Chris's daughter?"

"That's Melody to you."

"Now then, emperor," said Tanya. "The amulet, please."

"Earthrealm cannot be trusted with it. It will remain here with me."

"What about the Reiko accords?" asked Jade.

""Those accords no longer concern me."

"Emperor..."

"Begone!"

Kotal used his magic to make Chris, Tanya and Jade disappear. "What did you do to my family?" She freed Mileena.

"Take them to the dungeon."

"You will let them go this instant!"

"You are in no position to make demands, daughter of Chris!" Kotal struck Melody in the face, knocking her unconscious.

"MELODY!"

"TAKE THEM AWAY!"

"BASTARD!"

Mileena blasted Kotal with her sais. She then placed her hand on Melody's torso and disappears.


	112. Chapter 99: D'vorah's Deception

Love War: Legacies

Chapter 99: D'Vorah's Deception

"This One deceived them. The amulet is in Kotal Kahn's possession."

"You can retrieve it?" A voice asked.

"He trusts no one else to transport it."

"Keeping you close to the Outworld throne these many years has proven most fortunate, D'Vorah."

It was Quan Chi speaking from a spiritual hologram.

"They never suspected one of their own to be a disciple of our lord."

"This One lives to serve Shinnok."

"You have done well, D'vorah. Now bring it to me."

"Without delay, Quan Chi."

In the Netherrealm...

"What news from Outworld?" asked Liu Kang. He, Kung Lao and Enenra are the only revenants left.

"Shinnok will soon be freed. We make for my fortress." Quan Chi and the former Shaolin monks ride to the fortress. At the Kove, D'vorah and the two Osh-Tekk warriors were escorting the amulet. She stops...

"Is there a problem?"

"Two problems."

D'vorah sprayed both soldiers in the face with acid. She opens the chest and leaves, amulet in hand.


	113. Chapter 100: Fallen Hero

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 100: Fallen Hero

Chris was transported to Earthrealm alone. He finds himself in a desert. It was close to nighttime. He was unaware of his surroundings. Suddenly, he was stabbed from behind! A sword pierced through him, then retracted.

"Oh, my sweet Chris, so gullible yet so foolish..."

It was Veltra, Quan Chi's new revenant.

"Your daughter will be mine, but your soul now belongs to my new master." (Evil laughter)

Chris laid there, dead, in the pool of his own blood...

Meanwhile, Jade and Tanya found themselves back in Edenia.

"Jade! Tanya!"

"Kitana!"

"What are you two doing back here?"

"Kotal has the amulet," Tanya answered.

"Where's Chris?"

Jade's heart dropped...

"He may be in Earthrealm."

"How do you know?"

"We were transported here. He might be there too."

"Let's go. Melody may be in danger."

Tanya was right. They took a portal to Earthrealm. While there, they searched for hours, until they reached the same desert, where they found Chris's corpse. "Chris?"

Jade covered her face, seeing him laying dead. Tears were falling from her eyes as she looks at him.

"No..." Tanya couldn't help but cry as well. "Who did this?"

Jade suddenly said, "Quan Chi! Do you know what this means?"

Tanya stood up, her body began to vibrate violently. "He's...'

"A revenant..." Jade laid her head on Chris's torso. Crying. Chris is now under Quan Chi's control. If Melody found out...

"Jade?" Tanya held her close. Kitana knelt down next to him. "Quan Chi will pay dearly for this!" After a few moments, the trio took Chris's body back to Edenia.

Back in Outworld, Melody woke up. She was inside campsite, similar to where Chris was when he was attacked years ago.

"Melody."

"Mileena. What happened?"

"You were unconscious."

"I gotta know what happened to my dad."

"First, Melody, we need to make Kotal pay for his actions."

"Mileena, I'll deal with him later. I need to find my dad. He may be in danger."

"The very same Earthrealmer who killed my father years ago?"

"Shao Kahn? You don't plan on killing him for it, do you?"

"I suppose not."

In Edenia, Queen Sindel was absolutely livid, after learning of Chris's death. She couldn't contain herself.

"Mother..."

"I want that bastard to suffer for what he did to Chris! Does Melody know?"

"No. She is still in Outworld."

"Find her. I'll be damned if she dies too!"

Melody was out at night towards the marketplace.

"Hello, my sweet Melody." Veltra appeared.

"Veltra!"

"That's right. You won't have to worry about your father anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Veltra laughed, but then the Edenian trio arrived.

"Veltra! Get away from her!"

"Jade, Jade, Jade. I bet you're all loveless again now with Chris out of the way."

Melody turned to Veltra. "You killed..." Uh-oh... "...My dad?"

The trio looked at Veltra, but Jade... was... PISSED! She charged towards Veltra. "You killed my future husband!"

"Husband? Heh. Why would a Edenian fall in love with a Earthrealmer?"

"You'll never understand, Veltra! You murdered a hero to our realms!"

Mileena was watching from a distance. "She killed Chris?" This was the last straw! Mileena sprang into action.

"All of you will serve Quan Chi, and you, Melody, will be mine..."

"Bitch, shut the fuck up!" Melody crossed Veltra in the face and the fight began. Veltra tried to escape, but ends up getting her ass kicked, like a gang fight in the streets. Each female took turns picking shots at her. Mileena jumped and impaled Veltra in the throat with her sai. However, she shattered like glass.

"One of her illusions," said Melody.

"I see why you must search for your father, Melody. You wish to avenge him?"

"Yes, I do. We all do."

"Are you with us, Mileena?" asked Tanya.

"Count me in."

"Skarlet!"

"After I betrayed Reiko, I went into hiding. I've been overseeing the events leading up to now. You. The daughter of a fallen hero. I know very little of him, except when he defeated Shao Kahn. Because of this, I lost my purpose. The Blood Code did not interest me. I only joined Reiko, under a prophecy I made to myself: Chris will arrive. My chance to kill him was there, but instead I turned on Reiko."

"Why?" asked Tanya.

"To get close to Chris. Jade, I can see why you love him. It is unknown to me. I was only created to look after Quan Chi and learn of his intentions. My obligation was to kill him for his betrayal to Shao Kahn."

"Skarlet, you still have a chance," said Kitana. "Chris is now a revenant. We need to bring him back somehow."

"Tanya, you were cleansed of your corruption. The stab wound Kano gave you..."

"Wait. I remember. When my twin killed me and corrupted me, Jade and Kitana brought me Edenia and I was cured when Kitana cut me. Do you suppose it could work on Chris too?"

"It can."

"Skarlet, this is my future husband we're talking about."

"I understand, Jade. When we find him, we can begin the ritual."

"Let's do it."


	114. Chapter 101: The Gathering for Vengeance

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 101: The Gathering for Vengeance

Back in Earthrealm, Kenshi, Johnny, Sonya, Cassie and Jacqui heard the shocking news from Queen Sindel of Edenia of Chris's death.

"Who killed him?" asked Cassie.

"A woman named Veltra. She planned on taking Kitana's place as princess of Edenia, but her interest is Melody. I knew she would slay Chris and enslave Melody, but she is under our care. I believe Quan Chi had something to do with this."

"I agree with you, Your Highness. I fear however that Melody could be next."

"Gather your allies, Sonya, and meet us in Edenia. Chris's revenant form is somewhere, so I cannot bring him back without him. His original body is here, but without his revenant form, we cannot perform the ritual. We need to find him."

"Cassie and the team will prepare now."

In Edenia, Sonya meets with the trio, along with Mileena, Skarlet and Melody. Melody could not contain her sadness over her father's death. They meet Sindel at the dining hall.

"Fellow Edenians, Earthrealmers and Outworlders. This is a somber day for all of us. Our Earthrealm hero, Chris, was murdered by one of our own. My daughter, princess Kitana, my general, Jade and my ambassador, Tanya, had found his body in Earthrealm and brought him here. His daughter, Melody, was hit the hardest by this news. Veltra, the princess from the other side of this realm, was responsible for slaying this sweet soul, and now he is one of Quan Chi's revenants. I have planned for a cleansing ritual, but without his revenant form, we cannot perform it. I ask of you to aid us in finding him. His death should never have happened. Jade sees him as her future husband, but we must find him, as we believe he may commit terrible crimes under Quan Chi's control. If he is hostile, defeat him if you must, then bring his revenant form here so we can begin the ritual."

"Where should we look?" Tanya asked.

"This will not be a righteous decision, but the Netherrealm."

"Your Highness, my good friend, Jackson Briggs, can help us. He was a revenant, before I crushed Quan Chi's nutsack years ago.'

"Take Melody with you. Your team will return to Outworld and my girls will remain here."

"My queen," Jade said softly. "I feel that we had failed to protect Chris."

"Jade. Your report of Kotal's possession of the amulet is the most troubling. You three did what you could. Now, let it rest."

"But..."

"Please, Jade. You three still have a job to do. For now, let them find our beloved hero. We are dismissed."


	115. Chapter 102: That's What Friends Are For

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 102: That's What Friends Are For

At night in Edenia, Jade laid in her chambers, crying. Outside, Kitana and Tanya could hear her.

"Jade?" Tanya walked in. "Are you OK?" She sat next to her.

"Do you know what's it's like to lose someone you love?"

"Yes, I do. My father. I come from a family of ambassadors and diplomats, but I always felt like I would never win his approval. I felt I was inferior to him. He never gave me the time of day. That's why I was always so unhappy. Then I met you. You were training to become one of Shao Kahn's assassins."

"You come from a political family, but when I first met you, you were sad and alone. Like me. I was stolen away from my family when I was little by Shao Kahn's henchmen. We were best friends. Then, we started bonding with each other, through love. I never knew what love was until you and I first kissed in the waterfalls that night. Our bodies connected as one."

"I remember. I've always admired your stunning beauty, Jade. You were the only one I truly loved. I thought our love would last forever until you met Kitana. You two were brainwashed by Shao Kahn. He stole you away from me. We made a bond, Jade, that no man could ever break, due to our lack of interest. You and Kitana were best friends, leaving me in the dark, alone."

Tanya cried softly. Jade held her close.

"It was until Shinnok arrived and corrupted me. He took advantage of my loneliness. He said to join him and the Brotherhood of Shadow. I was deemed traitor because of him. I never wanted to betray Edenia..."

Kitana walked in.

"Tanya, I had no idea you and Jade were best friends at one time. I know you hated me..."

"Kitana, I cannot bear to hate you, or Jade. So long a time has passed, and then one day, on Shang Tsung's island, you and her met Chris, and everything changed. I met him in Outworld, where Kano was about to rape me, and Chris stopped him. You were a revenant yourself, Jade. And I allied with him to free you. I witnessed the love you shared with him. He brought us together again, and now, he's gone."

"Tanya, we will bring him back. All we have to do is find him."

"We always treated you like a outcast, like you never belonged. If we would've known you had a evil twin, we would've believed you. Until after you were cleansed again, we saw her. You are not alone anymore, Tanya. But Chris... He won all three of our hearts, but I am to be his future wife, but now... I want him back!"

Jade cried. The girls held her close. They each had their fair share of Chris, but since Veltra murdered him in the desert, the impact he left on them also left a huge influx of emotions. Kitana and Jade held Tanya close. Their embrace was something she missed from Jade after her years of corruption. They each looked at her, and kissed her. Kitana massaged her breasts while Jade laid her down. She took Tanya's pants off. Kitana was kissing down her body and licked around her breasts. Jade was giving Tanya some nice tongue action on her vagina, causing her to moan. Kitana found Jade's vibrator Chris got for her and slid it into Tanya. Tanya was breathing hard through her teeth, trying to contain her moans. Jade got on top while Kitana put the strap on her, allowing Jade to thrust into Tanya. She went deep. They lip locked as she picked up the pace. Kitana laid down, watching the action.

"Tanya, I love you so much."

"Jade, I'm so glad we could do this again. I miss this wonderful feeling. I love you, too. Please, Jade, fuck me!"

She did just that. Tanya's orgasm was rapidly approaching. She released. Jade took the strap off and facesat Tanya. She began her tongue action on Jade. Kitana got in front of Jade and kissed her. Kitana went down Jade's body with her tongue. Jade was about to explode as well and shot her load all over Tanya's body. Jade then did the same to Kitana, licking deep. Tanya got up to clean up. She too orgasmed on Jade. Jade took the vibrator and slid it into Kitana from behind. She pumped into her. Tanya returned. Kitana kissed her. Tanya laid down and Kitana went to town with Tanya's vagina. Jade pumped into Kitana, massaging that ass. Kitana orgasmed again and so did Tanya. The three luscious Edenians were spent completely. They each laid with each other, naked. Tanya was in the middle with Jade on her left and Kitana on the right.

"Thank you girls so much," said Tanya. "I'd be so happy again when we get Chris back."

"I know. I can't wait to marry him."

"Where does that leave me and Kitana?"

"I will not abandon you two. I know each of you want him too, but don't worry. Once I claim as my official daughter, imagine how much fun we can have."

"Melody is so sweet, beautiful..."

"We had our way with her. Maybe with Chris back to us, maybe we can see them in action for once."

"It's only wishful thinking," said Kitana.

"Yes."

*I still can't believe I lay here naked with you two. I can't remember having this much fun."

"That's what friends are for, Tanya. Good night."

The trio kissed and fell asleep.


	116. Chapter 103: An Old Friend

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 103: An Old Friend

Back in Earthrealm, Sonya visits Jax at his farm in the Boonies.

"Your wife told me I'd find you here."

"You and Vera had a nice chat?"

"Always. Is that a National? I haven't seen..."

*You didn't come here to discuss farm implements."

"All right, I'll cut to the chase. I need your help."

"My help?"

"I know. I have no right..."

"You know what I wanted."

"Jacqui volunteered. She came to me."

"(Sigh) I know.

"Listen, I get why you didn't want Jacqui joining S-F. Why you retired. I mean, if I have to live with the memories of being one of Quan Chi's revenants, I'd eat my gun.."

"Well, you know Vera. She would never have allowed that. So, what is it you need my help with? Outworld refugees?"

"Worse. Chris. He's dead."

Jax was flooded by the news.

"Some Edenian named Veltra murdered him in the desert."

"What was he doing there?"

"I don't know. According to Tanya, he was transported there by Kotal Kahn. Melody is still in Outworld. I fear she could be next."

"So now Chris is a revenant?"

"I'm afraid so. Also, Shinnok's amulet. Mileena has it."

"Damn."

"We've gotten word from Sareena that Quan Chi has resurfaced in the Netherrealm."

"He shows his face after 25 years... just as Shinnok's amulet is in play. That's not a coincidence."

"That's why we need you."

Johnny arrived

"Cage."

"Jax."

"What is it?"

"Just waited to see if maybe..."

"You could help close the deal? Yeah, that worked out well the last time."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"We need you, Jax. Help me capture Quan Chi. None of us is safe if he gets near it."

"Where's Jacqui in all of this?"

"Outworld. With Cassie's team recovering the amulet."

"(Sigh)"

"She'll be fine," Johnny said. "We expect to hear "mission accomplished" from them soon."


	117. Chapter 104: Rescue Mission 2

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter:104: Rescue Mission 2

Cassie and the team were locked up at the dungeon.

"I hope Melody is ok," said Jacqui.

"She's a tough chick, that's for sure," Cassie agreed. "Growing up having no memory of her father until they met in Edenia."

"Tough break for her," said Jin. "My great grandfather took down Shang Tsung, saved Earthrealm. How often do you think that comes up at family gatherings?"

"That was 600 years ago."

"And you think it happened yesterday."

"I've trained all my life, can fight my way out of nearby anything... but I still feel like a second-rate Cage."

"At least you grew up with people expecting things from you," said Takeda.

"I thought you and your dad were best friends," said Jacqui.

"No. He was a no-show for a long time."

"I can relate."

"What was that like growing up, having a ex-revenant father?"

"Jin... ?"

"No, I'm asking. Couldn't have been easy."

"He was a bit overprotective. When I joined S-F, Mr. Cage insisted on being the one to tell him. He thought it went smoothly."

"I'll never forget that day. My dad came home with a broken jaw."

Everyone laughed. Meanwhile, Melody infiltrated the dungeon and heard laughter. She found Cassie and the team, but an Osh-Tekk soldier entered the dungeon and Melody hid behind the wall, armed with a suppressed HK45C.

"Away from the bars!"

Melody aimed her pistol at the soldier's head be fired a shot. It hit the soldier in the head, killing him.

"What the hell?"

Melody grabbed the soldier's keys.

"Melody?"

"Who else?"

Melody unlocked the cells and freed all four of them.

"Let's get out of here."

"I knew you were coming," said Takeda.

"How do you figure?"

"I'm a telepath. But it only works at short range."

"I guess being the son of a telepath has its perks."

"I didn't use to think so."


	118. Chapter 105: Sins of the Father

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 105: Sins of the Father

5 years ago, Takeda was traveling in a city that fell victim to war. Suddenly, a chained kunai hit the concrete wall where he was covering. That kunai belonged to Hanzo Hasashi. They battle for a while, and eventually, Hanzo lost one of his swords. Takeda threw one of them at him, but Hanzo counters and knocks it skyward. Takeda took advantage and knocked Hanzo with a jump kick then he caught the sword and pointed it at Hanzo.

"Yield."

"Well done."

Takeda pulls him up.

"You are now Chujin."

They bow together.

"You honor me, Master Hasashi. Now that I am Chujin, how will I serve the clan?"

"Your future does not lie with the Shirai Ryu."

"But the Shirai Ryu is my family."

"When I took you in, your father..."

"I have no father!"

"Yes, you do." Takeda turns to see Kenshi. "One who is very proud of you."

"You knew he was coming? You said nothing?"

"Knowing this would be your reaction, yes. Your father is not the enemy."

"Ten years. No visits, nothing. You abandoned me."

"I did not..."

"I was 8, my mother just died. Now you come back and think you can just jump right in as a proud dad?"

"Son, I..."

"To hell with you! I am not your son!"

"Takeda, cease! Kenshi did not abandon you. He brought you here for protection."

"Protection from what?"

"From those who murdered your mother..."

The Himalayas

Many years ago, Kenshi was on the run from the Red Dragon. He had young Takeda with him. Arrows were fired at them. Kenshi used his telekinesis and his sword, Sento, to repel the arrows, but one of them went through his right shin.

"Even your telekinesis gets tired when you've been running all night, Kenshi," said the man standing before him. It was Hsu Hao, a loyal member of the Red Dragon.

"You will regret following me, Hsu Hao."

"You knew the consequences when you betrayed the Red Dragon. We'll dismantle your body, then dismantle the boy. Daegon commands it!"

Kenshi threw Sento at Hsu Hao, at the moment one of the Red Dragon member got a kunai through his throat from behind.

"I expected a better fight, Kenshi." Hsu Hao continues to mock Kenshi. "I figured you might kill a few of us, but instead you hid in the wilderness."

"Not hiding... trespassing."

The Kunal from a few moments ago went through Hsu Hao's head.

"Red Dragon, you trespass on Shirai Ryu territory," said Scorpion.

Scorpion kills Hsu Hao. He is accompanied by the new Shirai Ryu.

The Shirai Ryu temple

"Where did you find these fighters?" asked Kenshi.

"I sought warriors who lost their families in the Netherrealm war. Sole survivors like me. You helped me out of the darkness. Now I help them. Who is your apprentice?"

"Takeda, my son."

"You don't have a son."

"Turns out I do."

Kenshi's Flashback

"I was running a cover mission hunting the Red Dragon's cult leader, Daegon. A real "Heart of Darkness" job. Suffice to say, my cover was blown.

Last Week in Japan

"For weeks, I cranked a generator to charge a satellite phone that never rang. Only one person had the number.

Near Lampang, Thailand

"She told me the Red Dragon sent a message claiming I had a son in Thailand. I raced with no care if it was a trap, but in the back of my mind, I knew I wasn't fast enough. Suchin was smart. She sent the boy away. It was better than him to see the murder scene. The neighbors helped me find him in the next town."

End of Flashback

"Another survivor."

Kenshi placed Takeda in bed.

"Didn't you see what he did to those men? He's a wraith from hell."

"Everyone wrestles with demons, Takeda. Hanzo conquered Scorpion years ago."

"I don't trust him and I don't trust you. You've lied to me... mom's never coming back, is she?"

"No."

"What's your next move?" asked Hanzo.

"Finish what I started. Find out how the Red Dragon knew about Suchin and Takeda."

"And the boy?"

"If he knew Suchin was murdered, he would run away, seeking vengeance and find death. He thinks her death was a accident for now."

"Lying to him won't make him trust you."

"But it will protect him. You of all people know what happens when you devote yourself to vengeance... without discipline."

Back to reality...

"She... died in a accident..."

"That was the story I asked Hanzo to tell you, but in truth, your mother was killed by Red Dragon assassins. I was the target. Suchin was the victim."

"Son of a bitch! It was your fault!"

"Your father devoted his life to fighting animals like the Red Dragon. It is they who are without honor."

"You shouldn't have hidden the truth."

"You would go after the Red Dragon unprepared. I could not risk that. Master Hasashi has perfected your skills. (Telepathically) _Now it is time to complete your training."_

"How did you do that?"

" _We are telepaths. A family gift."_

"I can read minds?"

" _Through training, we will determine your full abilities._ And then we will hunt the Red Dragon, together."


	119. Chapter 106: The Kove

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 106: The Kove

At the Kove, Cassie and the team along with Melody are hiding behind some crates. They see Reptile, Ermac and Erron Black investigating the Osh-Tekk solders.

"This is D'Vorah's work, said Reptile.

"No argument there," said Black. "Only she could make wounds like that. The question is, is she working for someone else?"

Reptile caught a scent.

"What is it?"

"Look like we've been made," said Melody.

Cassie orders them to attack while Kung Jin brings up the rear and fires a arrow containing blue gas. Melody and Jacqui fights Erron Black and Cassie fights Ermac. Takeda faces Reptile. Reptile tried and failed countless times to attack Takeda while invisible. They finally fight and took advantage of Reptile's exhaustion and defeats him. Jin isn't faring well against Black. Takeda uses his bladed whips and threw him on the opposite side of the Kove. He then battles Black and easily takes him down. Ermac was already cleaning house until Melody shot him.

"Enough of this!"

 _"Daughter of Chris! We know your father is one of Quan Chi's revenants."_

"Tell me something I don't know."

 _"Your strength pales before us."_

Although Ermac possesses amazing power of telekinesis in all of his variations, including the ability to disappear, Melody manages to defeat him.

"All those souls and yet you still got ya ass kicked. (Scoffs)"

Everyone got up, exhausted. *Now I know why my dad had to retire."

"At least he has a good reason," said Melody. "Come on, guys. We need to find that amulet."


	120. Prologue 13: You Wound Me

Love & War: Legacies

Prologue 13: You Wound Me

"D'Vorah? And the Earthreamlers?" asked Kotal.

"She stole the amulet. Helped them escape," said Black.

"She betrayed us to the thunder god," Reptile added.

"You wound me, D'Vorah. Prepare the legions. We go to Earthrealm. We will wrest the amulet back from that devil Raiden."


	121. Chapter 107: Back in the Saddle

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 107: Back in the Saddle

"We're all in one piece. No one seemed to tail us," said Takeda, speaking to Kenshi through his comm.

"Were you able to determine D'Vorah's location?"

"We think she is heading to the Sea of Blood."

"Damn," said Jax.

*Dad, what are you doing? Why are you in the Netherrealm?"

"Now who's being overprotective?"

"I know you think you gave things to make up for, but..."

"I'm doing this for Sonya. She's family."

"That's why I'm worried."

"I'll be fine. You be safe, y'hear?

"That's why we have Melody. I love you."

"Love you, too. Briggs out."

"Feeling better or worse?" asked Kenshi.

"Not sure. Maybe both."

"They'll be fine."

"The question is, will I be?"

At the Krossroads, soldiers were setting up a perimeter behind and Kenshi meet up with Sareena, one of Quan Chi's former assassins.

"We have good crossfire position, but why am I sensing Quan Chi's power weakening?"

"He seems unable to fully use his magic. He's weaker than I was... in his service."

"Sareena is dead on. He doesn't have Shinnok as his power source."

"I realized you agreed to guide and observe," said Kenshi. "But you are welcome to assume any position you wish."

"I'm too rusty. I don't want to jeopardize this operation."

"He approaches," Sareena announced. Quan chi is heading their way. Alongside him is Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Chris.

"NOW!"

The soldiers opened fire. Two of them hit Chris in the chest. Liu Kang fired red solar energy at the soldiers while helping Quan Chi when his horse fell on his leg after it was shot down. Sareena sees Chris barely moving. She made sure she was undetected as she went to him, but Chris woke up, grabbing her by the throat. Without a word, she releases herself and engaged him. Sareena has no variations as she was only a MKX story mode cameo. Jax sees the fight and joined her to defeat him. Chris become much more powerful in his revenant form, but Jax, thanks to his metallic arms, was able to knock him out..

"I'm sorry, Chris..."

Sareena placed Chris into the shadows until the scuffle was over. Jax sees Kung Lao.

"Do not interfere, Jackson Briggs. Go back into hiding."

"Hiding... I guess I have been."

This fight was difficult for Jax, but he survived the former Shaolin monk's assault and wins.

"That knocked some of that rust off."

"Mother of God."

Sareena and Kenshi were tending to Chris.

"He'll be ok." said Sareena. "The rest? Not so much."

"Can you take him to Earthrealm?"

"Sonya will need to contact the girls in Edenia. They'll know what to do."

Kenshi was limping.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"That's what I thought."

"Where are you going?"

"Gonna go bag me a sorcerer."

"Alone?"

"You'll get killed."

"It wouldn't be the first time."


	122. Chapter 108: How To Catch a Sorcerer

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 108: How To Catch A Sorcerer

At Quan Chi's fortress...

"In your weakened state, is it possible to release Shinnok?" asked Liu Kang.

"I am more than capable," Quan Chi replied.

"And D'Vorah? Are you certain she is capable?"

"She will bring it to me."

"And I'll be right here waiting." Jax has arrived.

"Jackson Briggs! What a pleasant surprise."

"Ain't nothing pleasant about it."

"So you return to Raiden. Fools follow fools!" Liu Kang threw a red fireball but Jax dodged it and kept going.

"He tried his best. He saw Chris save Earthrealm.

"I WAS MURDERED!

"Yes, by Shang Tsung."

"You weren't there! He stole everything from me!"

After dodging every fireball that was thrown at him, they fight. Jax battles the former Mortal Kombat champion for the first time. Jax could see why with all his training by Bo' Rai Cho. However, Jax survived and defeats him.

"I wish I could help you, Liu Kang."

"Jax, there is no need..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Jax uppercuts Quan Chi, landing next to a skull wall.

"It's good to be back."


	123. Chapter 109: Kiss of the Demoness

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 109: Kiss Of the Demoness

Sareena traveled to Earthrealm with Chris's body. She found the Refugee Kamp

"Sonya!"

"Sareena..." Sonya sees Chris. "What did he do to you?..."

They placed Chris in a medical room. Sonya gets in contact with Sindel.

In Edenia...

"Sonya, how may I help you?"

"Your Highness, we have Chris here in the Refugee Kamp medical room. Sareena brought him in from the Netherrealm."

"Sareena?"

"She was one of Quan Chi's assassins, but she defected. Remember how you freed Jade from her revenance a while back?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible to do the same with Chris?"

"If it is to free him from his corruption, I will be glad to. I will let the girls know."

Sindel meets them in Jade's chambers.

"Ladies, we go to Earthrealm."

"What's going on?" asked Tanya.

"Sareena of the Netherrealm has delivered Chris's body to Earthrealm at the Refugee Kamp medical room."

"Is there a chance that we can save him?"

"We will see. Come."

Sindel and the girls arrive at the Refugee Kamp. They entered the medical room and see Chris. Jade was crying. Tanya held her close. Sindel began her ritual, chanting in Edenian tongue. But it wasn't working. Sindel looked worried. "It is not working. Quan Chi's spell just have kind of resistant."

"Maybe I can help," said Sareena. "Try again. Trust me on this. Jade, hold his hand." Sindel tried again but this time, Sareena did the unthinkable. She kisses him. The ritual was working. A purple aura surrounds him. It descended from the body and disappeared. Sareena released her lips from his. His body returned to normal. His eyes slowly opened. Jade looked at him.

"Chris?"

"Jade?"

Jade hugged him and cried. Chris was tearing up. "Are you ok?" asked Tanya.

"What... happened?"

"You were a revenant," Tanya answered.

Chris couldn't help but cry.

"Welcome back, Chris," said Sonya.

"Greetings, Chris," said Sareena.

"Who are you.?"

"I am Sareena. I brought you here from the Netherrealm."

"How am I...?"

"It was the kiss combined with my magic," said Sindel. "It could not work the first time. I was surprised Sareena tried her hand the second time."

"Where's Melody?"

"She is in Outworld with Cassie's team," said Kitana. "She would be happy to see you."

"Chris?" Tanya sat next to him. "Veltra will be dealt with. You leave her to me and Jade."

Chris lays his hand on her thigh. "Thanks."

"I can see you still have that charm."

"It never left. I need a moment with Jade and Tanya if you don't mind. I have something important to ask her."

The ladies left, leaving Chris with Jade and Tanya alone.

"Jade, I want Tanya to witness this. I know you girls have looked after my daughter during some tough times in her life. She has been without a mother for a long time. So what I'm asking you is, would you do the honor of being my wife?"

Tanya couldn't believe what she heard.

"Chris, do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to ask me that? I told Melody that I would marry you and claim her as my official daughter."

She takes his hand... "Yes, my sweet Chris. I will marry you."

"Oh my God!"

"I am marrying this wonderful man, Tanya. The only question is where does this leave you?"

Tanya thought for a moment, then Jade had a idea. "Remember that bond we had long ago?"

"Yeah."

Jade kisses her. "It still stands. With you around, imagine how much fun we can have."

"What about Kitana?"

"I am not leaving Kitana behind. I have two best friends who I love so dearly. You, Tanya, already have a place in our hearts and Chris's. I know what you're thinking, Chris. Loving the three of us, I can tell you got us three naked in your mind. Well, I'll tell you this: No more will be alone without a family. You have us. And since I'm going to be your wife, imagine how much hot sex you and I will be having, and Tanya and Kitana, anytime we have a girl's night out, we would want you to have as much fun with us. And baby, your daughter can become a part of us too."

"How is it that I am lucky with three beautiful women from another world?"

"Kitana and I were interested in you after learning of what Kano did to your family. Tanya seemed interested in you too."

"He did rescue me from Kano. I didn't realize an Earthrealmer could be so charming and handsome."

Chris couldn't hide his embarrassment. His first marriage, there was absolutely no love at all. This upcoming one, Chris knew he hit the jackpot. :)


	124. Chapter 110: A Visit From Hanzo

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 110: A Visit From Hanzo

Shortly after Chris's resurrection, Quan Chi was taken into custody. Kenshi and Johnny placed him in a storage container in chains.

"I'm guessing this isn't your first times in cuffs. What's your safe word?"

Quan Chi was in no mood for Johnny's antics. Outside...

"Advise Secretary Blake that we have Quan Chi in custody. We'll be moving him to a super-max facility in Fort Charles within the hour." Sonya is on the phone

"Yes ma'am."

"You two stand guard. Prisoner transfer will be here in 20."

"Oh, NOW she wants me to babysit," Johnny said annoyingly.

"Cage, report."

"We haven't caught up to D'Vorah. We tracked her to the Makeba Cliffs, but the trail went cold."

"Damn."

Hanzo and his Shirai Ryu warriors were hiding behind some storage containers.

"On my command, wound, do not kill."

*Jacqui had to write the code. We're looking at about 2 hours..."

"Sergeant, your team doesn't have 2 hours. We need her found immediately and

"Sonya..."

"Cassie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there isn't time. Bring your team home. We need to regroup and redeploy."

"They're doing their best," said Johnny.

"I know."

"General, we have a visitor," said Kenshi. Hanzo appears.

"You two are friends, right? He tell you he was coming?"

"Nothing."

"General." Hanzo and Sonya bow together.

"Master Hasashi, I hadn't received word of your arrival."

"I will have Quan Chi."

"We have everything under control..."

"He must die."

Chris and the girls came out, witnessing the confrontation.

"Raiden needs him. Without him, we can't restore Liu Kang and the others. You'll leave them trapped, as you were."

"Sonya is right," said Chris. Hanzo was shocked to see him back to normal.

"You were a revenant as well?"

"For a short time. I now realize what it's like to serve a vile madman like Quan Chi. I was restored thanks to Queen Sindel, but now it's up to Quan Chi to do the rest. Killing him will do justice for you, but not for others, as you will endanger all of us. Like you, I lost my family, but I recently discovered that my daughter lives. And now you live as well, still consumed by vengeance. I know Quan Chi was responsible for your fallen clan and family, but if that's what you live for above everything else, you'll never know the joy of living again. I also know that Quan Chi will refuse to restore our allies. That's why he's here. So think about what I said. Do not squander the trust of your allies by killing him as much as you want to."

Hanzo understood, knowing that being consumed by vengeance for so long would take away the joy of living.

"I want to tell you a story..."


	125. Chapter 111: Stained Honor

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 111: Stained Honor

Lin Kuei Temple

5 Years Ago

"Master Hasashi, I am grateful you have come." It was Kuai Liang. A table with a tea kettle was set up.

"Speak your mind. I do not wish to linger here."

"You reestablish the Shirai Ryu, as I reform the Lin Kuei. We both seek to shed our clan's dark pasts. Dedicate them to Earthrealm's protection. Our common purpose gives us a chance of end old rivalries. Start anew."

"You confess to what you've long denied, that your clan's hands are soaked in Shirai Ryu blood, the blood of my family?"

"Our honor is indeed stained, Hanzo."

Kuai makes the tea for Hanzo as he continues.

"After you were freed from Quan Chi and I had restored my humanity, I sought my clan. I had hoped that rebellion from within would have quashed the Grandmaster's plans, but Sektor had realized his father's vision. The Lin Kuei had been fully cyberized. I pledged to kill Sektor and his followers, reform the Lin Kuei and restore our honor."

"I am not interested in Lin Kuei politics, Sub-Zero."

"When I finally killed Sektor, I discovered that the Lin Kuei had not sacrificed its honor with the Cyber Initiative. We had abandoned it before."

Suddenly, an ice blast came out of nowhere, destroying the table. Hanzo sees a young woman wearing Sub-Zero's MKX skin.

"There will be no peace, Hanzo!"

"Frost! The Lin Kuei are still without honor!"

Hanzo battles Frost. Frost seemed a little undisciplined, making Hanzo's win a bit easier.

"Master Hasashi, wait."

"For what? More treachery? I will have your head!"

Sub-Zero's reluctance cost him big time as Hanzo defeats him.

"Our story ends here, Sub-Zero." Hanzo was about to finish him off until Frost charges again, only for Sub-Zero to freeze her.

"I did not bring you here for treachery. Frost is strong, but lacks judgment. She cannot see the wisdom of peace. I will deal with her."

Inside the Temple's inner chambers...

"You spoke of the Lin Kuei's lost honor..."

"For years, I had thought you had unfairly blamed the Lin Kuei for the deaths of your family and clan. But Sektor's cyber-preserved memories revealed the truth.

Kuai presses a button Sektor's arm, revealing a hologram of Quan Chi.

 **"The Lin Kuei need to abide their agreements, Sektor. The Grandmaster gave Shinnok his word."**

 _"Shinnok's currency is lies, as is yours."_

 _"_ **Payment is due. I exterminated the Shirai Ryu as promised."**

 _"Hanzo Hasashi lives. He's your spectre, Scorpion."_

 **"I created Scorpion from Hasashi's soul after he died. We observed the agreement."**

 _"The letter, not the spirit! You are owed nothing."_

Hanzo suddenly remembered that over 20 years ago, after he defeated Bi-Han, he said he never committed these crimes. It's true that he was responsible for killing Hanzo, but it was Quan Chi who was the true killer. Bi-Han knew the truth, if only Hanzo would allow him to live long enough to speak his peace. Also, Hanzo ended up going against Raiden's word and slew Bi-Han. After over 2 decades, the truth finally came out...

"Harumi... Satoshi..."

"Had I known of my clan's complicity in the Shirai Ryu's extinction, our histories would be different."

"I killed your brother because I thought..."

"Quan Chi was responsible for Bi-Han's death."

"Sektor was wrong. There is a debt to be paid, and Quan Chi will pay it."

With a salute, old rivals are now allies, two of Mortal Kombat's finest.


	126. Chapter 112: Shinnok Returns

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 112: Shinnok Returns

Back to the Refugee Kamp, Hanzo finished his story. Chris was intrigued that the long-time rivalry between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu finally ended. His Shirai Ryu warriors dropped Quan Chi in front of them. The Edenian trio along with Sindel remained, helping the refugees settle in.

"Scorpion, I..."

Hanzo punched him in the face.

"MY NAME IS HANZO HASASHI! YOU KILLED MY WIFE, MY SON, AND THEN YOU BURROWED YOUR WAY INTO MY HEAD, MISDIRECTED MY VENGEANCE, COST ME MY ONE CHANCE TO HAVE THEM RESTORED!"

"Your family... I..."

"Quiet, sorcerer! Nothing can save you now!"

Quan Chi was completely at a disadvantage against Hanzo. He was having the time of his life beating the living shit out of the sorcerer. Chris was hoping that he remembers his words as he defeats him.

"At last, you feel my pain."

A portal opened and D'Vorah has arrived. Hanzo rushed her and manages to slice one of her ovipositors off. He took too long to strike and D'Vorah struck him in the chest with the other ovipositor. Chris brought him to safety while D'Vorah tosses the amulet to Quan Chi as he began chanting in Netherrealm tongue. The beating he took from Hanzo took a toll on him and lost consciousness. The amulet rolled onto the ground. As it stopped, it emitted dark energies. Chris and the others were shocked to see the owner picking it up. Shinnok... has returned! Hanzo charged first, followed my Chris, the Edenian girls, Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi and the Shirai Ryu, but all of them got blasted away.

"How small they are."

"This One greets you, Lord Shinnok."

"Quan Chi chose his servants well. He was wise to restore me here in Earthrealm, behind their defenses."

"Quan Chi deceived them, allowed himself to be captured."

"A pity he would not see his work complete."

Shinnok sees Chris waking up barely. "There will be no more surprises from you, Chris! Bring him."

A portal opened and out comes the revenants.

"Praised to be Lord Shinnok," said Liu Kang.

"Let us be on our way."

"There is a Earthrealmer somewhere in the Netherrealm."

"I am aware. They will be neutralized."

He and his followers took the portal with Chris as their hostage. Shortly, Sonya and the others woke up.

"Chris?" Jade was looking for him, but he was gone.

"Shinnok took him..." Tanya spoke barely.

Another portal opened.

"What now?"

Cassie and the team have returned.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Melody.

Cassie went to her mom. Melody went to Jade and Tanya.

"Chris..." Hanzo spoke. "...Is alive..."

This caught Melody's attention. "Hanzo, he's dead. How is it possible?"

"We made it possible," said Sareena."

"Who are you?"

"I am Sareena. Sindel and I were the ones that revived him and relieved him of his revenance. Shinnok took him."

Melody was shocked. Her father is alive!

"Where is he?"

"Shinnok's prisoner... at the Sky Temple..."


	127. Chapter 113: They Were Like Sons

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 113: They Were Like Sons

Bo' Rai Cho arrived at the Sky Temple awaiting Raiden when he finally arrived.

"Raiden, my old friend."

"Master Bo' Rai Cho. I'm pleased to see you. It has been many years."

"Too long. Us old warriors need to stick together."

"Most certainly. I presume recent circumstances have participated your arrival?"

"Yes, yes. I'm concerned that Shinnok may return. I feared the worst."

They walked into the temple.

"When Kano misappropriated Shinnok's amulet, he left behind a snare. Disabling it required that I travel to many strange realms. I must retire to the Jinsei chamber, regain my strength."

"You are close to recovering Shinnok's amulet?"

"I do not know. Disabling Kanoi's snare demanded my full attention. Once I'm rejuvenated, I will confer with General Blade."

"If only we could have destroyed Shinnok in the last war. If only he was mortal."

They entered the chamber.

"Such beauty. Like gazing upon the Elder God's themselves."

"I hold out hope that we can turn this crisis to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Quan Chi's magic binds the souls of many that we hold dear. Capture him, and we can force him to release them."

"Restore Liu Kang and Kung Lao? I suppose it's possible."

"As long as Quan Chi lives. I've long regretted losing our comrades' souls to Netherrealm's evil. Liu Kang and Kung Lao. They were like sons. I would move the Heavens to bring them back into the light..."

20 Years Ago At The Kove

Raiden in his MK1 skin, along with Liu Kang and Kung Lao were observing what the Tarkatans were up to.

"It is as Master Bo' Rai Cho said. The Shaolin masters are aboard that ship," said Kung Lao.

"He said 2 ships," said Liu Kang.

"The other has disembarked. We need to determine its location," said Raiden.

"They will talk. I will see to it."

"No extraordinary means, Kung Lao," Liu Kang added

"They raised the Wu Shi Academy, killed Master Wen!"

"Even with Tarkatans, there are boundaries we don't cross," Raiden put in.

"Yes, Lord Raiden."

"I still cannot believe Shao Kahn would order such a brazen attack."

"It demonstrates Earthrealm's vulnerability. Shao Kahn knew we had no choice but to agree to a new tournament."

"Liu Kang defeated Shang Tsung. He will beat Shao Kahn."

"In good time, Kung Lao, but first, we free the Shaolin."

D'Vorah leads the charge of escorting the monks.

"All are aboard?"

"We are ready," Baraka replied.

"Shao Kahn demands the hostages to be unharmed."

"Their wounds are not fatal."

"I would hope, Baraka, for your sake."

"And for yours as well. If you harm them, you answer to me."

Baraka sent his soldiers to attack, but Raiden, Liu Kang and Kung Lao held their own.

"The Tarkatans are beaten so easily?"

Baraka fights Raiden, but he was unable to withstand the thunder god's assault. He then walks towards D'Vorah.

"Step aside."

D'Vorah tried to attack Raiden with her "children" as she calls them, but Raiden answered back by electrocuting them.

"Such power. What are you, Raiden?"

"I am of truth and light. I protect Earthrealm."

"This One cares not of Earthrealm and worships no gods."

D'Vorah learned a very painful lesson as to why Raiden is the god of thunder. "When a god speaks, heed him."

"They were not so vexing," said Kung Lao. He and Liu Kang have finished dealing with the Tarkatans. "All sneers and growls."

"Let us free those aboard this vessel, then you will find the second ship."

"Where will you go, Raiden?"

"The tournament begins soon. Join me as you are able."

"We will succeed."

"Of that I am certain."


	128. Chapter 114: Tampering With Lightning

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 114: Tampering With Lightning

Raiden was rejuvenating in the Jinsei, but the chamber started shaking. Realizing that something was wrong, Raiden looked up and sees Bo' Rai Cho being dragged away. Raiden raced to the courtyard. Bo' Rai Cho is thrown into the ground and blasted by Shinnok's magic. D'Vorah stands next to him with Chris as their hostage. Veltra stands next to her as well.

"Yet another one of your allies falls to me. When he dies, I will have his soul."

"You know not of his power, Shinnok. His soul cannot be subjugated."

"Shall we kill him, Lord Shinnok?" asked Liu Kang.

"Not yet. He will bear witness as I conquer his realm. Then I will imprison him as he did me."

Shinnok makes his way inside the chamber.

"I would not boast a victory prematurely."

"I have already won, Raiden."

The chamber closes. Raiden is surrounded by the revenants. Like school bullies, they shove him. Raiden begins his attack, completely at a disadvantage in a 1-on-3 situation. Veltra and the former Shaolin monks began their assault on Raiden. After being almost choked out by Kung Lao, Raiden unleased lightning to set him free.

"Kung Lao, desist!"

"I serve Shinnok and the Netherrealm."

"Because Shao Kahn murdered you."

"Something YOU allowed to happen! I would not be so passive in your demise!"

Raiden, although hurt, still managed to defeat Kung Lao. "You deserve a much better rate."

Veltra tried her hand. "You die now, thunder god!"

Veltra created several illusions of her. They each charged at Raiden, but the thunder god destroyed them all.

"Enough, Veltra. I see why Sindel rejected you when you asked of her aid. Your hatred to her blinds you."

"She should've aided me when I needed help in taking Shao Kahn down!"

"And yet you go after the daughter of a Earthrealmer?"

"Who will soon be mine..."

Veltra battles Raiden. She possesses great power, no question, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

"Melody is not yours for the taking."

Right at that moment, Liu Kang attacks him. Raiden never considered kombating the man who defeated Shang Tsung years ago, only to killed by him years later.

"This is not your destiny, Liu Kang."

"More visions, Raiden? Do you still see the future?"

"They are long gone..."

"SHANG TSUNG MURDERED ME!"

"He is gone as you were, which haunts me to this day!"

"The Elder Gods serve you blindly. I will help Shinnok end their rule!"

This was quite possibly the toughest fight ever, but Raiden kept himself together and defeats him.

"I regret our paths have led here."

Raiden is in great pain. He enters the temple.

"You will not defile the Jinsei, Shinnok."

Shinnok raised his hand. A skull caught Raiden, locking him in place.

"We have battled for ages, Raiden. He now, finally, it ends."

Shinnok floats into the Jinsei. It only took a few moments for the Jinsei to turn from pure blue to blood red, bursting through the roof of the temple and into the sky.

At the Lin Kuei temple, Kuai Liang sees the sky turning red. And at the Refugee Kamp, Jade and Tanya bared witness to Shinnok's newfound corruption. Jade feared that Chris is in that chamber. Inside the chamber, Shinnok transformed into something far more demonic, almost like Satan himself!

"TREMBLE BEFORE ME, ELDER GODS, AS I ABSORB EARTHREALM'S POWER!"

"No, Shinnok... Even now... others come to defeat you..." Raiden lost consciousness.


	129. Chapter 115: Burning Sky

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 115: Burning Sky

Cassie and her team were heading to the Sky Temple by plane. Jacqui and Takeda are piloting while Cassie and Kung Jin were at the computers. Melody sat in the middle, still shocked that her father lived again, but for how long is the question. She now knows that her father's life as well as the rest of Earthrealm hangs in the balance. Suddenly, they see looming red cloud was approaching them.

"Buckle up, guys. Gotta put this bird down," yelled Jacqui.

They landed in a forest, known in MKX as the Deadwoods.

"Looks like the temple entrance is 15 clicks away," said Melody.

"A moonlight walk in the woods. Another time," said Takeda.

"I didn't strike you as outdoorsy," said Jacqui.

"My mother and had lived near the forest much like this."

"After we wrap this up, we should go."

"Fuck me!" Cassie was getting frustrated. She and Kung Jin tried to fix the engine of the wing. "We're grounded. That shockwave fried the leads."

"I guess we'll have to get there on foot," said Melody. "We're running out of time."

"You think I don't know that? Your father is it that temple dying as we speak!"

"You better check yourself, Cassandra Cage! And don't you dare speak lowly of my father."

"I wasn't..."

"I lost him... twice! Once within the last 20+ years and the second from Uncle Fester himself and I'll be damned if the third becomes the charm!"

Suddenly, a portal opened. Kotal Kahn and his allies have arrived.

"What are they doing here?"

"They must be after the amulet, no doubt," Jacqui replied.

"We need to tell them about Shinnok, call a truce."

"THERE!"

"Or nah..."

They ran into the woods. Reptile, Ermac and Ferra/Torr were searching for them.

"They quiet. Sneaky."

"Ermac?"

 _"We sense them. But the forest teems with souls."_

"Yes, so close."

An explosion was around Kotal's Two trees fell down, crushing several underneath. Cassie was chucking grenades while Kung Jin was shooting arrows and Jacqui fires plasma at the trees.

"Divine fire and earth."

Soon, the team battles the Osh-Tekk solders."We know D'Vorah is here. Where is the amulet?" asked Kotal.

"Kotal Kahn, the situation has changed," said Melody.

"Do not throw your spittle at me!"

Melody fights the emperor, Jacqui fights Ermac and Takeda and Cassie took on Erron Black and Ferra/Torr. Melody defeats the emperor.

"Shinnok's been freed. He's at Raiden's Sky Temple. We're here to rescue my father. Shinnok infected Earthrealm's life force already."

Kotal sees the sky "The Heavens boil... Earthrealm is lost."

"Not if we work together."

"I will appease Shinnok. Bring him your head, gain time to bolster Outworld's defenses..."

But Kotal gets ambushed by the Edenian girls, Kitana, Jade and Tanya, along with them is Mileena and Skarlet.

"Holy shit."

"Melody, your time to shine is now," said Tanya. "Mileena and Skarlet allied with us. Go and save your father. Remember what I've taught you. Use what I gave you."

"Use what?" Melody was tearing up.

"When the time comes, you'll know."

"Thank you, Tanya." Melody sets off for the temple. And the girls weren't alone, Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei and Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu are now engaging the Osh-Tekk solders.

"Sub-Zero. Scorpion."

"You stood together against formidable odds. Lesser warriors would not fare so well," said Sub-Zero.

"Thanks, Grandmaster."

"Kuai and I will remain here to push Kotal's forces back to Outworld. Proceed to the temple. Earthrealm's fate lies with you."


	130. Chapter 116: Rescue Mission 3

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 116: Rescue Mission 3

As the war waged on, Melody made her way to the temple. She sees Liu Kang, D'Vorah and Veltra talking.

"Lord Shinnok is almost complete. Soon the Jinsei's corruption will be irreversible," said D'Vorah.

"The invasion can then begin," said Veltra. "Raiden and his allies will be unable to call in resistance."

"Once the realm falls, our path to victory will be clear. Advise Lord Shinnok that the Oni and Orochi are ready. At his command, we will unleash them on Earthrealm."

Kung Lao approaches.

"Have you found Raiden's portal to the Heavens?"

"Yes, but his wards protect it. We cannot break through."

"This is unacceptable," said Veltra. "Once Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Shinnok's vengeance, invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods."

"Come."

Veltra was left behind. Melody came out of hiding after a few moments.

"Veltra."

"Melody! You have come to confess your love to me?"

"No. Where's my father?"

"Good luck. After we conquer Earthrealm, you will be mine again..."

Melody backfisted her in the face."

"Let's try this again. Where's my father?"

Veltra rises. "You'll never see him again, you ungrateful whore! You will die as he did!"

Melody kombats Veltra. Melody started feeling a mix of sadness and rage. Sadness for not seeing her father after more than 20 years and rage for both to fall victim to Veltra's manipulations. It all came crashing down when Melody gave Veltra a taste of her rage as she roundhoused her off the temple. Veltra plunged hundreds of feet below into the unknown.

"Melody!" Liu Kang and Kung Lao approaches her.

"You've come for your father no doubt?"

"Where is he?"

"Dead, as you will be," said Kung Lao. Melody fights both. The Shaolin monks bared witness to Melody's exceptional fighting prowess. They proved to be a tough challenge, but Melody persevered and won.

"Raiden will restore you both in due time."

Melody infiltrated the temple and found the entrance to the Jinsei chamber. She finds Chris on her left, barely alive, shackled by Shinnok's bone hands. She then finds Raiden on her right in the same position. The next thing she saw was the Jinsei itself, corrupted.

"Daughter of Chris..."


	131. Chapter 117: The Final Battle

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 117: The Final Battle

CW2K: This is it! The final battle is about to begin...

"You... must be Shinnok!" Melody's heart was jumping quickly.

"You are correct. You are just in time to witness the fall of Earthrealm."

"I don't think so, Shinnok. I know all about you. What have you done with my father?"

"The same that will happen to you. In fact, I have waited for you."

"You think taking over Earthrealm will make a difference?"

"It will fall..."

"Look, spawn of Satan. Earthrealm will NOT be yours for the taking. If you want it so goddamn bad, you'll have to kill me first!"

"As you wish."

Here we go! The final battle has begun and the main event of this remaster! Shinnok seemed to gain the upper hand early on, but Melody's body began radiating with energy. She had no idea how she got it, but she continued punishing Shinnok. The corrupted fallen god had everything going his way. Melody continued her assault, but Shinnok would not surrender. The battle was indeed the most excruciating battle imaginable. Johnny Cage defeated Shinnok over 20 years ago, now it's Melody's turn, rewriting history as we speak. Melody found a opening after a while and landed her X-Ray, starting off with a kick to the nuts, then she slides between his legs and performs a surfboard, breaking his spine. Then, she leaps in a electric chair position, spins around, snapping the neck and collarbone with her thighs and performs a hurricanrana, smashing his head to the ground, shattering the skull. Shinnok slowly recovered. Melody was glistening all across her body. Her outfit received a lot of rips and gashes. Shinnok made one last attempt at charging Melody, but she thrusts her right hand into the stomach and rips the amulet out.

""No!"

Melody remembered the very thing Tanya taught her.

"You may die now."

Melody covered Shinnok with purple dust, and then channels all of her strength, and with a ferocious war cry, Melody blasts Shinnok with a powerful fireball, scorching him whole. The entire temple to shake. She runs to Chris, who is finally free, but Shinnok exploded. Outside, Cassie and the team saw the massive explosion. The fighting stopped... and then there was silence...


	132. Chapter 118: The Aftermath

Love & War: Legacies

Chapter 118: The Aftermath

Back at the Refugee Kamp, the sky cleared. Earthrealm was once again saved. Sonya and the others were about to leave for the temple. Inside, the entire chamber was in ruins. Raiden woke up, seeing the aftermath. He sees Melody, on the ground, badly hurt. She slowly woke up, amulet in hand. "Father?" She got up.

"Raiden... here... the amulet..."

Raiden couldn't believe it. Melody defeated Shinnok. "You... risked your life to save not only Earthrealm, but your father as well."

"He's not waking up."

"I will use the amulet to cleanse the Jinsei, then we can place him inside. The Jinsei will restore him in short order."

Raiden used the amulet to cleanse the Jinsei. After a few moments, Cassie and the team arrived, along with Kitana, Jade and Tanya.

"Melody!"

They hugged her and she began tearing up.

"You did it, Melody. Where's Chris?"

Raiden carried him to the Jinsei. Jade sees this and cried. "Is he...?"

"No. The Jinsei will restore him."

Inside the Jinsei, Chris's wounds were fading away. As everyone looked on, his eyes suddenly opened. Melody stood in front of him. He slowly stepped down. "Melody?"

"Dad? Are you ok?"

"Last I remember, Shinnok returned and all blew us all away. I cannot believe you risked everything to save Earthrealm..."

"And you, dad. By the way, did you ask Jade to marry you by any chance? I know for a fact that she would be a great mother."

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"I'm so happy you proposed to me, Chris. It's finally over. Your daughter saved us all!"

"What about Veltra?" asked Tanya.

"She is no more. I finally did what you taught me. I take it you saw the explosion."

"We have. We thought you were killed by the explosion."

"No, Tanya. All is fair in love and war. The love from my father and his friends. The war that gave me the edge I needed to save all that is good. That's what my dad taught me."

Sonya and the team have arrived.

"Chris! Are you ok?"

"Never felt better."

"Melody, you did this yourself? We saw the explosion, thinking you were killed."

"No, Sonya. I caused the explosion. Shinnok felt my wrath. As tough as he was, let's say he couldn't handle a woman's touch."

"A proven theory indeed." Liu Kang and Kung Lao showed, back to normal.

"You two are back to normal."

"Thanks to you, we have been cleansed."

"How?"

"We forced Quan Chi to reverse the spell."

"Where is he now?"

*At the super-max facility in Fort Charles."

"Nice. And Kano?"

"Upon Chris's order, he was killed by lethal injection."

"Sonya, I almost forgot..." Chris gave her a data disc containing valuable information of the Red Dragon's activities.

"Where did you get this?"

"When Tanya was abducted, Jade and I went to the Red Dragon headquarters in Outworld. It's located in the Krimson Forest."

"You were about to rescue me again?" asked Tanya.

"You weren't there. Turns out you were on Shang Tsung's island."

"Where I fell victim to my twin, and became worse than ever..." Chris held Tanya close. "Melody, Cassie and Jacqui brought me out of the clearing outside of the island. I learned that Kitana and Jade took me back to Edenia and removed this horrific curse at my twin's behest. I'm really sorry..."

"Tanya..."

"You always were reliable when it comes to valuable information."

"I do my part for the good of Earthrealm."

"Dad, your nightmare is over. All this time you tried to bring Kano to justice, and after all these years, it's finally served. Mom would be proud. We can now be a family."

Melody held him close. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Everyone gave a big round of applause to Melody Alexandria Jones, daughter of Chris, savior of Earthrealm, Champion of Mortal Kombat.

 _ **CW2K: It's been over two and a half months since I started this remaster, but it did get me through the winter season. I'm actually very happy how this turned out. Over 100 chapters... and it's finally finished. As a bonus, I will add a few more lemons and then the wedding between Chris and Jade. I've worked real hard on this one so please leave a review of your thoughts of this remaster.**_


	133. Bonus 1: Edenian Bliss

Love & War: Legacies

Bonus 1: Edenian Bliss

Soon after Melody's victory over Shinnok, Chris and the girls took her to the hospital for treatment. After 48 hours, they visit her.

"Will she be ok?" asked Jade.

"I'll be fine," said Melody. "I am pretty banged up. But I don't think it'll be serious."

"Melody, you've done us all a great service," said Kitana. "My mother, Queen Sindel, is holding a ceremony in your honor in Edenia. I never thought Chris would have a beautiful woman for a daughter who was strong enough to save Earthrealm. For that, Edenia thanks you.

"I am honored, Princess Kitana. My main task was to rescue my father. He needs treatment as well.

"We're taking him to Edenia for that," said Tanya. "Besides, Jade and your father could use some time together. In a couple of days, we're bringing you to Edenia for the ceremony. And then, Melody, because you claim to love your father, we need you to prove it."

"How?"

"Call me crazy, but I seem to recall you telling me you'd do anything to have him... inside you again? I know you two think it's wrong, but your love for him needs to be proven."

"She told us how good you felt inside her," said Jade. "Would you be willing to do it again? For me?"

"I suppose."

"Dad, I told them I'd do anything to have your sweet wonderful penis inside me again, but I agree with Tanya. You and Jade need some time together. I will be fine."

"We'll see you soon, Melody."

Chris kisses Melody's forehead and took the portal to Edenia. When they arrived, Queen Sindel awaited them.

"How is your daughter?"

"She's recovering."

"Now it's time for your recovery."

Sindel took his pants off and gave him a nice blowjob. Jade and Tanya got their strap-ons and lip lock. They both got their outfits off and started playing with each other's breasts. Tanya got her strap-on around her waist and slid into Jade. Sindel continued blowjobing Chris while Kitana made out with him. He slides his finger into her vagina and went deep. Sindel got naked herself.

"Come, my dear, and give your queen some lovin'."

He got on top of her and slowly entered Sindel. They kissed as he started thrusting into her slowly. Kitana facesits Jade. Chris went deep into Sindel, caressing her thighs. She moaned loudly. He massaged her breasts as he picked up the pace.

"Faster, sweetheart!"

He pumped faster. His release is nearing. He blasted his seed into her. Jade and Tanya orgasmed together. Chris laid down as Kitana and Jade began making out. Sindel laid down to watch the action while Tanya climbs on top of him.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Tanya."

She takes him into her vagina. They kiss as she moved her hips. She bounced but kept it steady.

"I needed this, sweetheart."

"I know. You and Jade are just so awesome."

"Would you take Kitana too?"

"Absolutely."

Chris pumped into her deep. He licked around her breasts. Jade got behind Kitana using the strap-on, sliding it in her pussy while Kitana does the same to Sindel. Chris put Tanya on the wall and continued pumping into her. A few minutes later, he shot his load into Tanya. They then see Jade giving Kitana the strap-on business as Kitana is doing the same to Sindel. They each orgasmed. Later at night, Kitana invited Chris to the spa.

"I'm so happy you and Jade are getting married."

"I know."

"Melody told us of your first marriage, a loveless one."

"I didn't understand why it came to that. I love her..." Chris began tearing up.

"I am sorry for bringing this up. You need love in your life, and I think Jade is the perfect woman for you. Tanya and I? Jade is not the only one who loves you, we do too. You had our support since the beginning. That is not going to change. If you wish to see me, you are welcome to. Jade knows you love us, and that is all that matters."

"Well, I am grateful, Kitana."

Kitana kisses him. She takes him into her vagina.

"Like you, your daughter has a place in our hearts. Don't forget it."

They kiss as she moved her hips, taking him deep. He caresses her everywhere. She bounced on him. He kissed her neck, licker her tits, massaged dat ass. She bounced hard. He pumped with her. His seed was about to shoot out and it did deep into Kitana.

"I can't wait to see your daughter."

"You, her, Jade and Tanya should have a girl's night out sometime."

"You mean like..."

"More like hanging out, going places, that kind of thing."

"I am sure she wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. I'm sure Cassie and Jacqui would like that too. Military decorum runs in the family, but sometimes you gotta cut yourself loose. It's all about enjoying life. You only live once."

"You are right. Come. We pick up Melody in the morning."

They got out of the spa. They went into Jade's chambers. Kitana kissed him goodnight. The ceremony for Melody is something he looks forward to, seeing as how he had missed everything. He wasn't going to miss this one.


	134. Bonus 2: My Daughter The Hero

Love & War: Legacies

Bonus 2: My Daughter The Hero

The next day, Chris and the girls picked up Melody, who was just released from the hospital and took her to Edenia for the ceremony. She finds herself dressed in a nice elegant white dress with her hair down, a slit on the side of the dress showing most of her thigh. The ceremony takes place inside the dining hall. Many Earthrealmers, Outworlders, and the Edenians have gathered. Queen Sindel begins the ceremony.

"Fellow Earthrealmers, Outworlders and Edenians, we are gathered here today to honor another savior of our realms. Our genuine Earthrealmer, Chris, is proud to present his beautiful daughter, the one who defeated Shinnok and rescued him. He was worse for wear when she found him. And she is here today to be celebrated as the next defender of Earthrealm. Please welcome Melody!"

Everyone applauded. Melody stepped onto the podium and spoke.

"I cannot believe I stand in front of all of you today, but I am happy to be here. I had just been released from the hospital after treating my injuries. Come to think of it, now I know exactly how my father feels everytime he gets injured."

Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, as many of you know, my father saved Earthrealm, Outworld and this realm twice many years ago. When I learned of this, I had no idea someone like him could pull it off the way he did. Now I feel that I have walked in his boots when I did the same against Shinnok. I'll admit it, he was a formidable warrior but I would not allow him to take Earthrealm for himself. I was destined to so. My father was abducted by the revenants. The Jinsei was corrupted, and it was up to me to put an end to Shinnok's treachery. I remember the teachings of Edenia's very own, the ambassador Tanya. If it weren't for her, I would not have succeeded against Shinnok. I trained all my life, hoping for one day I could step into the battlefield and prove that women can be warriors as well on a battlefield usually dominated by men. I know of my father's history on the battlefield, and he knows mine. I met him here in Edenia when Princess Kitana, Tanya and Jade introduced me to him. We bonded for the time in over 20 years. He thought I was killed by Kano, but I survived. I joined the Homefront Warriors, hoping I get the chance to see him, but he was in a cryo-chamber in deep sleep. I learned that Reiko nearly killed him in Vietnam. I look at my father right now, and, to me he will always the man I love. Because of what Kano did to us, I developed a strong hatred to men, but then, I became my mother. Kano had tortured him mentally for years. I finally got my shot at him and made him know my power. I am very grateful to be here in this wonderful realm full of wonderful people. It's a wonderful thing. I thank Queen Sindel for allowing me to become a part of her family. I feel as if I earned the same respect as my father had, but I will say this: Any evil-doer who thinks they can threaten us, I have this to say, I'M GONNA PUT MY FOOT UP IN YOUR ASS!"

Everyone applauded and chanted her name. Chris came to her and congratulated her. Sindel and the girls praised her. To her, it felt like high school and college graduation again, except Chris was here. When they first met, he immediately gave her the title of Earthrealm's defender. He definitely made the right call. Tanya's prophecy was proven correct as well.


	135. Bonus 3: Double The Pleasure

Love & War: Legacies

Bonus 3: Double The Pleasure

Several hours later, the ceremony was over and Jade and Tanya invited Melody to Tanya's chambers to stay the night along with Chris. She went to the waterfall and was intrigued by its beauty.

"Melody."

She turned around and sees Veltra, no longer a revenant.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"I come to make amends, Melody."

"For what? You killed my father!"

"But he lives again. Quan Chi forced me to kill him. I wanted to kill that sorcerer."

"How are you cleansed?"

"After you kicked me off Raiden's Sky Temple, I plunged into the void. The Elder Gods believed that I was cursed by Quan Chi and cleansed me. I now understand why Sindel rejected me. I never wanted to replace Kitana as princess of Edenia. I am already the princess of my own kingdom. I hope that you can forgive me for what I did to you and your father..."

"I will admit, it felt good when we had sex, but he is my father. If you want my forgiveness, first, you need this..."

Melody kisses her. She moved her right thigh on her as they lip locked.

"Just this once, Melody... "

Melody got naked and took Veltra into the water. They kissed deep. Veltra massaged her breasts. "Taste this chocolate, Veltra."

Veltra went down on Melody, licking around her breasts, down her body until she reached her vagina. Melody closed her eyes as she felt some nice tongue action and moaned softly. She felt her hands around her thighs as she licked deep. Melody could feel that tongue teasing her as she hit the spot. Veltra massaged her body as well as her breasts. Melody feels her orgasm is approaching. She moaned loudly as she shot her load. Melody lip locks with Veltra as she slid her finger in her vagina. Veltra moaned as she licked around Melody's breasts. Melody continued fingering her.

"Open your legs."

She did and Melody went to town. Veltra was feeling intense pleasure as Melody tongued her. She caresses her everywhere. She got on Veltra, wrapped her thighs around her and pumped her pelvis on hers. She caressed her thighs as she picks up the pace. They lip lock. Veltra moaned softly.

"You wanted this, Veltra? I'm going to fill your pussy real good."

Melody continued pumping faster. A few minutes later, her orgasm was coming up again. This time, Melody blasted her love essence into Veltra's vagina.

Afterward, they both got dressed.

"I will remember this, Melody."

"I know."


	136. Bonus 4: Show & Prove

Love War: Legacies

Bonus 4: Show & Prove

Melody entered Tanya's chambers.

"Welcome, Melody," said Tanya. She is in her short yellow nightgown. She sees Jade and Chris lip locking.

"What's going on?"

"Sweetheart, I figure you'd get a good feel of Edenia as I did."

"I have, dad."

"Why is your hair a little wet?"

"Sorry, dad. I took a little swim by the waterfall."

"Do not feel guilty, Melody," said Jade. "Kitana and I swim there all the time. It's a nice place to relax."

"You go there too, Tanya?"

"Of course."

"So now, Melody. Tanya and I invited you and your dad here with us for the night. Melody, it's time to prove your love to your father. This is however one-time thing, as I'm sure Chris would not want to do that to you again. We're getting married in Earthrealm after tomorrow and I will claim you as my legitimate daughter."

"I can't wait."

"Now, Melody..."

Jade strips Melody's dress off. "Show us what you do with him."

Melody stripped Chris's pants off, lays him down and gives him a blowjob. Jade seductively walks towards Chris, lays next to him and whispers in his ear.

"Chris, once I become your wife, you will not have a loveless marriage. I love you with all my heart. Just imagine the hot sex we'd be having every night. The way your sweet penis feels inside me, the way your hands caress my skin, the way your lips send sweet chills up my spine and the way your tongue feels when you hit the sweet spot of my vagina. Your daughter needs you. I want to see if you can give her the same sweet, wonderful pleasures as you do with me and Tanya. Now, baby. I want you inside her right now. Do you want her?"

"Yes."

Melody kisses him. "Would you do it to me, daddy?"

"Yes."

He lays her down, kisses down her body until he reached her vagina. As he tongued her, Jade went to her.

"Do you enjoy this?"

"Yes."

"I know you want him inside you. Tell me, sweet little girl. How bad do you want him?"

"So bad...

"My sweet Melody, we're going to definitely have a lot of fun with you. I'm sure your dad will want you more and more."

"I love him..." Melody was moaning as her vagina was getting some good tongue action.

"Do you want him inside you?"

"Yes."

"How bad, my sweet? He is tasting your sweet chocolate vagina."

"Jade, I want him inside my pussy!

Chris gets on top.

"Please, I need you."

He slowly slid into Melody's vagina. Jade and Tanya were watching as he makes the first thrust. He slowly moved into her. Jade whispers in his ear some more.

"That's right, Chris. Give your sweet little girl that nice hot cock of yours. Give it to her, baby."

"I want to feel you, daddy. Harder!"

He pumped hard into her, but not too hard. He caresses her thighs as he picked up the pace. Melody moaned softly as he licked around her breasts.

"Fuck me, daddy! Don't stop!"

He continued pumping into her. He rubbed all over her body. After a few minutes, Melody bounced on him. She was moaning. "Oh, daddy. I'm so happy you and Jade are becoming father and mother."

Jade rises up to her. "Imagine all the fun we can have, honey. With Tanya with us, you'll have all kinds of fun with her."

"We need to have a girl's night out," said Tanya.

"I agree, and then after we get married, you can sleep with us. Just remember, honey, his penis is ours. Now, baby girl, give this man your sweet chocolate vagina."

"What if I want him again?"

"That's the fun part," said Tanya. "Come, Jade. This chocolate just looks so irresistible..."

Jade and Tanya caressed and tongued all over Melody. She was still riding Chris, making her bounce faster.

"He is your father, sweetheart. You can touch him if you want. Like I said, his penis is ours." Jade kisses her as she rode hard. "You're ours now, Melody. Take this sweet man and show him that you love him like we do."

Melody bounced hard on him. "Daddy, come inside me"

He rose up and pumped into her. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm gonna come..."

He blasted his seed into Melody. They kissed. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, baby."

"Can you show me how you love Jade?"

"Let him recover, honey."

"Jade, have you ever considered having a child of our own?"

"You cannot procreate."

I know, but it would have been nice to have a child of my own. If I wasn't shot there..."

Tanya held him close. "Chris, you would have been a great father to your child just like you are with Melody. Listen, why don't you and Jade have sex? We want to watch."

Jade began stripping naked. "Come, baby. I know you saved me for last at the strap-on the other night."

"So that's why you ladies brought him here."

"He's our little sextoy, Melody," said Tanya.

"Damn, daddy. No wonder your cock is so good." Melody kisses him. "Jade's waiting for you."

Jade opened her legs and Chris slides into her. He moved slowly into her.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too, my sweet Chris. Give it to me, baby!"

He pumped hard and deep. Melody witnessed firsthand what love was like from her point of view. Jade wrapped her thighs around him as he gave Jade what a husband needs and loves to give her. He caresses her thighs. Melody touched her vagina. She started fingering herself. Tanya saw this and proceeded to lick her there. "Oh, Tanya!" Chris pumped faster into Jade. She kept him deep. "You're not leaving my vagina until you come deep." She made sure of that. " Did you enjoy Melody?"

"Yes."

"We'll, she wants to touch you. Your penis is ours, sweetheart. Oh, yes, come on, baby. Come, sweetheart!" He spilled his seed into Jade. Melody orgasmed thanks to Tanya. Late at night, they all fell asleep. Melody reaches for his member and stroked it, making him hard. She got up and gave him a blowjob. He was still asleep but after 10 minutes, he shot his load in her mouth.

In the morning, Jade woke up, seeing Chris, Melody and Tanya sleeping. She went to the restroom. She felt her stomach...

"Chris! Wake up, baby..."

"Jade, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I have good news."

Melody and Tanya woke up.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Chris was thrown by this. "Are you serious?"

"Chris, I'm pregnant with your child."

Chris was shocked even more!

"How?"

"Perhaps some of your seed had succeeded where others have failed," Tanya replied. "You know what this means? It means you will be a father again, for real this time!"

"I'm only 7 weeks in, sweetheart. You're a family man again." Chris began crying. Somehow, he managed to impregnate Jade. "We get married tomorrow, and then we will work together to preserve the health of our child. When the child is born, you will have what your first wife couldn't give you. And Melody, you're gonna have a sibling. And Tanya..."

"I'd be honored to protect the child during your duties, Jade."

"And just because we'll be married doesn't exactly mean I'm taking you away from your duties as general."

"Thank you so much."

Kitana entered the chambers. "Jade, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant, Kitana."

Kitana hugs her best friend. "Come, it's time for breakfast. Chris will be a father again."

"Only this time, with a actual child. Melody will have a sibling."

"Sonya and the others are setting up the wedding for tomorrow. We can have a baby shower today here."

"Tomorrow's our day, baby."

Chris cried happily. "At least this won't be a loveless one."

"No, honey. Look around you. You have love all around you. This marriage, i want to be the best wife you'll ever love. I mean that. I love you."

"I love you, my beautiful Jade."

"Come, we have our day already planned today."


	137. Bonus 5: Cassie Craves For Chocolate

Love & War: Legacies

Bonus 5: Cassie Craves For Chocolate

Chris allowed Melody to return to Earthrealm. She gave the news of Jade's pregnancy to Sonya and the Special Forces. They planned on throwing a baby shower after the wedding. Cassie, Jacqui and Melody went to Cassie's condo. Melody was wearing her dress from the Edenian ceremony.

"So, Melody, are you seeing someone?" asked Cassie.

"I had my hatred of men since I was raped. But things have changed."

"Listen, you're beautiful, you know that, right?"

"I know."

"Takeda and I will be at the wedding. You should come to the moonlight walk with us."

"I'd be happy to."

"Have you ever been kissed by a girl before?"

"I can't lie, I had my share of makeouts, but now I want something real. I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. Because of the rape..."

"Melody, I wouldn't mind making out with a gorgeous black woman."

"What about Jacqui?"

"Our relationship never came to that," said Jacqui. "You can be Cassie's girlfriend."

"Really, Cassie?"

"Of course."

"I have a question though: When you two met my dad in Edenia..."

"He doesn't look too old to be your dad."

"That's because of his cryosleep of 20 years."

"I will admit, he is actually handsome," said Jacqui.

"Don't ever let Takeda hear that."

"Anyway, I hope he wouldn't mind me hmaking out with you."

"You know, Cassie, because you and Jacqui have been good friends to me..."

"We're basically sisters, girl. No relation of course."

Melody got up. "Cassie, the only way you can earn my heart, you have to get this..."

Melody strips her dress off. They studied her figure. Cassie was stunned by Melody's exquisite beauty. She wanted Melody. Her mouth began to water as was Jacqui's.

"How about a double dose of chocolate?" Melody massaged Jacqui's breasts. Jacqui began stripping naked just like Cassie. Melody went down on Jacqui, tasting her body, until she got to her vagina. Jacqui got some hot tongue action while Cassie kisses her. Jacqui could not hold her moans as Melody tongued her deep. Cassie massaged her breasts. Her orgasm is coming up, and she blasted her load. "Damn, girl! Cassie?" Her and Cassie made out. "Get the strap-on. I wanna fuck the shit out of Melody!" Jacqui went for the strap-on as Cassie and Melody made out. "You will not regret this, Cassie Cage! Let me love you, as my father loves Jade."

Jacqui got the strap-on and placed it around Cassie's waist. She then lays Melody down and slides it into her vagina. They kissed as Cassie's makes her first thrust. "Fuck me, my sweet vanilla ice cream."

Cassie plunged deep into Melody.

"Veltra!"

"Ladies, it is ok. I mean no harm."

"It's ok, guys. Quan Chi controlled her and forced her to kill my father. I already forgave her and apparently so did the rest of Edenia when i told them. Will you forgive her?"

Veltra is also naked...

"Girl, you hot as hell for a Edenian. Wanna try me?"

"It'll be my pleasure, Jacqui."

Veltra massaged Jacqui's breasts and both of them began their love session.

"Where were we, Cassie?"

"Getting the first black pussy."

"It's yours, Cassie. Fuck me!"

Cassie pumped into her. "My God, Cassie! You're the first white girl to earn this. Hopefully my dad will improve."

"I can persuade him."

"How?"

"You know." ;)

"He's getting married tomorrow."

"I know, but I'm saying if he wasn't getting married, I'd be all over him. Jade is a lucky woman."

"She's gonna be my mom... don't stop, Cassie. Harder!"

Cassie pumped harder. Jacqui was getting tongue action from Veltra and she orgasmed real good. Jacqui quickly got on of Veltra and starting smashing her pelvis with hers. Melody got on top of Cassie and bounced on her. "Oh, Cassie." She moved her hips back and forth, touching herself, causing Cassie to have a orgasm. "I love the way you touch yourself, Melody." Jacqui kept lapping her pussy on Veltra's face. She then goes into a 69 position and licks on Veltra's vagina. Meanwhile, Cassie rode Melody as they kissed. Melody's hands were on Cassie's thighs as they lip lock. She was gonna cum again and do was Melody. Cassie came first. Melody second. Jacqui came too all over Veltra's body as Veltra herself got the orgasm she needed. Cassie continued kissing and touching Melody. "Welcome to the family, my chocolate Oreo cookie." "And you're my sweet filling to this cookie, Cassie."

Jacqui and Veltra held them close. Unknown to them, Takeda and Kung Jin were watching. Melody saw them. The girls yelled out out to them through the windows.

"PERVERTS!"

"Damn!" said Takeda.

Kung Jin replied, "Now I regret being gay."

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Stop it, you old smoothie."

Um... no comment.


	138. Epilogue: The Wedding

Love & War: Legacies

Epilogue: The Wedding

The following day, the wedding takes place in Los Angeles. All Earthrealmers, Outworlders and Edenians have gathered for this event with Sindel as the wedding caller, Kitana, Tanya, Cassie, Jacqui, Mileena, Skarlet, Li Mei, Veltra and Melody were the bridesmaids.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today here in Earthrealm to witness two wonderful people in holy matrimony. These two were destined for years that they were to be married, and here we are. Jade, would you like to say something?"

"Jade, since me and Kitana met you on Shang Tsung's island, I could picture myself marrying you and have your child. Now my dream has come true. I knew that one day you'd be the man of my dreams. I love you so much, and I want to be the wife will love you unlike your first. As your wife, you will be well love and protected, as general of Edenia and Earthrealm."

"Chris?"

"I cannot describe how honored I am to be marrying this beautiful woman. Somehow I knew we'd be compatible, as if the Elder Gods themselves know that this was the woman chosen for me. This adventure... after 20+ years is now closed, opening a new one, one that made me a family man again. Jade, I am far from rich, but as far as I'm concerned, wealth has no meaning here. I will do my best and protect my family, something I failed to do the first time. I will not, ever again. I have three beautiful women, the ambassador herself, who made a huge impact in my life, helping me overcome my sadness of a horrific loss. My daughter, Melody, came back into my life, and later rescued me. I see that she and Cassie have found each other. I have this to say: Go in peace, and let love be your guide to happiness, and in the words of Tyrone Magnus, "Live your life in magnificence." I plan to do so with my new wife."

Tanya gave Chris the rings and Chris put it on Jade's finger as she did his.

"And now, by the powers vested in me, you are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As Chris kisses Jade, everyone gave a huge amount of applause. Soon after the wedding, Melody was claimed as Jade's daughter. Tanya and Kitana became honorary members of the family, Cassie and Melody found love and more importantly, after nine months, Jade finally had a child. Their first son, Chris Jr This is the end of the remaster, a tale of an young military man who lost everything to deception, but eventually, he learned the most important lesson of all: Love conquers all. And it's what got him through tough times. It made him strong. It made him a hero, and a family man. Life is Good. All's fair in love and war, but for Chris, it's all about the love, not the war.

THE END


	139. The Honeymoon

Love & War: Legacies

The Honeymoon

Soon after Jade had Chris. Jr, her, Chris, Tanya and Melody went to the beach. Sonya, Johnny, Cassie, Kitana, Sindel, Jacqui and Jax joined them for a special get together , congratulating Jade and Chris for their newborn son. After 6 hours, he and the girls returned to the condo. Tanya placed Chris. Jr into the crib. Chris and Jade are in bed.

"Chris, are you ready for our honeymoon?"

"Since you had my son, I figured it's time. I love you, my beautiful Jade."

"I love you, too, Chris."

They kiss. Jade strips naked. Tanya and Melody went for a girls night out with Cassie and Jacqui. It was Tanya's idea so the couple can have their honeymoon. They continue lip locking as Jade climbs on top, kissing down on him. She always admired his body. All the military training he endured as a Homefront Warrior paid off definitely. She looked at him with a sultry look as she reached his hard member. She licked her lips and she takes it in her mouth. She used her lips to massage it slowly. Chris closed his eyes as he feels her living lips around him. She used her saliva to coat it, causing him to moan her name. They haven't had sex in months since her pregnancy, and she could tell he had been patient, since this new marriage gave him something he was long denied in his first marriage: Love. And Jade was the perfect woman. She stopped and stroked it slowly and gently.

"Baby, I know you've waited many months due to my pregnancy. I gave you a beautiful baby boy. Throughout my pregnancy, you've always been there, you, Tanya and Melody. A family of women? I know most men dream of it, but you are the one that brought me and the girls together, and because I finally married you, I told you that this marriage is not like your first one. You have love all around, baby, and now, I have your amazing penis, and I am going to take it into my vagina. Consider it as a reward for your patience, as I have. Now, time to have sex."

Jade takes him slowly into her vagina. They waited months, and now the wait is over. Her vagina felt so good. She moved her hips as they lip lock. He touched her breasts. He rose up. Jade takes him deep. She bounced steadily on him. Even after her pregnancy, Jade looked just as sexy as she was before. Her body felt so amazing from his touch. He even massaged that ass too. He licked around her breasts, causing her to push him down and bounce hard. He continued touching her. She moaned, but kept quiet. His hands were on her thighs, enjoying the amazing feel of her vagina, which swallowed his cock completely. A few minutes later, he is on top of her. He pumped into her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he took her hard but not too hard. He could feel her vagina, which lets him know that his seed is about to shoot.

"Come inside me, my love. I've waited too long to feel your warm, wonderful seed. Give it to me!"

Jade moaned his name loud as he shot his seed deep into her vagina. "You've waited all this time to come inside me, did you, Chris?" Jade asked.

"So bad, baby. And somehow, you gave me a son. I doubt I could impregnate you again."

"I am not worried, Chris. Your seed cannot impregnate me again, but it can give the most amazing satisfaction of knowing my man has successfully made love to me. You see, Chris? Tonight is proof that love is all you need. But don't forget that Tanya loves you too. You have a better marriage with me. You cannot ask for more than that."

She's right. Jade also showed him that even after the honeymoon, the love never stopped. He fell in love with this woman, a woman who was destined to give him what his first wife couldn't. She wanted to show him that she is not like other women, who will only date him for his money. She only wants him for love, something that was also long denied, perhaps due to her lack of interest. Tanya and Melody returned home, seeing the couple sleeping peacefully. Melody had a smile on her face. Jade was her new mother. She also looks at Tanya. She saw her as her aunt. And she also sees Cassie and Jacqui like sisters. Melody grew up without siblings, and now she has a baby brother, something her father wanted to give her, and he finally succeeded. They lay with the couple. Their honeymoon is over, but that doesn't the love has to stop. And Jade is living proof. ;)


	140. Melody's Secret

Love & War: Legacies

Melody's Secret

During Chris and Jade's honeymoon, Melody and the girls were out on the town. Tanya was with them, since it was her idea. She wanted the girls to have a night out with her so the couple can have their honeymoon, which is understandable. They were all wearing evening dresses. Tanya was not familiar with Earthrealm fashion, but became accustomed to it, as it allows her to show more of her stunning ebony figure, most noticeably her thighs. They went to a club and showed Tanya how they take the night away. It was also the first time Melody went to a club, as she was more infatuated with military decorum then the good life. She was instantly recognized by the bouncer and allowed them to enter. When the song, "Hot In Herre" by Nelly play, Cassie and Jacqui immediately hit the dance floor. Melody followed suit, her hands all over her, much to Cassie's delight. Tanya sees this and immediately took interest. Jacqui invited her to the dance floor. Everyone separated on both sides of the dance floor. The song changed to "In Da Club" by 50 Cent and began with her stripper pole techniques. Apparently, Jade had been teaching her the sexiest moves only she knows. Nearing the song's end, she jumps high, Somersault in the air and lands with the sexy splits, one leg in front and one behind her. A huge round of applause for Tanya. Melody took to the dance floor when "Ambitionz Az A Ridah" by 2Pac played. She was demonstrating what Tanya taught her. Everyone was chanting her name as she moved her hips. By the song's end, Melody did the splits herself too, only by lifting her leg closer to her face, then brings herself down in a splits, and her head moving back in a seductive fashion. Cassie was stunned. Melody's got great legs, she thought. After the club was closing for the night, they continued their night into the city. Eventually, they arrived at Chris's house.

"Girls, I really had a great time," said Melody.

"That's what it's all about, baby," Cassie said.

"Cassie, I feel I should tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Remember when I encountered Veltra in Outworld, and I made her pay for what she did to me and my dad?"

"I wondered about that," Jacqui said.

"She forced him and me... to have sex."

"What?"

"It's true, Cassie," said Tanya. "Veltra took pleasure in controlling them. But then, Melody told me that... he felt amazing..."

Cassie was blown away as was Jacqui. This was the secret Melody kept from them knowing their reactions. Tanya continued.

"Kitana, Jade and I took her to Edenia at the spa. She told us of Chris's loveless marriage. When she first had sex, she understood how good he felt, even though he believes it is wrong to love a daughter that way. The night we learned of Jade's pregnancy, we needed her to prove her love to him."

As Tanya was explaining this, Melody teared up. "What Tanya is saying is true. I'm sorry, Cassie."

"Melody..." Cassie got to the back of her car and held her close. "I'm sorry to ask, but was he good?"

Melody looked at her with shock. "That's my dad we're talking about! And yes. To me, it's more of a ritual. I knew my dad loved Kitana, Jade and Tanya. The love he showed me when he has his penis inside me... it felt nothing like the rape. When I felt him, I could see why you and Jade love him. I never thought revealing this to you would have mixed results, but..."

Before Melody could finish, Cassie kissed her. "Given the opportunity, would you fuck him again?"

"Would you?"

"Hell yeah! He looked old enough to be your boyfriend."

"That's true. I really love him, Cassie. And I'm so happy that Jade married him."

*I'll tell you what, that Jade has got it going on, baby. Dat ass!"

"She puts the ass in assassin, that's for sure."

"And you, Tanya, you and Melody got great legs. You've been practicing yoga?"

"Since I was young."

"Um, baby girl, you're still young, and damn it, sexy as hell, too."

"Were you serious about... fucking Chris?"

"Dead serious."

"Me too," said Jacqui.

"Wait, what about Takeda? Surely he loves you."

"I do, Tanya. I'm real sorry."

"Maybe you and Melody can prove to Chris that you too love each other. You never know. He might join in."

"And you?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting, as you Earthrealmers say, a taste of chocolate. You are in your car with three ebony beauties. Come by tomorrow night. You will be our ice cream cone with a triple chocolate layers."

"What do you say, Cassie? No woman can resist chocolate."

"That's true. I'll be here."

Tanya and Melody got out and go into the house. They see Jade and Chris sleeping peacefully. Their honeymoon is over but love has no end, as Cassie Cage will soon discover. ;)


	141. Triple Chocolate

Love & War: Legacies

Triple Chocolate

The following night, Tanya welcomed Cassie and Jacqui to the condo. They met with Chris and Jade's son, Chris Jr. The couple have done duties to take care of him. Jade told Chris that she report to Sindel and perform her duties as general.

"Jade, I already got you covered with Chris Jr.," Said Tanya.

"I really appreciate it, Tanya. I take it Chris will be ok with you and the girls?"

"I'd say he's in for a wild ride. With Melody, Cassie and Jacqui, his penis is gonna get all kinds of action... all kinds."

"Even you, baby? They might want to see you give it to him, too. Like me,..." Jade placed her hand on Tanya's vagina and caresses it. "...You haven't had any sex either."

"This is true. Our main focus is Cassie. Me, Jacqui and Melody will give her a reason why chocolate is very addictive substance. And tomorrow night, you and I, maybe we can give him a private show. We can use your pole. I guarantee it will drive him crazy."

As Jade left, Tanya enters the bedroom. "Alright, ladies, it's time to give Cassie the chocolate she craves."

Melody, Jacqui and Tanya stripped their clothes off and start kissing Cassie and strips her naked too. Jacqui starts first by licking around her breasts. Melody went for her vagina and licked around her clitoris. Cassie moaned her name. Tanya lip locks her. Melody continued assaulting Cassie's vagina with her lips and tongue. Her orgasm was rapidly approaching. She squirts real hard. Chris came home and sees the action.

"What's going on here?"

"Hey, baby." Tanya stepped close to Chris. He brought some pizza home. "We're giving Cassie a nice taste of this chocolate. Wanna join us?"

"Hey, daddy." Chris suddenly got hard. "Why don't you and Tanya get it on?"

"Yeah, we wanna see."

"For real?"

"Let's show them how I take care of my man." Tanya took his pants off and lays him down. She gives him a blowjob. Cassie sees his penis and was instantly wanting him. She licked Melody's vagina while Jacqui gave her breasts some nice action with her tongue. Tanya got on top and took his cock into her vagina. "Baby, you have any idea how long I've waited to have you inside me again?" He held her hips as she moved, taking him deep. He massaged her breasts.

"Sweet Tanya. I knew you missed this."

"I do, baby." She bounced on him, lip locking. He then got on top of her and thrusts deep. Melody had a orgasm. "Melody, take my strap-on. Cassie's gonna need all kinds of action." Melody got the strap-on and slid it into Cassie. They kiss as she pumped into her vagina.

"You like that, Cassie? My sweet Cassie, oh baby, wrap your sexy legs around me."

Tanya was riding hard. They lip lock as he blasts his seed into her. "Look at Melody. Cassie's gonna have another orgasm." She did. Her and Melody kissed. She took the strap-on off to clean it up. Tanya laid down as she watches Jacqui and Cassie make out. Melody returned.

"Cassie... you wanna fuck my dad? You told me last night you would."

"I wanna see you fuck him too."

"Oh I will, baby."

Cassie climbs on top of Chris. "Oh, I see, Cassie. You want to "Cage" him, right?"

"Fuck yeah. I'm gonna suck his dick first." Cassie gives him a blowjob. Melody kissed Tanya. Jacqui lays next to Chris..

"So handsome..."

Melody gave Tanya some nice tongue action on her vagina. Cassie gets on top. "Ready to get "caged" baby?"

"Oh yeah."

Cassie took his cock and moved down to give him access. She cannot feel it going in. Jacqui played with Cassie's breasts. She moves her hips with his hands on her thighs. Cassie leaned her head back and moaned in complete bliss. She started bouncing on him. He could hear Tanya getting a orgasm from Melody. She rose up and kisses Cassie. "Give it to him, Cassie."

"Tanya, I wanna see Chris fuck his hot, sweet, gorgeous daughter."

Melody was giving Jacqui a hot make out session. Chris got on top and gave Cassie some nice deep thrusts. He caresses her thighs as he gave it to her good.

"Fuck me! She ah ah ah oh my God! Your dick is so amazing!"

He pumped fast. They lip locked. "Oh, baby. You're so good. You and Melody own this pussy. Take it, baby. Harder. HARDER!" He pumped harder. "I love your cock so much, baby."

His seed is about to shoot. And he did inside Cassie. "Come Inside me, baby."

"Don't think this will be the last time we fuck, baby. I love your daughter, and I proved when she fucked me."

"I knew Melody would be happy with you."

"Thank you for your approval.

After 15 minutes, Jacqui kisses Chris as he climbs on top. "My pussy needs this." He slid into Jacqui. He was careful with her. As he thrusts deep, Jacqui moaned Cassie's name. Theykissed as he pumped hard. She sat on his lap a few minutes later and bounced on him. He licked around her breasts. Jacqui moaned. The feeling of him inside her was incredible. She now understood why Melody loved it. Her thighs felt so smooth with his touch. Her pussy clung to him, forcing him to slow down. She got on top and moved her hips. She bounced on him while he massaged her breasts. She moaned as his seed is about to shoot again. He shot his load into Jacqui. "Was it good, Jacqui?" asked Tanya.

"I love this man."

Tanya, Jacqui and Cassie got dressed. Throughout at least one hour, they were talking, reminiscing about their adventures within the last 20+ years. Cassie kisses Chris. "It's time for you to show us how you love Melody."

He looks at her, licking her lips and fingering her pussy. "Come, daddy." He got on top of her and slid slowly into her. They kissed as he went deep. "I love having you inside me, daddy. Fuck me!"

He pumped hard into her Cassie and Jacqui were watching as Melody was getting her shot. He licked her tits and caresses her thighs. Melody moaned as she is enjoying him in her. Tanya looked on. He took Melody to the edge of the bed and pumped deep into her. Cassie kissed her.

"Your pussy is ours, Melody."

Chris continued thrusting into Melody. " How was he, Cassie?"

"I'd love to fuck him more and more." Chris pumped deeper. They kissed passionately. He rubbed. He was about to come one last time. He shot his load into her. Both Jacqui and Cassie laid next to Melody a few minutes later in her room. Jade returned, seeing Chris and Tanya sleeping. He was holding her close with his hand on her thigh. She took off her outfit and laid next to them. She could tell he got plenty of hot action. She wrapped her arm around and placed her thigh on his chest. She took his other hand and placed it on her thigh. "Sweet dreams, my sweet Chris and my lovely Tanya."


	142. Private Show

Love War: Legacies

Private Show

CW2K: This is the final extra for the remaster. Shout-out to alwaydoubted for big time support.

A few months later, Melody moved to Cassie's place. Cassie explained to Chris that Melody is in good hands. Later that night, Jade and Tanya returned home. Chris look care of his son, now 3 months old. The girls invited Chris to the living room, dressed in tribal attire. It was Halloween and they planned to give Chris a nice Halloween treat.

"Ready, baby?" asked Jade.

"Oh, yeah."

Jade takes out her and extends it. She places it on the floor. She began by swinging around, hanging upside-down. She then crouched down, giving Chris a peek between her legs. No undergarments! ;) Tanya did the splits and bounced her pelvis a few times. She even kissed Jade. Jade rose up, licking her lips as Tanya lap dances on him slowly. He massaged her hips. She took her top and bottom off and kisses him. She takes Chris's pants off, lays him down, and kisses him while taking him into her vagina. "Let's turn up the heat, baby."

She began by moving her hip in a 360 degree motion slowly. Jade watches as she continued with her pole. Chris was feeling the heat inside Tanya. As she rode, her skin was shining. Chris touched her and could feel much more than heat. This girl was fire! She bounced on him while Jade got behind her and kisses her neck. Tanya showed her pyromancer insignias on her skin. She then looked at him. "You can't escape my fire, Chris. Once I'm done with you, you will need to cool off. She rode harder, moaning loudly. Jade was massaging her breasts. His seed is about to be unleashed. Tanya could sense it.

"Let it go, baby!"

He blasted his seed into her. She felt it, then says to him. "Hot enough for you?"

Chris was out of breath. "Damn, I knew there was fire within you."

"Jade's turn. I want to see you work that pussy."

Tanya put her tribal attire on and returned to the pole. Jade was already naked. She laid on the floor and he climbed on top, sliding himself into her. "I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, baby. Ta nya sat down, watching Chris take Jade. He looks at Tanya, who blew at him. He moved deep into her. They kiss and touch each other. He pumped hard into her.

"Fuck me, baby! Ah, ah, oh God, oh baby, don't stop. Ah yes, yes, yes!" He picked up the pace. He licked around her breasts. A few minutes later, she rode him reverse cowgirl style. "Come, my love. Come inside me!"

He massaged dat ass! He was about to release again. After ten hot minutes, he shot his load into Jade. She got off, with some of his seed leaking out. They then showered together, all three of them. Afterward, they checked on Chris Jr. He was sleeping peacefully. The three went to bed.

"That was quite a show you ladies put down there."

"We knew you enjoyed it," said Tanya. They kissed. There he was. Two beautiful Edenians laying side by side. Life is good!


	143. A Word From Melody

A Word From Melody

3 months. That's how long this remaster was worked on almost. This is Melody, Chris's OC. I am truly happy to be a part of this remaster. I debuted in Love & War 4 as Chris's daughter. This remaster would actually serve as my true debut. I want to say something about this remaster. As you have read, it started all the way from MK9 to MKX. This remaster has a lot of new scenes that somehow made fit together. Chris's adventures throughout was no doubt incredible. So many MK characters were featured. My personal favorites are the lemons. Not every story here in Fanfiction will have them. If you're into lemons, this remaster and many others stories throughout Fanfiction are loaded with them. Maybe in the future, I would have a adventure of my own. CW2K created me in order to add some flavor to the remaster. However, I am concerned that some of you might not be into incest lemons. Do not worry. It was all harmless fun as any lemon should be. CW2K and I would like to give a shout-out to alwaydoubted for big time support. ZydrakeShogun, SaibotVapor, and many others who favorited and followed the story. I will return! You can bet on that. My name is Melody Alexandria Jones and I'm out this bitch! Holla! 😘


End file.
